LOVE AND TEARS
by iza93
Summary: Esta es la secuela de mi anterior fic...No te alejes de mi, el amor puede a veces sufrir complicaciones, el destino que cada uno eligio tal vez...no sea el mismo...
1. London

**Hola chicos! si, seguro están sorprendidos de que inicie otra historia, pero ya no podía aguantar la emoción, esta es la secuela de No te alejes de mi, bueno puse el titulo en ingles porque me gusto, estoy muy nerviosa y espero les guste y se diviertan tanto como yo escribiéndola, bien los dejo con el primer capitulo del fic….**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje**

"**London****" **

- ¡Fredñoño date prisa! – gritaba Sam desde la sala

- Ya voy, ya voy – decía Freddie bajando las escaleras – es increíble, llevamos casi cinco meses de novios y sigues gritándome como de costumbre

- Algunas cosas no cambian – decía Sam sonriendo - ¿Dónde esta Carly?

- Ahí viene con Spencer – respondió Freddie

- Aquí estamos – respondió Carly mientras Spencer traía unas maletas

- ¿Listos? – dijo Sam

- ¡Que emoción! – decía Carly – conoceremos Londres

- Si, si, si, viva – decía Sam – ahora, ¿están todos listos?

- Si Sam, relájate – decía Freddie - ¿a que hora vendrá Jessica por nosotros?

- Debe estar por llegar con Sebastián – dijo Sam

- ¿Entraremos todos en su auto? – dijo Spencer

- Sí, se compro una camioneta ¿lo olvidas? – dijo Sam sacando su celular – oh, es ella, nos esta esperando abajo, vamos

- ¡Londres aquí vamos! – dijo Spencer

Los chicos bajaron y mientras acomodaban las maletas en el auto…

- ¿No creen que sean demasiadas? – dijo Jessica

- La mayoría son de Carly – dijo Spencer cargando las maletas y metiéndolas en el auto

- Bueno no se que deba usar en Londres – se defendió Carly

- ¿Y por eso llevas todo tu armario? – dijo Adam llegando y sonriéndole a su novia

- Llegaste – dijo Carly emocionada

- Aquí estoy – dijo Adam

- Si, si, si – dijo Sam – todos somos felices, ahora ¿podrían darse prisa?

- Si que esto de viajar te estresa – dijo Sebastián cerrando la puerta trasera de la camioneta ya que habían terminado de guardar las maletas

- Relájate Sam – dijo Freddie acercándose – todo estará bien

- No lo se…tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Sam

- Todo estará bien – dijo Carly

- Bueno ¿nos vamos? – dijo Jessica

- ¿Tu manejaras? – dijo Spencer

- ¿Por qué?, ¿quieres hacerlo tu? – dijo Jessica

- ¿Puedo? – dijo Spencer emocionado

- No – dijo Jessica – no te dejare al volante del auto esta vez

- Ay por favor – dijo Spencer – esa vez no ocurrió casi nada

- Por poco y matas a una viejecita – dijo Jessica

- Bueno…mejor conduce tu – dijo Spencer entrando al auto

- Andando – dijo Sebastián – tomando el asiento del copiloto

Cuando los chicos llegaron a aeropuerto, tomaron asiento para esperar su vuelo…

- ¡Estaremos en primera clase! – decía Carly emocionada

- Y tengo el asiento junto a ti – decía Adam mientras Freddie había escuchado todo y a su lado estaba Sam

- ¿Por qué Adam y Carly tienen asientos juntos?, Jessica y Sebastián también – dijo Freddie – y a nosotros no nos lo dieron

- No seas bebe – dijo Sam – tengo el asiento atrás tuyo

- Pero yo quería que estemos juntos en el viaje – dijo Freddie

- Ya deja de quejarte – dijo Sam sonriendo – al final todos llegaremos a Londres

- Pues si – dijo Freddie haciendo pucheros

Hola – dijo una chica acercándose a Jessica que estaba junto a Sebastián - ¿Eres Jessica P. Hartlon cierto?

- Si – dijo Jessica sonriendo

- Enserio te admiro – dijo la chica empujando a Sebastián y sentándose al lado de Jessica - ¿me darías tu autógrafo?

- Ah, claro – dijo Jessica – pero…

- Yo tengo papel y bolígrafo – dijo la chica sacando esos elementos

- Si, solo te quería decir…- trato de hablar Jessica mirando a Sebastián

- Que había una persona aquí – dijo Sebastián

- Bueno no importa – dijo la chica - ¿me das tu autógrafo?

- De acuerdo – dijo Jessica tomando el papel y bolígrafo

Después que pasaron unos minutos todo estaba listo y los chicos ya habían abordado el avión, todos estaban en sus asientos, Carly y Adam tenían asientos juntos, atrás de ellos estaba Spencer junto con una chica, muy linda según él, en la columna derecha del avión estaban Jessica y Sebastián y después de otros dos asientos mas estaba Freddie junto a un chico gordo y atrás de él como ya se sabia estaba Sam que tenia el asiento con ventanilla junto a una viejecita

- Perdón señora – decía Freddie volteando - ¿le molestaría cambiar de asiento?

- ¡Déjame en paz mocoso! – gruño la viejecita

- Pero…- trato de decir Freddie

- ¡Llamare a policía! – decía la viejecita mientras Sam soltó una risita

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – dijo Freddie dándose vuelta

Con Jessica y Sebastián…

- Fue sólo un autógrafo – dijo Jessica

- Esa chica estaba loca – dijo Sebastián

- Sólo quería que se lo diera – dijo Jessica acercándose a su novio y dándole un beso - ¿ya no estas molesto?

- Con otro beso tal vez ya no lo estaré – decía Sebastián sonriendo

- De acuerdo – dijo Jessica sonriendo

El compañero de Freddie estaba comiendo unos tacos y parecía que se los tragaba en vez de comérselos y Freddie que miraba con un poco de asco ya que tenía toda embarrada la boca y además la ropa sucia se dio vuelta

- Señora eh… ¿le doy un libro si cambiamos de asiento? – le dijo Freddie a la viejecita

- ¡Aléjate! – decía la viejecita asustada

- Vamos es sólo un asiento – dijo Freddie

- ¡Policía! – gritaba la viejecita mientras Sam reía

- Freddie estas asustando a Grace – dijo Sam

- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? – dijo Freddie

- Es muy amable – dijo Sam - ¿no es cierto Grace?

- Claro linda – dijo la viejecita dándole una sonrisa a Sam

- Bueno Grace…-decía Freddie

- ¡No te tomes esa confianza! – le grito Grace a Freddie

- Valla si que amable – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Es que…no le caen los hombres – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Señora soy un buen chico – dijo Freddie - ¿podría tomar mi asiento?

- ¡NO! – gruño Grace – no te acerques y deja en paz a esta dulce chica

- Pero…- trato de decir Freddie

- ¡Policía! – volvió a gritar Grace

- Ya, esta bien, esta bien – dijo Freddie volviendo a su posición

- ¿Quieres tacos? – dijo el chico gordo con la boca llena

- No gracias – dijo Freddie con asco

- ¡Buen intento! – grito Sam desde su asiento divertida

- Sólo será por 17h 51m de viaje Puckett – respondió Freddie de la mima manera

- ¡Este vago le esta gritando a esta dulce chica! – gruño Grace - ¡Seguridad!

- ¡Ay por favor Grace! – se quejo Freddie

Después de horas que parecieron eternas para Freddie, divertidas para Sam, agradables para Carly y Adam y muy cortas para Jessica Sebastián y Spencer, los chicos llegaron al fin a Londres, cuando llegaron a aeropuerto y fueron a la entrada, un hermoso auto con chofer incluido los esperaban para llevarlos a la casa del papá de Sam

- ¡Esto es increíble! – decía Carly emocionada - ¡pasaremos navidad aquí!

- Hola Benny – dijo Jessica saludando al chofer

- ¿Cómo esta señorita? – respondió Benny – bienvenidos todos a Londres

- Gracias – respondieron los chicos

- ¿Eres un chofer? – decía Spencer tocando al sujeto

- ¿Señor eso como podría comprobar que lo soy? – dijo el chofer

- Oh claro – dijo Spencer – lo siento

- Suban – dijo Benny – los llevare a la residencia

- Wow – dijo Sam en tono burlón – cuanta formalidad

- Me da gusto conocerla señorita, su padre estaba ansioso porque viniera

- Ok…- decía Sam

- Bueno hay que subir – dijo Jessica

Después de unos minutos en el auto con los chicos viendo todo el recorrido y sorprendidos por lo bonito que era el lugar, excepto Jessica y Sebastián que ya habían estado ahí claro, llegaron a la casa del papá de Sam, era definitivamente enorme, el guardia que estaba en la entrada abrió la reja para que el chofer pasara, cuando llegaron a la entrada…

- Oh por Dios – decía Sam bajando del auto - ¿estaremos aquí por una semana?

- Es correcto – dijo Jessica bajando también – te encantara el lugar, sólo vine tres veces pero supongo que ha cambiado mucho

- Wow – decía Carly – esto es mucho más grande de lo que me imagine

- Pueden pasar – decía el chofer – sigan de frente, allí esta la entrada principal, yo llevare las maletas en un instante

- Claro – dijo Freddie aun sorprendido

Los chicos entraron a la casa y su cara de sorpresa no terminaba, la casa de verdad era enorme, esperaron en la sala que era mucho más grande que el doble de la casa de Carly, hasta que el papá de Sam apareció…

- Sam – dijo su papá acercándose – me da gusto que ya estés aquí

- Hola – dijo Sam – esto de verdad es impresionante, creo que me perderé aquí

- Esperemos que eso no suceda – respondió su papá sonriendo

- Hola tío – dijo Jessica - ¿Qué tal?

- Como estas Jessica – contesto él – que bueno verte otra vez

- Gracias – dijo Jessica – ya conoces a Sebastián, creo

- Sí, lo conozco – dijo el papá de Sam – me da gusto que estés aquí

- Gracias señor – respondió Sebastián

- Bueno – dijo Sam – creo que no conoces a los demás, ella es Carly – dijo señalándola

- Mucho gusto – dijo Carly

- Ella es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo – dijo Sam

- Mucho gusto Carly, gracias por soportar a mi hija

- Hey – dijo Sam

- Bueno tiene razón – dijo Carly

- Bueno…algo – dijo Sam – en fin…el es Spencer, él hermano de Carly, es un gran artista

- Bienvenido Spencer

- Gracias – dijo Spencer

- Él es Adam, el novio de Carly – dijo Sam – es de New York – decía asintiendo

- Bienvenido Adam – dijo el papá de Sam

- Mucho gusto señor – respondió Adam

- Y bueno…ya conoces a Freddie – dijo sin ánimo

- Que linda presentación – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente – me da gusto volver a verlo – dijo Freddie

- Bienvenido – dijo el papá de Sam - ¿Qué tal su vuelo?

- No me lo recuerde – decía Freddie

- Veo que no fue tan bueno – dijo el papá de Sam

- Sólo porque a Freddie le grito Grace – dijo Sam riendo

- Bueno chicos, deben estar cansados y ya es muy tarde, les enseñare sus habitaciones y mañana ya les podré enseñar mas el lugar

- Genial – dijo Sam - ¿Dónde dormiremos?

- Vengan conmigo – dijo el papá de Sam guiándolos

El papá de Sam guió a los chicos y les dieron una habitación para cada uno, primero a Spencer…

- Wow – decía Spencer entrando – aquí podríamos dormir todos

Su cuarto era muy grande, tenía una cama muy amplia, y contaba con televisión, un estéreo y tres armarios

- ¿Y si tengo que ir al baño? – dijo Spencer

- ¡Spencer! – dijo Carly avergonzada

- Descuida tienes baño propio – contesto el señor

- Increíble…- decía Spencer entrando – nos vemos mañana – dijo cerrando su puerta

- Bien, decía el papá de Sam – esos tres cuartos de allá – dijo señalando unas puertas por el pasillo – son para ustedes – les dijo a Adam, Sebastián y Freddie, pueden entrar

- Gracias – contestaron ellos

- Y ustedes chicas…acompáñenme, hacia el otro corredor

- Y… ¿Qué hay de esos cuartos? – dijo Freddie señalando las tres puertas que estaban justo frente a las habitaciones de los ellos

- ¿Esos no son cuartos? – dijo Sam

- Claro que lo son – respondió su papá

- ¿Y por qué no podemos estar ahí? – pregunto Sam

- Porque no voy a dejar que duermas frente a este chico – dijo su papá – tengo el sueño pesado y no me voy a arriesgar

- ¡Papá! – dijo Sam incomoda

- Al igual que ustedes chicas – dijo el señor

- Ay tío – dijo Jessica – no tiene nada de malo, podemos dormir aquí

- No – dijo el papá de Sam – además ya arreglaron esos cuartos especialmente para ustedes, así que acompáñenme y…hay una sorpresa

- Bien – dijo Sam sin ánimos – lo siento Freduchini, nos vemos en la mañana

- Buenas noches – dijo Freddie al igual que los otros chicos

Carly, Jessica y Sam siguieron al papá de esta última y primero le mostraron su cuarto a Carly, era lila, amplia y con muchas comodidades, al lado de ese cuarto estaba el de Jessica, era naranja y con las mismas comodidades que el de Carly

- Bueno al menos estaremos casi juntas – dijo Carly

- Lo se – dijo Jessica – entremos a ver que tal

- Buenas noches – dijo Sam mientras veía a su prima y su amiga entrar a sus habitaciones

- Oh no – dijo el papá de Sam sacando su celular – hija debo contestar una llamada, me gustaría enseñarte tu habitación, la decoraron muy bien para ti, es esa puerta que esta por allá, luego vuelvo – dijo el papá de Sam marchándose

- Oye, espera… ¿Cuál puerta? – dijo Sam – rayos se fue, bueno supongo que no será difícil

Sam empezó a dar unos pasos, no tan lejos de la habitación de Jessica y Carly, pero había muchas puertas y no sabia cual era exactamente, hasta que eligió una al azar

- Bueno supongo que esta será – dijo Sam abriendo la puerta

Cuando Sam abrió y vio el cuarto, estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos parecían que se le iban a salir, no podía creerlo

**(Punto de vista de Sam) **

_No podía creerlo, era la habitación mas cursi que había visto en mi vida, era rosa, ¡odio el rosa!, tenia cojines en forma de corazón, ¡puaj!, ¿podría haber otra cosa peor?, tenia póster pegados de grupos muy infantiles y horrendos, era como el mundo del azúcar, sin duda alguna no iba a dormir aquí_

- Hola – dijo Jessica – venia a ver que tal era…tu…¡Oh por Dios! ¿dormirás aquí? – dijo Jessica súper alarmada cuando vio la habitación

- ¿Que mi papá no sabe que soy adolescente? – dijo Sam

- Yo creo que no – dijo Jessica – no puedes dormir aquí es como…el mundo de Willy Wonka

- Lo se – dijo Sam – no voy a dormir aquí, ni loca

- Wow – decía Jessica entrando – ven a ver

- Ni aunque me pagues con grasitos – dijo Sam

- Sinceramente hay que demandar al diseñador de interiores que hizo esto – dijo Jessica riendo y volviendo a la puerta con Sam

- Oye…esto es súper cursi – dijo Sam – mejor me voy a dormir con Freddie

- Si haces eso tu papá te mata – dijo Jessica

- Mejor que vomitar en este lugar – dijo Sam

Con Freddie…

**(Punto de vista de Freddie) **

_Wow de verdad esta habitación lo tiene todo, pero…me hubiera gustado que Sam durmiera aquí, bueno al frente claro, aunque pues…su papá no la dejará en fin, sólo me queda esperar hasta mañana _

En el valle del azúcar, digo en el cuarto de Sam…

- Bueno puedes dormir conmigo – dijo Jessica – no hay problema

- ¿Qué pensaba mi papá? – dijo Sam – no tengo cinco años

- Bueno no lo veas así…si te pones a pensar, este lugar es como…diferente – decía Jessica

- Sí, una horrible diferencia – dijo Sam – no es mi estilo

- Pues si…no es tu estilo – dijo Jessica – es como…un estilo súper dulce…. ¿no crees?

- Si…algo así como… ¿inocente? – dijo Sam

- Si eso…es como el estilo de...eh…no lo se…- decía Jessica pensando –… ¿Melanie?

- Sí…- dijo Sam – es como su estilo, mi papá debe haberse imaginado que…

- Oh rayos – dijo Jessica volteando a ver a una persona que estaba atrás de Sam

- ¿Y ahora que? – dijo Sam

- Mira quien esta atrás tuyo Sam…- decía Jessica sonriendo a fuerza

- ¿Ahora quien?, ¿Barnie? – dijo Sam volteando

- Lamento decepcionarte hermanita – dijo Melanie – pero soy sólo yo

- ¿Melanie? – dijo Sam - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues pasar navidad con ustedes – dijo Melanie abrazando a Jessica y Sam al mismo tiempo

- Si. Si, si – dijo Jessica alejándose al igual que Sam – que linda

- Jessi no te veía hace tiempo – decía Melanie emocionada – es increíble las tres Puckett reunidas

- Si…- decía Sam sin ánimo

- Bueno…eh…- decía Jessica – yo…debo irme…ahora

- No, no te vas – dijo Sam – no me dejes aquí, con...ella – dijo viendo a su hermana

- Pero yo tampoco quiero…digo, estoy muy contenta que estés aquí – se corrigió Jessica

- Ay que lindas que son las dos – dijo Melanie

- Oye espera – dijo Sam reaccionando - ¡Que estés aquí es una buena noticia!

- ¿Lo es? – dijo Jessica – digo...sí claro que lo es – se corrigió

- Claro que lo es – dijo Sam – porque eso quiere decir que este cursi cuarto no es mío

- Pues no – dijo Melanie un poco seria – no es tu habitación

- Genial – dijo Sam

- No tanto – dijo Melanie bajando la mirada

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Jessica

- Porque no es el la habitación de Sam, pero…tampoco es la mía – dijo Melanie seria

- Pero si no es la tuya y tampoco la mía… ¿de quien es? – dijo Sam confundida

- Pues…- trato de decir Melanie

- ¿Hola? – dijo una chica con pijama acercándose - ¿Por qué están en mi habitación?

- Es de Khloe – dijo Melanie

- ¿Khloe? – dijo Sam

- ¿Tu eres Sam? – dijo Khloe – bueno es obvio – dijo sonriendo – eres igual a Melanie

- Si, que graciosa – dijo Melanie rodando los ojos y con fastidio

- ¿Y tu eres? – dijo Sam

- Ella no…- trato de decir Melanie

- Seré tu nueva hermana – dijo Khloe sonriendo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam en Shock

- Oh, oh – dijo Jessica

**Se que no debería terminarlo ahí, pero así hay mas emoción ¿no?, jeje, espero que les hay gustado, el otro capitulo lo tengo casi a la mitad y sobre la otra historia, también casi estoy por terminar el capitulo, de verdad espero que les hay gustado y déjenme sus comentarios para ver que les parece, ah por cierto, la historia no se trata sólo de su viaje a Londres, luego regresan a Seattle, y vienen mas sorpresas, bien chicos me voy, cuídense…REVIEW**

**Continuación: **

**- Oh…mi mamá esta…digamos como en una relación con Gustavo – dijo Khloe **

**- ¿Con mi papá? – dijo Sam aun sorprendida - ¿mi papá tiene novia? **

**- Melanie ayúdame a llevar a Sam a su habitación – dijo Jessica - ¡ahora! **

**- Papá quiere casarse con esa mujer – decía Melanie – tenemos que evitarlo **

**- Chicas tranquilícense – dijo Jessica – parece agradable, además es…como tu – se lo dijo a Melanie**

**- ¿Quieres otra hermana? – dijo Melanie **

**- ¿Por qué dices que no es buena persona? – dijo Sam **

**- Pero Sam…- decía Melanie **

**- ¿O sea que ella esta al medio de las dos? – dijo Jessica**

**- ¿Melanie? – dijo Freddie - ¿así que siempre sí tenias una hermana gemela? **

**- Te acostumbraras – dijo Sam **

**- ¿La que de quien? – dijo Jessica alzando las cejas **


	2. A new sister?

**Hola chicos yo de nuevo trayendo el segundo capitulo del fic, muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me emocione cuando supe que la historia va por buen camino, bien ahora espero que este capitulo les parezca interesante también, bueno no los entretengo mas y los dejo con el capitulo….**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje**

" **A new sister? **

- Her…her… ¿hermana? – dijo Sam en shock todavía

- Sí – respondió Khloe - ¿no es genial?

- No, claro que no lo es – decía Sam - ¿tú de donde saliste?

- Oh…mi mamá esta…digamos como en una relación con Gustavo – dijo Khloe

- ¿Con mi papá? – dijo Sam aun sorprendida - ¿mi papá tiene novia?

- De hecho es su prometida – respondió khloe – se casaran pronto

- Oh por Dios – dijo Sam paralizada

- Melanie ayúdame a llevar a Sam a su habitación – dijo Jessica - ¡ahora!

- De acuerdo – dijo Melanie – es por allá, vamos antes que se desmaye

- ¿No quieren quedarse? – dijo khloe

- Ella…pero…como…si…- decía Sam

- No gracias – dijo Melanie tomando a su hermana de un brazo y llevándola junto con Jessica a su habitación que estaba al costado del cuarto de Khloe

- ¿Mi habitación esta junto a la suya? – decía Sam caminando

- Si…-decía Melanie abriendo la puerta y empujándola – sólo entra – y luego empujo a Jessica de igual manera y luego cerro la puerta

En el cuarto de Sam…

- Auch – se quejo Jessica – no tenias que empujarnos

- ¿Cómo que hermana? – decía Sam

- Papá quiere casarse con esa mujer – decía Melanie – tenemos que evitarlo

- ¿Hermana? – dijo Sam todavía sorprendida

- ¡Quieres despertar! – dijo Melanie autoritaria

- ¿Pero cómo paso? – dijo Jessica

- Yo que se – dijo Melanie – llegue ayer y papá me dijo que tenia una sorpresa y era esa mujer con paquete incluido – decía desesperada

- Oye no quiero una hermana – dijo Sam

- Yo tampoco – dijo Melanie

- Chicas tranquilícense – dijo Jessica – parece agradable, además es…como tu – se lo dijo a Melanie

- Por eso – dijo Melanie – con una basta, es mi estilo, además yo soy la buena y Sam la mala, sólo eso se necesita y no es buena persona

- ¿Tal vez estas celosa? – dijo Jessica

- ¡NO LO ESTOY! – grito Melanie

- Ok, no lo estas – dijo Jessica asustada

- ¿Por qué dices que no es buena persona? – dijo Sam

- Lo descubrí ayer, su mamá y ella sólo quieren dinero – dijo Melanie – esas tipas son mucho mas falsas que Jessica con una peluca

- ¡Sólo quería ser pelirroja por una vez! – se defendió Jessica

- ¿Y ahora que? – dijo Sam

- Ayúdame para que se vallan – dijo Melanie – tu eres la mente siniestra aquí

- Pues gracias pero…jamás pensé que diría esto – decía Sam – si él esta feliz con ella, no podemos hacer nada

- Pero no lo quiere – dijo Melanie

- Oye esta no es la película "juego de gemelas" – dijo Sam - no voy hacer nada

- Pero Sam…- decía Melanie

- Nada – dijo Sam

- ¿Quieres otra hermana? – dijo Melanie

- No quiero ni una – dijo Sam – digo…no quiero otra – se corrigió

- Melanie tal vez…estas siendo muy dramática – dijo Jessica – Sam tiene razón deja las cosas como están

- Bien, pero si esa niña viene a las tres de la mañana y te corta la cabeza, no me hago responsable – dijo Melanie

- Deja de ver películas de terror – dijo Sam – ahora ve a tu cuarto, quiero dormir

- Mi cuarto esta al lado de Khloe – dijo Melanie

- ¿O sea que ella esta al medio de las dos? – dijo Jessica

- Si…-decía Melanie – bien me voy, un concejo…cierra con llave – dijo marchándose

- ¿Qué te parece? – decía Jessica sonriendo – Melanie se pone mucho mas agresiva que tu a veces

- ¿Y si tiene razón? – dijo Sam preocupada

- Oye esa chica no parece mala y…bueno sólo serán medias hermanas – dijo Jessica – cálmate ¿bien?, además…mira – decía señalando el lugar, este cuarto si esta decente

- Si…- decía Sam viendo alrededor

- Bueno me voy a dormir – dijo Jessica – nos vemos mañana, buenas noches – dijo marchándose

- Adiós – dijo Sam

Al día siguiente por el corredor donde dormían los chicos, Freddie estaba saliendo cuando se encontró con Sam caminando por ahí

- Oye – dijo Freddie abrazando a su novia – buenos días

- Eh… ¿gracias? – respondió ella

- ¿Por qué abrazas a mi novio? – dijo Sam llegando

- Él me abrazo a mí – dijo Melanie

- Oh rayos – dijo Freddie sorprendido - ¿Qué sucede?, tanto te extrañe que ahora te veo doble

- Oh – decía Melanie – que tierno eres

- Me lo decía a mí Melanie – dijo Sam seria

- ¿Melanie? – dijo Freddie - ¿así que siempre sí tenias una hermana gemela?

- Pues claro – dijo Melanie - ¿Qué no nos ves?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que…? – decía Freddie

- Si bobo, la besaste a ella – dijo Sam

- Lo siento – dijo Melanie – además sólo le quería probar que no era tú

- Me duele la cabeza – dijo Freddie

- Te acostumbraras – dijo Sam

- Ahora será mejor que los dos se cambien y bajen para desayunar – dijo Melanie

- Bien – dijo Sam – estaré lista en un momento – dijo marchándose hacia su cuarto

- ¿Es posible? – decía Freddie viendo a Melanie

- Lo es – dijo Melanie – y me da gusto que tu y Sam sean novios ahora

- Gracias – decía Freddie aun sorprendido

Después de unos minutos todos los chicos bajaron y mientras Melanie saludaba y la presentaban con los demás chicos que no conocía, todos tomaron asiento en una gran mesa que había en el comedor

- Wow siento que veo doble – dijo Adam

- Eso pasa al inicio – dijo Sam

- Buenos días – dijo khloe llegando y tomando asiento

- ¿Eh…? – decía Carly confundida

- Ella es Khloe – dijo Melanie rodando los ojos

- ¿Y es un familiar tuyo? – dijo Carly

- Soy su hermana – dijo Khloe

- Aun no – dijo Melanie molesta

- Bueno dentro de unos días lo seré – dijo Khloe – o sea que seré la prima de Jessica

- ¿La que de quien? – dijo Jessica alzando las cejas

- Oye…- le susurraba Sebastián que estaba a su lado

- Perdón – dijo Jessica – es sólo que…es raro, generalmente cuando me dicen "prima", sólo pienso en Sam

- Hey

- Y Melanie – dijo Jessica agregando

- Gracias – dijo Melanie sarcásticamente

- ¿Y ustedes son…? – decía Khloe

- Sebastián

- Mi novio – dijo Jessica

- Que lindos – dijo Khloe

- ¿Tu hermana? – le susurro Freddie a Sam

- Aun no asimilo la noticia – susurro Sam también

- Soy Freddie

- Mucho gusto – dijo Khloe – que lindo

- Es el novio de Sam – dijo Melanie

- Ok…- decía khloe - ¿y tú eres novio de alguien?

- Sí es mi novio – dijo Carly

- Soy Adam

- Mucho gusto – dijo Khloe sonriendo

Después que los chicos desayunaron, aunque no fue tan satisfactoria considerando que había una nueva chica ahí, el papá de Sam la llamo junto con Melanie a su despacho

- ¿Por qué tanto misterio? – dijo Sam

- Sam quiero que conozcas a alguien – dijo su papá

- Oh valla – decía Melanie – aquí viene

Una señora que se veía elegante llego hasta ellas con una sonrisa enorme

- Samantha – decía la señora abrazándola – que gusto que ya estés aquí

- Sí, que bien y… ¿Quién eres tu? – dijo Sam confundida

- Ella es Violeta – dijo Gustavo

- ¿Es…una…sirvienta nueva? – dijo Sam

- Podría serlo…- decía Melanie riendo

- No Sam – dijo Violeta – soy…la prometida de tu papá

- Oh…- decía Sam – genial – dijo sin ánimos

- Me da tanto gusto conocerte, tu padre me hablo mucho de ti

- Que raro, a mí no me dijo nada – dijo Sam

- Lo iba hacer – dijo Gustavo

- Después de la boda…- susurraba Melanie

- ¿Entonces tu…tienes una hija cierto? – dijo Sam

- Oh si Khloe – dijo Violeta – es súper dulce y se que se llevaran bien, tienen la misma edad

- Ojala tuviera menos…- susurraba Melanie

- Bueno nosotras nos vamos – dijo Sam - ¿cierto Melanie?

- Si, obvio, no quiero estar aquí – dijo Melanie – adiós – dijo saliendo con su hermana

- No entiendo porque Melanie se comporta así – decía Gustavo – originalmente lo hubiera sospechado de Sam pero no de ella

- Pero…creo que ambas no se sienten cómodas con esto – dijo Violeta – y temo que se arruine

- Son buenas chicas – decía Gustavo – funcionara

En el cuarto de Sam, estaban todos los chicos reunidos, platicando…

- No parece tan mala persona – decía Sam

- Claro que lo es – decía Melanie

- Oigan chicas en tres días será navidad y…no pueden estar peleando así – dijo Carly

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo Freddie sentándose al lado de Sam

- No lo se…- decía Sam – yo…nunca viví con mi papá, él puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida

- Eres su hija – decía Melanie – y legitima, no como Khloe

- Yo hasta ahora no veo que esa chica sea mala – dijo Jessica

- A mi me pareció amable – dijo Sebastián

- ¡No lo es! – dijo Melanie – y su madre tampoco, ellas…

- Espera – dijo Carly - ¿alguien ha visto a Spencer?

- No fue a desayunar – dijo Freddie - ¿Dónde creen que este?

En el cuarto de Spencer….

- ¡Esto es divertidísimo! – decía Spencer saltando en la cama - ¡Amo Londres!

En el cuarto de Sam…

- Bueno estará por ahí – dijo Adam

- Oigan si no me quieren creer esta bien – dijo Melanie un poco triste – pero Sam tu te darás cuenta que te digo la verdad – dijo saliendo de la habitación

- Mel espera – dijo Sam – oh rayos, será mejor que hable con ella

- Si que es muy sensible – dijo Freddie

- Demasiado – dijo Sam levantándose – voy a buscarla – dijo saliendo de la habitación

Sam salio al corredor y como era tan grande, no sabía por donde buscar a Melanie, así que decidió tratar de caminar por ahí para ver si la encontraba hasta que escucho unas voces y empezó a espiar

- Mira niña no te metas conmigo porque te va a ir mal – dijo Khloe

- Yo se como eres – dijo Melanie – y tal vez nadie me quiere creer, pero no te vas a salir con la tuya

- Ya engañe a tu hermana – dijo Khloe – al igual que a tus amigos y mas aun a mi papá

- MI PAPÁ – dijo Melanie

- Eso es historia – dijo Khloe

- Cierra la boca – dijo Sam apareciendo – nadie le habla así a mi hermana

- ¿Ahora me crees? – dijo Melanie

- Claro que si – dijo Sam – no eres mas que un demonio vestido de rosa – le dijo a Khloe

- Una vez que mi mamá se case con Gustavo todo esto será mío y ustedes se irán por donde vinieron – dijo Khloe

- Si lo que buscas es guerra, la tendrás – dijo Sam – tu no me conoces, cuando alguien me hace enojar las paga

- Ahora si estas en la ruina – dijo Melanie sonriendo – mi hermanita te hará pedazos

- Eso es lo que ustedes creen – dijo khloe – ahora me voy a MI habitación en MI casa

- No es tu casa – dijo Sam molesta

- Lo será – dijo Khloe marchándose sonriendo

- La detesto – dijo Melanie - ¿ahora me ayudaras?

- Por supuesto – dijo Sam – esa chica no se puede quedar ni un minuto más aquí

- Genial – dijo Melanie

- Pero necesitamos ayuda – dijo Sam

- ¿De quien? – dijo Melanie

Minutos después….

- Ah no – dijo Jessica – no las voy a ayudar

- Por favor – dijo Melanie

- No – dijo Jessica – ¿Por qué no se lo piden a Carly?

- Porque se fue con Adam a pasear por ahí – dijo Sam – vamos Jessica ayúdanos

- No que no te ibas a meter en esto – dijo Jessica

- Pero la tipa es un demonio – dijo Sam

- Tiene razón – dijo Melanie – ayúdanos

- Pues yo no eh visto nada de malo en esa chica – dijo Jessica

- Piensa que tus diseños son un asco – dijo Melanie

- Acabemos con ella – dijo Jessica

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Sam

- No, claro que no – dijo Jessica sonriendo forzadamente – no importa si no le gustan mis diseños, por mi esta bien

- Pues también piensa que…

- ¡No presiones Melanie! – dijo Jessica

- Como sea – dijo Sam – esa chica no es buena persona

- Háblenlo con su papá – dijo Jessica

- Hay que hacerlo – dijo Melanie

- Bien, pero si no funciona, nos ayudaras a que se valla – dijo Sam

- Pero…- trato de decir Jessica

- Somos familia – dijo Sam

- Ay bien – dijo Jessica rendida – tonto lazo familiar, ahora entiendo porque mi agente no quiere que use mi apellido

- Vamos Mel – dijo Sam

Después de unos minutos con su papá…

- No puedo creer lo que me dicen – decía Gustavo

- Papá esa chica nos odia – dijo Melanie – y su mamá es una interesada

- ¡Melanie! – dijo su papá

- Es la verdad – dijo Sam

- Chicas, si no les cae bien Violeta no tienen que hablar así de ella o khloe

- Sólo necesitas a dos hijas, yo soy la buena y Sam es la mala, desordenada, irresponsable y…

- Ya entendió – dijo Sam

- Bueno eso – dijo Melanie

- Papá son malas personas – dijo Sam

- No puedo creerles – dijo Gustavo

- ¿Vas a creerles mas a ellas que a nosotras? – dijo Melanie

- Yo…no…

- Sabes que…- decía Sam triste – piensa lo que quieras, tal vez cuando te cases, también las abandones a ellas, adiós – dijo saliendo

- Espera Sam

- Papá vez lo que haces – dijo Melanie

Sam fue al cuarto de Freddie y estaba platicando con él…

- ¿Enserio te quieres ir? – decía Freddie

- No quiero estar aquí – decía Sam que estaba apoyada en el hombro de Freddie

- Oye, no te puedes ir sólo por una molesta chica – dijo Freddie tomando su mano y viéndola a los ojos

- ¿Tu si me crees? – dijo Sam

- Claro que si – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¿Entonces me ayudaras para que se valla? – dijo Sam con ojos suplicantes

- Yo no dije eso - decía Freddie sorprendido

- ¿Pero lo harás? – decía Sam acercándose

- Pues…- decía Freddie

- Por favor – decía Sam acercándose más

- Odio cuando haces eso – dijo Freddie perdiéndose en los ojos de Sam

- No es cierto – dijo Sam sonriendo y acercándose mucho mas

- Tienes razón – dijo Freddie cerrando la distancia que quedaba con un beso

- Freddie ¿sabes donde esta…? – dijo el papá de Sam entrando - ¿Qué están haciendo? – dijo molesto

- Oh, oh – dijo Sam que se había separado de Freddie muy rápido

- Nada – dijo Freddie nervioso

- Nos estábamos besando ¿ok? – dijo Sam despectiva

- Ven conmigo ahora – dijo el papá de Sam autoritario

- Claro que no – dijo Sam – me quedo aquí

- Vienes conmigo ¡ahora! – dijo el papá de Sam

- ¡No! – grito Sam

- ¡Obedéceme! – grito el papá de Sam

- ¡No! – volvió a gritar Sam

**(Punto de vista de Freddie) **

_Valla si que gritan, es increíble Sam y su papá se parecen mucho, aunque lo nieguen ambos son tercos, debo hacer algo_

- ¿Y si yo me salgo? – dijo Freddie

- ¡NO! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Ok no me salgo – dijo Freddie asustado

- Sam viene conmigo

- Ni loca – dijo Sam

- Será mejor que vallas – dijo Freddie

- ¡No! – dijo Sam – y tú te quedas Freduchini

- ¿Para volver a ver que esta besando a mi hija? – dijo el papá de Sam – no, así que esta bien sal de aquí

- De acuerdo – decía Freddie – saliendo de la habitación

- ¿Ahora si soy tu hija? – dijo Sam - ¿Por qué no mejor vas a ver a Khloe?

- Sam por favor, hay que calmarnos ¿bien? – dijo su papá

- De acuerdo – dijo Sam mas tranquila – pero…no me agradan

- Lo se – dijo su papá

- No quiero reclamarte nada, pero…esa chica nunca será mi hermana – dijo Sam – la única hermana que tengo es Melanie y Carly aunque no seamos de los mismos padres

- No pido que te agraden, sólo…trata de llevarte bien con ellas – dijo Gustavo

- Será difícil – dijo Sam – papá…esa chica sólo piensa en el dinero, no es tan dulce como piensas

- Violeta es una gran mujer, y…

- ¿Enserio la quieres no? – dijo Sam suspirando

- Sí

- Tratare de llevarme bien con ella – dijo Sam

- Muchas gracias – dijo su papá sonriendo – y…ayúdame con Melanie, no se que le pasa

- Es que Khloe le esta robando su estilo – dijo Sam sonriendo – descuida yo aconsejare a Mel

- No se si eso sea bueno – dijo su papá preocupado

- Lo es – dijo Sam sonriendo – créeme que lo es

Después de unos minutos…

- ¡Ni loca! – dijo Melanie – no voy a llevarme bien con ellas

- Ay a veces te portas peor que yo – dijo Sam

- ¿Por qué le prometiste eso? – dijo Melanie

- No lo entiendes – dijo Sam – no le prometí nada, sólo vamos a fingir que nos queremos llevar bien con ellas pero…

- ¿Será una trampa? – dijo Melanie

- Haremos que papá se de cuenta solo de cómo son – dijo Sam

- Bien – dijo Melanie – pero de verdad Sam, no son buenas personas, hay que andar con cuidado

- Relájate – dijo Sam – dime cuando Sam Puckett a perdido

- Me da gusto que estés aquí hermanita

- Si, si, si – decía Sam sin ánimos – mucho sentimentalismo

En el patio de la casa…

- Wow – decía Freddie de verdad es enorme

- Hola Freddie – dijo Khloe llegando

- Ah hola – dijo Freddie

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Khloe

- Sólo viendo – respondió Freddie – pero ya me voy…

- No espera – dijo Khloe - ¿podemos hablar un poco no?

- ¿De que? – dijo Freddie temiendo un mal presentimiento

- Pues…vamos a ser como familia ¿no? – dijo Khloe coquetamente

- No lo creo – dijo Freddie alejándose un poco

- Dime como un chico tan lindo esta con mi gruñona hermana – decía Khloe acercándose

- Ella no es tu hermana – dijo Freddie

- Felizmente no de sangre – dijo Khloe sonriendo

- Yo mejor me voy a…- trato de decir Freddie

- Espera – dijo Khloe sujetando su brazo - ¿acaso me tienes miedo?

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Freddie soltándose

- Acepta que soy más bonita que Sam – dijo Khloe

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas? – dijo Freddie molesto – aléjate quieres

- Oh vamos – decía Khloe acercándose mas – no soy tonta y tu tampoco y…

- ¡Freddie! – dijo Jessica llegando y que había visto casi todo

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Freddie

- Sam te esta llamando – dijo Jessica – ya sabes, TU NOVIA, a la quieres mucho, por la que fuiste capaz de ir hasta el aeropuerto para detener su viaje, y todo eso

- Ah claro – dijo Freddie – voy a buscarla

Freddie se marcho y dejo solas a las dos, Jessica miro a Khloe de mala manera

- ¿Qué pasa primita? – dijo Khloe sonriendo

- No me digas primita – dijo Jessica – que no lo eres

- ¿Por qué tanta brusquedad? – dijo Khloe inocentemente

- Mira – dijo Jessica advirtiéndole – Freddie es el novio de mi prima, y ambos son muy felices, no te metas en donde no te llaman

- Pues…parece que Freddie no es tan feliz – dijo Khloe sonriendo

- No te metas con mi familia – dijo Jessica

- ¿Esa es una amenaza? – dijo Khloe – así que la dulce Jessica P. Hartlon de la que todos hablan no parece tan dulce

- No cuando me hacen enojar – dijo Jessica amenazándola – recuerda que sigo siendo una Puckett y eso nada lo cambia

- No te tengo miedo – dijo Khloe

- Pues deberías "primita" – dijo Jessica sonriendo y marchándose

**REVIEW**


	3. Forever

**Hey chicos! Que tal, lamento haber demorado tanto, saben que estoy estudiando mucho y entre una cosa y otra pude finalmente acabar el capitulo, espero que les guste mucho y me disculpen, tal vez con el siguiente me demore igual, pero es por una buena causa jeje, no me odien, y prometo que así como me demoro, haré los capítulos muy buenos, lo mejor que pueda, bien ahora si, la espera fue mucha y los dejo con el capitulo…**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje**

"**Forever****" **

Después de unas horas, el papá de Sam los había reunido a todos en la sala y después que les presentara a Violeta, que no le cayó muy bien a Carly, les dio una noticia…

- Muy bien – decía el papá de Sam – prometí que les enseñaría el lugar, y eso voy hacer

- ¿Iremos contigo a recorrer Londres? – dijo Sam emocionada

- Sí, iremos todos juntos – dijo Violeta sonriendo

- ¿Todos? – dijo Melanie sin emoción

- Violeta y Khloe, vendrán también es obvio – dijo Gustavo

- Pero…- trato de decir Melanie

- Shhh – dijo Sam callándola – esa es una buena idea ¿no Melanie? – dijo con tono obvio

- Ah claro – dijo Melanie

- Tío, no creo que pueda ir – dijo Jessica - ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de la prensa?

- ¿Prensa? – dijo Khloe

- Lo que pasa es que si se enteran que Jessica esta aquí, la prensa no parara de perseguirla, hasta conseguir alguna entrevista – dijo Gustavo

- Oh – decía Khloe – claro había olvidado que eras famosa Jessica

- No puedo ir – dijo Jessica

- Yo puedo quedarme con ella – dijo Sebastián

- Chicos deben ir – dijo Sam – se supone que serian nuestras vacaciones antes de entrar a clases otra vez

- ¿No hay alguna manera para que puedan ir sin preocuparse de eso? – dijo Carly

- Descuiden – dijo Jessica – además nosotros dos conocemos muy bien Londres

- Ah no – dijo Melanie – deben ir, Jessica hace tiempo que no te veía, debes acompañarnos

- Bueno iremos en el auto, además no creo que nadie te reconozca, nos encargaremos de eso – dijo Gustavo

- Bueno – dijo Jessica – si es así, supongo que no hay problema

- ¿Y a donde iremos? – dijo Spencer

- A muchos museos – decía Gustavo

- ¿Sólo a museos? – dijo Sam – dime que no pasaremos toda la tarde visitando esas cosas

- Iremos a otros lugares también – dijo Gustavo – ahora vallan a prepararse

- De acuerdo – dijeron los chicos

Cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones para alistarse, sacaron sus cámaras, sobre todo Freddie…

En el cuarto de Sam…

- Oye – dijo Melanie llegando - ¿estas lista?

- Por supuesto – dijo Sam – será una salida que nuestra "dulce hermanita" no olvidara

- Uhh - dijo Melanie curiosa - ¿Qué estas preparando?, ¿puedo ayudar?

- ¿Puedes?, no – dijo Sam – vas a ayudarme

- Genial – dijo Melanie

En el cuarto de Carly…

- ¿Puedo entrar? – dijo Jessica desde la puerta

- Si, claro, pasa – dijo Carly - ¿te sucede algo?

- Creo que…Melanie tiene razón – dijo Jessica

- ¿En que? – dijo Carly

- Esa tal Khloe no es tan dulce como parece – dijo Jessica

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Carly

- Porque la vi coqueteando con Freddie – dijo Jessica – y no parecía de lo más dulce, créeme

- ¿Estas segura? – dijo Carly

- Si no lo estuviera no te lo estaría diciendo ahora – dijo Jessica – Sam y Melanie me pidieron ayuda para que esa chica y su mamá se vallan

- La mamá de esa chica….la verdad si no me cae de lo mejor – dijo Carly – cuando nos la presentaron, la sentí como muy falsa y eso

- Necesito que tu…- trato de decir Jessica

- Ah no – dijo Carly – a mí no me metan en sus planes

- Yo tampoco estoy tan segura de eso – dijo Jessica – pero son mis primas y…tengo que ayudarlas, pero, lo que mas me preocupa es la relación de Freddie y Sam

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Carly preocupada

- Porque esa Khloe es capaz de todo - dijo Jessica – y hasta los podría llegar a separar

- Claro que no – dijo Carly desesperada - ¿sabes todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para que ellos estén juntos?, nos quedamos encerrados en una pequeña habitación mas de 20 chicos en casa de Gibby, tuve que soportar que mis dos mejores amigos estuvieran peleados por casi una semana, Spencer nos dejo encerrados en mi habitación por mas de una hora con la preocupación de que ellos se habían escapado y al final tuvimos que viajar hasta el aeropuerto para impedir que Sam se fuera, ¿sabes lo estresante que es eso? – decía Carly muy estresada

- Si…me doy cuenta – dijo Jessica asustada por la desesperación de Carly

- Fue un trabajo muy duro como para que se arruine – dijo Carly

- Entonces ayúdame – dijo Jessica – no se, creo que mientras Melanie y Sam se ocupan de Khloe, nosotras podemos ir por la presa principal

- ¿Hablas de su mamá? – dijo Carly

- No que va – dijo Jessica sarcásticamente – hablo de pollo frito

- Ay que humor – dijo Carly – pero esta bien, te ayudare a investigar lo que quieras saber de esa tipa, sólo de ella, no me voy a meter con Khloe, no parece mala persona

- De acuerdo – dijo Jessica – sólo ayúdame con ella

- Bien – dijo Carly – pero hablando de otra cosa, ¿Cómo esta eso de la prensa?, ya se me hacia raro que no haya reporteros

- No dije nada, quería pasar navidad tranquila, sin cámaras rodeándome por todos lados – dijo Jessica – suficiente con la escuela, que felizmente ya me tratan normal

- ¿Recuerdas el primer día? – dijo Carly sonriendo

_Flashback_

_En los casilleros de la escuela estaba Carly, cuando Sam y Jessica aparecen _

_- Hola Carly – dijo Jessica _

_- Hey – dijo Carly saludando - ¿nerviosa por tu primer día? _

_- Pues un poco – dijo Jessica – lo bueno es que mi casillero esta entre los suyos _

_- Genial – dijo Carly - ¿Cómo lo lograste? _

_- Cuando eres famosa puedes lograrlo todo – dijo Sam sonriendo _

_- No es así – dijo Jessica _

_- Le prometiste a la encargada un diseño especial – dijo Sam viendo a su prima _

_- Bueno tal vez un poco – dijo Jessica _

_- No importa – dijo Carly – el punto es que vuelves a estudiar a una escuela _

_- Lo se – dijo Jessica – todo será como antes y…_

_De pronto suena el timbre sin dejar terminar a Jessica y un grupo inmenso de alumnos la rodean dejándole el mínimo espacio para hablar _

_- Oigan – debo ir a clase – decía Jessica _

_- Si…esto será como antes – dijo Carly sarcásticamente – vamos ayúdala _

_- Bien – dijo Sam – oigan todos, si no se van en tres segundos juro que golpeare a cada uno – dijo gritando mientras todos corrían asustados_

_- Gracias – dijo Jessica _

_- Ah de nada – dijo Sam – me gusta asustar a las personas, pero debes darte cuenta que esto va a pasar seguido _

_- Sam tiene razón – dijo Carly - ¿Sam tiene razón? – dijo reflexionando _

_- Si, puedo tener la razón de vez en cuando – dijo Sam sarcásticamente _

_- Vamos a clases – dijo Carly - ¿te dieron nuestro horario verdad? _

_- Si – dijo Jessica – ahora nos toca con… ¿La señorita Briggs? _

_- Oh prepárate – dijo Sam - es la profesora mas malvada de la escuela _

_- ¿Así? – dijo Jessica asustada _

_- Odia a todo el mundo – dijo Carly _

_- Genial – decía Jessica emocionada _

_- ¿Eh? – dijeron Carly y Sam al mismo tiempo _

_- Una maestra que me tratara igual a los demás – decía Jessica con tono soñador – eso era lo que estaba esperando en todo el día _

_- ¿Enserio? – dijo Sam levantando las cejas _

_En ese momento un chico que corría por ahí empujo a Jessica accidentalmente pero siguió corriendo al no notarla _

_- ¡Oye fíjate! – dijo Sam _

_- ¿Me acaban de empujar? – dijo Jessica _

_- Si eso parece – dijo Carly – algunos chicos de la escuela…_

_- Es increíble – dijo Jessica _

_- Por segunda vez… ¿eh? – dijeron Carly y Sam _

_- No me noto – dijo Jessica - ¿saben en cuanto tiempo nadie se atrevía a hacer eso?, genial, ¿Qué están esperando?, vamos a clases – dijo emocionada marchándose _

_- Oye….tal vez se va a comportar un poco raro en la escuela – decía Sam _

_- Bueno es de tu familia – dijo Carly – es comprensible _

_- Hey – dijo Sam _

_- Es broma – dijo Carly sonriendo – ven, vamos con ella, antes que haga otra locura _

_Fin flashback_

- Lo recuerdo – dijo Jessica sonriendo – estaba emocionada de acuerdo

- Ya lo se – dijo Carly

- El punto es…que quería estar tranquila, sólo por esta navidad – dijo Jessica

- Bueno el papá de Sam ya dijo que no debería preocuparte eso – dijo Carly – vamos hay que disfrutar Londres

- Ya lo conozco – dijo Jessica

- Si….pero nunca lo visitaste con tus locos amigos – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Buen punto – dijo Jessica sonriendo también – andando

En el cuarto de Adam, estaba Freddie y Sebastián ya listos

- Será emocionante conocer Londres así – dijo Freddie

- Sobre todo por estar con tu novia – dijo Adam sonriendo

- No traten de disimular que ustedes están en las mismas – dijo Freddie - ¿o no?

- Preferiría haberme quedado – dijo Sebastián – con Jessica aquí, ambos ya conocemos Londres

- Pero será una salida divertida con tus amigos – dijo Adam

- Eso si no aparece algún periodista – dijo Sebastián saliendo de la habitación

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – dijo Freddie

- No lo se – dijo Adam confundido

Cuando terminaron de alistarse todos, se fueron al patio donde un auto parecido a una limusina, sólo que mas pequeña estaba estacionada

- ¿Iremos ahí? – dijo Spencer sorprendido

- Es la pequeña – dijo Khloe – pensé que usaríamos la grande

- Es para disimular que Jessica esta en Londres – dijo Gustavo

- Culpa mía – dijo Jessica sonriéndole a Khloe mientras ella la miraba enojada

- Ya esta todo listo señor – dijo Benny abriendo la puerta del auto

- ¿Nos llevaras tu Benny? – dijo Jessica sonriendo

- ¿Hablas con el chofer? – dijo Khloe mirándolo de pies a cabeza

- Se llama Benny – dijo Jessica – y sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

- Es del servicio – dijo Khloe

- El ha estado en esta familia por más tiempo que….- trato de decir Jessica

- Será mejor que suban ya – dijo Benny cortando la discusión – todo esta listo – dijo sonriéndole a Jessica

- Vamos – dijo Jessica haciendo lo mismo

Después de haber recorrido como siete museos, todos tomaron un descanso

- Muy bien chicos – dijo Gustavo – Violeta y yo iremos a ver unas tiendas, pueden acompañarnos o….

- ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? – dijo Sam – ustedes vallan a ver esas cosas que ven….los adultos… y nosotros seguiremos paseando por aquí

- ¿Debo quedarme? – dijo Khloe sin ánimos

- Claro linda – dijo su mamá viéndola raro

- Bien – dijo Khloe haciendo lo mismo

- Bueno nos vemos aquí en una hora – dijo Gustavo – no quiero que se alejen mucho

- Si ya entendimos – dijo Melanie

- Benny – dijo Gustavo – obsérvalos como un halcón

- Hecho señor – respondió Benny

- Bueno ¿A dónde quieren ir? – dijo Benny

- Aconséjanos Jessica – dijo Sam – sabia que pasaríamos casi cuatro horas visitando museos

- No fue tan malo – dijo Spencer – al arte aquí es increíble

- Si como sea – dijo Sam

- Bueno podemos ir a….- decía Jessica

- ¿Qué les parece al parque? – dijo Sebastián cortándola

- ¿Parque? – dijo Jessica - ¿Cuál parque?

- No queda tan lejos, es muy bonito – dijo Sebastián – es tranquilo y tiene una pequeña laguna

- Oye, hay parques en Seattle también – dijo Sam – no viene desde aya para conocer un parque solitario donde….- empezó a ver a Khloe – saben, el parque es una buena opción vallamos

- ¿Así? – dijo Freddie – pensé que no querías

- Pues ahora si – dijo Sam – vamos Fredoso

- Bueno – dijo Carly – al parque será

- ¿No hay animales salvajes cierto? – dijo Khloe

- Es un parque, no el zoológico – dijo Melanie – además, estamos en Londres Khloe

- ¿Y? – dijo Khloe – podrían atacarme

- No – dijo Melanie sonriendo – lastimosamente no

- Bueno entonces vamos al parque – dijo Sebastián – los guió

Después que los chicos caminaron un poco llegaron a un grande y hermoso parque, Sebastián tenía razón, no pasaba mucha gente por ahí

- ¿Qué tal? – dijo Sebastián – ¿lindo no?

- Si – dijo Carly sonriendo – es muy bonito, ¿Por qué no viene mucha gente?

- Creo que aquí la gente anda tan apurada por sus trabajos o responsabilidades, que se olvidan de lugares como este – dijo Sebastián

- Dijiste que había un lago – dijo Jessica - ¿podemos ir?

- Ven conmigo – dijo Sebastián marchándose con ella

- ¿Alguien sintió?..., no olvídenlo – dijo Melanie – estoy loca

- Que honesta eres – dijo Khloe mientras Melanie la miraba con enojo

- Bueno ya…- dijo Sam – estamos en un parque, hay que divertirnos

Después de un rato que los chicos estuvieron jugando un poco, excepto por Khloe que estaba sentada en una banca y aburrida, llegaron todos al lago, donde estaban Jessica y Sebastián

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Jessica

- ¿Qué paso con ustedes? – dijo Sam – han estado aquí por mas de media hora

- Sólo estábamos charlando – dijo Jessica

- Si – dijo Sebastián – solo charlábamos

- Oigan es…un lindo lago – dijo Melanie acercándose

- No te acerques tanto – dijo Sam – recuerda que no sabes nadar

- Descuida – dijo Melanie rodando los ojos

- Creo que ya es tarde – dijo Freddie – ¿no deberíamos estar con tu papá ya?

- Valla, Freddie quiere portarse bien para ganarse al papá de su novia – dijo Carly sonriendo al igual que Sam

- Uhhh que detallado – dijo Spencer fastidiándolo también

- Ya déjenlo – dijo Sam soltando una risita – no es su culpa ser tan…. Freddie

- Gracias – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Bueno ya – dijo Adam - ¿nos vamos o no?

- Vamos – dijo Sam

Mientras los chicos iban caminando, Sam de una manera discreta le puso cabe a Khloe y esta se cayó en un arbusto

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Adam ayudándola a levantarse

- Deberías fijarte por donde caminas Khloe – dijo Melanie

- Muy graciosa – dijo Khloe limpiándose un poco la ropa

- Fuiste tú cierto – le murmuro Freddie a Sam

- Que bien conoces a tu novia – le murmuro Sam sonriendo

- Sin duda – dijo Freddie abrazando a Sam de la cintura y caminado con ella

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde Gustavo había dicho, él y Violeta ya estaban ahí

- ¿Pero que te paso? – dijo Violeta

- Caí – dijo Khloe enojada

- Se tropezó – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Si, pero tu dejaste que tu hermana se acercara a un lago cuando no sabia nadar – dijo Khloe sonriendo

- ¿Cómo que un lago? – dijo Gustavo

- No fue nada – dijo Melanie – Sam me dijo que no me acercara

- No paso nada – dijo Sam mirando enojada a Khloe – de verdad

- Que bueno – dijo Gustavo

- Bueno ¿vamos a seguir mostrando a los invitados como Londres o no? – dijo Violeta

- Si, subamos al auto – dijo Gustavo

- Genial – dijo Khloe tomando el brazo de Freddie – ahora te toca sentarte a mi lado – dijo jalándolo

- Ja, ja, que ni si te ocurra – dijo Sam deteniéndola y advirtiéndole

- Bueno Khloe conoce mejor Londres – dijo Violeta – ella podría guiar a algunos

- Claro – dijo Sam sarcásticamente – podría guiarse a si misma al camino de "no volveré jamás"

- Yo alisto sus maletas – dijo Melanie rápidamente y levantando la mano

- Chicas – dijo su papá llamándoles la atencion – ya basta, y tal vez sea bueno que Freddie se siente con Khloe, ¿lo harás cierto? – le dijo a Freddie

- Ah…- decía Freddie mirando a Sam

- ¿Si Freddie, lo harás? – dijo Sam mirándolo enojada

- Yo… - decía Freddie viendo a los dos una y otra vez

**(Punto de vista de Freddie) **

_Eh… ¿Sam o su papá?, ¿Sam o su papá?, ¿Sam o su papá?, haber….Sam me matara y se molestara si lo hago, pero…necesito caerle bien a su papá, oh vamos q complicado es esto…_

- ¿Y? – dijo Gustavo

- Pues…no creo que haya ningún problema – dijo Freddie sonriendo a la fuerza

- Genial – dijo Khloe llevándolo al auto casi a rastras

- Estas muerto Benson – dijo Sam señalándolo

- Ay no – dijo Jessica

- Bueno chicos suban – dijo Gustavo mientras todos los chicos lo hacían

Después que terminaron de pasear por Londres, aunque Sam tenia razón fue una salida completamente aburrida, llegaron a la casa, ella aun estaba molesta con Freddie….

- Sam – decía Freddie persiguiéndola

- Aléjate – dijo Sam caminando

- Oye solo nos sentamos juntos – decía Freddie sin dejar de caminar

- Si, claro – decía Sam sarcásticamente y caminado – pasaste todo el resto del viaje con ella bobo

- Eso es porque tú no querías hablarme – decía Freddie

- Y sigo sin querer hacerlo – dijo Sam entrando a su cuarto – adiós

- Freddie ven – dijo Carly llamándolo a su habitación

En la habitación de Carly….

- ¿Sam ya te hablo? – dijo Melanie que estaba en la habitación también

- No, sigue molesta – dijo Freddie

- No entiendo por qué se molesta – dijo Carly – sólo se sentaron juntos

- Lo se – dijo Freddie

- Bueno arréglate con ella lo más pronto posible Freddie – dijo Melanie – y…tengo una idea, nos vemos todos dentro de media hora en el patio

- ¿que vas hacer?– dijo Freddie

- Sólo háganlo – dijo Melanie – yo me encargo de avisar a los demás

Después de casi media hora, y con mucho esfuerzo de parte de Carly, Jessica y Melanie para convencer a Sam, todos estaban en el patio en , menos Khloe por supuesto, las chicas estaban sentadas en el jardin, mientras los chicos jugaban un poco de soccer

- ¿Dónde esta Spencer? – dijo Sam

- Consiguió una visita guiada para el museo de arte moderno, y se fue – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué no se aburrió con todos esos museos que vimos? – dijo Sam

- Le gusta el arte – dijo Jessica

- ¿Oigan porque no me avisaron que estaban aquí? – dijo Khloe llegando

- Porque no queríamos que vinieras – dijo Melanie

- Voy a cambiarme para estar aquí – dijo Khloe marchándose

- Oh genial – dijo Jessica rodando los ojos

- ¿Chicas no quieren jugar un poco? – dijo Sebastián desde ahí

- Aun no – dijo Carly

- Vamos no sean aguafiestas – dijo Adam – es divertido

- Espera Adam – dijo Carly sonriendo – somos chicas, nos gusta relajarnos un poco antes de jugar cualquier cosa

- Si ustedes dicen – dijo Adam volviendo al juego

- Oye Sam – dijo Jessica - ¿ya…?

- Si me vas a preguntar por alguien cuyo nombre empieza con F, mejor no digas nada – dijo Sam rápidamente

- Sólo te iba a decir si ya querías jugar…- dijo Jessica asustada

- Ah, eso – dijo Sam – no aun no

- Bien – dijo Jessica mirándola

Después de unos segundos se acercaba Khloe y venia corriendo para jugar con los chicos, cuando lo hizo, paso por enmedio a las cuatro chicas que estaban sentadas

- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Jessica levantándose – no te diste cuenta que estábamos aquí

- Pues igual se van a ensuciar ¿o no? – dijo Khloe sonriendo – vamos chicos ¿Quién quiere jugar conmigo? – dijo acercándose a la distancia que estaban los chicos

- Es insoportable – dijo Jessica volviendo a su lugar

- Sólo fue un accidente – dijo Carly

- No entiendo como aun te cae bien – dijo Melanie

- Será porque no creo que sea mala – dijo Carly

- Claro que lo es – dijo Sam

- Deberías ayudarnos para que se valla – dijo Melanie

- No voy hacerlo – dijo Carly – sólo porque siempre quiere llamar la atencion y siempre intente estar con nosotras va a ser mala persona

- Primero, no es que quiera llamar la atencion, lo hace a propósito, segundo, no intenta estar con nosotras, lo hace para molestarnos y tercero, es mala persona, es ambiciosa – dijo Melanie

- Exageran – dijo Carly

- ¿Nos vas a ayudar para que se vallan o no? – dijo Melanie

- Ella no me ah hecho nada – dijo Carly

- Valla Adam eres muy fuerte – dijo Khloe que estaba en la espalda de este – me encantaría estar con alguien como tu

- Bien, desháganse de ella – dijo Carly al instante

- ¿Estas con nosotras? – dijo Melanie

- Por supuesto – dijo Carly asintiendo

- Sam…. ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Freddie acercándose

- ¿No quieres seguir divirtiéndote con Khloe Fredwardo? – dijo Sam con sarcasmo

- Ella no… – trato de decir Freddie

- Freddie que haces aquí – dijo Khloe siguiéndolo – el juego aun no termina, esta increíble, ven – dijo jalándolo del brazo y llevándoselo

- Eres el chico mas lindo del mundo – dijo Khloe abrazándolo…o asfixiándolo

- Estoy harta – dijo Sam levantándose

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Jessica

- Quédate – dijo Carly

- Necesito…estar sola…por un momento – dijo Sam marchándose

- Esa Khloe y su mamá terminaran por volvernos locas – dijo Melanie enojada

En la oficina de Gustavo…

- Hola cariño – dijo Violeta entrando

- Hola – dijo Gustavo revisando papeles aceleradamente

- ¿Qué te pasa?, luces preocupado – dijo Violeta

- Estoy revisando unos papeles de varios negocios y las cuentas no dan – dijo Gustavo

- Que extraño – dijo Violeta

- Esto no puede pasar – dijo Gustavo – esos negocios son importantes, creo…que alguien me esta robando

- Eso es imposible – dijo Violeta

Lejos de ahi, en el jardín…, Sam estaba sentada en una banca y aunque estaba lejos, podía ver perfectamente hacia aya y veía como Khloe reía y saltaba encima de Freddie, estaba enojada, no sólo con Khloe o con Freddie, sino con ella misma, veía a lo lejos todo eso, hasta que alguien se le acerco

- ¿Algún problema señorita? – dijo Benny

- Me asustaste – dijo Sam reaccionando y viéndolo

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención

- No, esta bien – dijo Sam desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia donde estaba Freddie – no…importa

- Oh – dijo Benny viendo hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Sam

- Exacto – dijo Sam – "oh"

- Debería estar divirtiéndose ahí – dijo Benny - ¿puedo sentarme?

- Seguro – dijo Sam

- Gracias – dijo Benny sentándose a su lado – si puedo decir algo….de todas las parejas que eh visto en mi vida, la de usted y el joven Freddie es mi favorita – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Sam confundida

- Porque ambos se complementan muy bien – dijo Benny – y nadie puede cambiar eso, ni siquiera una niña bobita

- No es sólo por ella – dijo Sam – Freddie…él, a veces siento que los dos… o que yo… no soy la indicada, no lo se

- Si no fuera la indicada no hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo – dijo Benny – la persiguió hasta el aeropuerto, eso dice mucho – dijo Benny sonriendo

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Por la señorita Jessica – dijo Benny – me lo contó todo

- Era de esperarse – dijo Sam sonriendo y rodando los ojos

- Sólo digo que…no deje que una tonta niña le impida ser feliz – dijo Benny – o una tonta duda, estoy seguro que ambos se quieren tanto como nadie lo podría imaginar

- No soy como todas las demás chicas – dijo Sam

- Y eso es lo mejor de todo – dijo Benny sonriendo – es única y…creo que eso es lo mejor que puede tener

- Gracias – dijo Sam sonriendo

- De nada - dijo Benny

- ¿Algún consejo para el asunto de mi papá? – dijo Sam

- Usted y su hermana son lo mas importante para él – dijo Benny sonriendo tiernamente – pero si con eso no basta…creo que una cierta personita le tiene miedo a las arañas, fantasmas, la oscuridad y cree que los extraterrestres existen

- Eso servirá – dijo Sam riendo – eres increíble, ahora entiendo porque Jessica te quiere tanto, ¿crees que pueda ser tu amiga también?

- Soy del servicio – dijo Benny

- ¿Quién lo dice? ¿La boba? – dijo Sam sonriendo – me gustaría ser tu amiga, no soy amiga de los adultos en realidad, pero…me caes bien

- Claro que si – dijo Benny – seré su amigo señorita Sam

- Sam – dijo ella – odio las formalidades

- Esta bien – dijo Benny – entonces Sam…arreglaras las cosas con él

- Khloe intentara lo que sea para estar con Freddie – dijo Sam – y no soy como ella

- Tampoco quiero que lo seas – dijo Freddie apareciendo por atrás

- Yo nunca voy a cambiar Freddie – dijo Sam - ¿eso lo sabes no?

- Claro que si – dijo Freddie sonriendo – y eso es lo que espero, que no cambies

- Pero Khloe…

- Yo te amo a ti, no a ella – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Si, pero… ¿Por cuánto será eso? – dijo Sam

- Por siempre – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Es un largo tiempo – dijo Benny sonriendo

- Claro que si – dijo Sam sonriendo y abrazando a su novio

- ¿Ya no estas enojada conmigo? – dijo Freddie

- No, ya no – dijo Sam – ni una tonta chica, ni una tonta duda puede hacer que esto fracase – dijo viendo a Benny – gracias por todo

- Para eso son los amigos – dijo Benny marchándose – los dejo solos

- ¿Eso que significa? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Nada – dijo Sam sonriendo – sólo que tengo el novio mas increíble del mundo

- ¿Podrías repetir eso? – dijo Freddie

- Ja, ni lo creas Fredoso – dijo Sam sonriendo – ahora vamos, me debes unas horas de diversión en el jardin

**Bien chicos ahí queda, espero que les haya gustado de verdad y lamento tanto la demora, pero como saben este mes es importante para mi, en fin, por favor téngame un poco mas de paciencia, no me maten jeje, bueno puntos….**

*** ****La prensa y Jessica**** : Esto ya lo había pensado y va a tener complicaciones, no sólo en el viaje, en su relación también….**

*** ****La participación de Carly con las chicas****: Si, era necesario, creo que poner a todas las chicas contra Khloe será muy bueno **

*** ****La pelea de Sam y Freddie por Khloe:**** Lo siento, pero debían tener una pelea por ella al menos, pero los volví a juntar de una manera tierna así que no me maten jaja **

*** ****La conversación de Benny y Sam:**** Me encanto crear el personaje de Benny, en el anterior fic y quería darle un poco mas de participación, ¿Quién no ha querido tener a una persona que te de consejos por mas mayor que sea?, además este personaje será clave en el otro capitulo **

**Bueno chicos, sólo quería poner eso, espero poder actualizar pronto, cosa que dudo, pero intentare, cuídense mucho y déjenme un Review para ver si les gusto o no **

**Continuación:**

**- ¿Robando? – dijo Sam - ¿Cómo que robando? **

**- ¿Crees que sea una buena idea? – dijo Jessica **

**- Oh vamos ¿acaso no te aburriste de ver todos esos museos? – dijo Sam **

**- Debemos ser discretos – dijo Adam **

**- Si nos atrapan, nos matan – dijo Melanie **

**- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – dijo Freddie viéndola a los ojos **

**- ¿Esos son…? – dijo Jessica mirando con atencion - ¿reporteros? **

**- Oh rayos – dijo Sebastián **

**- No debían encontrarme – dijo Jessica desesperada **

**- Tal vez se me salio el pequeño rumor de que Jessica estaba aquí – dijo Khloe **

**- No fue su culpa – dijo Gustavo **

**- ¿Sabes que? – dijo Sam enojada – ¡Arruina tu vida si quieres, pero no arruines la de otras personas! **

**- El problema es…que mi papá comparte negocios con el suyo – dijo Jessica – eso quiere decir que…si uno pierde…**

**- El otro también – termino de decir Melanie**

**- ¿Dónde esta Gustavo? – dijo el papá de Jessica **

**- Necesito hablar con el – dijo Sam **

**- ¡No puedes, no lo entiendes! – decía Jessica siguiéndola – lo despidieron, despidieron a Benny **

**- Necesito tu ayuda – le dijo Jessica a su papá **

**- ¡No puedes despedir a alguien que ha estado con nosotros hace más de 15 años! – dijo el papá de Jessica **

**- Benny no pudo haber robado – dijo Sam – no es cierto **

**- ¿Bancarrota? – dijo Violeta **

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews: **

**Splashface, GladiiSeddie, Gladis, chico cj seddie, Sabrynaseddie, JaviieraArredondo, tanfer2010, Mistress of the Strange, Caaro13, MCIA, xzettax, Sany22, magali, rger22, JMFAWKES, carlamescua, VaaleeM8, celeste-selena, babi2098, Seddie239, TinkyAngstySunshine…. Debía mencionarlos jeje, muchisimas gracias al igual que a todas las personas que leen mi fic y no me dejan reviews, gracias! **


	4. It's Over

**Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?, bueno al fin termine de escribir este capitulo, que espero les guste, hay mucho drama, comedia y mas, les quería agradecer a todos por sus reviews, son increíbles, igualmente gracias por sus buenos deseos para mi examen, resulto, pude ingresar! Bien chicos, la verdad escribí tan rápido que mis deditos piden auxilio urgente jajaja, así que los dejo con el capitulo y espero les guste, tratare de subir el siguiente pronto **

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje**

"**It's Over" **

Mientras los chicos cenaban con Gustavo y Violeta…

- Rica comida – dijo Carly

- Si muy sabrosa – dijo Spencer

- Me da gusto – decía Gustavo distraído

- ¿Papá te pasa algo? – dijo Melanie

- Disculpen debo retirarme un momento – dijo Gustavo levantándose

- Voy contigo – dijo Violeta marchándose con él

- ¿Qué crees que suceda? – dijo Sam

- No lo se – dijo Melanie preocupada

- Tranquilas – dijo Freddie – no debe ser nada malo

- Seguro ya se aburrió de ustedes – dijo Khloe

- Cállate Khloe – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué sucede contigo? – dijo Khloe

- Abrí los ojos – dijo Carly

- Bien cálmense todos – dijo Jessica

- Oh aquí viene la señorita madura al rescate – dijo Khloe

- Ahora si la mato – dijo Jessica

- Cálmate – dijo Sebastián deteniéndola

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – dijo Spencer – ah no importa – dijo volviendo a su comida

Después de la cena, los chicos decidieron ir a sus habitaciones, excepto por Melanie y Sam que querían ir a ver a su papá

- ¿A dónde van? – dijo Violeta que salía justo de la habitación

- Queremos hablar con mi papá – dijo Melanie

- Bueno pues él esta descansando así que será mejor que no lo molesten – dijo Violeta

- Queremos verlo un momento – dijo Sam

- Ya les dije que no, niñas malcriadas – dijo Violeta

- Oye que te pasa – dijo Sam enojada – nadie me habla así

- Eh, eh – decía Melanie

- Nadie nos habla así – se corrigió Sam

- Vamos a entrar – dijo Melanie

- ¿Qué parte no entendieron? – dijo Violeta – tontas chicas americanas

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Melanie – tonta mujer ingles, nadie nos insulta

- Ahora abre la puerta – dijo Sam

- No – dijo Violeta – y ya váyanse de aquí, no veo la hora en que yo mande aquí

- Eso nunca va a pasar – dijo Melanie

- ¿Apuestas? – dijo Violeta retándola

- Vamos Melanie, no importa – dijo Sam

- Sam pero…- trato de decir Melanie

- Vamos – dijo Sam

- Adiós – dijo Violeta sonriendo

Después de unos minutos en el cuarto de Carly…

- ¡Ay la detesto! – dijo Sam – a ella y a su tonta hija

- Tranquila Sam – dijo Carly – nada logras poniéndote así

- Ellas lo único que quieren es dinero – dijo Sam

- Son malas personas, lo se – dijo Carly – no puedo creer que recién me de cuenta

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – dijo Sam

- ¿Y me lo preguntas a mi? – dijo Carly

- No estas ayudando, ¿lo sabes? – dijo Sam

- No es mi culpa – dijo Carly

- No, perdón – dijo Sam – estoy alterada

- Sí, me di cuenta – dijo Carly sarcásticamente – pero soy tu mejor amiga, te apoyaré en todo

- Gracias – dijo Sam sonriendo y abrazando a su amiga

- Ohhh- decía Jessica entrando – que lindo abrazo

- Aun hay lugar – dijo Carly alzando su brazo mientras Jessica se acercaba, después que las tres se soltaron, siguieron charlando

- ¿Entonces aun no sabes lo que le pasa? – dijo Jessica

- No – dijo Sam acercándose hacia la ventana

- Seguro te lo contara después – dijo Carly

- Si seguro – dijo Jessica

- Wow – decía Sam mirando hacia el paisaje – es muy lindo

- Si, tengo una buena vista – dijo Carly acercándose al lado de su amiga

- Deberían conocer Londres de noche, es hermoso de verdad – dijo Jessica sonriendo

Carly y Sam compartieron una mirada cómplice

- Oh, oh – dijo Jessica – odio cuando se miran así

- ¿Tal vez…? – decía Sam

- No, no, no – dijo Jessica rápidamente

- Seria lindo – dijo Carly – prácticamente no conocemos Londres, tú nos podrías guiar

- ¿Crees que sea una buena idea? – dijo Jessica

- Oh vamos ¿acaso no te aburriste de ver todos esos museos? – dijo Sam

- Pues si, pero…- decía Jessica

- Saldremos todos – dijo Sam

- Tu papá no te dejara – dijo Jessica

- ¿Y quien le va a decir? – dijo Sam como lo mas obvio

- Vamos jessi – dijo Carly

- Yo…- decía Jessica

- Por favor…- decían Carly y Sam a la vez y suplicantes

- Oh rayos, llamen a los demás – dijo Jessica rendida

- Eres la mejor prima del mundo – dijo Sam – Carly avísale a Spencer y Adam; Jessica tu avísale a Sebastián y Freddie, en cuanto a mi…- decía Sam – tendré que avisarle a la señorita "yo nunca rompo la reglas"

Después de unos minutos…

- ¡No voy a romper las reglas! – dijo Melanie

- Vamos Mel – decía Sam – será divertido

- Pero no es correcto – dijo Melanie

- Quieres por una vez en tu vida hacer lo incorrecto – dijo Sam sonriendo - ¿no te gustaría tener un poco de acción?

- Sólo si va un adulto con nosotros – dijo Melanie

- Pues…ira Spencer – dijo Sam viendo a Melanie no tan convencida

- No lo se…- decía Melanie

- Melanie…- decía Sam – te conozco, además somos gemelas, se que quieres hacerlo, sólo que tienes miedo de hacer algo diferente

- Eso lo sacaste de mi libro de psicología – dijo Melanie levantando una ceja

- Yo no…

- Capitulo 7, párrafo 2, "Una puede convencer a la otra" – dijo Melanie

- ¡Estaba aburrida y no había Internet ok! – dijo Sam defendiéndose mientras su hermana rodaba los ojos – pero…¿lo harás?

- Probar algo diferente…- decía Melanie pensando – pues…seria divertido romper las reglas, sólo por una vez – dijo Melanie sonriendo

- Genial – dijo Sam – nos reuniremos en el cuarto de Carly en 10 minutos, y no hagas ruido, recuerda quien duerme al lado

- Si lo se, la insoportable de Khloe – dijo Melanie - ¿pero porque en el cuarto de Carly?

- Porque tiene una ventana gigante y es más fácil llegar al jardín por ahí – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

- Espera, ¿saldremos por la ventana? – dijo Melanie

- ¿Por donde creías? – dijo Sam

- A no lo se…– decía Melanie sarcásticamente – tal vez por la puerta… ¡como la gente normal! – dijo levantando la voz

- Shhhh - la callo Sam - ¿Qué parte de saldremos sin permiso no entendiste?, ahora muévete y nos vemos allí

- Bien – dijo Melanie

Después de 10 minutos en el cuarto de Carly….

- ¿Dónde están? – dijo Sam

- ¿Aun crees que es buena idea? – dijo Freddie

- Vinimos a conocer Londres y eso vamos hacer – dijo Sam

- Debemos ser discretos – dijo Adam

- Y lo haremos – dijo Carly – yo también quiero conocer el verdadero Londres

- No hay duda que cuando Sam y Carly piensan algo, no se detienen hasta conseguirlo – dijo Jessica - ahora entiendo porque son mejores amigas

- Ya vine – dijo Melanie entrando

- Al fin – dijo Sam – bien ahora sólo hay que esperar a Spencer

- Si….respecto a eso…- decía Carly – tal vez…no llegue, tu sabes, a el no le gusta mucho…

- ¿No le avisaste cierto? – dijo Sam cortándola

- Nop – respondió Carly al instante

- ¡Carly! – dijo Adam

- No me iba a dejar ir – dijo Carly – se que es inmaduro y parece adolescente, pero es un adulto a fin de cuentas, y me protege demasiado

- Esta bien, esta bien – dijo Sam – no importa, podemos ir aun

- ¿Estas loca? – dijo Melanie – ¿y si nos pasa algo?

- Bueno recuerda que también están Jessica, Sebastián y Adam – dijo Sam – si te fijas bien y los juntamos a los tres logramos un aburrido y responsable adulto

- ¡Oye! – dijeron Jessica, Sebastián y Adam juntos

- Lo vez – dijo Sam – nos regañan como uno

- No es broma – dijo Sebastián - ¿iremos o no?

- Esta bien – dijo Sam rendida – ya no…

- Iremos – dijo Melanie

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Jessica

- Es la primera vez que voy hacer algo así – dijo Melanie sonriendo – no me arruinen mi primera huida

- Si…- decía Jessica – supongo que eso sucede cuando pasas mucho tiempo con tu hermana

- Hey – dijo Sam

- Bueno ya – dijo Freddie – estamos perdiendo tiempo

- Es hora – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Y todo el mundo recuerde – dijo Sam

- Nadie hablara sobre esto – dijeron las dos mejores amigas al mismo tiempo

- Hecho – dijeron los demás

Los chicos empezaron a salir por la ventana de Carly hacia el jardín, sin hacer tanto ruido, la ultima era Melanie

- Vamos – decía Jessica – rápido

- Te ayudo – dijo Sebastián acercándose

- Listo – dijo Melanie cuando bajo – wow que divertido

- Aun no salimos Melanie – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Abajo – dijo Sam mientras todos los chicos le hicieron caso – shh, vigilantes a la vista

- Si nos atrapan, nos matan – dijo Melanie

- No lo harán – dijo Carly – vamos por allá – dijo señalando hacia otro lugar donde los chicos fueron avanzando poco a poco

Con mucha discreción los chicos siguieron avanzando poco a poco, hasta que todos se detuvieron cuando…

- Alto – dijo Jessica

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Sebastián

- Oigan de casualidad….no lo se…. – decía sarcásticamente - ¡alguien pensó que vamos hacer una vez fuera! – dijo Jessica levantando la voz

- Shhhhh- dijeron todos a la vez

- Perdón – dijo Jessica – alguien pensó que vamos hacer una vez fuera – dijo murmurando muy bajito

- Pues ¿salir? – dijo Sam como la cosa mas obvia

- Eso ya lo se – dijo Jessica – me refiero a que…

- Vigilantes – dijo Carly – abajo todos – los chicos obedecieron

- Mis nervios no dan mas – dijo Melanie

- Se fueron – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué decías? – dijo Freddie

- Que todos estamos pensando lo lindo que es conocer Londres de noche, pero que, ¿iremos en patineta? – dijo Jessica sarcásticamente - no podemos caminar así

- Tomaremos un taxi – dijo Adam

- Esto no es New York Adam – dijo Jessica

- Eh…eh…. - decía Sam pensando – ok, tu auto, ¿tienes las llaves?

- Claro – dijo Jessica

- Pues listo, tú llévanos – dijo Sam

- No podemos salir de aquí con un auto Sam – dijo Melanie – hay vigilantes en la entrada

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – dijo Carly

- Hay…una opción – dijo Jessica – pero…si se dan cuenta que lo hicimos, nos meteremos en un gran problema

- ¿Cuál es? – dijo Sebastián

- La única manera de salir con un auto sin que nos vean – dijo Jessica – es llevando uno que tiene lunas polarizadas, los vigilantes pensaran que es Benny, eso claro si tenemos suerte

- Hay que hacerlo – dijo Carly

- Es demasiado riesgoso – dijo Adam

- Carly tiene razón – dijo Melanie - hay que hacerlo ¿Qué dicen?

- Esta bien – respondieron los chicos

- Bien – dijo Jessica – entonces a la cochera

Después de unos minutos que los chicos llegaron…

- Listo – decía Jessica acercándose a una repisa en la pared – sé que Benny guarda la llave en…

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – dijo una voz atrás de los chicos

- Estamos muertos – dijo Freddie – adiós mundo cruel

- No, aun están vivos, pero eso terminara si los descubren

- Benny – dijo Jessica aliviada – casi me matas de un infarto

- ¿Qué pensaban hacer? – dijo Benny – ya es tarde, deberían estar durmiendo

- Pues…- decía Sam

- ¿Están escapando? – dijo Benny

- No, no escapando – dijo Melanie – sólo huyendo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Benny

- Silencio Melanie – dijo Sam – no estamos haciendo ninguna de las dos cosas, sólo queremos conocer Londres, de verdad, no sólo museos aburridos

- Pero sin permiso ¿cierto? – dijo Benny

- Sé que es malo – dijo Jessica – pero…queremos tener una aventura de adolescentes

- No es correcto que salgan solos así en la noche, ¿y si les pasa algo? – dijo Benny – es peligroso

- Lo sabemos – dijo Sam – ni modos chicos, creo que…

- Suban – dijo Benny

- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos los chicos

- Veo que estaban muy decididos – dijo Benny – bueno suban, si yo salgo con el auto no sospecharan

- ¿No tendrás problemas por esto? – dijo Sam

- No si hacen bien las cosas – dijo Benny – así que regresaremos a las 12:00

- Uh como la cenicienta – dijo Melanie

- ¿Sólo tres horas? – dijo Carly

- No más – dijo Benny

- Esta bien – dijo Freddie

- Bueno entonces…andando – dijo Benny tomando las llaves del auto

Después de que los chicos subieran, llegaron a la entrada y para suerte de ellos, y como dijo Jessica no hubo problema, pues Benny manejaba y los chicos supieron ocultarse lo mejor para que no los vieran, y empezó el recorrido, Benny los llevo por muchos lugares, todo se veía hermoso, las luces iluminaban la ciudad y los chicos no dejaban de ver sorprendidos

- Es hermoso – decía Carly

- Wow – dijo Sam

- Los voy a llevar a una plaza – dijo Benny – y los dejare solos, pero regreso media hora antes y por favor tengan cuidado

- Hecho – dijeron los chicos

Una vez que Benny los dejo en la plaza, Jessica y Sebastián fueron a una cafetería, Carly, Adam y Melanie a diferentes tiendas y Sam y Freddie siguieron caminando

En la cafetería…

- Esto es…lindo y extraño – dijo Jessica sonriendo a penas

- ¿Extraño? – dijo Sebastián

- Si – dijo Jessica – estamos en una cafetería, lo que es raro porque ninguno de los dos toma café

- Claro – dijo Sebastián – pues…aun podemos pedir ¿limonada?

- Esta bien – dijo Jessica – oye…respecto a esta tarde…lo que hablamos en el lago

- Todo esta bien – dijo Sebastián – tal vez exagere un poco

Con Carly, Adam y Melanie…

- Wow…- decía Carly – que hermosos vestidos

- Lo se – decía Melanie ilusionada también

- Chicas – dijo Adam rodando los ojos

- Silencio – dijo Carly – sigamos viendo, creo que amo Londres, compraré algunas cosas

- Eso si tu mesada es de 100$ – dijo Melanie - ¿ya viste los precios?

- Bueno…tal vez encontremos algo – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Si, con esos precios fácil y compras un pañuelo – dijo Adam sarcásticamente

Con Sam y Freddie…

- Esto era lo que quería ver – decía Sam caminando con Freddie en la plaza

- ¿Londres de noche? – dijo Freddie sonriendo – pues si, es…lindo

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Sam viéndolo

- Es sólo que… ¿recuerdas cuando te querían obligar a vivir aquí? – dijo Freddie – ahora que te gusta Londres…tal vez

- Nunca – dijo Sam sonriendo – me agrada este lugar, pero vamos, ambos somos chicos de Seattle, no encajaría aquí nunca, con ese acento y esas raras costumbres – dijo mientras Freddie sonreía - ¿estas mejor ahora?

- Claro que si – dijo Freddie – oh mira eso – dijo señalando hacia una dirección

- Es…un mirador – dijo Sam

- ¿Vamos? – dijo Freddie

- De acuerdo – dijo Sam

Cuando Sam y Freddie llegaron al mirador, era muy hermoso, se podía ver casi toda la ciudad iluminada, Sam sonreía mientras Freddie la miraba sonriendo también

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – dijo Freddie viéndola a los ojos

- Wow – dijo Sam sonriendo a penas – eso…fue inesperado – dijo un poco incomoda

- Lo se – dijo Freddie – fue un poco…- Freddie no termino de hablar porque Sam lo beso

- ¿Qué tal eso? – dijo Sam - ¿inesperado?

- Pues….algo – dijo Freddie viéndola y sonriendo

- Vallamos a buscar a los demás – dijo Sam

Después de que los chicos se divirtieran un poco más y Jessica y Sebastián les mostraran mas el Londres que ellos conocían, llego Benny

- Es hora de irse – dijo Benny - ¿se divirtieron?

- Mucho – dijo Freddie

- Fue genial – dijo Sam

- Oh veo que compro algo señorita Carly – dijo Benny

- Si – dijo Carly no muy animada

- Carly compro un lindo y adorable pañuelo – dijo Adam fastidiándola

- Aun sirve para asfixiar a alguien – dijo Carly sonriéndole

- Bueno listo, es hora de irnos ya – dijo Adam entrando al auto rápidamente

- Tal vez compre un pañuelo – dijo Sam pensando

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie con la boca abierta

- Es broma – dijo Sam sonriendo – mejor entra al auto ya

- Bien – dijo Freddie entrando

- ¿Me lo prestaras en ocasiones? – le dijo Sam a Carly y esta sólo le hizo una señal de aprobación con el pulgar y luego entro al auto

- ¿Aun piensas que somos de la misma familia? – le dijo Melanie a Jessica

- Tal vez nosotras seamos adoptadas – dijo Jessica encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Ambas?, olvidas que soy su gemela – dijo Melanie viendo a Jessica

- ¿Haz oído de la clonación? – dijo Jessica sonriendo

- Tú crees que…- trato de decir Melanie

- Estoy aquí – dijo Sam viendo a las dos chicas – puedo oírlas

- Lo siento – dijeron las chicas para luego subir al auto con todos los demás

- Oh adolescentes – dijo Benny sonriendo

De vuelta a la casa, Benny pudo pasar de nuevo sin que los vigilantes se dieran cuenta, llegaron a la cochera y mientras los chicos bajaban...

- ¿Debemos volver por la ventana? – dijo Melanie

- No hay de otra – dijo Carly

- Benny gracias – dijo Sam – desde aquí podemos solos

- No lo hubiéramos conseguido sin ti – dijo Melanie – gracias

- Me alegra que hayan disfrutado de Londres y tengan cuidado ahora, ni una palabra de mi parte – dijo Benny

- Gracias – dijo Carly sonriendo

Cuando los chicos trataron de subir por la ventana y ya estaban todos ahí, alguien encendió la luz y los espantó

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Gustavo enojado que estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la habitación de Carly con Khloe sonriendo al costado de él

- Oh oh – dijo Sam

- Estamos en problemas – dijo Melanie

- Si, si lo están – dijo Gustavo – a la sala todos AHORA – dijo levantando la voz

- ¿Llamo a Spencer? – dijo Khloe

- Si, hazlo – dijo Gustavo

- No – dijo Carly preocupada – va a matarme

- ¿A ti? – dijo Adam – imagina lo que va hacerme a mi, será mejor que escondas ese pañuelo

- Podemos explicarlo – dijo Sam

- A la sala – dijo Gustavo

Una vez que los chicos estaban en la sala, se sentaron todos en el sillón, era tan grande que aun entraban otros tres, todos estaban asustados y tenían cara de culpabilidad, mientras Spencer, Gustavo y Khloe de entrometida estaban ahí mirándolos

- ¡Como pudieron ser tan irresponsables! – decía enojado Gustavo caminando de un lado a otro

- Carly pudo pasarte algo – dijo Spencer – y no me llevaron – dijo como niño mientras Gustavo lo veía confundido – digo, eso fue irresponsable – se corrigió

- Sólo queríamos conocer Londres – dijo Sam

- ¿Y se tenían que escapar para eso? – decía Gustavo enojado

- No nos ibas a dejar – dijo Melanie

- Me sorprende de ustedes dos – dijo Gustavo mirando a Jessica y Melanie – pensé que eran más responsables y no creo que las hayan obligado

- No – respondieron ambas

- ¡Y como rayos salieron de la casa! – decía Gustavo – ¡hay muchos vigilantes!

- ¿Dijo rayos? – murmuro Sam a Melanie

- Shhh – la callo Melanie

- No pudieron salir solos – dijo Gustavo

- Y no lo hicieron – dijo Khloe sonriendo – alguien los ayudo

- ¡NO! – dijo Sam levantándose – lo hicimos solos, pero…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Gustavo

- Pues… - Sam volteo a ver a todos suspirando y luego volvió la mirada a su papá - ellos no tienen la culpa, yo los obligue a todos

- No – dijo Freddie sorprendido – no es así

- Fuimos las dos – dijo Carly – no te eches la culpa sola

- Fue mi idea – dijo Sam ignorando a todos – si tienes que castigar a alguien es a…

- Benny – dijo khloe

- ¿Benny? – dijo Gustavo confundido

- El los ayudo a salir en el coche – dijo Khloe – yo lo vi cuando…

- Cállate – dijo Jessica gritándole – tu no sabes nada

- Yo los vi – dijo Khloe

- ¡Estoy harta de ti! – dijo Sam acercándose y enojada

- Entonces es cierto – dijo Gustavo – Khloe llama a Benny ahora

- ¡No! – dijo Jessica

- De acuerdo – dijo Khloe marchándose

Después de un momento…

- ¡Sabes lo que pudo pasarles! – decía Gustavo enojado

- Lo se señor – dijo Benny – fue mi culpa

- No, no es así – dijo Sam

- La culpa es de nosotros – dijo Freddie

- Si, pero sin el no hubieran salido – dijo Khloe

- La vida de mis hijas pudo estar en peligro – decía Gustavo enojado

- Pero estamos bien – dijo Melanie

- Fue nuestra culpa, no de él – dijo Jessica

- Tienes suerte que no llame a tu papá Jessica – dijo Gustavo dándole una mirada severa - y ahora todos a sus habitaciones y estarán mas vigilados

- ¡No es una cárcel! – dijo Sam levantando la voz

- Pues mientras estés conmigo así será – dijo Gustavo como retándola

- Entonces espero que eso acabe pronto – dijo Sam de la misma manera y luego se marcho enojada

- Vallan a sus habitaciones – dijo Gustavo – Benny quédate

- Esta bien – respondió él mientras Jessica lo miraba preocupada

Después de minutos en la habitación de Sam estaban todos los chicos reunidos…

- Fue mi culpa – dijo Sam

- Fuimos todos – dijo Freddie viéndola

- ¿Se divirtieron? – dijo Khloe entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa enorme mientras todos la miraban enojados

- ¿Te atreves a venir? – dijo Jessica viéndola – eres una…

- No – dijo Melanie – ni siquiera merece que le hablemos

- Oh voy a ponerme a llorar – dijo Khloe sarcásticamente

- ¿Te crees muy lista? – dijo Sam acercándose a ella y mirándola mientras Khloe retrocedió unos pasos – tu no me conoces, y esta vez lo harás

- ¿Acaso vas a golpearme? – dijo Khloe

- Largo de mi cuarto – dijo Sam cerrándole la puerta en la cara

Al día siguiente, Sam y todos los chicos seguían enojados incluso Spencer que debería estar molesto con ellos pero no, él estaba de parte de los chicos, todos estaban tomando desayuno en el jardín cuando ven que Khloe se acerca toda empapada de pintura verde

- Wow – dijo Sam riendo - ¿Qué te paso?

- Muy graciosa – dijo Khloe - ¿así que eso es lo que haces?, ¿ensuciarme de pintura?

- Aunque me gustaría tener el crédito, no fui yo – dijo Sam riendo mucho mas y viéndola

- No, fui yo – dijo Jessica divertida – pero…creo que no es tu color

- ¿Estas loca? – dijo Khloe – sabes lo cara que es esta ropa

- Si, y tienes mal gusto por cierto – dijo Jessica – eso fue por Benny

- No se va a quedar así – dijo Khloe marchándose

- Bueno…- decía Carly riendo – hiciste mi desayuno mas divertido

- Si – dijo Adam – gracias

Después de unos minutos en la oficina de Gustavo…

- ¿Ya sabes lo que sucede? – dijo Violeta

- Si, me están robando – dijo Gustavo - y es una situación riesgosa, son negocios muy importantes

- Entonces averigüemos quien te esta robando – dijo Violeta – sabes que soy contadora, déjame ver las cuentas a mi

- Esta bien – dijo Gustavo

- Ay no – dijo Sebastián que estaba pasando por ahí y luego se marcho para buscar a las chicas, cuando llego al jardín…

- Jessica ¿podrías…? – decía Sebastián

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Jessica confundida igual que los otros chicos

- Ven conmigo – dijo Sebastián serio

- Bueno – dijo Jessica levantándose y marchándose con él hacia otro lado del jardín – ya dime que pasa

- Creo que se lo que tiene el papá de tus primas – dijo Sebastián

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Jessica - ¿que es?

- Le están robando

- ¿Qué? – dijo Jessica pasmada – pero…¿Cómo?

- No lo se – dijo Sebastián - ¿les vas a contar?

- ¿Sabe quien lo esta haciendo? – pregunto Jessica

- No, se lo dejo encargado a Violeta – dijo Sebastián

- ¿Ella? – dijo Jessica – escucha, se los voy a decir cuando…

- Espera – dijo Sebastián viendo hacia la calle - ¿que sucede ahí?

- ¿Esos son…? – dijo Jessica mirando con atencion - ¿reporteros?

- Oh rayos – dijo Sebastián – ya saben que estas aquí

- Pero ¿Cómo? – dijo Jessica

- Jessica – dijo Sam acercándose con todos los chicos - ¿Qué sucede allá afuera?

- La prensa – dijo Carly – debes entrar ahora, vamos – dijo metiéndose a la casa con el resto

Ya en la casa…

- No debían encontrarme – dijo Jessica desesperada caminando de un lado a otro

- Cálmate – dijo Gustavo que había llegado hasta allá – los de seguridad se están encargando de eso

- ¿Pero como se enteraron? – dijo Jessica

- Creo que se quien fue – dijo Melanie trayendo a Khloe del brazo

- Tal vez se me salio el pequeño rumor de que Jessica estaba aquí – dijo Khloe

- ¿Fuiste tu? – dijo Jessica – ahora si estas muerta

- No fue su culpa – dijo Gustavo

- ¿Cómo puedes defenderla? – dijo Melanie sorprendida

- Fue un accidente – dijo Khloe haciéndose la victima

- Es increíble – dijo Sam

- Debo irme – dijo Jessica

- ¿A dónde? – dijo Sebastián

- Ya saben que estoy aquí – dijo Jessica – supongo que quieren entrevistas o algo así

- No tienes que hacerlo – dijo Sebastián

- No, si tengo – dijo Jessica marchándose mientras Khloe sonreía

Después de horas, todo iba mal, Khloe estaba arruinando todo, Jessica regresaba de varias entrevistas que había tenido y llego rendida a su habitación

- Hey – dijo Sam llegando con Carly - ¿Cómo estas?

- Cansada – dijo Jessica

- ¿No quieres comer? – dijo Carly

- No tengo hambre – dijo Jessica

- Lamento lo que sucedió – dijo Sam

- Esta bien – dijo Jessica – supongo que iba a suceder de todos modos

- Creo que no será la mejor navidad de todas – dijo Carly

- No – dijo Sam – y había olvidado que mañana es noche buena

- Supongo que no habrá cena – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser peor? – dijo Sam

- Hay…algo que quería decirte – dijo Jessica

Después de minutos…

- ¿Robando? – dijo Sam - ¿Cómo que robando?

- No lo se bien – dijo Jessica – pero eso es lo que pasa, será mejor que no le digas a Melanie

- Tiene razón – dijo Carly – se preocupara mucho

- Muy tarde – dijo Melanie entrando

- Oh genial – dijo Sam

- Explícanos bien que pasa – dijo Melanie

- Sólo sé lo que les dije – decía Jessica – yo también estoy preocupada, saben que esto también me afecta a mi ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam

- El problema es…que mi papá comparte negocios con el suyo – dijo Jessica – eso quiere decir que…si uno pierde…

- El otro también – termino de decir Melanie

- Exacto – dijo Jessica – y…estoy segura que si esto es tan grave como lo dijo, estará aquí pronto

- Pero tal vez eso podría ser de ayuda – dijo Melanie

- ¿Quién puede estar robándole? – dijo Sam

- ¿Violeta? – dijo Carly

- No sólo puede ser ella – dijo Jessica – existen maneras que tal vez ni ella conozca, y si son negocios compartidos peor

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – dijo Carly

- ¿Recuerdan que mi papá quería que estudiaras negocios y mi mamá es una gran contadora? – dijo Jessica - he vivido con eso gran parte de mi vida

- ¿Y…? – decía Sam - ¿tu podrías…?

- Hay no – dijo Jessica

- Pero ¿podrías? – dijo Melanie

- Podría, pero es riesgoso, debería meterme en sus cuentas – dijo Jessica

- Inténtalo – dijo Carly

- Ahora no – dijo Jessica – estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir un poco

- Pero promete que lo harás – dijo Sam

- Bien – dijo Jessica

- Esta bien, te dejamos descansar entonces – dijo Carly para luego marcharse con las chicas

Ya a la noche, Jessica estaba en la sala, muy triste con Sebastián, hasta que por ahí paso Sam

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Jessica notándola

- A buscar a Benny – dijo Sam – con todo lo que paso, olvide hablar con él

- No espera – dijo Jessica – no puedes hacer eso

- Necesito hablar con el – dijo Sam marchándose

- ¡No puedes, no lo entiendes! – decía Jessica siguiéndola – lo despidieron, despidieron a Benny

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam deteniéndose

- Violeta le dijo a tu papá que era el quien le había estado robando – dijo Jessica

- ¿Y le creyó? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Se fue hace una hora – dijo Jessica triste

- Benny no pudo haber robado – dijo Sam – no es cierto

- Ya lo se – dijo Jessica – pero lo despidió

- Pero no fue el – dijo Sam

- Pero nadie quiere creerme – dijo Jessica

- ¿Dónde esta Gustavo? – dijo el papá de Jessica entrando y enojado

- Ay no – dijo Jessica – más problemas

- Jessica – dijo su papá – donde esta el inútil de tu tío

- Papá….- decía Jessica – su hija esta enfrente de ti

- Lo siento – dijo él y luego se dirigió a Sam - ¿Dónde esta el inútil de tu padre?

- Oh por Dios – dijo Jessica

- Ah descuida – dijo Sam – el inútil esta por allá

- Gracias – dijo él

- De nada – dijo Sam - ¿podrías golpearlo?

- Eso quería hacer – dijo el papá de Jessica

- Pues entonces date prisa – dijo Sam

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo el papá de Jessica – espera – dijo reaccionando - ¿Samantha?

- Si, si mucho gusto, eres mi tío, ok lo entendí; ahórrate las presentaciones – dijo Sam – ve hablar con él

- Esta bien – dijo su tío

- Debemos encontrar a Benny – dijo Sam

- Trate de localizarlo – dijo Jessica – no lo encontré

- Yo si – dijo Sebastián – por cierto, seguía aquí Jessica – dijo enojado

- Lo siento – dijo Jessica - ¿Cómo que lo encontraste?

- Bueno no exactamente – dijo Sebastián – acabo de hablar con tu mamá y dice que hablo con ella, no me dijo nada más

- Entonces tendré que llamarla y…oye – dijo reaccionando - ¿Cómo tienes el teléfono de mi mamá?

- Es por emergencias – dijo él – pero eso no quita que el no va a regresar

- Genial – decía Sam – arruinaron mi vacaciones y la de mis amigos, esto no se va a quedar así – dijo marchándose

- ¿A dónde vas ahora? – dijo Jessica pero Sam no le respondió

En la oficina de Gustavo…

- Esos negocios son importantes – decía el papá de Jessica enojado - ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?

- Nos estaban robando – dijo Gustavo

- Es cierto – dijo Violeta

- ¿Disculpa tu que haces aquí? – dijo el papá de Jessica – es un asunto privado

- Ella es mi contadora y mí prometida, tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí – dijo Gustavo

- No me importa ahora tus sentimentalismos – decía él – esto es grave

- ¿Qué te sucede? – decía Sam entrando enojada

- Sam ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo su papá

- Despediste a Benny – dijo Sam

- ¿Qué? – dijo el papá de Jessica sorprendido - ¿Qué hiciste que?

- Fue él el que robaba – dijo Violeta

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Sam enojada acercándose a Violeta – eres una vil mentirosa

- Samantha – dijo su papá gritándole – respeta a Violeta

- Pues no lo hago, que crees – dijo Sam – ella y su hija arruinaron mi viaje, y el de mis amigos, gracias a su hija, Jessica no va a pasar navidad tranquila, Sebastián se siente mal, hizo que me peleara con Freddie, le hace la vida imposible a Melanie, hizo que Spencer regañara a Carly y trato de seducir a Adam y para colmo lo único que quieren estas dos es dinero

- Basta – dijo Gustavo – me voy a casar con ella

- ¿Sabes que? – dijo Sam enojada – ¡Arruina tu vida si quieres, pero no arruines la de otras personas!

- No me hables así – dijo Gustavo

- Y ya no lo haré – dijo Sam enojada – haz lo que quieras ahora, porque mañana mismo me regreso a Seattle

- No vas hacer eso – dijo su papá

- Obsérvame – dijo Sam marchándose

- Haber…- decía el papá de Jessica tratando de analizar todo - ¿Qué mas tonterías haz hecho?

- Nada – dijo Gustavo – hice lo correcto

- ¡No puedes despedir a alguien que ha estado con nosotros hace más de 15 años! – dijo el papá de Jessica

- Fue el que robo – dijo Violeta

- Hay que hablar severamente, pero no ahora – dijo el papá de Jessica – voy a volver mañana por la tarde, y espero que encontremos una solución

- Mañana es noche buena – dijo Violeta

- ¿Y dime, piensas que mi sobrina se va a sentar en una mesa con alguien a quien odia? – dijo el papá de Jessica – hablamos mañana – dijo marchándose

Ya casi a la salida mientras el papá de Jessica salía enojado…

- Necesito tu ayuda – le dijo Jessica a su papá

- ¿De que hablas? – respondió confundido

- Creo que se como solucionar todo esto – dijo Jessica – confía en mi

En la habitación de Khloe, ella estaba escuchando música en su mp3 cuando Sam abre la puerta de golpe y ella se da cuenta

- ¿Quién te crees? – dijo Khloe sacándose los audífonos

- Se acabo – dijo Sam enojada acercándose

- ¿Te diste por vencida? – dijo Khloe

- Ganaste – dijo Sam mientras Khloe sonreía – quédate con todo, la casa, los autos, la ropa, y hasta con mi papá, ya no me interesa, pero no te metas con mis amigos ni con mi hermana, quédate aquí y sigue siendo la misma niñita patética que eres, porque sabes, puedes tenerlo todo, pero nunca amigos como los míos, y nunca vas a saber que se siente que te quieran de verdad

- Ay que cursi eres – dijo Khloe

- Di lo que quieras – dijo Sam enojada – ya no me interesa, no eres nada sin dinero y lo sabes, yo si tengo algo mas porque vivir, listo, celebra, mañana me regreso a Seattle y después de eso ya no hay mas – Sam salio del cuarto de Khloe mientras ella se quedaba pensativa

En la recepción Jessica buscaba a Sam desesperadamente, pero encontró a Melanie

- Melanie, Melanie, Melanie – decía Jessica desesperada

- ¿Que pasa? – dijo Melanie

- Estamos en problemas – dijo Jessica

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Melanie – ¿que paso?

- Mi papá me acaba de llamar, estaba revisando las cuentas y… lo perdieron todo – dijo Jessica

- ¿Qué? – dijo Melanie en shock

- Ven conmigo, tenemos que decirle a Sam – dijo Jessica jalando a Melanie

- Esta bien vamos – dijo Melanie siguiéndola, pero no tan lejos de ellas estaba Violeta escuchando todo

- ¿Bancarrota? – dijo Violeta

**Bien hasta aquí, uf pueden creer que por primera vez me canse escribiendo jaja, eso me pasa por tratar de escribir rápido, bien chicos espero que les haya gustado y que sigan la historia porque el falta un capitulo mas para que los chicos digan adiós a Londres y, bueno se que hubo drama, comedia, misterio y otras cosas jejeje, creo que fue el mas complejo que escribí, bueno chicos les quería agradecer a todos por sur reviews y también muchas gracias por felicitarme por mi ingreso, valió la pena estudiar muchísimo jeje, los quiero y no dejen de seguir la historia, hay mas sorpresas en Seattle ya lo verán y bueno también súper ansiosa por IOMG! Quien no jejeje, no aguanto mas los días, bien chicos cuídense mucho y suerte en todo lo que hagan, los quiero! **

**Continuación: **

**- No podemos estar en Bancarrota – dijo Gustavo **

**- ¿Entonces te vas y listo? – dijo Melanie - ¿que hay de mi? **

**- No quiero que viajes sola – dijo Freddie **

**- Estaré bien – dijo Sam – nos vemos en Seattle chicos y lo siento de nuevo **

**- Me preocupa – dijo Carly **

**- Se que puedo hacerlo – dijo Jessica **

**- ¿Se fue? – dijo Sam **

**- Rápido, vigila – decía Jessica **

**- Tú haces lo mismo – dijo Gustavo**

**- Necesitamos a Freddie – dijo Carly**

**- Al fin y al cabo siempre fuiste buena para eso – dijo Adam **

**- Aun así… ¿acaso te la vas a pasar de entrevista en entrevista? – dijo Sebastián **

**- Eres la única hermana que quiero tener – dijo Melanie triste **

**- Creo que siempre me sucede eso – dijo Sam sonriendo **

**- ¿Ya te enteraste? – dijo Jessica **

**- Lo se – dijo Sam **

**- Mañana es navidad – dijo Freddie – y quiero estar con la chica que amo aquí **

**- No todos los deseos de cumplen – dijo Sam – lo siento **


	5. Merry Christmas

**¿Hola? estoy lista para los tomatazos, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento de verdad lamento haber demorado muchooooooo, me siento muy mal cuando digo algo y no puedo hacerlo después, me deben querer matar chicos, y no los culpo, wow, es increíble todo lo que me tarde, no pude actualizar antes, mis tareas consumían todo mi tiempo, y no saben lo mal que me sentía, después del episodio IOMG que por cierto me quede en shock y grite tanto que me tiraron un zapato en la cabeza para que me calle (Creo que tenia taco auch ¬¬) , ya no pude escribir mas, es un poco estresante tener que escribir a escondidas pues nadie sabe que lo hago, entonces se complico aun mas, les juro que no se que mas decir, me siento culpable, y respecto al otro fic también estoy escribiendo y espero terminarlo, no me odien… ****, supongo que también gritaron con IOMG si ya lo vieron, pero bueno yo sigo viendo esa escena una y otra vez, bien, los dejo con el capitulo, y espero sus tomates mas abajo abuuu, ojala les guste un poquito y me perdonen…**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje**

"**Merry Christmas"**

En la habitación de Sam, ella sacaba la ropa que tenia en su armario y la metía violentamente, a una maleta que había sobre la cama, lo mas rápido que podía, hasta que…

- Sam tienes que saber esto – dijo Melanie apresurada entrando con Jessica hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacia su hermana - ¿Qué haces? – decía viendo a Sam

- Me voy – dijo Sam sin parar lo que estaba haciendo

- ¿Te vas? – dijo Jessica confundida - ¿te vas a donde?

- De vuelta a donde pertenezco – dijo Sam – regreso a Seattle

- ¿Qué? – decía Melanie sin comprender – no te puedes ir

- Si, si puedo – dijo Sam sacando más ropa

- Quieres dejar de hacer eso – dijo Jessica – quitando parte de la ropa que traía Sam

- Deja que meta esa ropa en la maleta – dijo Sam

- No – dijo Jessica

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Sam

- Porque es mía – dijo Jessica

- Ah – dijo Sam

- Es igual, no te puedes ir – dijo Melanie – no con lo que pasa ahora

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? – dijo Sam confundida

- Estamos en bancarrota – dijo Melanie

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam

- Es cierto – dijo Jessica – tu papá y el mío lo perdieron todo

- ¿Están hablando enserio? – dijo Sam – pero sólo fue un robo

- Perjudicaron todos sus negocios – dijo Jessica – no hay arreglo

- Ay no – dijo Sam

- Así que te tienes que quedar – dijo Melanie

- Lo siento, no – dijo Sam – no me voy a quedar aquí

- Papá te necesita – dijo Melanie

- ¿Y dónde estaba él cuando nosotras lo necesitábamos? – dijo Sam enojada

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – dijo Jessica

- ÉL esta ciego – dijo Sam – si quiere quedarse con esas personas que no han hecho otra cosa más que arruinarme el viaje que lo haga, no me importa ya, mañana por la noche estaré en un avión en camino a Seattle y todo esto acabara

- ¿Pasaras navidad en un avión? – dijo Melanie

- No me importa – dijo Sam – ya esta todo listo

- ¿Cómo te vas a ir? – dijo Jessica – los pasajes son para todavía 3 días mas

- Ya conseguí un boleto – dijo Sam – turista, pero igual, quiero irme

- Sam, papá lo perdió todo – dijo Melanie - ¿no entiendes eso?, además…no quiero que te vallas

- Es mi decisión – dijo Sam – en primer lugar no debería haber venido y en segundo, yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo

- Pero…- trato de decir Jessica

- Ya no me digan nada por favor – dijo Sam – me iré mañana a Seattle y se acabo

- ¿Y ya se lo contaste a Freddie supongo? – dijo Jessica viéndola

- No…- decía Sam desviando la vista

- ¿Alistas tus maletas, consigues un boleto de avión, y no le avisas a tu novio que te vas? – dijo Melanie confundida

- Hablare con él en la mañana – dijo Sam

- ¿Cuándo ya tengas tus maletas listas? – dijo Jessica – Sam si de verdad te vas a ir, no te detenemos pero ten el valor suficiente para decirle a tu novio y a tus amigos que lo harás, apuesto a que si nosotras no hubiéramos entrado tampoco nos habrías dicho nada

- Bien iré a hablar con todos – dijo Sam – pero ustedes me acompañan

- De acuerdo – dijo Melanie – ¿en donde?

- Mejor llámalos aquí – dijo Jessica - supongo que tu insoportable vecina ya debe estar durmiendo

- Si – dijo Melanie – entonces iré a llamar a los demás

Después de un rato….

- ¿Te vas a ir? – dijo Carly – no te puedes ir

- Nunca debí venir – dijo Sam – relájense, iré a Seattle, no a otro lugar

- ¿Tu papá sabe esto? – pregunto Spencer

- Ya se lo dije – respondió Sam mirando a Freddie que no había mencionado ni una sola palabra y solo la miraba

- Oye si es así, mejor nos vamos todos – dijo Sebastián

- No, no – dijo Sam – no quiero arruinar más el viaje, solo…déjenlo así

- ¿No cambiaras de opinión cierto? – dijo Jessica

- No – dijo Sam mirando a Freddie que parecía haber enmudecido

- ¿Y cuando te vas? – pregunto Adam

- Mañana – dijo Sam mientras Freddie la miraba sorprendido – mañana por la noche

- ¿En noche buena? – dijo Spencer

- ¿Crees que tendremos eso Spencer? – dijo Carly sarcásticamente – Sam…

- No voy a cambiar de idea – dijo Sam

- ¿Podrías decirle algo al menos? – le dijo Melanie a Freddie un poco enojada – sólo estas parado observando todo, no ayudas

- Se acabo, afuera todos – dijo Freddie un poco enojado

- Uhh esto no suena bueno – dijo Spencer caminado con el resto hacia la puerta

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Carly sarcásticamente y siguiéndolo

Los chicos salieron de la habitación y mientras Sam estaba un poco nerviosa Freddie se acerco a ella…

- ¿Molesto? – dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos

- No que va, estoy súper feliz – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Ay que bueno, entonces ayúdame con mis maletas – dijo Sam

- ¡Sam! – dijo Freddie

- Dijiste que no estabas molesto – dijo Sam sonriendo nerviosa

- No estoy jugando – dijo Freddie serio

- Yo tampoco – dijo Sam esta vez seria

- ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Freddie

- Me canse – dijo Sam – estoy harta y quiero regresar a mi vida normal, aquí sólo hay puro drama, no es mi lugar, desde que llegamos la hemos pasado muy mal, Khloe no me ah dejado en paz y arruino todo, no solo me molesta a mi, a todos, por la culpa de su mamá despidieron a Benny y…ya no quiero estar mas aquí

- Se que no te gusta lo que ocurre pero es tu papá – dijo Freddie – y no crees que se sentirá mal al ver que su hija se va a horas de navidad

- No creo que tenga cabeza para navidad ahora – dijo Sam - ¿no lo sabes cierto?

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Freddie

- Lo perdió todo – dijo Sam – sí, todo – dijo al ver la reacción de Freddie de sorpresa – no se como paso, pero ocurrió y…

- ¿Te vas a ir así? – dijo Freddie

- Yo no puedo hacer nada – dijo Sam – no puedo ir, abrazarlo y decirle que lo amo y que todo va a estar bien yo…

- No te digo que hagas eso princesa Puckett – dijo Freddie tiernamente – se que no es tu estilo – dijo sonriendo – pero tal vez…puedas demostrarle que cuenta contigo

- No soy buena apoyando a las personas ok – dijo Sam – odio todo este drama, solo quiero regresar a casa a vivir con mi alocada madre, y ver a mi gato espumita, regresar a la escuela y reprobar las materias, hacer ICarly y nuestra comedia sin sentido, sólo quiero eso

- No puedes evadir todo lo que sucede ahora – dijo Freddie

- Sí, sí puedo – dijo Sam – obsérvame

- Es obvio que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión – dijo Freddie

- No – dijo Sam negando con la cabeza

- No quiero que viajes sola – dijo Freddie

- Como si fuera una niña – dijo Sam – sé cuidarme sola, lo he hecho siempre

- Supongo que esta vez no podré detenerte en el aeropuerto – dijo Freddie

- Oye tonto – dijo Sam sonriendo – todo va a estar bien, lo prometo

- Di lo que quieras – dijo Freddie sonriéndole también – nadie puede contigo

- Muy cierto – dijo Sam acercándose a Freddie

- Ah no – dijo Freddie apartándose – nos vemos mañana – dijo marchándose hacia la puerta

- ¿Es enserio? – dijo Sam

- Yo también puedo ser cruel a veces – dijo Freddie dándole una sonrisa a su novia y saliendo de la habitación

- Que listo Fredifer – dijo Sam para si misma

A la mañana siguiente, Sam estaba en su cuarto alistando lo que quedaba de sus maletas, hasta que entra Melanie…

- ¿Entonces te vas y listo? – dijo Melanie - ¿que hay de mi?

- No te pongas dramática quieres – dijo Sam con fastidio

- No, no dramatizo – dijo Melanie – hablo enserio, y… ¿hablaste con papá?

- No – dijo Sam – y no quiero hacerlo, yo ya le dije lo que quería, listo se acabo

- Se que estas enojada con él – dijo Melanie – yo también lo estoy, se va a casar con una persona que no lo ama y para colmo tendremos que soportar a Khloe como si fuera de la familia

- ¿Aun quiere casarse? – dijo Sam - ¿Qué no entendió que lo perdió todo?

- Esta cegado – dijo Melanie rodando los ojos

- Pues no seré yo la que le quite la venda – dijo Sam

- Sam…- decía Melanie – después que te vallas seguiremos hablando ¿cierto?

- ¿Por qué te preocupa eso? – dijo Sam

- Eres la única hermana que quiero tener – dijo Melanie triste

- Y siempre será así – dijo Sam – oye puedes ser…no se, cursi, inteligente, romántica y todo eso que odio, pero eres mi hermana, la única genéticamente, y nadie, menos una tonta puede interponerse en eso

- Ohhh – dijo Melanie sonriendo – me quieres

- Si, si, si, lo que digas – dijo Sam

En la oficina de Gustavo….

- Ah ¿Cómo va todo? – decía Violeta

- Mal – respondió el papá de Jessica que se encontraba ahí mientras Gustavo lo veía no tan convencido

- No podemos estar en Bancarrota – dijo Gustavo

- Pues lo estamos – dijo el papá de Jessica – ya intente de todo, no hay manera de solucionarlo

- ¿Qué hay con tu hija? – dijo Violeta – ella podría apoyarlos, tiene su propia fortuna

- No voy a meter a Jessica en esto – dijo su papá – y aun con su ayuda no podríamos pagar todo lo que necesitamos

- ¿Tan grave es? – dijo Violeta

- Mucho – respondió el papá de Jessica

- Creo que no….- intento decir Gustavo

- Ya lo veras – dijo el papá de Jessica – ya lo veras

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Violeta confundida

- Todo estará bien – dijo Gustavo – tengo tu apoyo ¿cierto?

- Ah…si, claro – dijo Violeta

- Valla, estas dispuesta a aceptar todo lo que viene, sí que amas a mi hermano – dijo el papá de Jessica – imagínate casarte con alguien que lo ah perdido todo

- Ah…claro – dijo Violeta – yo…debo irme ahora, tal vez pueda ayudar por otro sentido

En el cuarto de Freddie…

- Hola – dijo Sam entrando

- Hola – dijo Freddie sin muchas ganas

- Estoy buscando a Carly por todos lados ¿sabes donde esta? – dijo Sam

- Fue hacer algo con Jessica – dijo Freddie - ¿ya tienes tus cosas listas?

- Si – dijo Sam – el vuelo sale a las diez

- ¿Tu papá no ha intentado hablar contigo? – dijo Freddie

- Muchas veces – dijo Sam – en toda la mañana, pero no quiero decirle nada, ya sabe que me voy, suficiente

- Quien te entiende Sam – dijo Freddie

- Ya te dije lo que quiero y esta bien – dijo Sam

- No, no lo esta – dijo Freddie

- Ya habíamos hablado ayer – dijo Sam – no quiero mas discursos

- Mañana es navidad – dijo Freddie – y quiero estar con la chica que amo aquí

- No todos los deseos de cumplen – dijo Sam – lo siento

En la habitación de Carly:

- ¿Qué hicieron que? – dijo Carly exaltada

- Fue necesario – dijo Jessica tratando de calmarla – necesito que me ayudes a meterme a sus cuentas

- ¿No te meterás en problemas por eso? – dijo Carly

- Muchos – dijo Jessica

- Me preocupa – dijo Carly

- Lo se, pero no hay de otra – dijo Jessica

- Pero…- trato de decir Carly

- Se que puedo hacerlo – dijo Jessica

- Bien – dijo Carly suspirando – pero solo con una condición

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Jessica confundida

- Necesitamos a Freddie – dijo Carly

- Si sabe lo que hice va a matarme – dijo Jessica – ni Sebastián lo sabe, sólo tu, por favor – dijo suplicando

- Oh de acuerdo – dijo Carly resignada

- Confía en mí – dijo Jessica

- Confió, pero tu misma dijiste que eso no era lo tuyo – dijo Carly

- Debo intentarlo – dijo Jessica – déjamelo a mi

Después de unas horas Carly y Jessica entraron a la oficina de Gustavo…

- Rápido, vigila – decía Jessica mientras apretaba varios botones en la computadora

- Oh no – dijo Carly que estaba parada en la puerta

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Jessica preocupada - ¿viene alguien?

- No – dijo Carly – recordé que no hemos comido nada, muero de hambre

- Oh sólo vigila – dijo Jessica rodando los ojos y volviendo a lo suyo

Mientras en la habitación de Khloe…

- ¿Ya sabes lo que vamos hacer? – dijo Violeta

- Si – dijo Khloe asintiendo – esta listo

- Bien – dijo Violeta

En el jardín…

- Hey – dijo Sebastián – estoy buscando a Jessica por más de tres horas

- Y yo a Carly – dijo Adam

- Bueno ahí tenemos la respuesta – dijo Sebastián rodando los ojos

- ¿Qué sucede entre tu y Jessica? – dijo Adam – los eh notado muy raros, en estos últimos días

- Nada – dijo Sebastián – es sólo que queríamos estar un tiempo sin periodistas, entrevistas, y trabajo, pero parece que no es posible, ni siquiera ahora que no tiene compromisos

- Sabes que ella siempre va a lidiar con eso – dijo Adam – tu lo entiendes mas que nosotros

- Ya lo se, pero a veces es molesto – dijo Sebastián

- Pues si la quieres acéptalo y mejor vamos a ver que pasa con esas chicas – dijo Adam – seguro deben estar hablando con Sam para que no se valla

- No creo que la hagan cambiar de opinión – dijo Sebastián – pero vamos

Después de mas horas….

- Estoy cansada – dijo Carly que estaba sentada en un sofá jugando con un adorno

- Tu no estas haciendo nada – dijo Jessica que apretaba botones como loca – solo estas ahí jugueteando

- Jugueteando – decía Carly riendo – eso suena lindo

- Shhh – la callaba Jessica – quieres vigilar por favor

- Ay ya – decía Carly – que mandona

Después de muchas mas horas…

- ¿Donde están Jessica y Carly? – dijo Sam que estaba en sus habitación con el resto de los chicos

- Las busque por toda la casa y nada – dijo Melanie

- Bueno no importa – dijo Sam – tal vez no quieren despedirse

En la oficina…

- Acéptalo, es imposible – dijo Carly – mejor nos vamos, Sam se ira en unas horas

- Tal vez tengas razón – dijo Jessica parando de apretar botones, pero un poco triste – vamos con ella

Después que las chicas se fueran de la oficina de Gustavo, pasaron un tiempo mas con Sam, hasta que se hacia de noche y era hora que se fuera, eran como las nueve de la noche y el vuelo salía en una hora, los chicos estaban reunidos en la habitación de Sam para poder despedirse de ella…

- Bueno, me tengo que ir ya – dijo Sam – se me hace tarde

- No es como el viaje que había soñado – dijo Carly

- Ni el mió – dijo Sam – pero vamos no es el fin del mundo

- Quería que fuera la mejor navidad de mi vida – dijo Jessica – supongo que no se hará realidad

- Eso parece – dijo Sebastián un poco triste

- Que depresión de verdad – dijo Spencer

- ¡Spencer! – dijeron todos los chicos al mismo tiempo

- Ay que delicaditos – dijo Spencer

- No es un muy tierno momento – dijo Adam

- ¿Estarás bien Sam? – dijo Melanie

- Estaré bien – dijo Sam – nos vemos en Seattle chicos y lo siento de nuevo

- Adiós hermana – dijo Melanie - ¿podré visitarte?

- ¿Y quien me molestaría entonces? – dijo Sam sonriendo – claro que si

- Ya sabes como llegar – dijo Freddie – deberíamos acompañarte

- No soy niña – dijo Sam – y mejor me doy prisa, adiós chicos y…feliz navidad – dijo suspirando

- Adiós – dijeron los chicos

Sam que cargaba solo unas dos maletas bajaba por las escaleras silenciosamente para no encontrarse con su papá, él sabia que ella se iba a esa hora y la verdad Sam no quería despedirse de él, pero cuando ya estaba por salir se encendieron las luces y vio a su papá sentado en la sala y observándola, era un momento incomodo, muy incomodo

- Sabia que no te ibas a despedir – dijo su papá un poco triste

- Si ya lo sabes entonces no veo el chiste – dijo Sam despectiva y sin ninguna emoción

- Lamento haberte fallado a ti y a Melanie – dijo Gustavo abatido

- ¿Te disculpas? – dijo Sam confundida, sabia muy bien que al igual que ella su papá era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir disculpas a cualquiera

- Si – dijo Gustavo – lo siento, pero quiero que sepas que eres mi hija, te quiero, y sí, cometí un error antes, pero me arrepiento mucho de eso

- ¿Es todo? – dijo Sam sin mostrar ni un poco de sentimiento – el vuelo sale en una hora y se me hace tarde

- Supongo que si – dijo Gustavo – por favor cuídate

- Lo haré – dijo Sam – siempre lo he hecho y no necesite a nadie para eso

- Claro – dijo Gustavo sonriendo a penas

- Bueno…adiós – dijo Sam dándose la vuelta – saluda a Violeta y Khloe de mi parte – dijo tratando de ser sarcástica

- No creo que haga eso – dijo Gustavo – me dejo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam reaccionando y volviendo a dirigir la mirada a su papá, ¿lo que había escuchado era cierto?

- Ella se fue de la casa – dijo Gustavo – se llevo sus cosas y se fue con Khloe

- ¿Se fue? – dijo Sam aun sorprendida – pero…¿Cómo?

- Sólo se fue – dijo Gustavo – tenían razón, sólo estaba conmigo por interés

- Pero…- decía Sam aun tratando de entender lo que pasaba - ¿Cómo es posible?, digo, ¿se fue?, ¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta de irse a horas de navidad y dejarte?

- Tú haces lo mismo – dijo Gustavo

- Oye… te lo advertí muchas veces – dijo Sam acercándose – esa tipa no te quería papá, no vale la pena, ni ella ni su hija

- Fui un tonto – dijo Gustavo

- Lo fuiste – dijo Sam sonriendo a penas – pero, todos hemos sentido eso alguna vez, mas yo que tuve uno que otro novio que no valía la pena, pero al final encontré a un grandioso chico, que me quiere por lo que soy y eso es lo mejor de todo

Gustavo sonrió a su hija y fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones mientras Sam lo siguió

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – dijo Sam

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Gustavo

- No le digas a Freddie lo que te acabo de decir – dijo Sam sonriendo – tengo una reputación que cuidar

- Por supuesto – dijo Gustavo sonriendo

- Encontraras a alguien que de verdad quiera pasar su vida contigo y todas esas cosas aburridas que hacen los adultos – dijo Sam – preocúpate ahora por solucionar el problema de la deuda, no había dicho nada, pero siento que tengas que pasar por eso

- No…- decía Gustavo negando y bajando la cabeza – no estoy en la quiebra, nunca lo estuve

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam mirándolo – pero Jessica dijo…

- Ella y su papá lo planearon todo – dijo Gustavo explicándole a Sam – pensaron que si Violeta creía que no tenia ni un centavo se alejaría, lo hicieron para que me de cuenta que era sólo una interesada

- Pero te robaron – dijo Sam confundida

- Si, pero no fue una cantidad como para quebrar, podría vivir muy bien aun sin lo que robaron – dijo Gustavo – todo fue un plan, uno que me hizo abrir los ojos al fin

- ¿Quiere decir que no estas en quiebra? – dijo Sam

- No – dijo Gustavo – fui un completo tonto

- No… - decía Sam – tal vez sólo la mitad, oye se te pasara ¿bien?

- Espero – dijo Gustavo – lo que mas me entristece es no haber pasado tiempo contigo, era lo que realmente quería

- Esta bien – dijo Sam sonriendo a penas – no hay problema, mejor cuéntame mas como pasaron las cosas

- Pero ya van a ser las 10, Sam vas a perder tu vuelo – dijo Gustavo

- Creo que siempre me sucede eso – dijo Sam sonriendo

En el cuarto de Jessica, ella estaba durmiendo hasta que…

- ¡Pero que tonta que fui, era obvio! – dijo levantándose de la cama rápidamente – a la oficina ahora

Después de algunas horas…

- Y casi pensamos que no salíamos de eso – decía Sam – pero llego Spencer y Freddie nos ayudo, Carly y yo salimos sanas y salvas del ascensor de limpieza, y nos arreglamos después

- Haz pasado por tantas cosas – dijo Gustavo – tu vida si que es impredecible hija

- Si, así soy yo – dijo Sam – wow – dijo mirando su celular ya es muy tarde

- Será mejor que vallas a dormir – dijo su papá - ¿le avisaras a tus amigos que ya no te vas?

- Eh no – dijo Sam – deben estar durmiendo y prefiero verlos por la mañana

- Esta bien – dijo su papá – se llevaran una gran sorpresa

- Eso espero – dijo Sam sonriendo – buenas noches papá

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se levantaron, no muy animados que digamos y se encontraron en el pasillo, aun en pijama todos…

- Feliz navidad Carly – dijo Melanie como si fuera una obligación – feliz navidad Spencer, Adam, Sebastián…todos…lo que sea

- Uh que tal espíritu navideño – dijo Carly sarcásticamente – Feliz navidad chicos

- Feliz navidad – respondieron todos de igual modo

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Jessica? – dijo Sebastián

- Creí que estaba en su habitación – dijo Melanie

- No esta – dijo Carly – yo fui a buscarla y no estaba ahí

- Seguro tuvo que hacer una entrevista – dijo Sebastián fastidiado

- Ya chicos quieren al menos poner una sonrisita – dijo Spencer sarcásticamente – recuerden que es una casa ajena, hay que buscar al papá de Sam y desearle al menos feliz navidad

- Si tienes razón – dijo Carly – vallamos abajo, tal vez y ahí esta Jessica

- Andando – dijo Adam

- Oigan esperen – dijo Melanie - ¿Qué no se nos olvida alguien?

- Uh cierto – dijo Carly - ¿Dónde esta Freddie?

- Ve a hablar con el y los demás bajemos - dijo Adam – necesita a su mejor amiga

- Gracias – dijo Carly sonriéndole – nos vemos abajo

En la habitación de Freddie...

- Hey – dijo Carly apareciendo y dándose cuenta que Freddie seguía en su cama – es navidad, tienes que levantarte

- Ah cierto – dijo Freddie sin ánimos y sin levantarse – feliz navidad, despiértame cuando tengamos que regresar a Seattle – dijo acurrucándose en su cama

- Freddie – dijo Carly quitándole la manta que tenia encima – levántate ya, que Sam se haya ido no quiere decir que aun esto se arruine

- Ya se arruino – dijo Freddie – no hay solución, lo único que quería era pasar navidad con mi novia y ni Santa Claus puede hacerlo

- ¿Aun crees en Santa Freddie? – dijo Carly sorprendida y burlándose

- No es el punto – dijo Freddie defendiéndose – sólo que…me gustaría que Sam estuviera aquí

- Pues fue su decisión y no puedes cambiarla – dijo Carly – además…a ella le gustaría que te divirtieras un poco por navidad, vamos abajo, creo que Spencer nos preparara algo ¿si?

- Esta bien – dijo Freddie rendido – vamos

Cuando Carly y Freddie bajaron, encontraron al resto de los chicos en la sala todos sorprendidos y ellos también se sorprendieron cuando vieron toda la casa decorada con adornos navideños, estaba muy bonita y notaron que hasta un árbol súper grande y rodeado por muchos obsequios estaba parado al lado de la ventana, ellos se acercaron aun confundidos por el cambio…

- ¿Estamos en tu casa? – dijo Adam

- Creo que si – respondió Melanie - ¿Qué paso? – dijo observando todo alrededor

- ¿Y si estamos en un mundo paralelo? – dijo Spencer mientras los chicos lo miraban mucho mas confundidos – podría pasar – dijo defendiéndose

- No es un mundo paralelo – dijo Carly viendo a su hermano – aun seguimos aquí

- ¿Y quien decoro toda la casa? – dijo Freddie confundido

- ¿Y obsequios? – dijo Sebastián viendo hacia abajo del árbol y tomando uno - ¿Qué no estaban en quiebra?

- No me miren a mi – dijo Melanie – yo no se nada

- ¿Santa Claus? – dijo Adam como respuesta

- Ja – dijo Freddie mirando a Carly

- Tu también con eso – le dijo Carly a Adam sorprendida

- No, no fue Santa Claus – dijo Gustavo llegando – fui yo y… ¿aun creen en Santa? – dijo sorprendido

- ¿Es ridículo cierto? – dijo Carly

- Ah dejen a Santa de lado y dime que paso – dijo Melanie estresada tipo Carly

- ¿No les gusta? – dijo Gustavo

- Es genial – dijo Spencer

- Pero pensamos que…- trato de decir Sebastián

- Ah claro – dijo Gustavo - bueno comamos algo y les cuento todo

- ¿Tendré que decirle a Violeta y Khloe feliz navidad?, porque no quiero hacerlo – dijo Melanie

- Y nunca lo harás – dijo Gustavo sonriendo – se fue y para siempre

- ¿Qué? – dijo Melanie - ¿hablas enserio?

- Es una larga historia – dijo Gustavo – y las galletas se enfrían, además hay chocolate

- ¿Preparaste galletas y además….chocolate? – dijo Melanie – debe ser un sueño

- Ninguno – dijo Gustavo – ahora bueno…yo no prepare las galletas

- ¿Quién entonces? – dijo Carly

- Yo – dijo Sam apareciendo con su pijama puesta y una bandeja llena de galletas, estaba con el cabello suelto y sus ondas muy pronunciadas, caminaba para dejar la bandeja en la pequeña mesa que había en la sala y cuando lo hizo volvió su mirada hacia los chicos – ¿no me van a decir siquiera feliz navidad Sam?

- Claro que sí – dijo Melanie abrazando a su hermana muy contenta – feliz navidad

- Eh ¿Melanie?, me estas asfixiando – dijo Sam – pero…feliz navidad – dijo sonriendo

- Pero…- dijo Melanie separándose de su hermana - ¿Qué paso?, se supone que estabas en un avión directo a Seattle

- Después respondes – dijo Carly empujando a Melanie hacia un lado, feliz navidad amiga – dijo Carly abrazando a Sam

- Auch – dijo Melanie – que tosca

- Feliz navidad Carly – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Hey y nosotros – dijeron Adam, Sebastián y Spencer al mismo tiempo

- Ah también para ustedes hay – dijo Sam abrazando a los tres – feliz navidad

- Creo que hay otro que quiere un abrazo – dijo Gustavo sonriendo y viendo a Freddie

- Claro – dijo Sam sonriendo un poco incomoda

- Dime que no es un sueño porque si es así no quiero despertar Puckett – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- No lo es Benson – dijo Sam igual

- ¿Por qué con los apellidos? – murmuro Gustavo

- Es una manera mas discreta y menos incomoda de decirse linda y cariño – dijo Melanie sonriendo – no lo entenderías

- Oh – dijo Gustavo

- ¿Y que? – dijo Carly - ¿sólo eso?

- Un besito ¿no? – dijo Melanie divertida

- Ah…- decía Freddie

- Eh…- decía Sam mientras todos miraban a Gustavo

- Bien, iré por el chocolate – dijo Gustavo entendiendo todo – eso me tomara como 7 segundos, así que sea rápido – dijo marchándose

- Feliz navidad – dijo Sam - ¿era lo que querías?

- De hecho quería esto – dijo Freddie acercándose a Sam sonriendo y tomándola por la cintura para después darle un tierno beso en los labios

- Ohhh – decían Melanie y Carly al mismo tiempo

- Chicas – dijo Spencer

- Feliz navidad – dijo Freddie aun abrazando a Sam de la cintura y sonriéndole

- Supongo que al final pasaremos navidad juntos – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¡Gracias Santa! – exclamo Freddie

- ¿Santa? – dijo Sam confundida

- Ya regrese, suéltense…- decía Gustavo – los estoy observando

- Ah claro – dijo Freddie separándose de Sam

- Bien, ¿comeremos las galletas ya? – dijo Sam

- Si pero…- decía Melanie

- Me lave las manos – dijo Sam – papá me obligo

- Ahora si como – dijo Melanie

- ¿Dónde esta Jessica? – dijo Sam

- Seguro fue hacer una entrevista – dijo Sebastián

- ¿En navidad? – dijo Sam

- Ya nos avisara cuando llegue – dijo Carly

- Bueno comamos las galletas – dijo Sam

Los chicos ocuparon lugares en los muebles y después de unos minutos llego el papá de Jessica que no encontró a su hija pero traía obsequios y todos empezaron a tomar el chocolate y comer las galletas de Sam mientras Gustavo explicaba como pasaron todas las cosas con el asunto de la quiebra

- Así que solo fue un plan – decía Gustavo

- ¿Pero igual robaron cierto? – dijo Adam

- Si – dijo el papá de Jessica – una cantidad importante pero no era tan grave como lo dijimos

- ¿Y aun no saben quien lo hizo? – dijo Spencer

- Jessica intento averiguarlo…oh, oh – dijo Carly reaccionado

- ¿Jessica que? – dijo Gustavo

- ¿Qué hizo mi hija?

- Bueno…digamos que trato de averiguarlo…y..- decía Carly

- ¿Se metió en nuestras cuentas? – dijo Gustavo

- Algo así – dijo Carly nerviosa – pero…

-¡Lo conseguí!, ¡Lo conseguí!, ¡Lo conseguí!, ¡Lo conseguí!, ¡Lo conseguí!, ¡Lo conseguí! - exclamaba Jessica bajando las escaleras rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia la sala - ¡Al fin lo conseguí!

- ¿Conseguiste que? – dijo Sebastián

- Feliz navidad – dijo Jessica emocionada – feliz navidad para…. ¿Sam? – dijo viéndola confundida

- Gracias – dijo Sam sonriendo – feliz navidad para ti también

- No, digo sí, pero ay, digo, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Jessica

- No tome el avión – dijo Sam – es una larga historia, ahora dime que conseguiste

- Fue Violeta la que robaba – dijo Jessica – pude comprobarlo, deposito todo en una cuenta separada, llame a la policía y resulta que justo estaba retirando el dinero pero la atraparon antes, y recuperaron el monto robado

- ¿Es enserio? – dijo Gustavo

- De verdad – dijo Jessica sonriendo – te llamaran después para avistarte

- ¿Y khloe? – dijo Sam

- Su papá se hará cargo de ella – dijo Jessica – algo así me dijeron

- Te metiste a nuestras cuentas sin permiso – dijo el papá de Jessica

- Si pero…- trato de decir Jessica

- Estoy orgulloso – dijo abrazando a su hija

- ¿Estuviste toda la noche haciendo eso? – dijo Sebastián

- Si – dijo Jessica – y la verdad estoy cansada y hambrienta así que quiero esas galletas – dijo acercándose a tomar una

- Al fin y al cabo siempre fuiste buena para eso – dijo Adam

- Creo que si – dijo Jessica sonriendo

- Aun así… ¿acaso te la vas a pasar de entrevista en entrevista? – dijo Sebastián

- Pues…no por ahora – dijo Jessica – quiero celebrar navidad, todo salio bien y…era lo que quería

- Pues si – dijo Sam – que bueno tu plan, lograste que Violeta se valla

- ¿Ya te enteraste? – dijo Jessica

- Lo se – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Bueno, que esperamos ¿hay regalos para nosotros o no? – dijo Melanie

- Claro que si – dijo Gustavo – ábranlos – dijo mientras los chicos se acercaban y tomaban algunos regalos y los abrían

- Genial que lindo – dijo Melanie viendo su regalo, era un hermoso vestido

- Genial – dijo Sam viendo su regalo, era una gran caja de chocolates

- ¿Me das algunos? – dijo Melanie

- No – dijo Sam – come tu vestido

- Una nueva cámara – dijo Freddie gracias

- Adoro esta chaqueta – dijo Carly sacando su regalo gracias

Y así todos los chicos siguieron abriendo sus regalos y agradeciendo, después de eso Gustavo dijo que se cambiaran ya que saldrían a divertirse, cuando salieron…

- ¿A dónde los llevo? – dijo Benny sonriendo

- ¡Benny! – dijo Jessica abrazándolo

- Estas aquí – dijo Sam

- Yo le pedí que viniera y que aceptara mis disculpas, trabajara de nuevo aquí – dijo Gustavo

- Feliz navidad – dijo Benny

- Feliz navidad – dijo Sam – sonriendo

- Gracias Santa – dijo Jessica

- Tu también con eso – dijo Carly sorprendida

- Te lo dije – reclamo Adam

- Yo también – dijo Freddie

- Ay por favor es imposible – decía Sam mientras los chicos entraban al auto

- No quiero hablar mas de Santa – decía Carly entrando

- Bien, bien – decía Melanie

- Es la mejor navidad – dijo Freddie sonriendo y abrazando a Sam ya adentro del auto

**¿Les gusto?, espero que si, muchas gracias por sus reviews, a todos, y ya falta un capitulo para que regresen a Seattle, chicos otra vez lo siento por demorar, tengo el horario indefinido, pero al parecer me darán dos horas libres los lunes en el instituto y si es así, las usare para entrar a algún café Internet por ahí haha y poder terminar de escribir, además los viernes salgo temprano y también podría usarlo, haré todo lo posible para actualizar ¿okis?, cuídense mucho, y por cierto como no había entrado no me dio tiempo de comentar los demás fics, me dedicare a eso también, hay muy buenas historias y quiero leerlas, cuídense y suerte en todo chicos, los quiero…adiós**

**PD: Ese beso en iOMG nunca se me va a olvidar… (Una porque es lindo y otra porque gracias a eso me tiraron un zapatazo ¬¬ hahaha valió la pena) **

Continuación:

- ¿Extrañaras Londres? – dijo Freddie

- Gracias – dijo Sam

- Fueron las mejores vacaciones de navidad que tuve – dijo Melanie

- ¿Te quedas? – dijo Sebastián

- Lo siento – dijo Jessica

- Debiste haberle dicho – dijo Adam

- Te extrañare – dijo Sam

- Es hora de volver a casa – dijo Spencer

- Las clases comienzan el lunes – dijo Sebastián

- Fue grandioso que estuvieran aquí – dijo Gustavo

- ¿Cómo que te dieron otros boletos? – dijo Carly - ¿Cuáles?

- ¿Qué les parecería viajar en turista? – dijo Spencer

- ¿Quién se sienta al medio de los dos? – dijo Freddie

- Mocoso acosador

- Oh no – se quejo Freddie

- Adiós Londres – dijo Sam quedándose dormida


	6. Good bye London

**¡HOLA!, van a querer matarme por demorar, lo sientoooooo, pero los trabajos y exámenes no me daban tiempo para escribir, de verdad perdón, y el capitulo es algo corto, pero trate de hacer lo mejor posible; espero que les guste, y respecto a la otra historia, estoy en eso también, bueno, ya no demoro más. Ahhh una cosa mas…falta un día para iParty with Victorious y estoy emocionada por ver, mas porque después será la continuación de iOMG 2 y sé que estamos ansiosos, bueno, ahora si, espero les guste….**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, salio directamente de mi cabecita jeje**

"**Good bye London" **

Los chicos sin duda habían pasado una linda navidad, claro esta obviando la parte de Khloe y su madre, no fue muy lindo que digamos…, pero era momento de marcharse y aunque se habían divertido, sabían que las clases comenzaban en unos días; era momento de regresar…

- ¿Extrañaras Londres? – dijo Freddie, que se encontraba en el cuarto de Sam observando como ella guardaba sus cosas en una maleta

- Algo – dijo Sam asintiendo – no se compara a nuestra loca aventura en Japón, pero…fueron días extremos, créeme

- Al menos todo salio bien – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Si…supongo – dijo Sam poniendo parte de su ropa en la maleta - pero estoy segura que todos extrañamos Seattle Fredo; hasta yo, excepto por algo

- ¿La escuela? – dijo Freddie al instante

- Oye yo…- exclamo Sam

- ¿Acaso miento? – la interrumpió Freddie

- No zope – dijo Sam dándole un golpe en la cabeza – odio cuando tienes razón

- Y yo odio cuando me lastimas – dijo Freddie tocándose la cabeza y haciendo pucheros

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos

- De acuerdo no lo es – dijo Freddie sonriendo y acercándose a Sam para besarla

- Sam necesito que…- dijo Gustavo entrando de sorpresa y haciendo que se separaran de un tiro - ¿Qué hacen niños?

- No soy niña, y dime que necesitas – dijo Sam tranquila

- Pues yo…- decía Gustavo – creo que ya se me olvido; pero como sea –dijo sacudiendo su cabeza - ¿ya estas preparando tus cosas?

- Si ya casi – dijo Sam – oye partimos mañana por la tarde, no me apresures

- Sí claro – dijo Gustavo – Freddie necesito hablar contigo, en otro lado

- Ah…- decía Freddie nervioso – claro, seguro, espero que sea un lugar libre de cosas filudas

- Vamos – dijo Gustavo caminando con él

- No lo golpees que de eso me encargo yo – dijo Sam viendo como se iban

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

En la sala; estaban Carly, Adam, Sebastián y Jessica, ella un poco nerviosa que de costumbre o mas bien preocupada…

- Oh extrañare Londres – dijo Carly

- ¿Londres o la ropa? – dijo Adam murmurando

- Te escuche – dijo Carly entrecerrando los ojos

- Yo ya quiero regresar – dijo Sebastián sonriendo – ¿y tú? – le pregunto a Jessica que estaba distraída - ¿Jessica?

- ¿Ah? – contesto Jessica

- ¿Jessica estas bien? – dijo Carly

- Ah si, si, bien – dijo Jessica sonriendo

En el despacho de Gustavo, Freddie estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón que había y Gustavo se sentó frente a él, provocando que se pusiera nervioso…

- Entonces…- dijo Freddie nervioso

- Quiero hablarte de Sam – dijo Gustavo serio

- Ah…si es por lo que paso hace rato, juro que…- trataba de explicar Freddie

- No, no es eso, cálmate niño – dijo Gustavo sorprendido

- ¿Ah no? – dijo Freddie levantando una ceja - ¿entonces?

- Es sólo que…como te lo digo…- decía Gustavo pensando – pues…su relación es rara

- No es el único que piensa eso…- decía Freddie rodando los ojos

- Me preocupa – dijo Gustavo – es mi hija y la quiero

- Yo también – dijo Freddie – lo aseguro

- Pero ayer escuche cuando ambos se decían te odio Benson y yo a ti Puckett – decía Gustavo confundido - ¿Qué rayos significa eso?, ¿me explicas?

- Es una larga historia, pero…un segundo – dijo Freddie reaccionando - ¿estaba escuchándonos?

- Ah… ¿no? – dijo Gustavo entrecerrando los ojos

Después de unos minutos en el pasillo…

- Dime que te pasa de una vez – dijo Adam

- Nada, ya te lo dije – respondió Jessica fastidiada

- Haz estado muy rara desde que llegaste de la entrevista ayer – dijo Adam - Sebastián esta preocupado, y como te noto, creo que tiene que ver con él, sino ya le hubieras dicho algo

- No es nada – dijo Jessica

- Oye soy tu amigo, sabes que eres como mi hermana y…- decía Adam

- Ay no me lances uno de tus sermones de la hermandad por favor Adam – dijo Jessica mas fastidiada y rodando los ojos

- Bien, me voy – dijo Adam resignado y marchándose mientras Jessica sólo lo veía irse y torcía la boca

En el despacho…

- Por favor cuídala – dijo Gustavo – ella es…un poco especial, ya la conoces

- Si…lo se – decía Freddie – pero de verdad la quiero

- Pues mas te vale porque tengo contactos – dijo Gustavo amenazante

- Ah…creo que la hora feliz se marchó – dijo Freddie asustado

- No, perdón – dijo Gustavo – bueno te puedes ir, supongo que debes arreglar tus cosas

- Aja – dijo Freddie aun asustado

- Bueno pues anda, nadie las hará por ti niño – dijo Gustavo

- Ah…si, si, me voy – dijo Freddie levantándose y marchándose

Después de algunos minutos Carly estaba en su cuarto arreglando varias de sus cosas cuando entra Melanie

- ¿Ya estas lista? – dijo Melanie

- Sí, sólo quedan algunas cosas – decía Carly sonriendo – pase una linda navidad

- Si, igual yo – dijo Melanie sonriendo también - fueron las mejores vacaciones de navidad que tuve

- ¿Tu todavía te vas a quedar, o ya tienes que regresar a la escuela igual que nosotros? – pregunto Carly

- Yo me quedo un día mas – respondió Melanie – los voy a extrañar

- Igual nosotros – dijo Carly – pero recuerda que iras a visitarnos a Seattle eh

- Claro – dijo Melanie sonriendo – sólo espero que Sam este de buen humor cuando valla – decía rodando los ojos

- Ah, conoces a tu hermana – dijo Carly sonriendo

En la noche, Sam, Freddie, Carly y Spencer se encontraban en la sala…

- ¿A que hora sale el vuelo Spencer? – pregunto Carly

- A las 3:00 pm – respondió Spencer – así que muchachitos debemos estar una hora antes

- ¿Y los boletos? – pregunto Sam

- Los iré a recoger mañana – dijo Spencer – tranquilos

- ¿Tu sacaste los boletos? – pregunto Freddie – no regresaremos en un horrendo avión y aterrizando con paracaídas ¿cierto Spencer? – dijo asustado

- No – dijo Spencer rodando los ojos – yo me encargo

- Eso es lo que nos preocupa – dijo Carly

- Soy responsable – dijo Spencer, los chicos se quedaron callados – en parte – se corrigió

Al día siguiente por la mañana…

- Hola – dijo Melanie entrando a la habitación de Jessica

- Hola – respondió Jessica no muy animada

- Pensé que irías con Spencer a recoger los boletos prima – dijo Melanie

- Ah…yo…no, no fui, me dijo que se encargaría de todo – dijo Jessica

- Sabes, fue genial volver a verte – dijo Melanie sonriendo – como los viejos tiempos

- Si…si – decía Jessica sonriendo forzadamente

- Oye…-decía Melanie observando todo el lugar - ¿Dónde están tus maletas?

- Pues…- decía Jessica entrecerrando los ojos - ¿podría contarte algo Mel, pero no se lo digas a los demás, bien?

- Te escucho – dijo Melanie

Por el jardín Sam estaba buscando a una persona especial…

- Hey – dijo Sam alegremente – te estaba buscando

- ¿No te irías sin despedirte de mi cierto? – dijo Benny sonriendo

- No – dijo Sam

- Sabes, fue muy divertido que estuvieran aquí – dijo Benny – generalmente no pasan cosas tan locas

- Si… la locura es parte de nosotros – dijo Sam asintiendo – como sea…gracias por todo

- Gracias a ti – dijo Benny

- Creo que…te extrañare – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Y yo estoy seguro que tendré que ir a Seattle algún día – dijo Benny sonriendo también

- Te encantara – dijo Sam riendo

Las horas iban pasando, y los chicos iban poniendo sus maletas en la sala, esperaban a Spencer con los boletos, Gustavo estaba con ellos y Jessica baja con Melanie hasta donde estaban ellos

- ¿Y tus cosas? – dijo Gustavo

- ¿Quieres que las traigamos? – dijo Sebastián

- Ah…no – dijo Jessica negando – yo…mis cosas…no están listas

- ¿Estas bromeando? – dijo Sam – nos vamos en media hora

- ¿Qué te falta? – dijo Freddie

- Empezar – murmuro Melanie

- Yo…no eh guardado nada – dijo Jessica

- ¿Por qué no Jessica? – dijo Gustavo confundido

- Diles de una vez – dijo Melanie

- Yo…no puedo regresar a Seattle – decía Jessica apenada

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sebastián sorprendido

- En unos días hay una presentación de la colección nueva de un diseñador muy importante y me invitaron, además quede de asistir a una conferencia y…- hablaba Jessica

- ¿Te quedas? – dijo Sebastián

- Lo siento – dijo Jessica

- ¿Y lo dices en este momento? – dijo Sebastián enojado

- ¿Ya no regresaras a Seattle? – dijo Carly preocupada

- ¿Jessica? – dijo Sam

- No, yo si iré, sólo que…debo quedarme unos días – dijo Jessica

- Las clases comienzan el lunes – dijo Sebastián

- Hable con el director Franklin, tengo permiso – dijo Jessica – sólo será una semana

- Sabes, sabía que algo así pasaría aquí – dijo Sebastián enojado

- No puedo hacer nada – dijo Jessica

- No, créeme, ya lo hiciste – Sebastián se marcho enojado de allí

- Incomodo – murmuro Gustavo saliendo de ahí

- Genial, que otra cosa podría salir mal – dijo Jessica

- Debiste haberle dicho – dijo Adam

- ¿Podrías hablar con él? – dijo Carly – son amigos, de algo servirá

- Gracias eh – dijo Adam sarcásticamente

- Sólo ve ¿si? – dijo Jessica

- Bien – dijo Adam marchándose

- Genial, más drama – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- No seas mala – dijo Melanie

- Es mi trabajo – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

Adam trato de hablar con Sebastián pero no consiguió nada….

- Nos debió avisar y tú lo sabes – dijo Sebastián enojado

- Bueno, seguro no sabía como decirlo – dijo Adam tratando de convencerlo

- Ay por favor, claro que sí – dijo Sebastián – acaso te gustaría que Carly uno de estos días te dijera que se va así nomás como si nada

- No – dijo Adam – pero ella no se va, se queda

- Es lo mismo – dijo Sebastián

- Sabes que algo así pasara siempre – dijo Adam – deberías estar acostumbrado

- Tal vez ya me canse – dijo Sebastián

- No hablas enserio – dijo Adam sorprendido

Después de varios minutos Spencer llego con los boletos y era hora de irse, Sebastián ya estaba en el auto, aún enojado y no quería ver a Jessica, mientras los chicos se despedían dentro

- Fue grandioso que estuvieran aquí – dijo Gustavo

- Gracias por todo – dijo Spencer – y lamento lo de la cama

- ¿Qué paso con la cama? – dijo Gustavo confundido

- Ah… nada – dijo Spencer sonriendo

- ¿Segura que estarás bien? – dijo Gustavo

- Sí, créeme yo ya me acostumbre a ellos – dijo Sam

- Gracias – dijo Freddie

- Recuerda lo que te dije – advirtió Gustavo

- Lo haré – dijo Freddie asustado

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – dijo Sam confundida

- Ah…nada – dijo Gustavo sonriendo

- ¿Segura que estarás bien? – dijo Sam esta vez a Melanie

- Sí, ya me acostumbre – dijo Melanie riendo

- Adiós y gracias – dijo Carly sonriendo – Jessica nos vemos en unos días

- Claro – dijo Jessica asintiendo

- Trata de que Sam no entre a prisión si – dijo Gustavo

- Todo el tiempo – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- ¡Hace ocho meses que no me llevan de nuevo ok! – exclamo Sam

- Oh…. Sam – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Es hora de volver a casa – dijo Spencer

- Muchas gracias por todo – dijo Adam y luego se acerco para despedirse de Jessica – tratare de convencerlo ¿bien? – le murmuro

- Ok – dijo Jessica tratando de sonreír

- Adiós – dijo Carly abrazando a Melanie – me dio mucho gusto verte

- Igual a mí – dijo Melanie sonriendo

- Adiós Melanie – dijo Freddie

- Adiós y cuida mucho a mi hermana – dijo Melanie

- Nos vemos Jessica – dijo Sam

- Adiós chicos, cuídense – dijo Jessica

- ¿Seguro que no quieren que los acompañe al aeropuerto? – dijo Gustavo

- No, esta bien – dijo Sam – el taxi ya esta afuera

- Cuídate mucho

- Lo haré – dijo Sam sonriendo – adiós

Los chicos subieron al taxi y mientras se despedían por la ventana, emprendieron su camino al aeropuerto; Sebastián estaba al otro extremo aún enojado sin decir ni una palabra; cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, después de bajar las maletas y que se las lleven, estaban esperando por su vuelo…

- Oigan – decía Spencer observando los boletos – ¿que cuando tomamos el avión para venir, los boletos no eran diferentes?

- Tal vez aquí son así – dijo Sam

- Mejor ve a preguntar Spencer – dijo Carly preocupada – tu te encargaste de esto, así que algo malo seguro pasará

- Oigan, no todo lo malo pasa por mi culpa – dijo Spencer defendiéndose

- No – dijo Carly – a veces pasa por Sam también – dijo señalándola

- ¡Oye! – reclamo Sam

- Tiene razón – dijo Freddie asintiendo

- Si…- dijo Sam bajando la mirada

- Bueno ve a ver eso del boleto – dijo Carly – y ¿Dónde esta Adam?

- Seguro tratando de hablar con el cabeza dura de Sebastián – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – lo golpearía si no fuera lindo

- Si – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie mirando a Sam

- Nada – dijo Sam sonriendo apenada

- Bien, yo iré por eso de los boletos, mientras ustedes muchachitos sigan haciendo sus cosas – dijo Spencer marchándose

- ¿Lindo? – dijo Freddie

- Fue un decir – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

Spencer se acerco a la señorita que revisaba los boletos, parecía muy agradable y era linda

- Buenas tardes ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? – dijo la señorita mostrando una amable sonrisa

- Hola…- dijo Spencer sonriendo, tratando de coquetear – si…yo, tengo una duda con mis boletos

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír

- Pues, cuando tomamos el vuelo en Seattle, nuestros boletos eran diferentes – dijo Spencer

- Es la misma aerolínea señor no andamos cambiando los boletos así porque a si – dijo la chica empezándose a enojar

- Lo lamento yo sólo...- trato de decir Spencer

- Yo nada – dijo la chica ya alterándose

- No eres tan amable como lucias – dijo Spencer un poco desanimado y la chica le lanzo una mirada asesina – sólo quiero que me digas sobre mis boletos de primera clase y no te molestare más – dijo un poco aterrado

- Dame eso – dijo la chica arrebatándole los boletos - ¿Cuál primera clase?, estos son boletos de clase turista bobo

- ¿Turista? – dijo Spencer sorprendido – no, no, no, no, yo pedí claramente, boletos de primera clase, ya estaban apartados, por Jessica P. Hartlon

- ¿La diseñadora? – dijo la chica levantando las cejas

- Aja – dijo Spencer – seguro hubo una confusión

- Bueno si ella viene y arregla todo, seguro se soluciona rápido – dijo la chica volviendo a su sonrisa amable

- Pero ella no va a venir, esta muy ocupada y…- trato de decir Spencer

- ¡Entonces no me importa! – dijo la chica volviendo a enojarse – toma tus boletos y largo de aquí – dijo lanzándole bruscamente los boletos a Spencer

- Pero yo…- trataba de hablar Spencer

- ¡Largo! – dijo la chica mas enojada

- Esta bien, esta bien – dijo Spencer volteándose muy asustado

- Gracias por viajar en aerolíneas Heathrow – dijo la chica sonriendo mucho más que al inicio, lo que provocó que Spencer la mirara como si verdaderamente se le hubiera zafado un tornillo, y así era realmente, de hecho su comportamiento se le hacia familiar **(N/A: ¿Recuerdan al loco Steve?**, pues así se comportaba la chica); al final Spencer sólo salio corriendo de allí

Después de unos minutos….

- Hola – dijo Spencer llegando hasta los chicos con una amplia sonrisa

- Bien o realmente tienes los pantalones muy ajustados, o estamos en problemas – dijo Carly al instante

- Numero dos – dijo Spencer apenado

- ¿Ahora que paso? – dijo Sam – no sólo tenemos que aguantar al resentido de Sebastián, sino también nos causas un problema mas

- ¿Cuál resentido? – dijo Sebastián poniéndose de pie frente a Sam

- Abajo – dijo Sam ordenándole y señalando el suelo

- Ok – dijo Sebastián volviéndose a sentar y apenado

- Eh… - Carly miro con confusión y volvió la vista hacia su hermano – dinos que paso ahora

- Pues…digamos que hubo un problema y…me dieron otros boletos – dijo Spencer

- ¿Cómo que te dieron otros boletos? – dijo Carly - ¿Cuáles?

- Esto no suena bien – dijo Adam

- ¿Qué boletos te dieron Spencer? – dijo Freddie preocupado – no nos estarás enviando a china ¿verdad?

- No, no – dijo Spencer – si iremos a Seattle, pero….

- ¿Pero? – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué les parecería viajar en turista? – dijo Spencer

- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos los chicos al mismo tiempo

- Valla, cuanta euforia – dijo Spencer sonriendo

- ¿Turista? – dijo Sam - ¿Qué no habían reservado primera clase?, me dieron camarones Spencer, ¿sabes lo que dan en clase turista? – decía estresada tipo Carly

- No, ¿Qué? – dijo Spencer incrédulo

- Ni la mitad de comida que me alimentaría por una hora – dijo Sam

- Ya, cálmate – dijo Freddie – seguro se puede hacer algo ¿verdad?

- Sí – dijo Spencer

- ¿Algo para que nos devuelvan los boletos reservados? – dijo Carly

- No – dijo Spencer negando

- Ok, no se puede hacer nada – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos

- No creo que sea tan malo – dijo Adam

Después de varios minutos…

- Esto es malo – dijo Adam entrecerrando los ojos, había un niño atrás de él pateando y pateando el asiento todo lo que podía

- Bueno, al menos nos sentamos juntos – dijo Carly que estaba al lado de la ventana

- Sí, estamos tan felices – dijo Spencer sarcásticamente, que estaba al medio de ambos

- ¿Por juntos te refieres a estar en cada extremo con tu hermano de barrera? – dijo Adam sarcásticamente

Al lado contrario; Sam y Freddie estaban por sentarse, pero al igual que Carly, les tocaba uno a cada extremo, Sam tomo asiento junto a la ventana, pues era suyo

- ¿Quién se sienta al medio de los dos? – dijo Freddie aún de pie

- No lo se – dijo Sam – debe estar por allí

- Bueno mientras aparece, tal vez me pueda sentar aquí – dijo Freddie ubicándose en el asiento del medio y acercándose a Sam

- Hey, hey, cuida tu distancia niño – dijo Sam

- Ay si cuando…- trato de decir Freddie

- Mocoso acosador – se escucho una voz acercándose

- Oh no – se quejo Freddie reconociendo esa voz

- ¿Grace? – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Hola linda – dijo Grace sonriendo – y muévete zopenco – dijo jalando a Freddie de su asiento hasta tirarlo al piso

- Auch – se quejo Freddie

- ¿Este es tu asiento? – dijo Sam

- Así es – dijo Grace mientras Freddie se levantaba del suelo y se ubicaba en el asiento que le correspondía haciendo pucheros – llegue justo a tiempo para que este mocoso no hiciera nada

- Nunca lo hago – dijo Freddie sorprendido

Después de unos minutos, el avión despego y Sam sólo observaba por la ventana, la verdad estaba muy cansada…

- Adiós Londres – dijo Sam quedándose dormida

- Sam…- murmuraba Freddie

- ¡Se quedo dormida vándalo! – gruño Grace

- Oh…Grace – dijo Freddie con resignación

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no puedo creer todo lo que me demore; perdón de nuevo chicos!, espero que los trabajos ya no me quiten mucho tiempo, quiero actualizar la otra historia también, trabajo en eso, lo aseguro, bueno termino la aventura de los chicos en Londres, y no saben todo lo que va a pasar en Seattle, tengo ya varias ideas en la mente, sólo necesito tiempo para escribir; otra vez lamento la demora y muchas gracias por comentar, son increíbles, adiós :) **


	7. It's Seattle mean

¡Hola! lamento mucho la demora, lo se, es que se me complica demasiado y ando un poco bloqueada de ideas (es la razón que este escribiendo a las 4:00 AM, la inspiración llega de madrugada), debe ser el estrés por los estudios, de verdad, perdón, bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y me den su opinión

Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, al igual que los personajes que invente :)

" It's Seattle mean"

- Estoy muy cansada – dijo Carly abriendo su puerta y caminando directo hacia el sofá para recostarse – viajar es agotador

- Ay Dios, ay esto duele mucho, como pesan – dijo Spencer entrando y cargando con mucho esfuerzo las maletas de Carly

- Que exagerado hermano – dijo Carly desde el sofá – sólo déjalas ahí

- Ay mis bracitos – se quejaba Spencer hasta caerse al suelo

- Hola ya se… ¿Qué le paso? – dijo Freddie entrando y viendo a Spencer en el suelo

- Sólo exagera – dijo Carly - ¿Tu mamá esta en tu apartamento?

- Pues no, yo creo que…trato de decir Freddie

- ¡Freddie! – dijo Marissa entrando como una loca y abrazando a su hijo como si hubiera sido liberado de unos secuestradores

- Mamá, estas asfixiándome – dijo Freddie casi sin aire

- Lo lamento – dijo su mamá soltándolo, pero aún tocando a su hijo como si todo fuera un sueño – fue una eternidad

- Fue casi una semana – dijo Carly confundida

- No te metas, carita de muñeca – dijo Marissa cortante

- Wow – dijo Carly levantando las cejas

- Vamos a casa para que te cocine algo – dijo Marissa

- ¿Vegetales? – dijo Freddie sin animo

- ¡Te extrañe hijito! – exclamo Marissa jalando a Freddie hasta la salida

- Adiós…- dijo Carly aún viendo esa rara escena y cerrando su puerta

- Auuuu – se quejaba Spencer desde el suelo mientras Carly sonreía

Después de dejar a los chicos en el Bushwell Plaza, Sebastián, con la compañía de Adam, se ofreció llevar a Sam hasta su casa

- ¡Mamá, ya llegue! – grito Sam desde la entrada - ¿Mamá?, genial la mujer no esta – dijo Sam cerrando su puerta

- Si estoy niña – grito Pam desde la cocina

- ¿En la cocina? – grito Sam aun desde la entrada - ¿la quemaste cierto?

- Perdón por no ser una súper genia como tu novio el ñoño – volvió a gritar Pam divertida esta vez

- Hasta aquí mujer – dijo Sam corriendo hacia la cocina

En casa de Freddie…

- En un segundo tus brócolis estarán listos mi cielo – decía Marissa desde la cocina, Freddie se encontraba en su habitación

- Viva – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente y sacando su celular, iba a llamar a su violenta y linda novia - ¿Hola? – dijo Freddie por su celular, lo único que escuchaba eran unos conocidos gritos - ¿Sam?

- Hola cariñito – decía una voz que no era la de Sam - ¿quieres jugar con la calculadora de….?

- Dame eso – se escucho el grito de Sam, aparentemente se había abalanzado sobre su madre

- ¿Otra vez se están matando? – preguntaba Freddie por su celular – esa no es una linda bienvenida – decía entrecerrando lo ojos

- Suelta mi pierna – gritaba Pam – sólo intentaba cocinar algo

- Destruiste el horno microondas – decía Sam asombrada – y sólo querías hacer palomitas madre

- Mejor ve a hablar con el raro de tu novio – decía Pam

- Pues ese raro no haría explotar el microondas – decía Sam

- No soy raro – decía Freddie por el celular que ahora Sam tenia en sus manos, pero nadie le prestaba atención - ¿lo soy?

- Sólo quería hacer unas palomitas de bienvenida – decía Pam más tranquila

- ¿Así? – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Fue casi una semana – dijo Pam – y entre las terapias y los sicóticos que frecuento…- en este momento Freddie fruncía el ceño – creo que había un espacio vacío

- ¿Me dejaste tu espacio vacío? – dijo Sam como si ese hubiera sido el mejor de los cumplidos

- Ven, vallamos a comer unas hamburguesas niña – dijo Pam

- Seguro – dijo una emocionada Sam

- ¿Ah…hola? – dijo Freddie que seguía en telefono, y al parecer las chicas Pucketts se habían marchado

El lunes, en la escuela…

- Oh genial – se quejaba Sam desde su casillero

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – dijo Carly acercándose a su amiga

- Las clases empiezan de nuevo – dijo Sam como si la estuvieran torturando

- Sí, es tan cruel – dijo Carly sonriendo sarcásticamente y abriendo su casillero

- Hola señoritas – dijo un castaño muy bien arreglado y acercándose a ellas, poniéndose al lado de Sam

- Hola Freddie – dijo Carly asombrada por el vestuario de su técnico amigo

- ¿Y ahora tú?, ¿De qué te disfrazaste? – dijo Sam divertida dirigiéndole la mirada a su novio

- Amo tu manera de decirme "hola" – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente y sonriendo

- Ah es broma – dijo Sam divertida y sonriendo

- Lo se – dijo Freddie rodeando la cintura de Sam

- Oigan, par de tórtolos – dijo Carly mirando a sus amigos – guarden sus cosas para el periodo libre ¿si?

- Ay descuida, también tenemos para ti – dijo Sam sonriendo – Freddie…

- Ven aquí Carly – dijo Freddie acercándose junto con Sam y abrazando a su amiga de una manera divertida, tanto que dejaron su peinado, un tanto loco

- ¿Mejor? – dijo Sam

- Sí, claro – dijo Carly sarcásticamente y peinándose con los dedos – desarreglaron mi peinado

- Lo siento – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Sí, discúlpense con mi cabello – dijo Carly sonriendo y terminándose de arreglar

- Oye…- dijo Sam observando hacia otro lado - ¿ese no es Sebastián?

- Ah… eso parece – dijo Carly observando en la dirección de su amiga – y esa no es… ¿Taylor?

- ¿La de la clase de ingles? – pregunto Freddie – si creo que es ella, ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Carly y Sam volvieron rápidamente su mirada hacia él de una manera obvia - ¿Qué? – seguía sin entender

- Ay, hombre tenias que ser – dijo Carly como reproche – o bueno…tal vez intento de hombre – decía pensando y mirándolo bien

- Oye, tampoco lo maltrates, es lo único decente que pude conseguir – dijo Sam

- Oye como….- decía Freddie un tanto ofendido

- Es broma, es broma – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿En serio no vez lo que intenta? – dijo Carly siendo obvia

- ¿Clases de ingles? – seguía sin entender Freddie

- ¿Y yo te ayude para que estuvieras con él? – dijo Carly dirigiéndose a Sam sorprendida

- Que mala – dijo Freddie

- Oye, ahora estamos a mano – dijo Carly señalando su cabello

- Bueno ya – dijo Sam – pelear con Freddie es mi trabajo, tú eres la que nos separa, ¿volvemos a la realidad?

- Tienes razón – dijo Carly

- Chicas ¿Qué tiene que Sebastián hable con Taylor? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Crees que sólo quiere hablar con él? – dijo Sam – esa chica ah estado atrás de él desde que llego a la escuela

- Exacto – dijo Carly siendo muy obvia

- Hay que hacer algo – dijo Sam decidida

- En el acto – dijo Carly

- Ay no….- se quejo Freddie sabiendo lo que se venía – ustedes dos juntas en un plan, no me suena nada bien, mejor las espero en el salón antes que esto se ponga feo

- Que quejón eres – dijo Sam – yo también tengo que soportar tus sermones tecnológicos que son súper aburridos y no digo nada

- ¿Tienes que soportarlo? – dijo Freddie

- Todos tenemos…- murmuro Carly rodando los ojos

- Son muy aburridos – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros

- Tienes suerte que te ame Puckett – dijo Freddie pensándolo mejor

- Nos vemos en el salón – dijo Sam sonriendo y negando con la cabeza

- Adiós – dijo Freddie despidiéndose de Sam con un lindo beso

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Carly

- Pues vamos – dijo Sam – apuesto a que será lo único divertido que haga en la escuela hoy – dijo marchándose con Carly hacia donde estaba Sebastián

- Hola Sebastián – dijo Carly sonriendo e ignorando a Taylor - ¿Cómo estas?

- Ah…bien – dijo Sebastián - ¿y… ustedes?

- Ay muy bien – dijo Sam – excepto por la parte de regresar a la escuela, y estudiar, todo eso

- Creo que de eso se trata la escuela – dijo Sebastián extrañado – oigan ella…

- Ayer Sam hablo con Jessica – dijo Carly al instante

- Ah si, me contó muchas cosas, intento llamarte varias veces – dijo Sam – ya sabes ella, tu novia, la que quieres tanto, tanto…

- Sam, entendí – dijo Sebastián

- OH Taylor – dijo Carly fingiendo sorpresa - ¿Cuánto tiempo estas ahí?

- No te notamos – dijo Sam de igual manera que Carly

- Hablamos después Sebastián – dijo Taylor marchándose y mirando de mala manera a las chicas

- Sé lo que intentan – dijo Sebastián

- Sólo queremos protegerte – dijo Carly como lo más obvio

- ¿Con que intención? – dijo Sebastián

- Cuido al novio de mi prima – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros

- Y yo cuido al novio de mi amiga – dijo Carly de igual modo

- ¿Qué no sólo era Sebastián, el novio de quien es ahora? – dijo Sam confundida

- ¿Eh? – dijo Sebastián

- Los primeros días de escuela le afectan – dijo Carly como única respuesta

- Chicas, les agradezco ok, pero se cuidarme solo – dijo Sebastián – no necesito guardaespaldas, además eso del "novio de Jessica" ya no me queda claro

- ¿Siguen peleados cierto? – dijo Carly torciendo los labios

- Sí – dijo Sebastián – y…no quiero hablar del asunto, tengo clases y ustedes también, así que es mejor que vallan

- Bien – dijo Sam resignada – pero te estaré vigilando eh – dijo un poco amenazante

- Tranquila, si quisiera hacer algo, ya lo hubiera hecho – dijo Sebastián marchándose

- ¿Crees que se arregle con Jessica? – dijo Carly

- Eso espero – dijo Sam, al instante sonó el timbre – oh no, empieza la tortura y justo nos toca con la señorita Briggs

- Corre Sam, nos matara si llegamos tarde – dijo Carly jalando a su amiga

En casa de los hermanos Shay….

- Bien hagamos esto – dijo Spencer tomando un poco de súper pegamento con los dedos, estaba cerca de la pequeña mesa de la sala y accidentalmente unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre esta – Ouh, Carly me matara si ensucio la mesa, a ver…- decía limpiando con la mano que tenia embarrada de pegamento, al darse cuenta…ya era demasiado tarde…- oh, oh

Después de varias horas; en los casilleros…

- Al fin termino la escuela – dijo Sam cerrando su casillero

- ¿Tanta tortura por el primer día? – dijo Adam acercándose y sonriendo

- Sí eso parece – dijo Sam asintiendo - ¿viste a Freddie?

- Wow, tranquila Julieta, Romeo llegara pronto – dijo Adam divertido

- No vuelvas a decir eso – decía Sam dándole zapes a Adam

- Ya, ya basta, basta – decía Adam tratando de esquivarla – perdón

- Bien – dijo Sam dejando de hacerlo

- Oye y ¿haz hablado con Jessica? – pregunto Adam

- Sí, ayer – dijo Sam – las cosas están saliendo bien por allá, pero…parece que no aquí

- ¿Lo dices por Sebastián? – dijo Adam – sí, eh intentado hablar con él pero, no conseguí nada

- Se arreglaran – dijo Sam

- Hey – dijo Carly llegando y besando a su novio - ¿de que hablan?

- Del problema romántico de mi prima – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Ese asunto se esta convirtiendo en todo un escándalo, Taylor esparció el rumor que Jessica termino con Sebastián – dijo Carly

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam

- Es sólo un rumor – dijo Adam – cálmense, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un licuado, para olvidarnos de todo esto por ahora?

- ¿Alguien menciono licuado? – dijo Freddie apareciendo

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – dijo Sam

- El maestro de ciencias me pidió que me quedara para que le explicara como funcionaba la…

- Ahórrate tus noñerias Freddie – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Valla…seis meses y para mí su relación sigue siendo rara – dijo Adam observándolos

- ¿Bueno iremos por los licuados o no? – dijo Carly

- Vamos, necesito salir de este manicomio – dijo Sam

- ¿Hablas de la escuela? – dijo Freddie

- Sé lo que dije – exclamo Sam

Después de unos minutos en Licuados Locos…

- Si eso fue tan divertido – comentaba Sam

- Eso fue porque tú no sentiste el dolor – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Que exagerado – dijo Sam tomando el último sorbo de su licuado

- ¡Dolió!- exclamo Freddie mientras Adam miraba a Carly como queriéndole decir algo

- Si…lo sé, es extraño – afirmo Carly asintiendo – sólo debes acostumbrarte a su relación

- Oh valla, tengo que irme – exclamo Sam levantándose

- ¿Qué?, ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Freddie

- Le prometí a mi mamá que la acompañaría a una de sus terapias – dijo Sam haciendo una mueca de desprecio – era eso, o acompañarla al gimnasio, créanme, las terapias serán mejor – dijo marchándose

- Oye, espera, ¿no pagaras tu licuado? – dijo Carly

- Ahí esta Freddie, él lo hará – dijo Sam saliendo de la tienda

- ¿Yo qué? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Bien, acostumbrarse no es sencillo – dijo Carly dirigiéndose a Adam

Después de varios minutos, Carly y Freddie regresaban al edificio, este se despidió en el pasillo, y entro a su departamento, mientras la castaña hacia lo mismo

- Hola Spencs, me demore porque….- trato de terminar Carly cuando vio a Spencer

- Ayúdame – fue lo único que pudo decir Spencer, tenia una mano pegada en la mesa, la otra en el respaldo del sillón, tenia un cojín pegado en sus pies, su cabello estaba todo alborotado y el pobre sudaba sin control, por todo el esfuerzo que trataba de hacer para librarse de eso

- Ok…- decía Carly tratando de comprender lo que sucedía - ¿Qué paso aquí?

- Derrame unas gotitas de súper pegamento en la mesa y trate de limpiarlo, pero mi mano también tenia pegamento y ya vez lo que paso

- ¿Y la otra? – dijo Carly

- Quise ayudarme jalando desde el respaldo del sofá, pero como había intentado librar mi mano de la mesa también tenia pegamento en la otra – decía Spencer como niño regañado

- ¿Y los pies? – dijo Carly sin entender

- A falta de manos ¿Qué usas hermanita? – dijo Spencer como lo mas obvio – no me digas que el ombligo

- Ay Spencer – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- Sólo ayúdame – suplico Spencer

- Llamare a la fabrica – dijo Carly tomando el telefono y marcando, pero sintió algo extraño – ¿también derramaste pegamento en el telefono cierto? – dijo Carly esperando que la respuesta no fuera un "sí"

- Tal vez – dijo Spencer desviando la vista

- Mas te vale que tenga remedio – dijo Carly marcando el número del frasco

Al día siguiente en la escuela….

- Oye ¿Cómo resulto todo? – dijo Sam mientras veía a Carly llegar

- Tu que crees – dijo Carly enseñándole a Sam su mano con el telefono pegado

- Nada bien supongo – dijo Sam dándose cuenta – no dijiste que antes de llamarme a mí, llamaste a la fábrica

- Lo hice – respondió Carly – pero después que te llame, algo que fue fácil porque ¡TENGO UN TELEFONO EN MI MANO!, recibí la respuesta de la fábrica que sólo fue: debes esperar

- ¿Esperar que? – dijo Sam confundida

- Un milagro supongo – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- Hey – dijo Adam llegando - ¿Cómo est…por qué tienes un telefono en la mano? – dijo fijándose bien

- Larga historia Adam – dijo Carly frustrada

- ¿Oye has visto al tonto? – dijo Sam

- ¿Te refieres a tu novio? – dijo Adam confundida

- Sí, a Freddie – dijo Sam asintiendo

- Carly…- decía Adam

- ¡Te dije que no es sencillo acostumbrarse! – exclamo Carly

- Bueno pues no lo eh visto – dijo Adam

- Lo llamare – dijo Carly marcando prácticamente su mano mientras Sam y Adam la veían raro

Después de la primera clase en el pasillo…

- Hola – dijo Taylor

- Hola – respondió Sebastián - ¿Qué tal?

- Bien – respondió Taylor – ¿recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?

- Si claro – respondió Sebastián – tu actuación del viernes

- ¿Iras cierto? – pregunto Taylor sonriendo

- Si, seguro, no tengo planes – respondió Sebastián recordando que su novia no estaba con el

- Genial – dijo Taylor – haré un papel importante y no quiero que te lo pierdas

- De acuerdo – dijo Sebastián

- Oye y hablando de otra cosa…haz escuchado lo que están diciendo de Jessica y de ti – dijo Taylor

- La verdad no – dijo Sebastián - ¿Qué cosa?

- Pues….se comenta que terminaron – dijo Taylor con satisfacción

- ¿Ah si? – dijo Sebastián confundido

- Sí, eso dicen, ¿es cierto? – dijo Taylor acercándose coquetamente

- No…- dijo Sebastián un poco dudoso

- No pareces seguro – dijo Taylor – si no terminaron, ¿Por qué tu novia no esta aquí? – dijo sonriendo un poco

- No lo se – respondió Sebastián desviando la mirada un poco triste

- Sabes…cualquier chica estaría feliz de ser tu novia – decía Taylor sonriendo – y si fuera yo, no te dejaría nunca, bueno, adiós – dijo marchándose sonriendo

- Adiós – dijo Sebastián pensando y marchándose también

- Oh por Dios – murmuro Carly que estaba espiando – esto lo tiene que saber Sam – dijo de nuevo marcando su mano

Después de minutos….

- ¿Y que vamos hacer? – dijo Sam que se encontraba en el apartamento de Carly

- Ni idea – dijo Carly - ¿llamaste a Jessica?

- ¿Y que le voy a decir?, ¿Qué se quieren robar a su novio? – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- Quieren dejar las cosas como están – dijo un aburrido Freddie regresando de la cocina con una botella de agua

- Si por favor – dijo otro aburrido Spencer aún pegado a sus muebles

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así? – dijo Freddie observándolo – es raro verlo de esa manera

- Es su culpa – dijo Carly molesta mostrando el telefono que tenia pegado – suerte que fue la izquierda

- Ya, luego vemos lo de despegarte del telefono y a ti…- dijo Sam viendo a Spencer – y a ti…de todo – dijo frunciendo el ceño

- Bien entonces que haremos con la señorita "me quiero quedar con el novio de otra" – dijo Carly

- No lo se…- decía Sam pensando

- Auch, auch, valla si que es fuerte el pegamento – decía Spencer mientras se intentaba mover

- Spencer no…- trato de decir Carly

- Si…- decía Sam sonriendo y viendo a Spencer y a Carly – es muy fuerte

- ¿Taylor ensaya todos los días en el teatro de Nort West, cierto? – dijo Carly comprendiendo y sonriendo también

- Mi mamá recupero su licencia – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Oh no – dijo Freddie

El día jueves en la escuela…

- Hola Tay…¿Por qué tienes esa falda? – dijo Sebastián sorprendido mientras miraba a la chica usando una falda no muy común, era gris, bordada y parecía representar alguna antigua película

- Es la que voy a usar para mi actuación de mañana – dijo Taylor un poco avergonzada – ya sabes, es para la escena donde accidentalmente me arrojan una soda

- Si lo se, y esa escena aún no me suena bien, pero ¿Por qué la usas ahora? – dijo Sebastián confundido

- Es que… trabajo tanto en el personaje, que siento que es parte de mi – decía Taylor nerviosa – es como…si no me la pudiera quitar – decía apretando un poco los dientes como molesta

- Ah claro…- dijo Sebastián aún confundido – bueno, nos vemos

- No olvides verme mañana eh – dijo Taylor sonriendo

- No lo olvido, adiós – dijo Sebastián marchándose

- Tonta falda – dijo Taylor para si misma – alguien puso pegamento en ella

Por el pasillo…

- Te lo dije – comentaba Sam riendo

- Sí, pasara mucho tiempo para que pueda quitarse esa falda – decía Carly riendo también

- Sí, igual que tu con ese telefono – decía Sam riendo hasta que noto la mirada asesina de Carly

- Eso dolió – dijo Carly frunciendo el ceño

- Lo siento – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros – al menos no estas como Spencer ¿Cómo es que él va a…?

- No preguntes – dijo Carly cortándola

Después de las clases en Licuados Locos, Adam entraba a la tienda y vio a Sebastián en una de la mesas…

- Hey – dijo Adam acercándose - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tomando un licuado – dijo Sebastián moviendo su vaso casi en la cara de Adam - ¿Qué no es obvio?

- Si ya entendí, digo ¿Por qué? – dijo Adam

- A todo el mundo le gustan los licuados, además no tenemos mucha tarea – dijo Sebastián rodando los ojos

- ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que extrañas a tu novia? – dijo Adam sentándose

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sebastián

- Oye, a todos nos esta aburriendo esta situación, Freddie no sabe que mas hacer con Carly y Sam que no se que estén tramando en este momento – dijo Adam

- Carly es tu novia – dijo Sebastián observándolo

- Si, pero Freddie esta mas acostumbrado a la locura de las dos – dijo Adam sonriendo – yo no pienso meterme ahí

- Claro – dijo Sebastián rodando los ojos

- Sólo llámala o mas bien contéstale, sé que ah intentado hablar contigo muchas veces – dijo Adam tratando de hacerle entrar en razón

- No puedo hablar con ella y fingir que todo esta bien – dijo Sebastián – quiero que este aquí

- Pero no lo esta – dijo Adam – y no es porque se fue a jugar golf o cualquier otra cosa

- ¿Golf? – dijo Sebastián confundido

- Fue lo primero que se me vino en mente – dijo Adam retractándose – pero como sea, esta haciendo lo que le gusta, y tu tienes que aceptarlo, sé que no debió ocultártelo, pero eso ya paso, regresamos a Seattle

- Sí, regresamos, pero sin una persona Adam – dijo Sebastián molesto

- Escucha… ¿no crees que estuvieron separados demasiado tiempo como para que ahora que se juntaron todo se acabe de nuevo? – dijo Adam levantándose – debo ir a comprar un licuado pero piénsalo, no la dejes ir esta vez, ah y trata de divertirte un poco, pareces un amargado – dijo marchándose y dejando a Sebastián pensando

- Oye… ¿vamos a casa de Carly luego que compres tu licuado? – dijo Sebastián sonriendo

Después de varios minutos….

- Y…. ¿Ha estado así durante tres días? – decía Sebastián observando a Spencer

- Sí – respondió Carly – y gracias a él tengo un telefono en la mano

- Claro – dijo Sebastián entrecerrando los ojos – Sam… ¿haz hablado con Jessica?

- Ayer – dijo Sam

- Tal vez deberías llamarla tú – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Apoyo esa idea – dijo Spencer con esfuerzo mientras los chicos lo veían raro

- Si, creo, que si – dijo Sebastián sacando su celular y marcando

- ¿Y? – dijo Adam

- Shhh Adam – lo callo Carly

- Cuanta agresividad – dijo Adam como niño regañado

- Me manda al buzón – dijo Sebastián colgando

- Seguro lo tiene apagado – dijo Sam

- Inténtalo luego – dijo Carly

- Tal vez mañana – dijo Sebastián no tan alegre

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

- Hola Carly y telefono pegado en Carly – dijo Sam acercándose a su casillero

- Esto me esta aburriendo – dijo Carly – además es raro – dijo murmurando

- No me digas – dijo Sam sarcásticamente – yo siempre he visto a lindas chicas con teléfonos pegados

- No es necesario tu sarcasmo – dijo Carly entrecerrando los ojos

- Ay fue sólo una broma – dijo Sam – más bien, Taylor, me esta volviendo loca, sigue presumiendo su tonta actuación de mañana

- ¿Quién se alegra por interpretar a una chica que es completamente mojada por soda? – dijo Carly sorprendida

- Chicas como ella – dijo Sam – lo bueno y gracioso es que sigue con esa falda – decía Sam divertida

- ¿Cuál será su excusa? – dijo Carly igual de divertida

- Hola chicas – dijo Sebastián no muy alegre

- Hola – dijo Carly - ¿estas bien?

- Si, creo – dijo Sebastián inseguro

- Si se nota que estas excelente – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- ¡Deja tus sarcasmos de lado! – dijo Carly

- Ay que humor – dijo Sam - ¿y qué?, ¿hablaste con Jessica?

- No – dijo Sebastián – su celular sigue apagado, creo que cometí un grave error al no hablar con ella antes

- Al fin te das cuenta – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Bueno ella llegara el lunes ¿no? – dijo Carly – pronto aclararan las cosas

- Eso si quiere hablarme – dijo Sebastián triste y marchándose

- ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? – dijo Carly

- Ah…nada – dijo Sam como lo mas obvio – no somos cupido, suficiente con pegar a Taylor a una falda horrenda

- Hola chicas – dijo Freddie llegando

- Hola – dijo Carly

- Y sigue con el telefono en la mano - dijo Freddie

- ¡No es mi culpa! – exclamo Carly

- y Sam…eh visto a Taylor dos días seguidos con la misma falda…¿alguna idea? – dijo Freddie siendo obvio

- Sí, una – dijo Sam sonriendo - ¡deja de fijarte como vienen las chicas vestidas a la escuela Fredtonto! – dijo Sam cortante y desapareciendo su sonrisa

- Novios – dijo Carly sonriendo

Después de horas en el departamento de los Shay; los chicos estaban ensayando para el programa, Adam y Sebastián estaban de espectadores uno más animado que el otro, es obvio…

- Bueno entonces empezaremos con el segmento de Gibby y sus pantalones raros – dijo Carly

- Pensé que primero presentaríamos a la tortuga rápida – dijo Sam

- Su dueño la gira y gira, no hay nada divertido en eso Sam – dijo Carly sorprendida

- ¿Qué les parece el ensayo? – pregunto Freddie a los chicos

- Divertido – dijo Adam

- Si genial – dijo Sebastián sin ánimos

- Wow tranquiliza tu emoción – dijo Freddie con sarcasmo

- Saben, yo mejor me voy – dijo Sebastián – no estoy de humor para nada, no pienso en otra cosa que no sea…

De pronto la puerta del estudio se abrió dejando ver a una chica muy agitada y cansada

- Esas escaleras me matan – dijo Jessica recuperando el aliento

- ¡Jessica! – exclamo Carly sonriendo - ¡Jessica! – dijo de nuevo contenta y acercándose - ¿Jessica? – dijo esta vez confundida y entrecerrando los ojos

- Hola – dijo Jessica sonriendo

- Se supone que llegarías el lunes – dijo Sam también sorprendida

- Si yo…no querría demorar más tiempo allá – dijo Jessica mirando a Sebastián que sonreía – oye...- dijo acercándose a Sebastián – lamento no haberte dicho nada; es sólo que…

- Te extrañe demasiado – dijo Sebastián abrazándola

- Ohhhhh – dijo Carly emocionada y luego vio su mano con le teléfono pegado - ayyy

- ¿No estas enojado? – dijo Jessica

- No, ya no – dijo Sebastián sonriendo – trate de llamarte desde ayer

- Apague mi telefono en todo el viaje, tal vez por eso – dijo Jessica

- Como que sobramos aquí – dijo Freddie

- ¿Quién quiere ir a verme comer tocino? – dijo Sam

- ¿Verte? – dijo Adam confundido

- Sí, no pienso compartirlo con nadie – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

- Es mi tocino – dijo Carly confundida

- Y mi estomago te lo agradece – dijo Sam sonriendo y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga – bien vamos

Los chicos salieron y dejaron a Jessica y Sebastián solos

- Pensé que seguirías molesto – dijo Jessica

- Me di cuenta que no puedo hacer eso – dijo Sebastián – además eso ya paso

- Te extrañe mucho – dijo Jessica sonriendo

- ¿Y…? ¿tienes una agenda muy apretada hoy? – dijo Sebastián

- Si y muy apretada – dijo Jessica – pero…- dijo sonriendo – todas las notas tienen tu nombre

- Eso suena lindo – dijo Sebastián acercándose y dándole un beso a Jessica

- Oye por cierto, cuando subí, note que Spencer estaba….

- Si…no es uno de sus mejores momentos – dijo Sebastián

Al día siguiente en la escuela….

- Miren…- decía Carly que estaba en los casilleros con Adam, Sam y Freddie; Jessica y Sebastián venían juntos a la escuela y al parecer muy felices

- Sí, parece que ya todo se soluciono – dijo Sam observando

- Bueno…así que nuestras cupidos funcionaron esta vez – dijo Adam rodeando la cintura de Carly

- Sí, yo creo que eso merece una recompensa – dijo Freddie haciendo lo mismo con Sam

Ambos chicos estaban a punto de besar a sus novias cuando….

- ¡Nada de besos en el pasillo! – exclamo horrorizada la señorita Briggs - vallan a sus clases ahora

- Aw, el dulce trato de los maestros aquí – dijo Sam con sarcasmo

Por el otro pasillo….

- Oye – dijo Taylor acercándose a Sebastián y Jessica – ¿iras a mi actuación de hoy cierto?

- Si…respecto a eso…mi novia llego y vamos a salir hoy en la tarde, lo siento Taylor – dijo Sebastián

- Lo siento – dijo Jessica encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo – por cierto…linda falda – dijo entrecerrando los ojos

Taylor se marcho de allí enojada

Después de varias horas en la casa de los Shay….

- Tengo mucha sed – dijo Sam desde el sofá

- Pues ve al refri y toma algo, total, ¿es novedad? – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Tienes razón – dijo Sam marchándose hacia la cocina

- ¿Y Jessica y Sebastián? – pregunto Spencer aún pegado a sus muebles

- Creo que se fueron a pasear – dijo Carly - ¿quieres que los llame? – dijo Carly con sarcasmo y levantando su mano con el telefono

- No era necesario eso – dijo Spencer

- Listo – dijo Sam regresando – había soda de dieta y la normal

- Supongo que tienes la normal – dijo Carly

- Si aquí esta – dijo Sam agitando la lata muy fuerte

- No hagas eso, podría pasar un accidente – dijo Carly

- Hay que va a pasar – dijo Sam abriendo la lata a la distancia que estaba Carly y definitivamente "exploto la bebida", manchando gran parte de la castaña

- Tal ves eso – dijo Carly levantándose para ir a secarse

- Carly – dijo Sam observando algo increíble

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly

- Mira tu mano – dijo Sam

El telefono que Carly tenia se despego por completo al caerle parte de la soda

- ¡Al fin! – exclamo Carly

- Valla, quien diría que un poco de soda despegaría ese pegamento – dijo Sam asombrada

- Si, ya estaba….espera – dijo Carly recordando

- Oh no – dijo Sam con la boca abierta

- Oh por Dios – dijo Carly con la boca abierta también

En el teatro…

- Así, pues toma esto – dijo una chica pelirroja arrojándole un vaso con soda a Taylor

- ¿Qué te pasa? – exclamo Taylor siguiendo su actuación – yo nunca dije que….

- ¡Que horror! – exclamo una señora tapándole los ojos al niño que tenia al lado

- ¿Esto es parte de la escena? – dijo la compañera de Taylor atónita

- No tonta – dijo Taylor tratando de cubrirse y apenada

En casa de Carly….

- Tal vez hubiéramos ido a ver esa actuación – dijo Carly riendo

- Sabes, es definitivo, ¡extrañe mucho Seattle! – exclamo Sam sonriendo

- ¿Ya podrían bañarme en soda? – pregunto un incrédulo Spencer

- Andando – dijo Carly sonriendo

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, otra vez lamento la demora y estoy actualizando mi otro fic, ténganme paciencia por favor y deséenme suerte, mientras mejor me valla con mis trabajos del instituto mas rápido actualizo, eso creo yo ¬¬; bueno cuídense mucho y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, ustedes son increíbles, adiós


	8. I don't remember

**Hola! Lamento demorarme chicos! pero no podía ni entrar en la comp. y después del 13 sólo escribía iLost My Mind hahaha me encanto, ya les contare abajo más, bueno, el capitulo la verdad me inspire un poco en un dibujo que me encantaba Hey Arnold! hay un capitulo donde Helga pierde la memoria temporalmente, ya lo descubrirán los dejo y espero lo disfruten…**

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, al igual que los personajes que invente :)**

"**I don't remember" **

Los tres amigos estaban en el estudio recostados en los sillones coloridos tan característicos de ellos, pensaban en varias ideas para el próximo iCarly, bueno…tal vez no todos…

- Sam, ¿Sam?, ¡Sam! – exclamo Carly despertando a su amiga

- Quiero pollo frito – dijo Sam de pronto cuando se levanto

- Niña, tenemos que pensar en más ideas para el programa, no pensar en fantasías alimenticias – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Pero dormida se veía tan linda – dijo Freddie sonriendo lo que hizo que Sam también sonriera – y además cual es la diferencia que este despierta o dormida, nosotros siempre terminamos haciendo el trabajo – Sam borro su sonrisa por una mirada asesina

- Ten cuidado – advirtió Sam

- Ya chicos – decía Carly calmándolos como lo había hecho durante toda su amistad – dejen sus peleas o romances, la verdad ya no las diferencio del todo – dijo un poco confundida

- Freddie empieza – dijo Sam

- Freddie empieza – la imito Freddie de una manera divertida

- Ya chicos concéntrense, necesitamos ideas – dijo Carly – debemos…

El celular de Carly comenzó a sonar y era Adam, ella contesto de inmediato

- Hola Adam, si puedo hablar, nos vemos después chicos – dijo Carly marchándose apresurada

- Sí, se nota su concentración – dijo Sam sarcásticamente mirando a Freddie

- Tu tampoco estabas concentrada – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Yo tengo una excusa – dijo Sam

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Freddie

- Duh, ser yo – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

- Eres única – dijo Freddie sonriendo – bueno…Carly se fue… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Ya te dije, comer pollo frito, así que date prisa – dijo Sam autoritaria

- ¿Enserio tengo que hacerlo? – dijo Freddie no tan animado

- Sí, ahora – dijo Sam

- Bien – dijo Freddie saliendo

Después de varios minutos los chicos se encontraban en la sala, después que Sam acabara su delicioso pollo frito que Freddie le consiguió…

- No se como siempre se sale con la suya – dijo Freddie viéndola

- Tú eres el responsable de eso – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Oigan, yo debo alimentarme ¿bien? – dijo Sam como si la hubieran ofendido

- Sí, las tres comidas diarias se convierten contigo en una por hora – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Pues…- decía Sam como defendiéndose, pero no se le ocurría nada – eso no importa

- Hey, hey, hey – decía Spencer corriendo hacia la sala – ¿a que no saben qué pasó?

- Hiciste una nueva escultura – afirmo Carly

- Sí, pero…- trato de decir Spencer

- Esta hecha de peluches de perrito – afirmo Freddie

- Sí, pero…- seguía diciendo Spencer

- Y tiene forma de gato – afirmo Sam

- Si, pero…- decía Spencer – valla, ¿son psíquicos? – dijo asombrado

- No – dijo Carly negando – tu escultura esta justo ahí – dijo señalando hacia el fondo de la cocina y sonriendo

- Ouh – dijo Spencer apenado – que vergüenza

- Ah descuida – dijo Carly como si nada

- Tengo sed – dijo Sam – Freddie tráeme una soda

- ¿Por favor? – pedía Freddie

- Sólo tráela – dijo Sam autoritaria

- Bueno – dijo Freddie levantándose y marchándose resignado hacia la cocina

- Es tu novio, no tu sirviente – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Todos pueden tener dos empleos – dijo Sam como si nada

- Oye bueno, hablando de otra cosa, mañana necesito que me acompañes a comprar un regalo para Adam – dijo Carly emocionada

- ¿Es su cumpleaños? – dijo Sam

- No – dijo Carly

- ¿Aniversario? – pregunto Sam

- No – respondió Carly negando

- ¿Se pelearon? – pregunto Sam otra vez

- ¡No! – respondió Carly cansada de esas preguntas

- ¿Entonces por qué le vas a comprar un regalo? – pregunto Sam confundida

- Porque a veces es lindo hacer algo por la persona que quieres – respondió Carly como lo más obvio

- Sí, que tontería – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Ten – dijo Freddie llegando y dándole la soda

- Es de dieta Freddie – dijo Sam devolviéndole la lata – quiero una normal

- ¿Tu entiendes que esto esta mal? – le dijo Freddie a Carly

- Si – respondió Carly

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

- Hola – dijo Sebastián acercándose al casillero de Jessica y saludándola con un beso

- Valla que cariñoso – dijo Jessica sonriendo

- Sí, soy muy tierno – dijo Sebastián sonriendo

- Bueno, señor tierno ¿Qué planes para hoy? – dijo Jessica – aparte de la horrenda tarea que nos dejo la señorita Briggs - dijo rodando los ojos

- Tú ya terminaste esa tarea – dijo Sebastián – la hicimos en clase – dijo confundido

- Yo hablo de ayudar a Sam – dijo Jessica como lo más obvio

- Oh, cierto – dijo Sebastián acordándose – ¿no sientes extraño vivir con ella?

- No realmente – dijo Jessica negando – digo, ella y mi tía Pam son muy graciosas

- Seguro – dijo Sebastián no tan convencido – en fin ¿vamos a licuados locos saliendo de clases?

- Claro – dijo Jessica marchándose con él a clases

Por el pasillo principal…

- Ya te lo dije Sam, debes ser mas amable con él – decía Carly

- A él no le molesta – dijo Sam abriendo su casillero

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Carly

- No me ha dicho nada – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros

- Ay Sam – dijo Carly rodando los ojos – bueno, me acompañaras de compras hoy ¿cierto?

- Sí, no tengo nada mas bueno que hacer – dijo Sam como si nada – iré a casa por unas cosas y luego voy a tu apartamento ¿bien?

- De acuerdo – dijo Carly

Después de varias horas Sam estaba pasando por el corredor en busca de Freddie y lo encontró con unos cuatro chicos platicando pero se detuvo tras los casilleros cuando escucho que hablaban de ella…

- ¿Y como es salir con Sam Puckett? – pregunto un chico

- Ella es muy linda – dijo Freddie

- Sí, claro – respondió un chico sarcásticamente – amigo, te eh visto con ella, y si no mas no recuerdo, aquí ya no existe la esclavitud

- Wow, que intenso – dijo el otro chico asombrado – pensé que era más tierna cuando tenía novio

- Sí lo es – dijo Freddie un poco fastidiado

- Oye, no tienes que mentir – aseguro el otro chico de manera honesta – debe haber algo en ella que hace que no puedas decirle "no"

- Bueno…- decía Freddie

- Un consejo, sólo miente – dijo el primer chico en tono de burla

- ¿Soy muy mandona? – susurró Sam

Después de horas, Freddie entraba al apartamento de Carly, ella se estaba cambiando mientras que Spencer estaba en la sala…

- Hola…- decía Freddie abriendo un poco la puerta - ¿esta Carly?

- Se esta cambiando, pasa Freddito – dijo Spencer – no creo que demore

- No, de hecho quiero hablar contigo – dijo Freddie

- ¿Vas a pedirme dinero? – pregunto Spencer

- No – dijo Freddie confundido

- Pasa – dijo Spencer al tiempo que Freddie entraba

- Genial – dijo Freddie

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? – dijo Spencer sentándose en el sofá

- Quiero un consejo – dijo Freddie, Spencer se empezó a reír y Freddie lo vio con cara de confusión

- Oh era enserio – dijo Spencer apenado

- Si – dijo Freddie como lo más obvio – pasa algo con Sam

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Spencer

- Ella es muy linda y me gusta, pero…me gustaría que fuera un poco más amable – dijo Freddie

- ¿Estas hablando de Sam? – pregunto Spencer con confusión

- Sí – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos

- Mira, Fredo, por algo quisiste estar con ella ¿no es así? – dijo Spencer – Sam, no es….la típica adolescente que todo mundo cree, eso la hace especial ¿no?

- Sí…- decía Freddie pensando – sólo que…no parece que fuéramos novios y me gustaría que fuera normal al menos por un día

- Bueno…- trato de decir Spencer

- Hola – dijo Carly llegando a la sala - ¿Sam no viene contigo?

- No, no la eh visto desde la escuela, la busque para irnos juntos pero creo que ya se había ido – respondió Freddie

- Que extraño – dijo Carly – quedamos que ella vendría aquí, porque me tiene que acompañar a…

- Hey – dijo Sam entrando – lamento la demora, mi mamá volvió a pelear con el gato – dijo desviando la vista

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste para irnos juntos? – dijo Freddie

- Ah, yo…tuve que irme rápido – decía Sam extraña – y qué, ¿nos vamos ya? – le dijo a Carly

- Sí, claro – dijo Carly – nos vemos después, iré a comprar algo lindo para Adam – decía tomando su chaqueta – adiós – dijo saliendo con Sam

- Sam…- trato de decir Freddie pero ya se había ido sin mencionar ni una palabra - ¿no notaste que estaba rara? – le dijo a Spencer

- Algo – dijo Spencer

Después de varias horas de caminar y caminar con Carly viendo emocionada las tiendas, entraron a una de deportes y, ella se percato de que Sam estaba extraña…

- Oye, ¿te pasa algo? – dijo Carly – haz estado así todo el camino

- ¿Sabes por qué me demore en llegar a tu casa? – dijo Sam

- ¿Te detuviste a comprar unos grasitos? – dijo Carly incrédulamente

- No – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – yo…escuche a Freddie y Spencer platicando de mí

- ¿Espiaste a mi hermano y a tu novio? – dijo Carly como si fuera alarmante

- Hay por favor tú también espías – dijo Sam defendiéndose

- Yo…bueno a veces – dijo Carly apenada – pero ¿Qué decían?

- Freddie estaba diciendo que…no soy muy buena que digamos – dijo Sam apenada – y no sólo eso, en la escuela también estaba hablando con unos chicos de eso y lo estaban molestando porque al parecer lo trato…mal

- ¡Te lo dije! – exclamo Carly

- Bueno pero yo soy así – dijo Sam

- No – dijo Carly – esta bien que lo molestes, pero últimamente lo haz tratado como si fuera un esclavo

- Pero él…- decía Sam un poco triste – él…dijo que le gustaría que por un día yo sea normal, creo que quiere una cursi novia, toda empalagosa y… ¡que asco!

- Sam….- dijo Carly rodando los ojos - no creo que este pidiendo eso, sólo, quiere que seas más amable – dijo sonriendo

- ¡Oye pase libre! – dijo un chico que estaba en el mismo pasadizo que Carly y Sam y lanzando un balón de fútbol

- Yo creo que…- trato de decir Sam

- ¡Sam! – exclamo Carly preocupada

En licuados locos…

- Sabes que, hoy hable con mi papá – dijo Sebastián

- Hey, que buena noticia – dijo Jessica sonriendo y bebiendo su licuado - ¿y que te dijo?

- Ah, no mucho – dijo Sebastián – sólo que hubo una reunión de negocios y se encontró con tu papá

- ¿Enserio?, no me llamo para contarme – dijo Jessica

- Sí, se encontraron con varios socios que habían tenido – dijo Sebastián un poco fastidiado

- ¿Por qué la molestia? – dijo Jessica confundida

- No, por nada – dijo Sebastián desviando la vista

- Te conozco, y bien – dijo Jessica sonriendo - ¿paso algo en esa reunión?

- De pasar, no sé, sólo sé que…se encontraron con uno, en especial – dijo Sebastián con más molestia

- ¿Con quien? – dijo Jessica confundida

- Con el papá de Marcus – dijo Sebastián fastidiado – y me dijo que él estaba ahí **(N/A: ¿Recuerdan quien era?, bueno un chico del que Jessica pensaba que estaba enamorada)**

- Ah, ¿si? – dijo Jessica desviando la vista

- Sí, y le pregunto a tu papá por ti – dijo Sebastián mas fastidiado aún

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Jessica confundida – yo…pensé que no se acordaba de mi

- Pues al parecer sí – dijo Sebastián molesto

- Bueno eso que importa – dijo Jessica – a mí, ya no me interesa ¿y cuando nos desviamos del tema?, hablemos de otra cosa quieres – después le dio un sorbo a su licuado

- Claro…- decía Sebastián no tan convencido

Pasaron muchas horas más, ya eran casi las 7:00 PM y ni Sam ni Carly aparecían, hasta que Freddie, que seguía en casa de los Shay, recibió una llamada telefónica

- Carly – dijo Freddie por el telefono - ¿Dónde están?, Spencer ha estado preguntando por ti y ya es muy tarde

- Freddie debes venir al hospital ahora mismo – decía Carly preocupada

- ¿En el hospital? – dijo Freddie alarmado - ¿Carly que paso?

- ¿Hospital? ¿Qué hacen ahí? – dijo Spencer esta vez

- Freddie debes venir con Spencer – decía Carly preocupada – sucedió algo con Sam

- Carly, dime que Sam sólo fue porque le dolía la cabeza – decía Freddie presintiendo lo peor - ¿Carly?

- No, Freddie Sam tuvo un accidente, esta inconsciente y aún no reacciona, debes venir de inmediato – decía Carly – date prisa

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie alarmado – yo…yo…ahí vamos – dijo cortando la llamada

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Spencer

- Debemos ir al hospital ahora mismo – dijo Freddie – Sam tuvo un accidente, rápido, enciende el auto

- De acuerdo, vamos – decía Spencer – espera, ¿llamaron a Jessica?

- No sé, yo la llamare en el camino – decía Freddie – vamos

En licuados locos…

- Y entonces…-contaba Jessica hasta que fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular - ¿Freddie? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Sucede algo? – dijo Sebastián

- ¡Que Sam que! – exclamo Jessica preocupada – sí, estoy saliendo en este instante – decía levantándose – adiós, nos vemos ahí

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Sebastián

- Debemos ir al hospital, Sam tuvo un accidente – decía Jessica apresurada

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vamos – dijo Sebastián acompañándola

Luego de unos minutos, Spencer, Freddie, Jessica y Sebastián llegaban al hospital y vieron que en la recepción estaba Carly sentada y leyendo una revista…

- ¿Dónde esta Sam? – dijo Freddie preocupado – y…¿Qué haces leyendo una revista en un momento como este? – dijo confundido

- Ah, yo…es que estoy preocupada ok – dijo Carly defendiéndose y dejando la revista en la mesa de centro – y además… ¿Trajiste a Jessica? – dijo observándola un poco nerviosa

- Soy su prima y además mi tía esta un retiro con sus amigos de la terapia – dijo Jessica

- Sí, pero…no quería que te preocuparas – dijo Carly

- ¿Dónde pedimos información? – dijo Spencer – iré a preguntarle a la señorita…

- No Spencer – lo corto Carly – ahora viene el doctor, el nos dirá que hacer, espero…

- ¿Amigos de Sam Puckett? – dijo un doctor alto y con una barba extraña, traía puesta su chaqueta de medico y tenia al parecer el historial clinico de Sam en su mano

- Somos nosotros – dijo Jessica – Ohhh Por…..- Carly le tapo la boca impidiéndole hablar mientras el doctor la veía sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos

- Discúlpenla, es que esta muy nerviosa por Sam, se los dije – decía Carly mientras todavía le tapaba la boca a Jessica mientras ella trataba de liberarse y negaba con la cabeza – iré a calmarla un poco – dijo marchándose con Jessica aún tapándole la boca

- ¿Cómo esta Sam? – dijo Freddie

- Ya pueden pasar a verla, esta estable, pero aún no reacciona – dijo el doctor – yo los acompañare a la habitación donde esta, pero no hagan ruido ni llamen la atención

- Esta bien – contesto Freddie confundido

Después que los chicos acompañados por el doctor llegaron a la habitación, Sam estaba ahí en una cama, acostada sin reaccionar con una mascara de oxigeno

- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? – pregunto Sebastián

- Recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, provocado por un balón de fútbol – respondió el doctor

- Ya vine – dijo Jessica entrando con Carly – lo lamento estaba muy nerviosa, lo siento… ¿doctor?

- Sí, los dejare con su amiga – dijo el doctor saliendo

- Carly dime exactamente qué fue lo que paso – pidió Freddie

- ¿Crees que eso importa ahora? – decía Jessica muy preocupada – mi prima esta inconsciente en esa cama y nadie sabe que hubiera sido si…

- No te precipites demasiado…- susurraba Carly – otra vez tus nervios…

- Ah perdón – dijo Jessica callándose

- La golpearon accidentalmente con un balón – dijo Carly – y…

- ¿Qué, qué paso…? – decía Sam reaccionando

- ¡Esta despertando! – dijo Freddie – shhhh

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo Sam

- Sufriste un accidente – dijo Spencer

- Un balón te golpeo – dijo Sebastián

- ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Jessica entrecerrando los ojos

- Amiga, ¿te sientes mejor? – dijo Carly acercándose a ella

- Estaba muy preocupado – dijo Freddie acercándose igual

- Si…yo…estoy bien, sólo…una pregunta – pidió Sam

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Freddie

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo Sam mirándolos con confusión – o peor aún…¿Quién soy yo?

- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- ¿No recuerdas nada Sam? – dijo Carly

- ¿Quién es Sam? – decía ella con desesperación

- Ay no – dijo Freddie – llamen al doctor ahora

- Yo iré – dijo Spencer abriendo la puerta – do….

- Aquí estoy – dijo el doctor entrando

- Wow eso fue rápido – dijo Spencer sorprendido

- ¡Ella no recuerda nada! – dijo Carly

- Bien la revisare, mientras ustedes, esperen afuera, no se vallan, esperen sólo afuera – decía el doctor

- Bien, entendimos – dijo Sebastián confundido

Después de unos minutos, el doctor salio y les explico a los chicos…

- Parece que su amiga perdió la memoria temporalmente – dijo el doctor – la revise y no hay porque preocuparse

- ¡Como que no hay porqué preocuparse! – decía Freddie exaltado – mi novia esta ahí dentro y no sabe que es mi novia

- Mientras más la ayuden a recordar su vida, más rápido se recuperara, volverá a ser la misma, sólo fue un golpe – dijo el doctor – así que ya pueden llevársela

- ¿Se refiere a darla de alta, verdad? ¿Doctor? – dijo Jessica con énfasis

- Sí, eso – dijo el doctor – todo esta listo

- ¿Necesitamos ir a firmar algún papel o algo? – dijo Spencer

- No es necesario – afirmo el doctor

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Spencer

- Sí, de verdad ahora, entren, llévense a su amiga y adiós – dijo el doctor cansado

- Oigan pero que….- decía una enfermera pasando pero el doctor la beso y ya no pudo hablar

- ¿Qué esta haciendo? – dijo Sebastián

- Shhh, es mi esposa, ahora ya llévense a su amiga – dijo el doctor volviendo a besar a la enfermera

- Será mejor que lo hagamos – dijo Carly entrando con los chicos

Después de unos minutos, Sam ya estaba en casa de Carly de la cual no recordaba ni el color…

- Y esta es tu casa – dijo Sam sentada en el sofá – y tú eres mi mejor amiga

- Sí, exacto – dijo Carly - ¿ya lo recordaste?

- No – dijo Sam negando – tú me lo dijiste

- ¡Esto me esta volviendo loco! – dijo Freddie llegando a la sala desde la cocina

- ¿Por qué esta tan molesto ese chico? – dijo Sam murmurándole a Carly

- Soy Freddie ¿no me recuerdas? – decía él con desesperación - ¿Frednub?, ¿Fredtonto?, ¿Gusano?, ¿Ñoño?

- ¿Por qué te insultas? – decía Sam confundida - ¿no te quieres? – dijo como sintiendo lastima

- Yo…no… ¡Ah olvídalo! – dijo Freddie rendido

- Oye…debes calmarte – le dijo Carly a Freddie – Sam volverá a ser la misma pronto

- ¿Quién? – dijo Sam

- ¡Tú, Sam! – dijo Carly desesperada

- Ah yo, yo soy Sam, sí, cierto – dijo ella aun confundida – y… ¿ustedes son novios?

- ¡Oye! – dijo Carly mirándola un poquito molesta pero luego calmándose – no Sam…no somos novios

- ¿Enserio no me recuerdas? – dijo Freddie sentándose al lado de Sam y mirándola a los ojos

- Lo siento, no – dijo Sam – pero sé que te llamas Freddie y que te insultas a ti mismo – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Puedo tirarme de un puente? – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente mirando a Carly

- ¡NO! – dijo Carly

- ¿También eres suicida? – dijo Sam mirándolo sorprendida – oye…- decía murmurándole a Carly – creo que este chico tiene problemas de la cabeza

- ¡Ay no! – se quejaba Freddie

- Sam, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela, acabo de hablar con el director Franklin y te dará todo el tiempo que se necesite para que te recuperes – dijo Jessica

- Genial – dijo Sam - ¿y tú eras?

- ¿Sigue igual cierto? – dijo Jessica

- Tú qué crees – dijo Carly mirándola obvia

- Bueno te explicare todo llegando a casa – dijo Jessica – Sebastián nos va a llevar, vamos

- De acuerdo pero… ¿Vivo contigo? – dijo Sam

- ¡Ay sólo muévete quieres! – dijo Jessica aburrida

- No tiene muy buen humor – dijo Sam murmurando – bueno, adiós chicos, eh…Carly y…Freddie, oh me despides de tu papá, es muy joven, ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Spencer – le dijo a Carly

- ¡Es mi hermano! – dijo Carly

- Ah… ¿enserio? – dijo Sam

- Esto me está hartando – dijo Freddie

- Adiós chicos – dijo Jessica

- Nos vemos – dijo Sam abrazando a Carly – y gracias

- Adiós Sam – dijo Carly sonriendo

Al día siguiente después de la escuela, Carly y Freddie entraban al apartamento de la primera, y se dieron con la sorpresa que Sam estaba allí…

- ¿Sam? – dijo Freddie sorprendido igual que Carly - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Me creerían si digo que no sé? – dijo Sam – sólo quería caminar y llegue aquí

- Creo que está empezando a recordar – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – dijo Freddie acercándose

- Sí – dijo Sam sonriéndole – gracias por preocuparte, eres muy lindo

- ¡No está mejor! – dijo Freddie desesperado a Carly - ¡ella nunca me diría lindo!

- ¿Por qué no lo haría? – dijo Sam confundida – creo que lo eres

- Tú no piens… ¿de verdad? – dijo Freddie reaccionando

- Sí – dijo Sam mirándolo y sonriendo

- Ouh, bueno…sí siempre pensaste eso – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Claro que no – dijo Carly negando y sorprendida – oye – dijo jalando a Freddie del brazo lejos de Sam - ¿Qué estás haciendo?, el doctor dijo que le recordáramos como era exactamente, no que le echemos mentiras

- No son mentiras…"específicamente" – dijo Freddie defendiéndose – además tienes razón, hay que hacerle recordar su vida de una vez – dijo avanzando hacia Sam aceleradamente

- Oh no, no, no, no, no, no… – decía Carly viendo lo que iba a pasar

- ¿Qué es lo que…? – trato de terminar de hablar Sam pero a la hora que Freddie se iba acercando, al llegar le planto un beso en los labios y Carly solo golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano

Sam se quedo viendo a Freddie después del beso unos segundos y después le lanzo una cachetada, él se sorprendió mucho, y también le dolió mucho, Sam había perdido la memoria no la fuerza

- Auch – se quejo Freddie tocando su mejilla

- ¿Estás loco? – dijo Sam sintiéndose ofendida - ¿Cómo te atreves a besarme?

- No veo el problema – dijo Freddie aun tocando su mejilla – por cierto…aun golpeas igual

- ¿No ves el problema? – decía Sam – ah, osea yo puedo caminar por la calle e ir besando a cualquiera que se atraviese sin importarme nada de nada, claro no hay ningún problema con eso Freddie – decía ella sarcásticamente

- ¿Desde cuando sabes tantas palabras? – dijo Freddie sorprendido – y te bese porque...eres mi novia – dijo mirándola a los ojos

- Yo… ¿enserio? – dijo Sam sorprendida - ¿soy tu novia?

- Sí, y no sabes lo que me molesta que no me recuerdes – dijo Freddie caminando y lanzándose al sofá como niño caprichoso

- Lo lamento – dijo Sam sentándose a su lado – perdón por no recordarte pero…si te hace sentir mejor…tampoco me acuerdo desde cuando somos novios – Freddie se le quedo mirando unos segundos

- ¡Como me haría sentir mejor eso! – exclamo Freddie desesperado

- ¿Debo irme? – pidió Carly un poco aburrida pero no le hicieron caso

- Oye…- decía Sam sonriendo dulcemente – la verdad…tú me gustas mucho; pero pensé que salías con Carmen

- ¡Carly! – dijo ella ofendida – y yo me voy – dijo marchándose subiendo las escaleras

- ¿Te gusto? – dijo Freddie

- Si – dijo Sam asintiendo y un poco avergonzada, era obvio que había perdido la memoria, ella nunca sentiría vergüenza – entonces…somos novios, lamento haberte golpeado

- ¿Te disculpas? – dijo Freddie confundido

- ¿Nunca lo hago? – pregunto Sam confundida

- No, no, no, sí lo haces, lo haces – aclaraba Freddie sonriendo - ¿sabes que más haces?

- ¿Qué? – decía Sam curiosa

- Sueles…abrazarme mucho, decirme cosas lindas, eres muy dulce con las personas, no dañas a nadie, y eres amable – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¿Así? – dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos un poco - ¿por eso te enamoraste de mí?

- Yo…- decía Freddie sintiéndose un poco mal por haber mentido – fue….por otras cosas más, también

- Ah – dijo Sam sonriendo a penas - ¿podemos salir a…algún lado?

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – dijo Freddie

- No se, dime tú, yo a penas recuerdo…cosas – dijo Sam confundida

Después de varios minutos, Sam y Freddie caminaban por un parque y de pronto Sam tomo la mano de Freddie y le sonrió

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Tomo tu mano – dijo Sam de un modo dulce - ¿no debería hacerlo?

- No…es….es muy lindo – dijo Freddie sonriendo también

- ¿Podemos ir a cenar? – dijo Sam – tengo hambre

- Claro ¿Qué quieres comer? – dijo Freddie emocionado porque la chica que tenia al lado ya se parecía a Sam

- Una ensalada – dijo Sam de pronto y a Freddie se le borro la sonrisa

- Seguro – dijo Freddie un poco desanimado – vamos

Después que los chicos fueron a cenar, Freddie acompaño a Sam a su casa y ella se despidió con un dulce beso, a decir verdad, toda la tarde que paso con Freddie ella se comporto muy dulce, definitivamente no era Sam; y Freddie aunque había querido eso por mucho, de alguna manera no le estaba gustando, antes de ir a su casa paso por la casa de Carly para contarle todo…

- Le estas mintiendo – dijo Carly – debes hacerle acordar como era realmente

- Pero es muy linda ahora – dijo Freddie no tan convencido

- ¿Y qué pasará cuando recupere la memoria? – dijo Carly - ¡va a matarte!

- No creo – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos

- Oye… ¿enserio quieres eso? – dijo Carly – la chica con la que saliste no es Sam y creo que deberías pensar en eso – Freddie se quedo pensando un rato – además…faltan dos días para hacer el show y si Sam no recupera la memoria pronto, iCarly muere

- No exageres – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- ¿Crees que el publico quiere ver a una dulce niñita arrojando flores o diciendo cumplidos? – dijo Carly siendo obvia

- Ah…no había pensado en eso – dijo Freddie dándose cuenta - mira…Sam vendrá aquí por la tarde tratare de que se acuerde de alguna maldad

- Bien – dijo Carly asintiendo

Pasaron dos días y nada de nada, Sam seguía siendo la dulce niña de ahora y hasta a Freddie ya le estaba causando molestia, se comportaba como una novia muy linda pero no era su Sam, la chica de la que se había enamorado, faltaba media hora para que comenzara el show y Carly estaba desesperada…

- ¡Tienes idea de lo que va a pasar en el show hoy! – decía Carly caminando de un lado a otro en la sala

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – decía Freddie igual de desesperado sentado en el sofá – intente de todo pero nada

- Hola amorcito – dijo Sam bajando las escaleras y rodeando el cuello de Freddie que seguía sentado

- Muy bien debes…- trataba de decir Carly

- Na, na, na – dijo Freddie sonriendo – espera que eso sonó bonito

- Ok…- decía Carly poniendo sus manos en su rostro – esto ya me esta cansando, el show esta por comenzar y te di sólo tres días Sam…

- ¿Tres días para que? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Sí, ¿tres días para que? – pregunto Sam nerviosa – no te entiendo y no quiero hacer ese show, quiero salir con mi novio

- Espera – dijo Freddie levantándose – el show es muy importante para los tres, te encanta hacer el programa Sam

- ¿Pero no prefieres salir conmigo? – dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos

- Yo quiero salir con Sam – dijo Freddie

- Y yo soy Sam – dijo ella confundida - ¿o entonces como me llamaba? ¿Pancracia?

- ¡Tú no eres Sam! o… ¿Pancracia? – dijo el aún confundido por ese nombre – como sea ¡no eres Sam!

- Lo soy – dijo Sam

- No, Sam no es educada ni obediente, ella rompe las reglas y hace las cosas a su manera, es muy fuerte, pero dulce en el fondo y es divertida, ama hacer iCarly conmigo y su mejor amiga, ella golpea para defender a los demás y no come simples ensaladas, ella se comería un restaurante completo – decía Freddie desesperado – quiero a esa chica, ella es mi novia, y la amo como es, quiero que vuelvas a ser ella – Sam sonrió al escucha eso

- ¡Al fin! – exclamo Carly levantando los brazos

- Como sea, parece que eso es imposible – dijo Freddie marchándose de ahí

- Espera – dijo Sam cuando ya se había ido

Después de unos segundos Sam encontró a Freddie en la salida de emergencia sentado viendo a la nada

- ¿Te diviertes? – dijo Sam en la entrada

- Pasa – dijo Freddie al tiempo que Sam lo hacia – lamento haberme vuelto loco, tu no tienes la culpa

- Eres el tonto mas tonto de los tontos – decía Sam sonriendo – la única diferencia es que eres mi tonto

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie confundido - ¿Sam?

- Hola – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿Ya recordaste todo? – dijo Freddie emocionado

- Nunca perdí la memoria bobo – dijo Sam divertida – sabes ahora sé que debo ser actriz, con suerte me ganare un oscar

- ¿Cómo que nunca perdiste la memoria? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Todo fue un plan – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – nunca recibí ese golpe, yo atrape el balón y se me ocurrió la idea de fingir que me habían golpeado y que había perdido la memoria

- Pero el doctor y el hospital…- decía Freddie

- Ese era mi tío Rupet – dijo Sam como si nada – y la habitación donde estaba era el almacén, entramos sin que se dieran cuenta

- Por eso Jessica se sorprendió cuando lo vio – dijo Freddie entendiendo – y Carly lo sabía

- Sí ella me ayudo – dijo Sam – pero sólo me dio tres días para fingir, hasta el show

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto Freddie

- Escuche cuando te molestaban en la escuela por como te trataba, y te escuche hablando con Spencer de mí, y que querías que fuera normal por un día, ya sabes tener una cursi y boba novia – dijo Sam con desprecio

- Yo no quería eso – dijo Freddie – sólo quería que fueras un poco mas amable conmigo, pero…lo que hiciste fue lo mas tierno del mundo – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Sí… aún no sé como pude hacerlo – dijo Sam pensando

- Pero me engañaste – dijo Freddie serio

- ¿Así? ¿Y tú que me dices? "eres amble con las personas y dulce y siempre me abrazas…"- decía Sam sarcásticamente

- ¡Pero quien te culpa!, además todo olvidado – dijo Freddie sonriendo y abrazándola

- Ya, mucho cariño Benson – dijo Sam separándose – pero puedo aceptar otra cosa – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Así? – dijo Freddie coquetamente para después besar a Sam

- Bueno Carly se va a volver loca si no aparecemos pronto, así que apúrate amorcito – dijo Sam marchándose

- Sam espera – dijo Freddie un poco confundido haciendo que esta se detuviera en la entrada – ya no tienes que fingir más

- Lo sé – dijo Sam sonriendo y saliendo de ahí mientras Freddie se quedo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro - ¡Apúrate Fredtonto! – grito Sam después

- Si es ella – confirmo Freddie sonriendo más y saliendo de ahí

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho, sé que el tema no es muy original que digamos pero siempre quise hacer mi versión de eso y me pareció divertido, lamento la demora, por algún motivo me inspiro mas cuando estoy estresada con las tareas que cuando estoy libre, lo sé es muy raro ¬¬, bueno además! ¿Quién no vio iLost My Mind? Por Dios! Puedo decir que quede shockeadaaaaaaaa al máximo! ¿Quién no lloro? ¿Quién no grito? Yo lo hice, aún no saco la sonrisa de mi rostro y eso que casi no llego, tuve que arrastrarme por las escaleras para poder llegar a ver el episodio (un consejo, nunca corran subiendo la escalera cuando están desesperads por ver algo SEDDIE, yo casi me rompo la pierna ¬¬ ) pero lo vi y awww me pareció lo mas tierno y gracioso hahaha, ¿Les gusto la frase final? SEDDIE….SPAGUETTIS hahaha! Bueno no hablo mas porque la verdad seria una redacción muy larga sobre todo lo que paso ese día, bien ahora sólo nos queda esperar el otro episodio :), ahora si me voy, cuídense mucho chicos, nos vemos pronto **

**SIGAN MI OTRO FIC "ENSEÑARTE A PELEAR"**

**REVIEW**


	9. Kisses

**¡Hola!, yo volviendo a actualizar esta historia desde hace ufffff jaja, lo siento, es que tenía que terminar el otro fic y espero que les haya gustado por cierto, ok…al capítulo, espero que les guste, porque es uno de mis favoritos, y es la primera vez que me siento conforme, así que enserio espero les guste y se rían, porque según yo, es divertido, y si esta horrible, me dicen, los dejo con el capítulo. **

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, al igual que los personajes que invente :)**

Las dos conductoras del mejor web show llegaban a la escuela, ambas se dirigían a sus respectivos casilleros…

- Odio las mañanas – se quejó Sam abriendo su casillero

- Dime algo que no conozca Sam – dijo Carly haciendo lo mismo y rodando los ojos

- Saqué 10 dólares de tu billetera ayer – dijo Sam sonriendo y viendo a su amiga

- ¡Sam! – exclamó Carly ofendida y cerrando su casillero

- Dijiste que querías saber algo nuevo – dijo Sam defendiéndose y cerrando su casillero también

- ¡Sam!, ¡Sam!, ¡Sam! – decía Sebastián corriendo hasta dónde se encontraban las chicas

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Sam confundida

- Ay qué hizo ahora…– murmuraba Carly rodando los ojos

- Tengo que decirte algo – dijo Sebastián apresurado

- ¿Adelantaron las vacaciones? – preguntó Sam emocionada

- No – dijo Sebastián confundido

- ¿Ahora podremos almorzar dos veces? – volvió a preguntar Sam emocionada

- No – respondió Sebastián negando con la cabeza

- Ya sé, la señorita Briggs rodó por las escaleras – dijo Sam afirmando y apuntando a Sebastián

- No – volvió a contestar Sebastián sorprendido

- ¿Pero eso no va a pasar verdad? – preguntó Carly preocupada viendo a su amiga

- No… - decía Sam no tan convencida

- ¡Bueno, pero eso no es! – dijo Sebastián frustrado

- ¿Entonces qué? – decía Sam fastidiada

- El director Franklin te está buscando – dijo Sebastián viéndola

- ¿Y no pudiste decir eso hace tres minutos? – preguntó Sam nerviosa

- ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo?, ¿cocinando? – dijo Sebastián sarcásticamente

- ¿Qué hiciste? – dijo Carly preocupada viendo a Sam

- ¡No lo sé! – exclamó Sam – de acuerdo, de acuerdo, tengo una idea, Carly ve y dile al director Franklin que me mudé a China y Sebastián, vigila la puerta para que pueda huir

- ¡No! – dijo Carly deteniéndola – irás y hablarás con el director, si dices que no hiciste nada, no hay porque temer

- ¡Me conoces bien!, ¡nunca creas lo que digo! – decía Sam como lo más obvio

- Vamos, yo te acompañare – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- Bueno, al menos eso hará que me vea menos destructiva – dijo Sam un poco más tranquila y marchándose con su mejor amiga

- Amo esta escuela – dijo Sebastián sonriendo y quedándose solo

Después de varias horas, en licuados locos…

- ¿Entonces no fue nada malo? - preguntó Jessica tomando un sorbo de su licuado

- Tampoco es la mejor noticia del mundo – respondió Sam fastidiada y rodando los ojos

- ¿Escuchaste de esa feria que la escuela quiere hacer por beneficio? – dijo Carly

- Oh, sí, algo oí– dijo Jessica entrecerrando los ojos – pero, no entiendo qué tiene que ver

- Ya que Sam se ha librado de muchas suspensiones, llegó la hora que suba su calificación en comportamiento – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Tengo que encargarme de algún absurdo puesto en esa absurda feria – dijo Sam fastidiada

- Vaya, que absurdo – dijo Jessica sonriendo y divertida

- ¡Lo sé! – dijo Sam sorprendida

- Bueno, deja de quejarte, con eso te libras de muchos castigos – dijo Carly mirando a su amiga

- ¿Entonces puedo…? – trató de decir Sam emocionada

- ¡No significa que puedas seguir haciendo maldades! – dijo Carly llamándole la atención

- Bueno, me portaré bien esa feria – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- ¿La vigilarás en esa feria cierto? – le preguntó Jessica a Carly siendo obvia

- Ya que – dijo Carly rendida

- No sé por qué siento, que ustedes no confían en mí – dijo Sam sintiéndose ofendida

- Confiamos – dijo Carly asintiendo

- Y también no confiamos – dijo Jessica asintiendo

- Es un poco de ambos – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Exacto – dijo Jessica

- Pues gracias – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- Bueno chicas, yo me tengo que ir, tengo un trabajo de español – dijo Jessica

- Pero, pensé que iríamos a casa de Carly al terminar – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

- No te invité – dijo Carly confundida

- ¿Alguna vez lo haces? – preguntó Sam sarcásticamente

- Buen punto – dijo Carly pensándolo mejor

- Pero tengo que hacer el trabajo – dijo Jessica dudosa

- Bueno, ya qué, no es novedad, hazlo en mi casa – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Jessica sonriendo – bueno, está bien, vamos

Después de algunos minutos, las chicas llegaron al apartamento de Carly, al entrar vieron a Spencer sentado en el sofá, con la mirada perdida, la rubia y carnívora chica, no prestó atención a nada y sólo se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina, mientras Carly y Jessica compartían una mirada confundida por la actitud de Spencer…

- Ah… ¿estás bien Spenc? – dijo Carly acercándose a su hermano

- ¿Sucedió algo? – dijo Jessica haciendo lo mismo

- Ahí – señalo Spencer hacia el suelo, bajo la computadora, se encontraba una caja, al parecer con muchas cosas

- ¿Qué hay aquí? – dijo Carly inspeccionándola

- Cosas creativas que podría usar para una escultura – decía Spencer aún con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera en shock

- ¿Y Frednub? – preguntó Sam ignorando a todos, regresando de la cocina

- ¿Escuché mi nombre? – dijo Freddie entrando y sonriéndole a su novia - ¿Qué tal les…? – no terminó de hablar porque vio a Spencer - ¿Y él qué tiene?

- ¿Qué pasa con esa caja Spencer? – preguntó Jessica

- ¿Harás una escultura? – preguntó Carly

- Lo intenté – dijo Spencer reaccionando y viendo a los chicos, luego se puso un poco dramático - ¡No se me ocurrió nada!

Silencio completo y miradas confundidas de los chicos.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene? – preguntó Sam después de unos segundos

- Creo que perdí mi talento – dijo Spencer triste abrazando un cojín del sofá

- ¡Ay por favor!, eres un gran artista – dijo Carly como lo más obvio

- No creo que hayas perdido el toque – dijo Jessica sonriendo

- Yo pensé que te habían robado o algo así – dijo Freddie frunciendo el ceño – no es para tanto

- ¿Podemos comer? – preguntó Sam ignorando el tema

- Ñaaaa mi carrera de artista se acabó – dijo Spencer lloriqueando y levantándose del sofá

- Deja el drama – dijo Sam fastidiada – pronto se te ocurrirá alguna loca idea y listo

- ¿Podemos pasar? – dijo Adam abriendo un poco la puerta, y venía con Sebastián

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Carly feliz

- ¡Ay, mi apartamento se convirtió en un refugio de adolescentes! – se quejó Spencer marchándose a su habitación

- ¿Problemas? – dijo Sebastián confundido por esa actitud

- No, sólo exagera – respondió Jessica sonriendo y dándole un beso a su novio

- Por cierto…Sam, no me dijiste lo que pasó en la oficina del director – dijo Freddie acercándose a Sam

- No es nada – dijo Sam – sólo tengo que ayudar en una boba feria, listo

- Sam, mañana tienes que ir y escoger el puesto del que te vas a encargar, varios chicos van a apoyar y te pueden dejar el puesto más feo – dijo Carly hablando serio

- Descuida, quedan dos semanas para esa feria, mañana voy y escojo el puesto – dijo Sam como si nada

- Si eres la primera en escoger, será mejor – dijo Jessica asintiendo

- Mañana Sam, no olvides de escoger el puesto mañana – dijo Carly autoritariamente

- Mañana, hecho – dijo Sam levantando el pulgar

Un día antes de la feria…

- ¡No escogiste el puesto! – dijo Carly exaltada – ¡lo tenías que haber hecho hace dos semanas!

- Lo olvidé – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros

- Sam… - decía Carly

- No uno de tus aburridos sermones por favor – decía Sam fastidiada

- Tienes que hablar con el director Franklin, no sé qué puesto te habrán dejado, si es que lo hicieron – dijo Carly preocupada

- Calma, hablaré con él – dijo Sam

- Seguro se acabaron los puestos – dijo Carly regañándola

- No lo creo – dijo Sam tranquila

Después de unos minutos…

- Se acabaron los puestos – dijo el director de frente

Sam y Carly estaban en la oficina del director, el cual estaba un poco serio por Sam

- "No lo creo" – imitó Carly a Sam molesta

- Bueno, ya no importa – dijo Sam – póngame otro castigo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- No Sam, te dije claramente que era la feria – dijo el director – esto era importante

- ¿Entonces qué puede hacer? – dijo Carly, que lucía preocupada y molesta

- Pues… - decía el director pensando – la ubicaré en un puesto que había sacado del programa, no hay de otra – dijo el director

- Listo, yo me encargo de ese puesto, ¿Cuál es? – preguntó Sam curiosa

- El puesto de besos – dijo el director Franklin mirándola

- Oh por Dios – murmuró Carly preocupada

- ¡Qué! – exclamó Sam en shock – no, no, no, yo no quiero repartir besos, ¿y si un nerd se me acerca?, bueno a parte de Freddie – dijo pensándolo mejor

- Ella no puede tener ese puesto – dijo Carly – no creo que sea una buena idea

- Lo siento, es eso – dijo el director

- Mándale un mensaje a Jessica, ahora – dijo Carly murmurándole a Sam

Después de unos minutos…

- …y Sam, causaría un tremendo desastre si se encarga de eso, no controlaría su personalidad, y por ende nadie iría a su puesto, y así no se recaudaría el dinero necesario para la causa – terminó diciendo Jessica

El director se quedó callado por unos segundos, hasta que habló…

- Jessica, recuérdame qué haces aquí – dijo el director confundido

- No es mi culpa, me mandaron un mensaje – dijo Jessica desviando la vista

- De acuerdo niñas – dijo el director levantándose de su asiento un poco cansado – ya que están tan emocionadas por ayudar a Sam, ahora las tres tendrán su propio puesto de besos mañana, y cada una debe recaudar 10 besos

- ¡QUE! – dijeron Jessica y Carly al mismo tiempo y luego miraron molestas a Sam

- No fue mi intención – dijo Sam un poco avergonzada

- Sí, listo ya está – dijo el director – las espero mañana, en el patio de la escuela será la feria

- No, no, no, no, no – decía Jessica – no podemos hacer eso

- Sí, que sólo sea Sam – dijo Carly nerviosa

- Ay muchas gracias – dijo Sam sarcásticamente

- Lo siento – dijo el director – ahora si me disculpan, tengo que revisar todavía algunos papeles

- Pero… - trató de decir Jessica

- ¿Disculpe?, director Franklin, ¿puedo pasar? – dijo un chico en la puerta

- Claro Josh, pasa – dijo el director

En ese momento un chico muy lindo ingresó a la oficina, traía unos papeles con él, parecía de unos 19 años, pero sinceramente era guapo, alto, cabello oscuro, lindos ojos azules y una hermosa sonrisa, las chicas se quedaron viéndolo un poco atontadas

- Traje unos papeles para que terminara de firmarlos, por la feria – dijo Josh sonriendo, cosa que hacía que las chicas se pusieran más nerviosas

- Claro – dijo el director, recibiendo los papeles – chicas, él es Josh, está trabajando con nosotros verificando todo

- Sí, la escuela es tan buena por hacer esta feria, es a beneficio de un orfanato, esos niños podrán tener talleres de arte, teatro, canto, harán sus vidas más felices – dijo Josh sonriendo

- Awww – exclamaron las chicas atontadas

- ¿Ustedes tienen algún puesto? – preguntó Josh mirándolas

- Se encargarán de los puestos de besos – dijo el director mirándolas - ¿cierto?

- Ah…si…de hecho… pues…nosotras…- tartamudeaban las chicas

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Josh admirado – wow, eso es algo admirable chicas, es increíble que ofrezcan hacer eso por una gran causa – dijo sonriendo - ¿de verdad lo harán?

- ¡Sí lo haremos! – dijo Jessica al instante, viendo a Josh

- ¡Todo sea por los niños! – dijo Carly de igual modo y sonriéndole

- ¡Que viva la generosidad! – dijo Sam mirándolo

- Pues hace un rato, ustedes…- trató de decir el director

- Queríamos saber la hora, nada más – dijo Carly cortándolo

- Bueno, tengo que irme – dijo Josh – pero… creo que pasaré por esos puestos mañana – dijo sonriéndole a las chicas, hay que colaborar ¿no?

- Claro, estaremos ahí – dijo Jessica suspirando

- Todo saldrá increíble – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Será lo mejor – dijo Sam de igual manera

- Adiós – dijo Josh saliendo

- ¿Y entonces? – dijo el director mirando a las chicas de una manera obvia

- Fue por la generosidad…- decía Jessica avergonzada

- Los niños…- decía Carly de igual modo

- ¡Lo hicimos porque el chico era lindo ok! – dijo Sam de frente

- Muy bien, las anotaré en la lista, las espero mañana temprano – dijo el director sonriendo – oh, casi lo olvido, las reglas

- ¿Cómo que reglas? – preguntó Carly confundida

- Primero – dijo el director Franklin señalándolas – esto es importante y real, todos están trabajando duro, así que, no pueden simplemente traer su propio dinero y librarse del trabajo

- No…- murmuró Jessica

- Segundo – dijo el director – como es real, y todos se tienen que esforzar, los 10 besos no pueden ser de sus "novios" – dijo resaltando esas palabras – estoy hablando seriamente

- Oh, oh… - murmuró Carly

- Y no pueden rechazar a nadie por su aspecto, así sea un nerd o no, Sam – dijo el director mirándola –todos, menos sus novios, pueden participar

- Genial – dijo Sam sarcásticamente y molesta

- Bueno chicas, eso es todo, y ahora tomen esto – dijo sacando de su escritorio tres protectores de labios de colores y dándole a cada una

- ¿Ah…por qué me da un protector de labios, y…sabor cereza? – dijo Carly confundida

- ¿Eh…Coco? – dijo Jessica mirado el protector

- Y… ¿Mora? – dijo Sam mirando el suyo - ¿Qué no había al menos de grasitos? – dijo quejándose sarcásticamente

- Ah… señor… ¿Por qué tenía protectores de labios en su escritorio? – preguntó Jessica confundida

- Compré cuatro para mi hija, pero creo que le daré sólo uno, seguro a ustedes les sirve para mañana – dijo el director

- Si, estamos tan emocionadas – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- Bueno chicas, ahora sí, regresen a sus clases y nos vemos mañana – dijo el director Franklin

Después de algunas horas, en el pasillo…

- ¡Ya les dijimos que no!, ¡no pueden ser ustedes quienes nos den los 10 besos ok! – dijo Sam fastidiada

- Pero….no es justo, no pueden encargarse de eso – decía Sebastián mirando a Jessica

- Lo siento – dijo Jessica – es una gran causa, enserio lo es

- No me gusta la idea – dijo Adam molesto

- Yo lo apoyo – dijo Freddie de igual manera

- Iremos y hablaremos con el director Franklin – dijo Sebastián

- Ya no quiere cambiar de opinión, fue su decisión después de todo – dijo Carly sinceramente – ahora necesito que prometan algo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Adam

- Mañana en la feria no se pueden entrometer, el director Franklin se enojará, así que prometan que no harán ninguna tontería – dijo Carly

- O locura – dijo Jessica

- O conociéndolos, alguna babosada – dijo Sam de frente

- Ah…nosotros…pues…ah…eh…- tartamudeaban los chicos

- ¡Quiero escucharlos! – dijo Carly autoritariamente

- Bien – dijeron los tres chicos resignados y se quedaron callados

- Eso funciona – dijo Jessica sonriendo

- Vamos a clases chicas – dijo Carly

- Eso es tan emocionante – decía Sam sarcásticamente y marchándose con Carly y Jessica

Los chicos seguían callados hasta que vieron a sus respectivas novias desaparecer por el pasillo.

- ¿Si haremos algo, cierto? – dijo Freddie mirando a Adam y Sebastián que estaban a cada extremo de él

- Claro que sí – dijo Adam

- Cuenta con eso – dijo Sebastián

Los tres chicos chocaron sus puños, en señal de un acuerdo, mañana harían todo lo posible para que sus novias no recibieran esos besos.

Al día siguiente, el patio de la escuela, se había convertido en una verdadera feria, habían muchos puestos, y en la entrada, había un hombre disfrazado de fecha, indicando el camino, los puestos de besos, estaban ubicados al fondo, pero no era muy simple como los otros, era como un salón y dentro de él estaban los tres puestos, las chicas no podían ver la feria, sólo estaban encerradas en ese salón, esperando que alguien entrara…

- ¡Esto no me divierte para nada! – exclamaba Carly dentro de su puesto, ella estaba al medio, Sam a su lado derecho y Jessica a su lado izquierdo

- Ay sí, y yo estoy súper animada – se quejaba Jessica en su puesto también

- No me culpen, ustedes intervinieron – se defendió Sam

- No deberías hablar ahora – le dijo Jessica a Sam molesta

- Tal vez tú deberías callarte ahora – respondió Sam molesta

- ¡Deja de callar a las personas Sam! – dijo esta vez Carly molesta

- ¡No te metas! – dijo Sam molesta

- ¡Se mete, porque está en lo correcto! – dijo Jessica molesta

- ¡No necesito que me defiendan! – dijo Carly molesta

- ¡Sólo dejen de hablar! – decía Sam molesta

Después de unos segundos, las chicas empezaron una pelea, gritándose molestas, y frustradas por estar en ese lugar

- ¡YA BASTA! – gritó Carly – estamos las tres metidas en esto, ¿no es así?, pues de nada vale que estemos peleando, cálmense y tratemos de hacer esto bien

- Tienes razón – dijo Jessica – lo lamento

- Si…- decía Sam refunfuñando – hubiera preferido ser una flecha como Spencer – decía quejándose

- Aun no entiendo por qué lo hizo – dijo Jessica

- Sigue con esa tontería que perdió el talento, por eso – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- Bien entonces, hay que calmarnos – dijo Jessica

- Bueno, sólo esperemos que acabe rápido – dijo Carly con un poco de asco imaginando a las personas que entrarían

En ese instante, parecía que alguien se acercaba y las chicas entrecerraban un poco los ojos, con miedo, pánico, terror, nervios y asco, hasta que los que entraron fueron sus novios

- Ay ustedes – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?, les dije que no podían hacer tonterías – dijo Carly

- O locuras – dijo Jessica viéndolos

- ¡O sus babosadas! – dijo Sam de frente

- Sólo vinimos a ver que estaban bien – dijo Adam defendiéndose

- Bueno, lo estamos, así que se pueden ir antes que nos causen problemas – dijo Jessica

- ¿No quieres que sea el primero en probar ese protector de labios sabor cereza? – dijo Adam acercándose a Carly coquetamente

- Amo el coco – dijo Sebastián haciendo lo mismo con Jessica

- Y yo la mora – dijo Freddie haciendo lo mismo con Sam

- Y yo estoy aburrida, así que vete Fredwardo, o seré yo, quien te deje como una mora de verdad – dijo Sam amenazadoramente

- Adiós – dijo Carly separando a Adam de ella divertida

- No intervengas en esto ¿ok? – dijo Jessica tiernamente

- Ya que – dijo Sebastián rendido

En ese instante entró un chico que parecía amable y era lindo, no era de la escuela, pero sonrió al ver lo lindas que eran las chicas

- Pensé que sería el primero en entrar – dijo el chico al ver a los tres a punto de irse

- Ah… - dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Jessica primero

- No, no creo que sea una buena elección– dijo Sebastián corriendo hacia el puesto de su novia – ella comió ensalada de atún – dijo asintiendo

- ¡Oye pero…! – trató de hablar Jessica

- Shhh – la calló Sebastián

- Ok…- dijo el chico un tanto confundido y luego dirigiéndose a Carly – pues…

- No, no, no, no es buena idea– dijo Adam haciendo lo mismo que Sebastián – ella está un poco loca – dijo haciendo movimientos con su dedo

- ¡Pero…! – trató de decir Carly

- Shhh – la calló Adam

- De acuerdo…- dijo el chico más confundido que antes y luego se dirigió a Sam – dime que tú no comiste ensalada de atún y estas cuerda – dijo el chico sonriendo – eres muy bonita como para no pedir un beso

Sam miró a Freddie enojada, pues sabía que al igual que sus amigos diría algo tonto, así que se le adelantó

- Yo, estoy perfecta – dijo Sam sonriendo, mientras Freddie estaba enojado mirando al chico, y no se le ocurría nada para decir

- Genial – dijo el chico acercándose, mientras Adam y Sebastián miraban a Freddie de una manera obvia para que se le ocurriera algo y ese chico no besara a su novia

- Ok – dijo Sam ya consiente que besaría al chico, mientras este iba acercándose

- Ah….yo…- decía Freddie nervioso – ¡Ella tiene piojos! – fue lo único que pudo decir Freddie, y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso él, después de esto, Sam iba a matarlo

- Ellos son sus novios ¿cierto? – dijo el chico con cara de pocos amigos y dándose cuenta

- Sí – respondieron las tres chicas molestas

- No hay problema, yo…iré a ver otros puestos, cuídense – dijo el chico sonriendo y marchándose hacia la salida – tienen suerte – dijo viendo a los chicos, yo estaría igual, adiós – dijo el chico saliendo

- ¡Largo! – dijo Carly molesta

- ¡Son unos tontos! – dijo Jessica – ese chico parecía lindo y normal

- ¡Fuera de aquí los tres! – dijo Sam molesta

- Adiós – dijeron los chicos marchándose un poco avergonzados, pero en realidad se quedaron en la entrada de ese salón

Mientras en la entrada principal, el hombre disfrazado de flecha, que en realidad era Spencer, la estaba pasando muy mal…

- ¿Esta es la entrada señorita? – preguntaba un niñito de más o menos ocho años

- Soy una flecha, indico ese camino, es obvio que es la entrada – dijo Spencer sarcásticamente - ¡y soy un chico!

- La flecha me está gritando – dijo el niño molesto y abalanzándose encima de Spencer, golpeándolo

- ¡Lo que uno gana por perder su talento! – se quejaba Spencer – no, no, ¡no en la cara de la flecha!

En la entrada de los puestos de besos, dos chicos se disponían a entrar, hasta que…

- Uh, yo no haría eso – dijo Adam acercándose – un chico entró y salió muy traumado

- ¿Y cómo por qué? – preguntó uno de los chicos confundido

- Porque no es lo que crees – dijo Sebastián acercándose esta vez

- Ay, por favor – dijo el otro de los chicos – además, escuché que son tres chicas esta vez – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Y sabes quiénes son? – dijo Freddie acercándose esta vez

- Sí, las hermosas chicas de iCarly y la linda de Jessica….

- ¡No son ellas! – exclamaron de inmediato Freddie, Adam y Sebastián

- Oigan un segundo – dijo uno de los chicos dándose cuenta - ¿Qué ellas no son sus novias?

- Ah… sí – respondieron los tres chicos

- Ahora lo entendemos – dijo el segundo chico tratando de entrar

- No, no es por eso – dijo Freddie – ah… ah… ¡las cambiaron!

- ¿Qué? – dijo el chico deteniéndose

- ¿Quiénes son entonces? – dijo su amigo con curiosidad

- Ah pues… esta la maga Malika – dijo Adam – escuché que casi manda un chico a la China

- Y…también esta…Tarín – dijo Sebastián – habla tan rápido que te desmayas de cansancio

- ¿Enserio? – dijeron los dos chicos un tanto preocupados – ¿y la tercera?

Adam y Sebastián golpearon a Freddie disimuladamente para que hablara.

- Ah…pues…también esta…es…ah…- a Freddie no se le ocurría nada – esta…es…

- ¡Dile de una vez! – dijeron Adam y Sebastián frustrados porque no se le ocurría nada

- Es… ¡La señorita Briggs! – fue lo primero que Freddie pudo decir – oh rayos – murmuró

- ¿Qué? – dijeron Sebastián y Adam sorprendidos

- ¿Qué? – dijeron los dos chicos horrorizados

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie para él mismo – digo, sí, es ella, y…créanme, no querrán estar ahí

- Ah…mejor miraremos, otros puestos y así, adiós – dijeron los chicos marchándose apresuradamente

- Buen trabajo – dijo Adam sonriendo y divertido – la señorita Briggs, já, eso fue genial

- No puedo ante la presión – se quejó Freddie – estoy convencido de eso ahora

- No, no, eso fue genial, de verdad – dijo Sebastián – miren ahí vienen más chicos, ¿seguimos con lo mismo?

- Por supuesto – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Vamos a asustarlos – dijo Adam

Mientras con Spencer…

- No se juega con el señor flecha, ¡respeten la flecha!, ¡respeten la flecha! – gritaba Spencer, mientras tenía encima como cinco niños jugueteando con él - ¡De acuerdo! – dijo levantándose ya frustrado – al señor flecha se le ocurre una increíble idea para jugar

- ¿Qué no eras una chica? – dijo un niño confundido

- Que lindo – dijo Spencer sarcásticamente – bien, escuchen, tienen que encontrar los 10 objetos que están escondidos en la feria, para encontrar un gran tesoro

- ¡Cuales son, cuales son! – gritaban los niños

- Esto será fácil – dijo Spencer sonriendo

Después de varias horas, con las chicas…

- ¿No les parece extraño que nadie haya venido hasta ahora? – dijo Carly confundida

- Pues sí, tienes razón – dijo Jessica

- ¡Estoy aburriéndome aquí! – dijo Sam frustrada

- Ya pasaron como tres horas – dijo Carly

- ¿La feria no se acaba en media hora? – preguntó Jessica

- Tienes razón – dijo Carly

- Algo muy raro….- trató de decir Sam

- ¡Pasen! – dijo el director enojado entrando con los chicos

- Creo que esa es la respuesta – dijo Jessica viendo a los chicos molesta

- ¿Qué siguen haciendo aquí? – dijo Sam molesta

- Ah…nosotros – trató de decir Freddie

- Yo les explico – dijo el director enojado – estos muchachitos han estado espantando a todos los chicos que trataron de entrar, diciéndoles que la señorita Briggs era una de las chicas de los puestos de besos

- Ahora sé por qué no entraron - dijo Sam pensándolo mejor y con una cara de asco

Con Spencer…

- ¡Encontramos todas las cosas! – decían los niños entusiasmados

- ¿Ahora qué? – dijo otro de los niños entusiasmados

- Ah…pues – dijo Spencer tratando de idear un plan – ah…

- ¿Cuál es el tesoro? – dijo otro niños

- Ah…- decía Spencer tratando de pensar – es… ¡la valiosa amistad que hemos conseguido! – dijo sonriendo

- ¡La señorita flecha nos engañó! – dijo un niño apuntándolo con el dedo

- ¡Soy un chico! – decía Spencer cansado

- ¡Todos contra la flecha! – gritaron los niños abalanzándose a Spencer

- ¡De acuerdo, o se van, o el señor flecha les dará un castigo terrible! – dijo Gibby llegando

- ¿Peor que comer vegetales? – dijo un niño asustado

- Peor – dijo Gibby con dramatismo

- ¡Ahhh, corran! – dijeron los niños marchándose

- Gracias, Gibby, ahhh gracias – decía Spencer abrazándolo, como un niño asustado

- Estoy aquí para ti amigo – dijo Gibby consolándolo

- Fueron malos conmigo, me golpearon – decía Spencer lloriqueando

- Lo sé, sácalo Spenc, ya pasó – decía Gibby todavía consolándolo

- ¡Y soy un chico! – decía Spencer lloriqueando más

- Todos lo sabemos – dijo Gibby asintiendo

- Bueno, al menos la feria termina en media hora – dijo Spencer más tranquilo

- Si… pero ¿Qué harás con todas esas cosas que trajeron los niños? – dijo Gibby señalando una pila de varios objetos diferentes – no puedes dejarlos aquí

- Entonces yo… - decía Spencer pensando y viendo los objetos – Gibby, trae pegamento, cinta adhesiva y unas tijeras, Spencer vuelve a la acción – dijo Spencer sonriendo

- Gibeeeee – exclamó el gordito favorito de iCarly

Con las chicas…

- ¡Estoy muy decepcionado! – decía el director caminando de un lado a otro - ¡esto no es algo sin importancia!, ¡no era cosa de juego!

- Lo lamentamos – dijeron los tres chicos apenados

- Sabía que harían tonterías – recalcó Carly molesta

- ¿Qué pasará ahora? – preguntó Jessica preocupada

- Con mucha suerte, la feria está siendo un éxito, y nunca fue su responsabilidad – dijo el director mirando a Carly y Jessica – ustedes pueden irse ya

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Podemos salir de esto? – dijo Jessica sonriendo también

- Claro que sí – dijo el director asintiendo, mientras las dos chicas salían de sus respectivos puestos – respecto a ti, Sam…

- Lo sé, lo sé, yo debo compensar mi mal comportamiento, me quedó hasta que se reúna el monto del dinero – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Lo lamento – dijo el director

- ¿Usted? – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente – ¡fui yo quien sufrí el colapso nervioso de que la besaran!

- No crean que me olvido de ustedes – dijo el director apuntando a los chicos – y para cerciorarme que no hagan nada esta vez, me quedaré aquí

- Oh, genial – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Aún queda como veinte minutos, seguro llegan algunos chicos – dijo Carly encogiéndose de hombros

- Tú sí que sabes dar ánimos – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente mirándola

- Y tú deja el drama, que ya decidiré como castigarte, señor "piojos" – dijo Sam mirándolo molesta, mientras Freddie bajaba la mirada

Después de minutos con Spencer…

- Wow –dijo Gibby viendo lo que Spencer había hecho – lindo pirata

- Gracias – dijo Spencer sonriendo y asintiendo – sólo decidí usar estas bobas cosas que les pedí, a los niños, para formar un grande y loco pirata

- Sí está grande – dijo Gibby mirando – ah… de todos modos….aun me sigo preguntando… ¿Qué vas hacer con esto?

- Ouh – dijo Spencer dándose cuenta y desapareciendo su sonrisa – pues…

- Disculpa – dijo un hombre acercándose a ellos – que bonita escultura, ¿es tuya?

- Sí, es mi pirata – dijo Spencer - ¿Por qué?

- He visto muchos puestos y no me llamó la atención nada, excepto esto, me gustaría comprarlo – dijo el hombre sonriendo

- Oh, no, no es parte de la feria – dijo Spencer

- ¿Mil dólares? – dijo el hombre sacando su billetera

- Pensándolo mejor….- decía Spencer sonriendo - ¡vendido!

- Excelente – dijo el hombre – traeré algunos amigos para mover esto de aquí – dijo dándole un cheque y marchándose

- Sí como quiera, ven chequecito – dijo Spencer feliz dando brinquitos

- Spencer – dijo Gibby llamando su atención – acabas de mentir, y no se podía vender nada que no fuera por beneficio, debes decirle al director Franklin y darle ese cheque

- ¿Qué? – dijo Spencer – no, no, no, ¡yo soporté a esos demonios! Y es mi pirata, y además sí sería a beneficio, ¡a mí beneficio!

- Debes hacerlo amigo – dijo Gibby poniendo su mano, en el hombro de Spencer

- Ahhh – dijo Spencer quejándose

Con las chicas…

- Sólo quedan cinco minutos – dijo Carly

- Creo que no va a venir nadie – dijo Jessica

- ¿No puedo dar simplemente el dinero y librar a Sam de esto? – dijo Freddie estresado

- ¡No! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo cansados

- Y tampoco cubrirían todo el dinero ahora – dijo el director Franklin

- Hola – dijo Josh entrando un poco dudoso – estaba verificando como fue la feria y es increíble, quería pasar a ver cómo les fue a las chicas

- Hola Josh – dijeron las tres chicas sonriendo, mientras sus respectivos novios no veían nada de lindo en eso

- No hay dinero de estos puestos – dijo el director enojado mirando a los tres responsables

- Pero la feria cierra en cinco minutos – dijo Josh preocupado – no es posible que nadie haya querido entrar, sabiendo lo hermosas que son las tres chicas – dijo al mismo tiempo que las chicas sonreían

- Larga historia – dijo el director Franklin mirando a los chicos que estaban un poco apenados – es imposible que Sam complete el dinero en – dijo mirando su reloj – cuatro minutos

- Pues…podemos hacer algo – dijo Josh sonriendo mirando a Sam – yo puedo dar el monto de los 10 besos…por tan sólo uno

Antes que Freddie pudiera quejarse Carly le tapó la boca, mientras el trataba de moverse para impedir eso.

- Es una buena oferta – dijo el director Franklin

- ¿Qué? – dijo Freddie soltándose de Carly - ¡No!

- Escucha – dijo Carly murmurándole a Freddie – de esto depende la felicidad de muchos niños, confía en Sam, no porque se bese con ese chico, dejará de amarte, aunque bueno….también viendo a Josh…- decía Carly sonriendo, mientras su amigo la miraba molesto – ok, no es el punto – dijo dándose cuenta de su error – pero, no pasará nada

- ¿Sam? – dijo el director esperando una respuesta

- Ah…- dijo Sam mirando a Freddie, que después de unos segundos sólo asintió rendido – creo que está bien – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros, pero no se veía tan convencida

- Genial – dijo Josh acercándose hasta donde estaba Sam

- ¿Enserio tengo que ver esto? – murmuró Freddie sarcásticamente a Carly

- Shhh – lo calló Carly

Josh llegó hasta donde estaba Sam y le dio una sonrisa tranquila.

- Ayudando o no, creo que esto será lindo – dijo Josh

- Si…- decía Sam todavía no tan convencida

Josh se fue acercando a Sam para besarla, Sam ya había aceptado lo que tenía que hacer, pero estaba mirando a Freddie, quien no lucía molesto, pero ella sabía que no lo estaba pasando bien, se miraban a los ojos, Freddie parecía triste y resignado, y luego Sam pensó en todo lo que había hecho para impedir que los chicos la besaran, y cuando Josh estaba demasiado cerca; esta frenó

- No, lo siento – dijo Sam mirando la cara confundida de Josh y luego miró a Freddie quien lucía ahora sorprendido – no puedo

- ¿Estoy haciendo algo malo? – dijo Josh confundido

- No, enserio eres muy lindo, "enserio eres muy lindo" – dijo Sam enfatizando esas palabras - "enserio, enserio eres muy lindo" – volvió a repetir

- Ya entendió – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos

- Director Franklin, castígueme si quiere, pero no puedo hacer esto – dijo Sam haciendo una mueca, a lo que Freddie sonrió

- Entiendo – dijo el director Franklin, comprendiendo la verdadera razón

- Nosotras…tal vez…bueno…- decían Jessica y Carly sonriéndole a Josh

- ¡Ustedes nada! – dijeron Adam y Sebastián al mismo tiempo

- Esta bien – dijo Josh sonriendo a penas – no hay problema, de hecho mi novia se hubiera molestado, así le haya mencionado esto desde hace un rato

- ¿Tienes novia? – dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo

- Sí, ella está ayudando con la feria también – dijo Josh como si nada, mientras las chicas rodaron los ojos

- Bueno, al final, creo que me culparán por no haber logrado completar el monto, ¿verdad? – dijo Sam sintiéndose un poco culpable

- Tranquila – dijo Freddie acercándose a ella y abrazándola

- Pues, buscaremos la manera de hacerlo – dijo Josh – la feria resultó un éxito, así que algo se podrá hacer

- ¡Director Franklin! – dijo Gibby entrando con Spencer, este sin muchas ganas

- ¿Qué pasó ahora Gibby? – preguntó el director

- Spencer tiene algo que darle – dijo Gibby

- ¿Qué cosa Spencer? – dijo el director

- Ah…nada importante – decía Spencer sonriendo, Gibby lo golpeó disimuladamente - ¡Bien! – dijo resignado estrechando su mano con el cheque

Todos se quedaron confundidos viendo esta acción, y el director Franklin trató de agarrar el cheque, pero Spencer lo seguía agarrando con cara de dolor, hasta que luego de unos segundos lo soltó

- ¿Mil dólares? – dijo el director sorprendido, igual que los chicos

- Si….- decía Spencer con pena

- Un señor, que de hecho era medio extraño – dijo Gibby pensando – le compró una escultura de un pirata

- ¿Y donarás los mil dólares? – dijo el director sonriendo

- Si….- dijo Spencer con cara de dolor todavía – espere – dijo reaccionando - ¿donar?, Gibby me dijo que igual se lo tenía que dar porque estaba prohibido vender cosas que no fueran por beneficio

- No, no es así – dijo el director, mientras Spencer miró a Gibby con cara de pocos amigos

- Me equivoqué – dijo Gibby encogiéndose de hombros

- Increíble, con esto se cubre el monto y sobra demasiado, los niños estarán más felices que nunca – dijo Josh sonriendo

- Eres muy guapo – dijo Spencer viéndolo sorprendido

- Ah… ¿gracias? – dijo Josh un poco temeroso

- Hay que llevar este cheque para terminar con todo lo de la feria – dijo el director marchándose con Josh – gracias chicos, y muchas gracias Spencer, esto salió mejor de lo que pudimos imaginar

- Adios chicos y muchas gracias – dijo Josh marchándose con el director

Cuando se fueron, Spencer todavía estaba algo dolido por el cheque

- Hermanito, es un gran gesto de tu parte – dijo Carly sonriendo y abrazándolo – además, recuperaste la confianza

- ¡Si, el gran Spens volvió! – dijeron los chicos animándolo – wow…genial…eres el mejor – decían aplaudiendo

- Vaya – dijo Spencer sonriendo y viendo a los chicos - ¡soy muy increíble! – dijo con aire de superioridad

Los chicos, empezaron a animarlo más mientras aplaudían

- Bravo Spencer

- ¡Si!, Spencs

- ¡El mejor!

Los chicos siguieron aplaudiendo a Spencer mientras se acercaban para abrazarlo y vitorear su nombre

- ¡Que viva Spencer! ¡Siiiiii! – exclamó el mismo Spencer feliz mientras los chicos lo rodeaban

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado chicos, ¿me dicen su opinión con un review?, eso me alegraría mucho :) **

**Cuídense y nos vemos para el siguiente capítulo, creo que demoraré porque ya voy a empezar a estudiar y tengo un examen importante, pero trataré, adiós, cuídense, suerte **


	10. Marry Me

**HOLA!, perdón por no haber actualizado hace un buen, pero es que las ideas simplemente no me daban :/ intenté y aparte estaba en algo importante que me gustaría que leyeran al fina,; bueno este capítulo se trata un poco más de Carly, pero es divertido y algo sorprendente, bueno es mejor que lo lean, y espero les guste y porfa lean lo último. **

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, al igual que los personajes que invente :)**

"**Marry Me" **

Carly y Sam se encontraban en el estudio, acostadas en el suelo, mirando al techo, y platicando

- Esto es muy raro – dijo Carly admitiendo

- No es mi culpa que mi creatividad tenga un límite y una diminuta imperfección el día de hoy Carly – dijo Sam como si nada, hasta que luego de tres segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, o más bien las palabras que usó

- Ah… ¿Esas palabras salieron de tu boca? – dijo Carly confundida

- ¿Desde cuándo puedo juntar esas palabras y usarlas en una oración? – dijo Sam igual de confundida

- Sabes, no me hubiera sorprendido si tal vez hubieras dicho, "No tengo la culpa, mi mente creativa y loca se cansó hoy y además esta malas" o algo como eso – dijo Carly aún sorprendida

- Creo que ya me esta afectando pasar tiempo contigo niña – dijo Sam levantándose y rodando los ojos

- Sí, claro – dijo Carly sarcásticamente y levantándose - yo no soy la culpable de tus mejoras, no tengo tanto talento – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Hola chicas – dijo Freddie llegando y sonriendo

- Hola Freddie – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Hola linda – dijo Freddie acercándose y dándole un dulce beso a Sam

- Hola lindo – dijo Sam sonriendo después de besar a su novio

- Wow la lindura abunda aquí – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- Muy bien señorita sarcástica – dijo Freddie sonriendo – tu novio te espera abajo y si no te apuras Spencer lo intimidará demasiado

- Aww, Adam vino a verme – dijo Carly entusiasmada y marchándose del estudio

- Enserio cambia su semblante cuando escucha tan sólo el nombre del muchacho….y ¡que demonios estoy diciendo! – dijo Sam de nuevo reaccionando

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Creo que me tragué un diccionario – dijo Sam quejándose

En la sala, Adam estaba en el sofá con Carly, y Spencer a un lado observándolo con una mirada que provocaba incomodidad

- ¿Vas a dejar de mirarme así? – decía Adam incómodo

- ¿Eso te daría más tranquilidad? – preguntó Spencer

- Sí, mucha – respondió Adam

- Entonces no – respondió Spencer de una

- ¡Ay por favor! – exclamó Carly cansada – sólo vete Spencer, detesto esta rutina – dijo rodando los ojos

- Los estaré vigilando – decía Spencer

- No lo harás a menos que quieras que le diga a todo el mundo que tú…- trató de decir Carly

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, los dejare solos – dijo Spencer marchándose asustado

- ¿Qué él qué? – dijo Adam curioso

- No tengo idea, siempre funciona con las personas – dijo Carly sonriendo – ya sabes, algún secreto oculto, que no quieres que nadie sepa – decía Carly como si nada, mientras Adam se ponía un poco nervioso – lo bueno es que nosotros no tenemos secretos, ¿cierto?

- Aja…- decía un Adam no tan convencido

- ¿Cierto? – volvió a repetir Carly esta vez un poco preocupada

- Sí, claro que sí – dijo Adam asintiendo, pero Carly no lucía tan convencida con esa respuesta

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

- Tengo mucho que hacer – decía Jessica al lado de Sam, mientras esta abría su casillero – es increíble que me dieran ese trabajo, ¿te das cuenta?

- Es un comercial Jessi, no es el estelar de Harry Potter – dijo Sam aburrida – además, ¿Por qué la emoción? – dijo sin ganas

- Jamás diseñé prendas para comerciales, esta vez es diferente, me gusta diseñar pensando en la persona que se lo va a poner, me gusta cuando trato de hacer algo que refleje su personalidad, ¡es increíble! – dijo Jessica emocionada

- Sí, y al rato, vas a querer vestir al elenco de ese show de Miranda Cosgrove – dijo Sam rodando los ojos y sonriendo

- Eso no estaría mal – dijo Jessica sonriendo

- Tranquila ¿si?, ya te dieron el trabajo, ok, lo entendí, pero no olvides que no debes forzar tu energía al máximo, de por sí, ya tienes un trabajo, lo complementas con la escuela, y ahora añades un trabajo extra, sin ofender, pero así seas organizada o no, el cuerpo humano no soporta tanto sin un buen equilibrio – dijo Sam cerrando su casillero

- Ah… querida prima, ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo Jessica confundida

- Yo…- dijo Sam reaccionando – no tengo idea – dijo confundida y algo asustada

- Tal vez lo escuchaste en alguna clase – dijo Jessica encogiéndose de hombros

- ¡Jamás escucho las clases! – exclamó Sam como lo más obvio - ¡Dios estoy enloqueciendo! – dijo marchándose de ahí algo estresada, al tiempo que llegaba Carly

- Hola – dijo Carly llegando sin muchas ganas - ¿es necesario llamar al psicoterapeuta?

- No, es un asunto diferente – dijo Jessica viendo por donde se había ido su prima - ¿estas bien? – dijo viendo a Carly ahora

- Creo que Adam tiene un secreto y no quiere decirme nada – dijo Carly haciendo una mueca

- ¿Por qué te preocupas? – dijo Jessica

- Si estamos juntos, creo que debe haber confianza – dijo Carly suspirando

- El te ama, no creo que tenga un secreto que te afecte, de todos modos Carly, a veces los chicos quieren guardarse algunas cosas, sólo para ellos, todos tenemos algo que nos cuesta admitir, no creo que sea respecto a ti – dijo Jessica sonriendo – confía en Adam

- Lo hago – dijo Carly mirando a Jessica obviamente

- ¿Quieres que le saque información cierto? – dijo Jessica entendiendo todo

- ¿Lo harías? – dijo Carly con cara suplicante – eres su mejor amiga, te dice cosas de mi siempre ¿no?, ahí lo tienes

- Sí, pero… - trataba de decir Jessica

- Por favor Jessi – dijo Carly más suplicante

- Bien lo haré – dijo Jessica rendida

- Genial, gracias – dijo Carly sonriendo – ahora me puedes explicar lo que tiene Sam – dijo en tono de pregunta

- Es por su repentino cambio de lenguaje, y por esas cosas que ahora sabe, y que antes no tenia ni idea – dijo Jessica rodando los ojos

- ¿Si sabes cuál es la respuesta, cierto? – dijo Carly siendo obvia

- ¡Toda la Costa Oeste lo sabe!, menos ella – dijo Jessica rodando los ojos

- Vamos a clases antes de que se vuelva loca – dijo Carly sonriendo marchándose con Jessica

Durante el periodo libre…

- Hey – dijo Jessica acercándose al casillero de Adam, un tanto nerviosa

- Hola – dijo Adam sonriendo - ¿buscas a Sebastián?, se quedó con el profesor Terrense, pero no creo que tarde demasiado

- Si… de hecho, quería hablar contigo – dijo Jessica incómoda

- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Adam un tanto desconcertado por la actitud de Jessica

- ¿Tienes tiempo? – preguntó Jessica

- Ok, oficialmente estoy asustado, ¿Qué fue lo que hice ahora? – dijo Adam mirándola

- Eso es lo que intento saber – dijo Jessica rodando los ojos - ¿Cómo vas con Carly?

- Pues bien, ya te lo había dicho – dijo Adam confundido - ¿ella te ha comentado algo?

- Creo que esta preocupada – dijo Jessica entrecerrando los ojos - ¿estas ocultándole algo?

- Yo…- dijo Adam desviando la vista – no es eso

- ¿Entonces qué es?, puedes confiar en mí, soy tu mejor amiga, y soy una chica, lo que te da demasiada ventaja – dijo Jessica sonriendo - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Nada – dijo Adam desviando la vista

- Oye, reconozco cuando alguien me miente – dijo Jessica mirándolo – confía en mí

- Lo hago, eres como una hermana, y lo sabes, pero…esto es algo, realmente delicado – dijo Adam

- ¿Sebastián lo sabe? – dijo Jessica entrecerrando los ojos

- Sé lo que piensas – dijo Adam mirándola con cara de pocos amigos – y no vas a poder sacarle información a tu novio, porque él tampoco lo sabe

- ¿Así que no le has dicho ni a tu novia, ni a tus mejores amigos? – dijo Jessica mirándolo

- No le des importancia ¿quieres? – dijo Adam

- Esta bien – dijo Jessica – pero si quieres contarme, yo te escucho

- Gracias – dijo Adam marchándose

- Hola, ¿él que se iba era Adam? – dijo Sebastián llegando

- Sí, y tenemos que averiguar que es lo que esconde, antes que me vuelva loca – dijo Jessica jalando a Sebastián

- Sólo dije "Hola" – decía Sebastián quejándose mientras su novia lo jalaba

Después de horas en la sala de los Shay…

- Es algo importante, sólo eso entiendo – dijo Jessica mirando a Carly

- Es algo fuerte para que no me lo haya dicho a mí – dijo Sebastián encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser algo malo? – dijo Freddie aburrido de esa plática

- ¡Por que cuando alguien no dice lo que pasa, es algo malo, Freddie , algo muy malo! – dijo Carly estresada acercándose a él

- Sólo dije una pregunta – dijo Freddie asustado

- ¿Tú que piensas? – dijo Sebastián mirando a Sam

Sam estaba sentada en el sofá y no decía nada

- ¿Por qué no hablas? – dijo Sebastián confundido

- Cree que dirá más ñoñadas – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Sam tiene un comportamiento extraño – dijo Jessica rodando los ojos

- Sí, sí, ahora "todos" – dijo Carly haciendo énfasis – me van ayudar para saber que es lo que tiene Adam

- ¿Y que es lo quieres hacer? – dijo Sebastián aburrido - ¿espiarlo? – dijo burlándose y como si fuera una idea tonta

- Sí, claro, y usaremos disfraces y lo perseguiremos – dijo Freddie burlándose también junto con Sebastián

Las tres chicas compartieron una sonrisa de aprobación y miradas de complicidad

- Oh no – dijeron Sebastián y Freddie al mismo tiempo asustados

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Adam llegaba al casillero de Carly, donde también estaban Sam y Jessica

- ¿Quién es la novia más linda del mundo? – preguntó Adam detrás de Carly

- No lo sé, espero que sea yo – dijo Carly volteando y sonriendo obligadamente - "enserio espero que sea yo" – dijo esta vez con otro tono de lamento pero sin dejar de sonreír

- Claro que eres tú – dijo Adam abrazándola y sonriendo como de costumbre – hola chicas – dijo viendo a Jessica y Sam

- Hola – respondió Jessica sonriendo

- Buenos días, digo… ¿Qué hay? – se corrigió Sam al instante golpeando su frente

- ¿Te pasa algo? – dijo Adam

- No – respondió Sam quejándose

- ¿Por qué?, ¿a ti te pasa algo?, ¿quieres contarme algo?, yo estoy disponible, ¿algo que quieras decirme? – preguntó Carly rápidamente a Adam

- Wow tranquila – respondió Adam asustado

- Sé sutil niña – murmuró Sam

- Pero… de hecho, necesito hablar con Jessica a solas, nada importante – dijo Adam mirando a Jessica

- Ay lo siento, pero yo tengo clases en…. – trato de decir Jessica

- ¡Ella tiene tiempo! – dijo Carly empujando con un poco de brusquedad a Jessica hacia Adam, igual que Sam

- Que tiernas – dijo Jessica frotando su hombro hacia la parte superior de su espalda – no sé por qué pero creo que… ¡rompieron algunos de mis huesos! – dijo exclamándole a Sam y Carly, que sólo se encogieron de hombros

- Bueno nosotras nos vamos – dijo Carly marchándose con Sam rápidamente, pero en realidad fueron a ocultarse por otros casilleros cercanos

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Jessica después de unos minutos - ¿me contaras lo que sucede? – dijo un poco emocionada

- ¿Enserio quieres saber? – preguntó Adam

- Sí – respondió Jessica sonriendo - ¿me vas a contar?

- Pero claro que… ¡No! – dijo Adam mirándola

- Ahs – dijo Jessica con cara de pocos amigos y borrando su sonrisa - ¿entonces qué?

- Necesito una opinión femenina – dijo Adam mirando a Jessica preocupado

- Ya era hora – dijo Jessica rodando los ojos – esa camisa es ridícula, cámbiala por una buena camiseta, tus zapatos son raros, ese pantalón debería ser azul y ¿Qué onda con tu peinado?, ya pasamos el año 2000 – dijo Jessica rápidamente y con tono de desagrado - ¿eso te ayudo? – dijo sonriendo

- Sí, muchísimo Jessica, oh por cierto, ¿ves eso que esta en el piso?, es mi autoestima agonizando – dijo Adam sarcásticamente

- Lo siento – dijo Jessica avergonzada - ¿pero no querías eso?

- ¡Una opinión femenina, no respecto a mi, respecto a restaurantes! – dijo Adam exclamando estresado

- ¿Restaurantes? – dijo Jessica confundida - ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- De todo Seattle… ¿Cuál crees que es el mejor? – preguntó Adam

- ¿Para que quieres saber eso?, y sabes, existe el internet – dijo Jessica rodando los ojos

- ¿Crees que hubiera aguantado tu "critica constructiva" por nada? – dijo Adam sarcásticamente – quería asegurarme realmente, no en paginas de internet

- Bueno, esta…Gardyns, la pasta es increíble ahí, o Fundhie, su especialidad es comida francesa, también puedes ir a Finick, todas sus especialidades son de lo mejor, pero, claro, si quieres algo más sencillo, puedes ir a Chepitos – dijo Jessica con una sonrisa inocente

- ¿Chepitos? – dijo Adam levantando el ceño

- ¿Qué?, el tío Chepe hace buenas albóndigas ok – dijo Jessica defendiendo su propuesta

- Ok… - dijo Adam tratando de entender – ¿dices que Sebastián te lleva a comer albóndigas a un lugar llamado Chepitos, con un cocinero apodado Chepe? – dijo Adam burlándose después, y riéndose un poco

- Deja de burlarte – dijo Jessica golpeándolo en el hombro

- Bien, bien – dijo Adam parando – pero tomaré en cuenta tus primeras opciones, a menos que el tío Chepe quiera ofrecerme su mejor menú – dijo tratando de no reír nuevamente

- ¡Deja de decir eso!, y…a todo esto, ¿Para que rayos querías saber eso? – preguntó Jessica

- Curiosidad – dijo Adam asintiendo

- Uhh, ¿no será que quieres llevar a Carly a una cena increíblemente romántica? – dijo Jessica con una sonrisa picará - ¿eso era lo que te traías?

- ¡No! – dijo Adam rápidamente – no digas eso Jessica, no llevaré a Carly a ningún lado, si le dices esto, se hará ilusiones y no quiero que pase eso

- Bien, no te preocupes, ¿pero… si no es eso….entonces para que querías esa información? – dijo Jessica

- Es otro asunto – dijo Adam rápidamente – de verdad no quiero que nadie se entere, porque se podría malinterpretar, especialmente Carly, pensará que es una sorpresa para ella, y no será así, y créeme, no es bueno ver a mi novia enojada

- Créeme que lo sé – dijo Jessica rodando los ojos – pero esta bien, no diré nada

- Muchas gracias, nos vemos después, adiós – dijo Adam marchándose

- Ok… Si no es una cena para mí, ¡Por qué lo hace!, o peor aun ¡Para quién! – dijo Carly estresada

- No, peor aun… ¡Por qué nunca me llevaste a Chepitos Jessica! – exclamó Sam ofendida

- ¡Ay por Dios! – dijo Jessica también estresada – ¡fue sólo una vez!

Después de varias horas, minutos antes de la salida, Carly, Sam y Freddie estaban en el pasillo y Adam se acerca corriendo hacia ellos

- Carly ah… no puedo acompañarte a tu casa hoy, lo siento, ah… tengo un examen importante y tengo que estudiar con unos compañeros, ¿no hay problema verdad? - dijo Adam rápidamente

- No, esta bien, diviértete – dijo Carly no tan convencida

- Gracias, eres la mejor, adiós – dijo Adam dándole un beso rápido en los labios y marchándose

- Ok, Freddie, tú síguelo yo iré a mi casa con Sam, para buscar que ponernos y que no nos descubra – dijo Carly al minuto que Adam se fue

- ¿Y yo?, también me podría reconocer – dijo Freddie

- Trata de ser discreto y mantener tu identidad oculta – dijo Sam - ¡Ay no puede ser! – se quejó de nuevo - ¡que no te vean ok! – dijo algo enojada

- Creo que Sam…- trató de decir Freddie

- Sí, sí, sí luego sus problemas – dijo Carly estresada – concéntrense en mí, Freddie nos envías un mensaje para saber donde esta Adam, ¡corre!

- Ok, ok – dijo Freddie marchándose

- ¡Hey! – exclamó Sam desconcertada

- Lo siento, lo siento – dijo Freddie regresando y dándole un beso a Sam, un poco largo, bueno… más largo de lo que Carly quería en ese momento

- Bueno, ¡ya!, Freddie…Sam… ¡despéguense! – exclamo Carly

- Bien, bien, nos vemos – dijo Freddie marchándose apresurado

- Podrían terminar de construir otra muralla China y ustedes seguirían besándose para entonces – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- Ay que exagerada eres – dijo Sam rodando los ojos - ¡Si! – exclamó feliz - ¡dije algo decente y no una ñoñada!

- Ya basta con eso – dijo Carly aburrida – ahora corramos, haber que podemos usar y hay que avisarle a Jessica y Sebastián – dijo Carly marchándose con Sam

Después de unos minutos, Freddie se encontraba tras unos arbustos, escondido en el centro comercial, cuando ve a un grupo de chicos raros acercándose, uno lucía como un rapero, ese era Sebastián, otra era una chica con una peluca roja, lentes oscuros y muchas pulseras en su brazo, esa era Jessica, otra tenia puesta una peluca castaña, con dos coletas, lentes oscuros, y un vestido cursi, esa era Sam, y la otra tenia un vestido azul muy bonito, peluca rubia, lentes oscuros, y parecía una estrella de cine, esa era Carly

- ¿Por qué eres la única que luce genial? – dijo Sam mirando a Carly

- Ya te dije, yo soy la afectada – se defendió Carly

- Parezco una chica mala – dijo Jessica quejándose

- Oigan y ¿al menos me trajeron algo a mí?, me siento diferente – se quejó Freddie

- Oh sí, te trajimos algo – dijo Sebastián rodando los ojos – ahí viene con ese vaquero

Hacia ellos venia un chico, que lucia igual a un vaquero, y era Spencer

- ¿Qué hay amigos? – preguntó Spencer con voz de vaquero

- ¿Por qué vino Spencer? – preguntó Freddie confundido

- Porque no me dejó salir y le tuve que explicar todo – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- Sí alguien esta engañando a mi hermanita, las pagará todas – dijo Spencer seriamente y luego cambió su tono por uno alegre – y te traje un bigote – dijo poniendo el bigote en la cara de Freddie

- Gracias – dijo Freddie confundido y rodando los ojos

- ¿Bueno que hay hasta ahora? – dijo Carly espiando

- Nada, sólo esta ahí sentado con un libro – dijo Freddie señalando hacia las mesas

- Bueno genial… eso quiere decir que…- dijo Carly distrayéndose con los chicos

- Esperen, esperen, esperen, ¿Quién es ella? – dijo Jessica observando hacia las mesas

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly volviendo a espiar

Una chica muy bonita se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba Adam sentado y lo acompañó.

- Tal vez…es una amiga, nada más – dijo Sebastián confundido

- ¿Una amiga que le esta tomando la mano? – dijo Sam enojada viéndolo

- ¿Y que le sonríe de esa manera? – dijo Freddie observando

- Se supone que estaría estudiando con unos amigos – dijo Carly sorprendida

- Bueno, a menos que la materia se llame, "engaño a mi novia", no creo que ese traidor, este haciendo eso – dijo Sam más enojada - ¿se dieron cuenta?, estoy volviendo a ser yo, ¡genial! – dijo emocionada

- ¿Crees que es un buen momento para decir eso? – le dijo Jessica con cara de pocos amigos

- Ouh – dijo Sam dándose cuenta

- Oigan, están sacando conclusiones sin saber la verdad – dijo Sebastián

- ¿Qué más quieres ver?, tu amigo es un traidor – dijo Sam molesta

- Un traidor al que golpearemos todos – dijo Spencer enojado

- ¡No, alto! – dijo Carly – quiero seguir viendo, no podemos escuchar, pero, si ver

Con Adam y la chica.

- Es increíble verte – dijo Adam sonriendo

- Lo mismo digo – dijo la chica tomando su mano todavía

- ¿No tendrás problema con esto? – preguntó la chica preocupada

- Creo que tendré muchos, pero, no me importa – dijo Adam

- Por eso te quiero, eres tan lindo Adam – dijo la chica sonriendo

- Escogí un restaurante increíble para anunciarlo, es mi decisión, y lo haré – dijo Adam muy seguro

- Esperemos que todo salga bien – dijo la chica levantándose y abrazándolo

Con los chicos…

- ¿Aún quieren dejarlo vivo? – dijo Spencer molesto

- No…puedo creerlo – dijo Sebastián sorprendido

- Ni yo – dijo Carly triste

- ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo Jessica sorprendida

- Carly…- dijeron Freddie y Sam al mismo tiempo acercándose a su amiga

- Estoy bien – dijo Carly encogiéndose de hombros – no me importa

- Es mejor irnos – dijo Jessica – deberías hablar con él después, sobre esto

- No, hay que quedarnos, quiero ver que otras cosas esta haciendo ese traidor a mis espaldas – dijo Carly molesta

Los chicos se quedaron espiando unas horas más, la chica ya se había ido, y luego vieron como Adam entró a una tienda de trajes elegantes y salía con una gran bolsa con él

- ¿Un traje? – preguntó Sebastián

- ¿Y si en realidad esta buscando trabajo? – dijo Jessica pensando – tal vez la chica es… no sé, una amiga que le esta tratando de ayudar

- No pienses en esa absurda excusa, eso tiene como un 10% de posibilidad y nadie puede creerlo, nadie adquiere un traje elegante, para ir en busca de un trabajo, es menor de edad como para que lo acepten en un trabajo de tanta importancia – dijo Sam – oh genial – dijo quejándose – de nuevo a las palabras raras

- Algo raro hay aquí – dijo Sebastián confundido

- Sí, que me estoy volviendo ñoña – dijo Sam quejándose

- ¡No! – dijo Sebastián – que Adam no suele comprar trajes

- Oigan, oigan – dijo Freddie desviando la vista – Adam esta entrando a una joyería

- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos los chicos observando

- ¿Joyería? – dijo Carly

- ¡Ve a investigar! – le dijo Jessica a Sebastián

- Pero… - trató de decir Sebastián

- ¡Entra! – dijeron Jessica, Carly y Sam al mismo tiempo gritando

- Ah no, por las buenas, si voy – dijo Sebastián sarcásticamente marchándose hacia la joyería

Dentro del local…

- Hola, hice un pedido por teléfono – dijo Adam a la recepcionista

- Claro, tomaré tus datos y te lo entregarán enseguida – respondió la recepcionista

- Esta bien – dijo Adam dándole sus datos a la señorita

Con los demás chicos…

- ¿Qué estará pasando? – preguntaba Carly nerviosa

- Calma – dijo Jessica – Sebastián nos contará

Después de unos minutos, dentro del local…

- Listo, dentro de unos minutos, me traen tu pedido – dijo la recepcionista

- Genial, gracias – dijo Adam sonriendo, y luego se puso a ver algunos anillos – que lindos anillos

- Sí, son de compromiso, son nuevos modelos – respondió la recepcionista mientras Sebastián escuchaba todo

- Creo que hubiera comprado ese – dijo señalando un anillo- y no mi pedido – dijo Adam sonriendo

- Tú pedido es muy lindo, le encantará – dijo la recepcionista – y será una gran sorpresa para ella, ¿preparaste un momento especial?

- Sí – dijo Adam sonriendo – en un restaurante muy elegante, pero… acerca de mi pedido… ¿le gustará que haya puesto su nombre en el?

- Claro que sí, es algo muy tierno, y su nombre es muy bonito, ¿Victoria, cierto? – preguntó la recepcionista

- Sí – dijo Adam sonriendo – así se llama

Sebastián salió corriendo de la tienda después de eso, y se acerco muy sorprendido hacia los chicos

- ¿Y qué paso? – dijo Carly nerviosa

- ¡Que dijo! – exclamó Spencer

- ¿Por qué entró a ese lugar? – dijo Jessica

- ¿Quieres decirnos que pasa? – dijo Freddie

- Ah… chicos… Adam acaba de comprar un anillo de compromiso – dijo Sebastián aun shockeado

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly sin poder creerlo

- ¿Estas diciendo, que todo lo que esta haciendo es porque se quiere casar? – dijo Jessica entrecerrando los ojos

- ¿Le compró un anillo a mi hermanita?, ¿quiere casarse con Carly? – dijo Spencer asustado

- Eso es muy tierno – dijo Carly sonriendo – no estaba engañándome, ¿quiere comprometerse conmigo?

- Carly no tienes ni dieciocho años, esto es una locura – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- No, chicos, escuchen – dijo Sebastián serio – Adam mandó a poner un nombre en el anillo

- ¿Le puso mi nombre? – dijo Carly sonriendo

- No Carly, el anillo dice…"Victoria" – dijo Sebastián haciendo una mueca

- Osea que si esta engañándome y se comprometerá con esa chica – dijo Carly triste de nuevo – jamás voy a perdonar algo como esto

**LEAN ES IMPORTANTE: **

Ok chicos, espero que les haya gustado, perdón por la demora, es que tuve muchos problemas, ahora, respecto a lo que dije arriba, necesito un favor de todos ustedes, no suelo hacer promociones en ff . net porque no es algo que me guste, pero estoy desesperada, porque me esforcé haciendo un video, para ayudar a unas primas, y esa fue una razón por la que no entré a la computadora, les quiero pedir que me ayuden en una votación en esta página web **h t t p : / / v i v a s c h o o l . p e / n o t i c i a s / f i n a l i s t a s – v i v a – s c h o o l – v i d e o – a w a r d s – 6 t a – e d i c i o n . h t m l **quiten los espacios y voten en la parte de abajo por el nombre ALESSANDRA IVETT DIONISIO RIEGA (PRE SAN MARCOS) por favor chicos, enserio les agradecería, si pueden díganle a más personas, y si consigo más de 200 votos, les prometo que hago un fic muy especial o hago fics con temas que ustedes quieran, porfisss, díganle a sus amigos cercanos o más personas, esto es muy importante, bueno ahora sí, gracias una vez más, yo sé que puedo contar con ustedes, y les dejo la continuación para el siguiente capitulo

**Continuación: **

- Esto es algo realmente raro – dijo Sebastián

- Vamos a preguntar – dijo Jessica

- ¡Ay que asesinarlo, nada más! – dijo Spencer enojado

- ¡No! – dijo Carly

- ¡Tenemos que preguntar! – seguía gritando Jessica

- ¡Pues vamos todos, ya me aburrieron! – dijo Sebastián

- ¡Bien! – dijo Sam marchándose con los chicos

- ¿Él chico que se acaba de ir? – preguntó la recepcionista algo confundida – pues sí, un anillo de compromiso, era algo joven para casarse, pero según me dijo hace un instante no le importaba, quería estar con su novia por siempre

- Oh por Dios – dijo Carly abriendo los ojos

- Sé a qué restaurante irán – dijo Jessica mirándolas

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – dijo Carly no tan convencida

- ¿Quieres arruinarle la noche a ese traidor o no? – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

- Míralo, es un cretino – dijo Carly enojada espiando

- ¿Carly? – dijo Adam algo asustado y nervioso

- ¡No voy a dejar que me engañes! – dijo Carly enojada y gritando en medio del restaurante

- ¿Tú novia? – dijo la chica abriendo los ojos

- ¿Qué usted qué? – dijo Carly sorprendida

EMOCIONADA POR LOS KCA 2012 : D


	11. Marry Me part2

**Holaaaaaa, ok, golpéenme, o láncenme piedras :S enserio lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado todo este tiempo, superé el limite esta vez :( , estoy segura que muchas de las personas que conocía aquí ya no están , o las personas que leían esta historia también, y eso, pues me apena mucho, no actualizo hace meses, meses, meses, me ha pasado de todo, que no podría resumirlo en unas líneas, simplemente no pude escribir, por motivos, de inspiración y otros mayores, iba a pedirle a otra persona, muy querida para mí, que continúe esta historia, pero no quería comprometerla a nada, era mi responsabilidad, pero enserio, enserio, no creo poder dejar de escribir, ahora, estoy actualizando una novela mía, que tenía pendiente, me aleje mucho de esto, pero, creo que poco a poco, vuelvo a entrar en "sintonía", en fin, esta era la continuación del capítulo que dejé pendiente, espero que les guste y, si mis antiguos lectores están por aquí todavía, lamento mucho la espera, y como decía comúnmente…. 3 **

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, al igual que los personajes que invente :)**

"**Marry Me" – part2 **

- Esto es algo realmente raro – dijo Sebastián

- No…..no puede ser verdad – dijo Jessica sorprendida

- Es increíble que me hiciera algo así – decía Carly

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? – decía Freddie también sorprendido

- No sé qué le pase ahora, pero sí sé que le pasará más tarde – decía Sam enojada – ¡morirá joven!

- ¡Sam! – dijo Freddie llamándole la atención

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam molesta – no voy a dejar que se burlen de mi desafortunada amiga – dijo señalando a Carly

- Sí, gracias Sam – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- ¿Y si vamos a preguntar? – dijo Jessica insegura

- ¡Preguntar! ¡Preguntar! ¡Qué quieres preguntar!; ya está todo claro – decía Sam enojada

- ¡Ay que asesinarlo, nada más! – dijo Spencer enojado

- ¡No! – dijo Carly

- Fue sólo una sugerencia – dijo Jessica asustada

- ¿Quieren calmarse? – decía Sebastián

- Yo creo que sí debemos preguntar – dijo Freddie

- Deja tus ideas tontas – decía Sam enojada

- ¡Tú quieres asesinarlo! – decía Freddie desconcertado

- Eso es razonable – dijo Sam

- Tú no piensas razonable – decía Freddie

- ¿Chicos quieren calmarse? – decía Carly sorprendida

- ¡No te metas Carly, trato de defenderte! – dijo Sam molesta

- ¡Ah bueno! – dijo Carly sarcásticamente

- ¡Nunca apoyas mis ideas! – dijo Freddie enojado

- ¡Ay por favor, ya deberías estar acostumbrado! – dijo esta vez Carly metiéndose en la discusión

- ¡Pueden dejar de discutir todos! – pedía Sebastián

- Vamos a preguntar – dijo Jessica

- ¡Sólo queremos matarlo! – decía Spencer

- ¡Deja de decir eso! – gritaba Carly

Después de cinco minutos los chicos, ya habían empezado una gran discusión por nada…

- ¡Dejen de pensar en muerte! – gritaba Carly

- ¡Mi desafortunada hermanita no sufrirá! – opinaba Spencer

- ¡Dejen de decir eso! – decía Freddie

- ¡Preguntemos! – gritaba Jessica

- ¡Freddie no sabe decir otras cosas que no sean ñoñadas! – se quejaba Sam

- ¡Basta! – gritaba Sebastián

- ¡Tenemos que preguntar! – seguía gritando Jessica

- ¡Silencio! – gritó Freddie muy fuerte para que lo escucharan – ya me harté, vamos a ir a preguntar y se acabó

- ¡Pues vamos todos, ya me aburrieron! – dijo Sebastián

- ¡Bien! – dijo Sam marchándose con los chicos

Los chicos iban caminando directo hacia la joyería donde había entrado Adam, como habían perdido tiempo por estar discutiendo, este ya había salido del lugar hace minutos atrás, los chicos aún estaban exaltados por haber estado gritándose, así que entraron furiosos, enojados, de frente hacia la recepcionista

- ¡Ok amiguita, vas a colaborar con nosotros quieras o no! – dijo Sam de frente amenazando a la chica

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo la chica asustada, pues no era común esa actitud y además, era un grupo de chicos, vestidos de una manera rara, un chico vaquero, uno con bigote falso, una chica mala, una niña tierna, que actuaba ruda, un rapero, y una que parecía estrella de cine

- ¡No eres la mejor hablando prima! – grito Jessica sarcásticamente

- ¿Tengo que llamar a seguridad? – pidió la chica asustada

- No, está bien, yo hablaré – dijo Spencer muy serio y calmado – tengo que hacerte una pregunta importante – dijo acercándose a la chica, luego su semblante cambió y sonrió de una manera coqueta - ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

- ¿Ah? – dijo la chica ahora más confundida

- ¡Largo! – dijo Sam empujándolo bufando un poco – mira amiga, si no quieres que alguien salga lastimada de aquí, me dirás lo que quiero, ¡Qué se llevó el infiel que salió de esta tienda! ¡Fue un anillo de compromiso!, ¡lo fue! ¿Cierto? – dijo enojada golpeando el mostrador

- Por favor no me lastimes – dijo la chica más asustada

- Por Dios – se quejó Freddie negando con la cabeza

- ¿Quieres calmarte Sam? – pidió Sebastián sorprendido

- ¡Basta! – gritó Carly – sólo… necesito que me digas, si el chico que acaba de salir, compró o no, un anillo de compromiso, sólo eso, y te dejamos en paz

- ¿Él chico que se acaba de ir? – preguntó la recepcionista algo confundida – pues sí, un anillo de compromiso, era algo joven para casarse, pero según me dijo hace un instante no le importaba, quería estar con su novia por siempre

- Oh por Dios – dijo Carly abriendo los ojos

Hubo un pequeño silencio de ocho segundos después de eso

- Oh no – susurro Jessica

- Carly…- dijeron Freddie y Sam al mismo tiempo

- Tenía una pequeña esperanza en él – dijo Carly triste

- Hay que buscarlo, tienes que aclarar esto – dijo Sebastián sorprendido

- Voy a matarlo – dijo Spencer – ideemos un plan, Sam, tú te encargas de…

- No – dijo Carly interrumpiéndolo – no quiero nada de eso, sólo quiero ir a casa – decía muy triste

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – dijo Sam

- No, yo….quiero estar sola – dijo Carly – Spencer vamos a casa por favor

- Esta bien, vamos – dijo Spencer preocupado, mientras Carly iba saliendo de la joyería – chicos, luego hablan con ella ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien, sí – respondieron los chicos

Spencer salió de la joyería para darse al encuentro con su pequeña hermana deprimida

- Pobre Carly – dijo Jessica haciendo una mueca - ¿Cómo fue posible que él haga esto?

- Hay algo oculto en esto – dijo Sebastián entrecerrando los ojos

- Ese chico sea como sea se las verá conmigo – dijo Sam molesta

- Me preocupa mucho Carly – dijo Freddie

- Ah… ¿perdón? ¿Pueden irse ya?, enserio me están asustando – dijo la recepcionista mientras todos los chicos la miraban apenados

Después de algunas horas, Sam y Freddie estaban en licuados locos…

- ¡Adam es un tonto! – decía Sam aun enojada

- Deberías calmarte un poco Sam – decía Freddie tomando su licuado

- ¿Qué acaso no estas ni un poco enojado? – preguntaba Sam con asombro – lastimó a Carly, ¿te das cuenta de lo que sucede?, es nuestra mejor amiga

- Eso lo sé, y por eso estoy así, claro que estoy muy enojado – decía Freddie mirándola - pero a diferencia de ti, yo estoy pensando en ella ahora, no en Adam, Carly es nuestra mejor amiga, y nadie tiene el derecho de dañarla, pero no quiero pensar en muertes, o asesinatos, ni venganza – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos - quiero pensar, que tenemos que hacer para apoyarla, eso es lo que me importa

- Bueno…- decía Sam pensando – sí, tienes razón, pero aún puedo llamar a mi tío Carmelo y….

- No – dijo Freddie cortándola y rodando los ojos – basta de eso, ¿Dónde quedaron tus buenos modales?

- ¿Hablas de las noñerias que decía? – respondió Sam con desprecio – sí, que bueno que acabo

- Bueno, no es mi culpa que se te pegaran mis frases o costumbres – respondió Freddie como si nada

- Espera ¿qué? – dijo Sam confundida

- Sí, como somos novios, y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pues, eso sucede – dijo Freddie encogiéndose de hombros – aunque era en parte bueno

- Estas diciendo, que las tonterías que decía, y las cosas nuevas que ahora sé, es por ti – dijo Sam en modo de pregunta

- Pues algo así – dijo Freddie - es como cuando…

- Te voy a matar Benson – dijo Sam mirándolo – ¡estuve actuando como ñoña por tu culpa!

- Hey no fue mi culpa – dijo Freddie asustado

- Mira…- dijo Sam hasta que fue interrumpida por su teléfono – te salvo el celular – dijo contestando - ¿hola?, ¿Spencer?, ¿Qué? - dijo Sam preocupada – no, yo estoy con Freddie en licuados locos y no está con nosotros

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Freddie un poco preocupado - ¿Carly?

- Sí, está bien, vamos para allá, tranquilo – dijo Sam cortando la llamada

- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Freddie confundido

- Carly no está en su habitación, ni en el apartamento, no contesta llamadas y Spencer está muy preocupado – dijo Sam levantándose de su asiento – tenemos que ir a buscarla

- Bueno, vamos, de prisa – dijo Freddie saliendo lo más pronto con Sam

Después de algunos minutos…

- ¿Dónde puede estar? – dijo Spencer caminado de un lado a otro por la sala de su apartamento

- Es imposible, no contesta – dijo Freddie guardando su celular

- ¿Pero no te dijo nada?, ¿si quería tomar aire?, ¿o caminar?, ¿algo? – preguntaba Sam muy preocupada a Spencer

- No nada – dijo Spencer – y ya la fuimos a buscar por todos los lugares que pensamos, ¿Dónde creen que este? – decía el mayor de los Shay

- Tranquilo Spencer – dijo Freddie

- Es mi hermanita, no puedo estar tranquilo – dijo Spencer sentándose en el sofá – no pude protegerla esta vez, por culpa de Adam, Carly desapareció y no sabemos dónde esta

- Tal vez debemos esperar a que regrese – dijo Freddie haciendo una mueca

- Carly está molesta, esta triste, no entiende de razones ahora, no puede pensar bien, ¡y la gente hace cosas tontas, cuando no piensan bien! – decía Spencer estresado

- Si…- decía Sam pensando - "la gente hace cosas tontas, cuando no piensan bien", eso es – decía Sam como teniendo una idea – es como si se bloqueara todo, como…como… si no te importara el riesgo, sólo haces una locura, ¡como si te quedaras colgado y no te importará caer!, ¡lo tengo! – exclamó Sam – ahora vuelvo – dijo saliendo rápido del apartamento

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – preguntó Spencer confundido

- No tengo idea – dijo Freddie

- Eso le pasa por juntarse contigo – dijo Spencer

- ¡Oye! – dijo Freddie ofendido

Segundos luego, Sam salía del elevador, hacia un piso diferente, el piso 14, y entonces la vio, Carly estaba sentada en el suelo, bajo la ventana del pasillo, por donde una vez, las chicas habían arriesgado su vida, subiendo al elevador de limpieza sin la protección necesaria, después de una gran pelea, la más fuerte, donde casi terminan con iCarly, y la amistad que tenían…

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – dijo Sam parada frente a su amiga, que era obvio había estado llorando, Carly movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación, y Sam se sentó a su lado

- ¿Spencer está muy molesto? – preguntó Carly mirando a Sam

- Más bien preocupado, el pobre no sabe qué hacer, ni dónde buscarte, esta como loco – dijo Sam

- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? – preguntó Carly

- Pues primero porque, eres demasiado miedosa como para salir del edificio, segundo porque no eres la mejor pensando en lugares secretos, y tercero porque aquí, fue el único lugar donde hiciste la peor locura de tu vida - dijo Sam asintiendo

- Pues…- decía Carly sonriendo a penas

- Y…- la interrumpió Sam – porque soy tu mejor amiga – dijo sonriendo

- Gracias – dijo Carly sonriendo tiernamente – yo también te quiero

- Ya no estés triste – dijo Sam empujándola suavemente con su brazo – él no merece ni siquiera tus lagrimas niña

- Yo de verdad, pensé que me amaba ¿te das cuenta? – decía Carly mirándola – era diferente a los demás, pensé que podía confiar en él – dijo triste

- Pero no fue así, Adam sólo es un tonto más del montón – dijo Sam molesta – ya llegará el chico que de verdad te quiera

- Me siento…mal, traicionada, engañada, triste – dijo Carly apoyándose en el hombro de Sam

- ¿Por qué amiga? – dijo Sam – por ser la mejor persona del mundo y darle la oportunidad a un chico que no merecía nada de eso

- ¿Siempre vas a decir algo para que me sienta mejor no? - dijo Carly levantándose del hombro de su amiga

- Eres mi hermana – dijo Sam sonriendo – debo animarte y patearle el trasero a quien te haga sufrir, es como un código, "un idiota me hace daño, lo hago sufrir, pero metete con mi mejor amiga, y despertaras en el infierno" – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros

- Ah… pues, si le quitamos lo literal, creo que es tierno – dijo Carly sonriéndole a su amiga – definitivamente, puedo decir que tengo la mejor amiga del mundo

- Tranquila Carls – dijo Sam – todo va a estar bien

- Sólo me pregunto, qué fue lo que hice mal, para que me hiciera eso – dijo Carly haciendo una mueca

De pronto una voz muy conocida respondió

- ¿Tú?, ¿la chica más tierna, buena y encantadora del planeta tierra? – dijo Freddie llegando con una sonrisa

- Nos encontraste – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? – pregunto Carly

- Primero porque, eres demasiado miedosa como para salir del edificio, segundo porque no…

- Sí, ya entendí – dijo Carly rodando los ojos y sonriendo

- Y después de lo que dijo mi destructiva pero linda novia, me tomó como 3 minutos darme cuenta de eso – dijo Freddie – pero vine hasta ahora, porque me pareció que primero tenían que hablar entre chicas

- Buen punto – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Freddie sentándose al otro lado de Carly

- Creo que mejor – dijo Carly – tener a mis dos mejores amigos, en un momento así, es muy bueno

- Siempre vamos a estar contigo Carlangas, ¿cierto Freduchini? – dijo Sam

- Claro que sí – dijo Freddie sonriendo – eres muy importante para nosotros

- Perdí a una persona muy importante, pero, creo que podré superarlo – dijo Carly

- No perdiste nada Carly – dijo Freddie mirándola

- ¿Vienes a apoyar o a ponerla peor? – dijo Sam mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos – después dices que soy yo, la insensible

- No – dijo Freddie mirando a Sam y luego a Carly – digo la verdad, no perdiste a nadie importante, escucha, tú hermano esta arriba, se está volviendo loco, pensando que te ha pasado algo, está muy preocupado por ti, porque te ama y jamás se perdonaría que te sucediera algo malo, tus buenos amigos, como Gibby, Jessica y Sebastián, están preocupados por ti también, y no saben qué hacer para que vuelvas a sonreír , tu mejor amiga, está a tu lado, sacó de su mente un momento la idea de venganza y muerte para escucharte y hacer que sonrieras, fue la primera persona que supo dónde encontrarte – decía Freddie con ternura, mientras Sam lo miraba dulcemente sonriendo – y tu mejor amigo también está aquí, contigo, porque adora a la tierna de Carly Shay y quiere que vuelva a ser la misma, tus dos mejores amigos, nunca te van a abandonar, al igual que las personas que mencione, ahora dime ¿a quién persona "importante" perdiste? - termino de decir Freddie sonriendo

- Enserio muchas gracias Freddie – dijo Carly mirándolo dulcemente – conocerlos a los dos, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en el mundo chicos

- Eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo, y eres una de esas personas que generalmente odiaría, pero tu pudiste ver en mí, lo que otros no, nunca juzgas a nadie, eso te hace especial – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Awww – dijo Carly sonriéndole a su mejor amiga

- Bueno, el tonto llegó con su discurso cursi, yo también tenía que decir algo – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿Vas a estar bien? – pregunto Freddie rodando los ojos, por el comentario de su novia

- ¿Seremos amigos por siempre? – preguntó Carly sonriendo

- Por supuesto – respondió Freddie

- Claro – respondió Sam

- Entonces voy a estar bien – dijo Carly sonriéndole a sus dos mejores amigos

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Carly sacaba cosas de su casillero

- Carly – dijo Adam acercándose

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Carly seria

- Sí, eso, quiero saber que pasa, ayer te llame en la noche muchísimas veces y no me contestaste, ninguna llamada – dijo Adam preocupado - ¿pasó algo?

- Muchas cosas – dijo Carly seria - ¿Qué tal tu reunión de estudios ayer?

- Ah…eso, pues, bien, sacaré un diez – dijo Adam nervioso

- Seguro – dijo Carly queriendo golpear al chico por dentro, se sentía muy traicionada – tengo que irme, quedé de llegar temprano a la clase de matemáticas

- ¿Estas segura que estas bien? – dijo Adam notando el cambio de Carly

- Sí, genial, adiós – dijo Carly marchándose

Carly le había dicho a todos sus amigos, que no le mencionaran nada a Adam, pues era ella quien le quería decir todo

Después de algunas horas…

- Oye, oye - dijo Adam jalando a Jessica de su casillero - ¿sabes que es lo tiene Carly?

- Tú deberías preguntarte eso – dijo Jessica molesta también

- Ok, ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo aquí?, Freddie y Sam me han estado mirando como si quisieran matarme – dijo Adam desconcertado

- Adam – dijo Jessica mirando a los lados, para ver si no venía ninguno de sus amigos – necesito que me digas algo

- Ya te explique, que no te voy a hablar de lo que pasa – dijo Adam desviando la vista

- Eso lo sé, necesito saber, si realmente estás enamorado de Carly – dijo Jessica mirándolo a los ojos - ¿la amas realmente?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – dijo Adam confundido

- ¿Hay…alguien más que te guste o que te atraiga? – dijo Jessica sin dejar de mirarlo

- Oye, eres muy linda, y así, pero eres la novia de mi mejor amigo, y te veo como una hermana entonces….

- ¡Yo no tonto! – dijo Jessica golpeando su hombro y entrecerrando los ojos

- Bueno, entonces ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo Adam

- Sólo dime – dijo Jessica

- Yo sí la quiero, Carly es muy dulce, me enamoré de ella, desde que la vi, su personalidad, la manera de querer ayudar a sus amigos, es perfecta – dijo Adam –haría lo que sea por ella

- ¿Nunca la lastimarías? –dijo Jessica

- No, nunca – dijo Adam muy seguro - ¿Qué sucede?

- No lo entiendo – dijo Jessica confundida

- Escucha, tengo que irme, debo entrar a una aburrida clase, pero, también te quería decir que escogí el restaurante que me recomendaste, Finick – dijo Adam

- Es muy difícil reservar ahí – dijo Jessica

- Sí lo sé, pero unos empresarios chinos, cancelaron, y rogué tanto que tuvieron que darme su mesa, para este sábado a las 8:00 pm – dijo Adam

- Bueno, felicidades entonces – dijo Jessica sin ningún sentimiento

- Gracias, ahora si me voy – dijo Adam marchándose

- Finick, sábado a las 8:00 pm – dijo Jessica para sí misma

Después, durante el periodo libre…

- ¿Cuándo terminarás con ese idiota? – decía Sam caminando con Carly por el pasillo

- Pronto, déjamelo a mí – dijo Carly aburrida

- Carly – dijo Jessica llegando

- ¡Que dije pronto! – exclamó Carly aburrida

- Yo no dije nada – respondió Jessica asustada – sólo quería decirte algo de…

- Dime que tu noviecito, mejor amigo del traidor, no dijo nada – comentó Sam de pronto

- No, Sebastián no ha mencionado nada – dijo Jessica – yo te quería decir algo de Adam

- No quiero saber nada, de él, nada – dijo Carly

- Pero es que yo…- trataba de decir Jessica - tal vez…

- ¡Tú lo viste!, y escuchaste a la chica decirlo también – habló Carly haciendo una mueca

- No lo sé Carly, escúchame un momento, lo vi hoy, cuando le pregunté sobre ti, vi sinceridad en sus ojos, yo sé que vimos y escuchamos eso, pero también sé, que dentro de ti, hay algo que aun te dice que no es cierto – dijo Jessica

- Es tu mejor amigo, comprendo que no quieras aceptarlo, pero el daño está hecho – dijo Carly

- Jessica basta – dijo Sam – estas del lado del infiel, o de nosotras

- De ustedes, por supuesto – dijo Jessica asintiendo

- Entonces cierra ese asunto ya – dijo Sam – no quiero que Carly se sienta mal, de nuevo

- Esta bien – dijo Jessica mirando a Carly

- Carly – dijo Adam llegando

- Hola – dijo Carly de nuevo seria

- ¿Recuerdas que queríamos ver esa nueva película este sábado? – dijo Adam entrecerrando los ojos

- Tienes una reunión de estudio otra vez, ¿cierto? – dijo Carly molesta por dentro

- ¿No te molesta? – dijo Adam esperando la aprobación de Carly

- No, claro que no, podremos verla otro día – dijo Carly

- Eres la mejor, gracias – dijo Adam marchándose – adiós chicas

- Así que este sábado, mi novio le pedirá matrimonio a esa chica, la tal Victoria – dijo Carly haciendo una mueca

- Deberíamos arruinarle la noche – dijo Sam molesta

- Sé a qué restaurante irán – dijo Jessica mirándolas

- ¿Lo sabes? – dijo Sam mirándola y luego mirando a Carly de manera obvia

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – dijo Carly no tan convencida

- ¿Quieres arruinarle la noche a ese traidor o no? – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

- No sé si es lo mejor – dijo Jessica – pero si enserio es un traidor, creo que lo merece

- Bueno, está dicho – dijo Sam sonriendo

Más tarde en licuados locos, Freddie y Sebastián estaban platicando, mientras esperaban a sus novias y a Carly…

- Me parece muy loco lo que planean hacer – dijo Sebastián haciendo una mueca

- Bueno, yo he vivido con Sam y Carly desde hace cuatro años, créeme, te acostumbras – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos

- El problema es que Adam es mi mejor amigo – dijo Sebastián

- Y Carly es mi mejor amiga – dijo Freddie serio – no estoy de acuerdo con el plan, pero si alguien la lastima, haría lo imposible para que pague las consecuencias

- Sé que la quieres, todos lo hacemos, pero… aun no entiendo o no asimilo, lo que pasó – dijo Sebastián – sólo, quiero mantenerme al margen de esto

- Yo pienso lo mismo – dijo Freddie

- Llegamos – dijo Sam sentándose al lado de Freddie

- Hola – dijo Freddie sonriendo y besando a su novia - ¿Por qué la tardanza?

- La maestra Briggs se alteró de nuevo – dijo Jessica rodando los ojos sentándose al lado de Sebastián

- ¿Y eso como por qué? – dijo Sebastián confundido

- Sam le aventó una araña peluda y horrible – dijo Carly con asco sentándose

- ¡Era falsa! – dijo Sam justificándose

- ¿Cuatro años? – le preguntó Sebastián a Freddie, por su conversación anterior

- Sí, es sorprendente – respondió Freddie asintiendo

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Carly confundida

- No nada – respondió Freddie - entonces… ¿siguen con su idea loca?

- Sí – dijo Carly no tan convencida – el sábado iremos al restaurante y enfrentaré a Adam

- Chicas, nosotros no estamos tan convencidos de ir – dijo Sebastián

- Eso no importa, lo haremos solas – dijo Sam

- Eso me preocupa un poco – dijo Freddie

- Entrar no es fácil, pero lo intentaremos – dijo Jessica

- Bueno, entonces… que pase lo que tenga que pasar – dijo Sebastián preocupado

El sábado en la tarde, Sam y Jessica estaban en casa de Carly, pasarían la tarde allí hasta la hora que habían acordado para ir al restaurante…

- ¿Por qué tan arreglado Spencer? – dijo Jessica desde el sofá

- Tengo una cita – dijo Spencer sonriendo caminando de un lado a otro

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Sam desde la cocina - ¿Cuál es el defecto ahora?

- ¡Hey!, una chica normal puede salir conmigo – dijo Spencer – soy sexy y encantador

- Demasiada información – dijo Sam

- Tú estabas enamorada de mí – dijo Spencer rápidamente

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam compartiendo la mirada confundida con Jessica

- Nada – dijo Spencer rápido - ¿Dónde está Carly?

- En el estudio, tal vez deberías hablar con ella – dijo Jessica

- Iré a buscarla – dijo Spencer marchándose

- ¿Enamorada? – dijo Jessica frunciendo los ojos

- Comeré jamón – dijo Sam desviando el tema y abriendo la heladera

En el estudio….

- Hola – dijo Spencer entrando

- ¿Vas a salir? – dijo Carly que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de colores, mirando a su hermano

- Sí, ¡y la chica no tiene ningún defecto! – exclamo Spencer en una

- Yo no dije nada – respondió Carly sonriendo a penas

- Lo sé – dijo Spencer haciendo una mueca - ¿a qué hora saldrán?

- El suceso será a las 8:00 pm, supongo que estaremos ahí, una hora antes – dijo Carly encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Estas segura Carly? – preguntó Spencer

- Yo… no niego, que hay algo, como dijo Jessica, que me dice que hay una explicación para esto, pero… - decía Carly suspirando – si llega a pasar esta noche lo que todos creemos, no voy a dejar que Adam me lastime más

- Sólo quiero que estés bien ¿ok? – dijo Spencer abrazando a Carly

- Gracias – dijo Carly – diviértete

- Adiós – dijo Spencer marchándose

Después de algunas horas más, era momento de actuar, Carly, Sam y Jessica salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al restaurante, pero como se sabía, no era muy fácil entrar…

- ¿Nombres por favor? – dijo el hombre, al parecer el recepcionista, era un señor de edad pero lucía muy serio

- ¿No usan generalmente una chica? – dijo Sam viendo al hombre – y… ¿bonita?

- Shh – la calló Jessica – ah… nosotras…

- Si no tienen reservación no pueden pasar señoritas – decía el hombre con seriedad

- Es que venimos de invitadas – dijo Carly nerviosa

- ¿Vienen de parte de? – preguntaba el hombre

- De la naturaleza biológica, ¿aún cree en la cigüeña o qué? – dijo Sam despectiva

- Él habla de la invitación Sam – dijo Jessica mirándola con cara de pocos amigos

- Voy a pedirles que se retiren – dijo el hombre – lo siento

- Ah… mire – dijo Carly - ¡ese hombre es igual a usted!

- ¿Qué? – dijo el hombre volteando

Las chicas aprovecharon en correr y entrar al restaurante y se ocultaron tras unos mozos que estaban sirviendo

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – dijo Carly

- Preguntémosle a la genia, que creó este plan – dijo Jessica mirando a Sam sarcásticamente

- Pues…- decía Sam pensando – ah…

Sam entonces vio una puerta donde sólo se autorizaba el pase al personal, y empezó a sonreír de una manera obvia a las chicas

- Oh por Dios – se quejaba Carly sabiendo lo que veía

Después de un momento, las chicas salían vestían de mozas, y cubriéndose el rostro con bandejas que traían

- ¿Bien, ahora súper genia? – dijo Jessica molesta

- No veo a Adam – dijo Carly haciendo una mueca - ¿segura que era a las 8:00 pm?

- Eso me dijo – aclaró Jessica

- Tal vez si fue una confusión – dijo Carly

- ¿Ah enserio? – dijo Sam mirando hacia una dirección y señalando – entonces por qué veo a ese traidor, sentado en esa mesa, con la chica que vimos y una señora ñoña

- Ay no – dijo Jessica mirando

- Esa debe ser la mamá de esa chica – dijo Carly triste – Adam si se va a comprometer

- Vamos a golpearlo – dijo Sam

- ¡Disculpe! ¿Podrían atendernos? – dijo una pareja llamando la atención

- Ah sí claro – dijo Carly acercándose con las chicas

- No quiero trabajar – se quejaba Sam, mientras los clientes la veían sorprendidos

- ¿Qué es lo que desea? – dijo Jessica rodando los ojos

- ¿Cuál es la especialidad? – preguntó la chica

- Saben qué, no tenemos tiempo para esto – dijo Sam aburrida jalando a las chicas

- Pero que…- decían los clientes confundidos

Sam llevó a las chicas más cerca de donde estaba la mesa de Adam, ellas fingían acomodar unos vasos, mientras escuchaban y trataban de no ser vistas…

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? – preguntaba la señora impaciente

- Muy bien, esto no será sencillo de decir – decía Adam muy nervioso

- Tienes que tomarlo con calma – decía la chica sonriéndole a la señora

Con las chicas…

- ¡Quien tomaría con calma un matrimonio joven! – gruñía Carly molesta

- Ojala se atragante – decía Sam

- Eso es tan tierno – decía Jessica rodando los ojos

- Míralo, es un cretino – dijo Carly enojada espiando

Con Adam…

- ¿Y…? ¿Estoy esperando? – decía la señora

- Ya te había contado algo más o menos – decía Adam – cuando hablamos la otra vez

- Sí, jovencito, yo sé que supuestamente estas muy, muy enamorado, me lo dijiste, pero…- decía la señora

- Mamá – dijo la chica, confirmando que esta era su hija – él lo dice enserio, su amor es sincero, lo conozco de toda la vida, nunca me mentiría, es muy dulce como para hacerlo – dijo la chica sonriéndole a Adam

- Gracias Vi, eres la mejor – le dijo Adam a la chica

Con Carly…

- ¿Lo ven? – dijo Sam – esa chica se llama Victoria, y esa señora ñoña es su mamá

- Dijo que lo conocía de toda la vida – dijo Carly sorprendida - ¿desde cuándo me estuvo engañando entonces?

- Que decepción – dijo Jessica enojada

- Nuca estuvo enamorado de mi – dijo Carly poniéndose triste de nuevo

Con Adam…

- Escucha – decía Adam – enserio la amo – la chica lo miraba dulcemente sonriendo – es la persona más maravillosa del mundo, es dulce, divertida, siempre me hace sonreír, estoy dispuesto a todo por quedarme con ella para siempre

- ¿Lo ves? – decía la chica sonriendo – y Adam es un increíble partido mamá, nadie lo dejaría pasar libremente

Con Carly…

- Se acabó, no puedo seguir escuchando esto – decía Carly molesta acercándose con toda velocidad hacia Adam, seguida por Sam y Jessica

- Esto se pondrá feo – dijo Jessica lamentándose

Con Adam…

- Me gusta que quieras tomar decisiones así Adam, pero… - decía la señora

- ¿Tomo su orden? – dijo Carly molesta parada frente a Adam

- ¿Carly? – dijo Adam algo asustado y nervioso

- ¡No voy a dejar que me engañes! – dijo Carly enojada y gritando en medio del restaurante

- ¡Que está sucediendo aquí! – dijo la señora sorprendida y levantándose

- ¡Usted siéntese señora, nadie le pidió su atención! – dijo Sam señalando a la señora y haciendo que esta se sentara asustada

- ¿Sam? – dijo Adam viéndola – y…¿Jessica?

- Así es, te descubrimos traidor – dijo Sam molesta

- ¡Eres un mentiroso y traicionero! – gritaba Carly haciendo un escandalo

- ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo la chica asustada - ¿Adam quiénes son estas personas?

- ¡Soy Carly! – dijo está gritando, ya para entonces, todos los clientes tenían ganada su atención

- Ella es mi novia – dijo Adam bajando la cabeza

- ¿Tú novia? – dijo la chica abriendo los ojos

- ¿A ti también te engaño? – preguntó Jessica que estaba aburrida y se había sentado en una de las sillas

- ¡Era tu novia! – decía Carly - ¡te estabas comprometiendo!

- ¡Yo qué! – dijo Adam aterrado

- ¿Te querías casar con la mesera? – grito la señora aterrada esta vez

- Con ella no, señora ñoña, con la otra engañada – dijo Sam – su hija

- ¿Conmigo? – dijo la chica muy desconcertada - ¿de qué rayos están hablando?

- A mí me va a dar un infarto – decía la señora tocándose el pecho

- Mamá cálmate por favor – decía Adam acercándose

- ¿Mamá? – dijo Carly confundida

- ¿Mamá? – dijo Sam

- ¿Mamá? – dijo Jessica

- Mi hijo, me contó muchas cosas buenas de ti, pero veo que es una mentira completa – decía la señora molesta

- ¿Qué usted qué? – dijo Carly sorprendida

- Qué ella es la mamá de Adam – dijo la chica llamando la atención – y la mía, somos hermanos

- Ouh….- dijo Jessica – sí, ahora todo está menos claro que antes

- Eso no es posible…- decía Sam

- Pero, tú, y todas las cosas que hiciste – decía Carly pensando – las mentiras que me decías…

- No te dije nada de esto porque hoy, iba a convencer a mi mamá de que me dejara seguir estudiando en Seattle, ya que ella me quería enviar a New York de nuevo, y no quería decirte eso – dijo Adam tratando de explicarse y sorprendido por lo que había hecho Carly

- Disculpen…- decía el recepcionista llegando – no pueden hacer tanto escandalo

- ¡Ahora no viejito! – dijo Sam cortándolo y haciendo que se marche asustado

- Pero… - decía Carly – yo te vi con ella, en el centro comercial y…

- ¿Yo? – dijo la chica – sólo le estaba dando ánimos a mi hermanito para que enfrentara a mi mamá, me había hablado de ti, y sabía que su amor era sincero, como para que los separen

- Pero compraste un anillo de compromiso – dijo Carly – la chica nos lo confirmo

- Yo no compré un anillo de compromiso – dijo Adam confundido

- Entraste a la joyería – dijo Jessica

- Y la recepcionista nos dijo que compraste un anillo de compromiso, y Sebastián oyó cuando dijiste que habías grabado el nombre de Victoria en el – dijo Carly

- Yo sí entré a la joyería, y si grabe el nombre de Victoria, pero no en un anillo de compromiso, fue en la medalla de un collar, que le iba a regalar a mi mamá – dijo Adam desesperado – mira aquí esta – dijo sacando el collar de su bolsillo

- Pero si ella se llama Victoria – dijo Sam señalando a la chica – le dijiste "Vi"

- Porque me llamo Violeta chicas – dijo la hermana de Adam rodando los ojos – increíble que esté pasando esto

- Y tú mamá se llama Victoria – dijo Carly angustiada – hay por Dios

- ¿Pero y la recepcionista? – dijo Sam

- ¿Carly? – dijo Spencer llegando - ¿ustedes eran las escandalosas?

- Spencer – dijo Jessica – y…¿tú?

- Hola – dijo la acompañante de Spencer, que era la recepcionista de la joyería – así vestidos, se ven ya algo normales – dijo sonriendo

- ¿No es linda? – dijo Spencer sonriendo

- A ver tú, nos dijiste que el chico de la joyería había comprado un anillo de compromiso ¿cierto? – dijo Sam

- Sí, el último chico que salió, ¿Por qué? – dijo la chica

- Ahí esta – dijo Sam señalando a Adam – él compró un anillo

- ¡Yo no compre nada! – dijo Adam estresado

- Pero él no es el chico, él compró un lindo collar, el que compró el anillo entró después de él – dijo la recepcionista

- ¡Pero si él fue el último! – dijo Carly – todos estábamos discutiendo por entrar y preguntar, pero nadie estaba convencido y…

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez mientras ustedes discutían, pudo haber entrado otro chico y comprar el bendito anillo? - dijo Adam como lo más obvio

- Esa es una buena explicación – dijo Jessica haciendo una mueca

- Bueno, ¿ya terminaron con este escándalo? – dijo la mamá de Adam molesta – con amigos como estos, y una novia así – dijo señalando a Carly – no tengo más dudas que enviarte a New York de nuevo

- Mamá – dijo la hermana de Adam preocupada

- Enserio lo lamento, yo…sólo hice esto porque enserio amo a su hijo, yo… ¿nunca ha sentido que puede sentirse la persona más afortunada del mundo por tener una persona así? – decía Carly muy apenada - todos mis amigos, mi hermano, saben lo que yo siento por Adam, y es sincero, cuando creí que se iba a comprometer, fue muy duro para mí, yo enserio estoy enamorada, lo lamento mucho, perdóneme por favor – dijo Carly huyendo del restaurante

- ¡Carly espera! – dijo Adam gritando pero ya se había ido, y sus amigos, y hermano con ella siguiéndola

Al día siguiente, era domingo, Carly estaba en su cama, no había querido salir de su cuarto para nada, Sam y Freddie estaban en el estudio, esperando a ver si Carly quería salir…

- Carly… - dijo Spencer abriendo un poco la puerta de su hermana – una persona quiere hablar contigo…

- No quiero ver a nadie – decía Carly como niña caprichosa sentada en su cama y media tapada con una cobija

- ¿Ni a mí? – dijo Adam asomándose un poco

- ¿Adam? – dijo Carly viendo de reojo

- Hey, hey, hey – dijo Spencer apartándolo – a la sala jovencito, eso si Carly quiere hablar

- Sí, sí, bajo en cinco minutos – dijo Carly levantándose

En la sala después de cinco minutos…

- ¿Tú mamá me odia cierto? – dijo Carly apenada

- No… te cree divertida, y algo loca – dijo Adam sonriendo

- Enserio estoy…

- ¿Por qué pensaste que te iba a traicionar de esa manera? – dijo Adam confundido - ¿no confías en mí?

- Es que todo fue tan extraño – decía Carly – todo lo que pasaba, y tus reacciones, estaba preocupada

- Tal vez no fue buena idea ocultarte lo que estaba sucediendo, pero lo hice justamente por esto – dijo Adam rodando los ojos – para evitar una preocupación y una locura

- Actué como una tonta – dijo Carly bajando la cabeza

- Sí, es cierto – dijo Adam sonriendo – pero son cosas que amo de ti

- ¿Te enviarán a New York cierto? – dijo Carly con mucha tristeza

- Pues… al parecer el último argumento que le diste a mi mamá, sirvió de mucho, y más las súplicas de mi hermana, y mi posición de seguridad, accedió al final – dijo Adam sonriendo – aún me quedaré

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Carly muy feliz y casi chillando - ¡es lo mejor que he escuchado en estos últimos días! – dijo abrazándolo

- Pero...- decía Adam – mi mamá aun quiere platicar con los dos, y esas cosas aburridas

- Sí, sí, claro, y seré de lo más gentil, te lo aseguro – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Carly… después de todo lo que pasó, yo quiero hacer algo, y darte algo – dijo Adam buscando en su bolsillo y sacando un bonito brazalete con el nombre Carly grabado en el – toma, no es un anillo, pero creo que sirve también

- ¿Por qué me das esto? – dijo Carly

- No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, eso puedes asegurarlo – dijo Adam sonriendo – pero si quiero hacer un compromiso, después de lo que pasó, me di cuenta que aunque seamos novios ahora, tal vez en un futuro no sea así

- ¿Quieres romper conmigo? – dijo Carly confundida

- No, claro que no – dijo Adam tomando su mano – que seas mi novia es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero te doy el brazalete, porque… será un lazo único, de amistad

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly aun confundida

- Espero que seas la última novia que tenga, y quiero que sea así – dijo Adam – pero sabes que siempre puede pasar algo de aquí a mucho tiempo, y si nuestro futuro no es el mismo, no quiero que me olvides, el brazalete es por eso, yo también tengo uno – dijo sonriendo – quiero que siempre estemos unidos, aunque no sea como una pareja, la amistad es un lazo que no se rompe fácilmente

- Lo sé – dijo Carly sonriendo y recordando a Sam y Freddie - y te entiendo

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Adam

- Claro que sí tonto – dijo Carly sonriendo – siempre estaremos juntos, de una u otra manera, pero juntos

- Te amo – dijo Adam mirando a su novia

- Yo también – dijo Carly sonriendo y besando a su novio

En el estudio…

- ¿Hablará con él? – dijo Freddie sentado al lado de su novia en los sillones de colores, mirando unos videos graciosos

- Seguro que sí – dijo Sam - ¿te preocupan que vuelvan o qué? – dijo un poco despectiva

- ¿Estas celosa? – dijo Freddie viéndola y sonriendo a penas

- No…- dijo Sam pensando después – pero, ¿sabes qué?, fue muy lindo lo que le dijiste a Carly, cuando estábamos en el piso 14

- Lo que dije fue verdad – dijo Freddie - Carly me apoyó en muchas ocasiones, igual que a ti

- Lo sé – dijo Sam – cuando estábamos ahí los tres, sentí, cierta sensación… como en los viejos tiempos, hemos tenido demasiados dramas últimamente – dijo rodando los ojos

- Somos iCarly, vivimos para eso, para hacer reír, y dar muchos golpes – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- Claro – dijo Sam sonriendo - ¿Te imaginas si hubiera sido cierto que Adam se casaba?, que gran tontería

- ¿Un matrimonio joven?, lo sé – dijo Freddie sonriendo – por eso te lo pediré cuando tengamos veinticinco – dijo levantándose rápidamente

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam sorprendida y girando la cabeza hacia su novio que sólo le dio una sonrisa

**Hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado mucho, lo que pasó con Carly, Sam y Freddie , me gustó mucho, siempre he dicho que amo esa amistad, lo último que dice Adam, respecto al brazalete y ese compromiso de amistad con Carly, es muy importante, no lo olviden, al igual que lo que dijo Freddie al final, bueno chicos, espero sus comentarios, malos, buenos, regulares, una bofetada por mi ausencia, golpes, lo que sea jajaja, extrañe demasiado este lugar awww, y sí, estoy triste en parte, porque iCarly acabó, espero ansiosa los episodios nuevos, aunque sé que para noviembre, lloraré como una loca con el final, iCarly será parte de mi por siempre y bueno, cuídense mucho, hasta pronto**


	12. My ex

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, bueno, según los reviews, sí, me di cuenta que mucha gente ya no entra aquí, y muchos ya no escriben también, no sé por qué, y me da pena, últimamente, estuve recordando momentos que me pasaban cuando escribía mis fics, y pues me entró la nostalgia, yo sigo viendo iCarly, y no lo dejaré de ver hasta el final, es parte de mí, justo hoy se estrenó un nuevo episodio con Emma Stone, y no paré de reír, creo que necesitaba eso, en fin, traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste mucho, nos vemos abajo :D **

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, al igual que los personajes que invente :)**

Estaban las dos amigas en la sala de los Shay, viendo una película muy buena, según la rubia carnívora…

- ¡Es todo! ¡Apágala! ¡Apágala ya! – chilló Carly cubriéndose los ojos

- ¡Agh! – dijo Sam con desprecio y apagando la TV – quería ver el final

- Todos terminaron mutilados, ¿Qué final querías ver? – dijo Carly sorprendida - ¿manos y pies tomando vida propia?

- Bebe – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Mis sábados son tan divertidos contigo – dijo Carly sarcásticamente - ¿Por qué no quisiste ir con Freddie?

- ¿Querías que pasara mi tarde con ñoños del Av. Club? - dijo Sam

- Tu novio está ahí – dijo Carly mirándola con cara de pocos amigos

- ¿Querías que pasara mi tarde con ñoños y un lindo ñoño del Av. Club? - dijo Sam corrigiéndose esta vez

- Ay por Dios – sonrió Carly

- Da igual – dijo Sam – tú cuéntame, ¿Cómo te fue con la mamá de Adam?

- Bien – dijo Carly sonriendo – ya no me cree una demente

- Es un gran paso – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Sí – dijo Carly riendo un poco – el punto es que mi relación con Adam no puede estar marchando mejor – dijo muy feliz la castaña

De pronto el timbre sonó y Carly se levantó para atender y al abrir la puerta quedó sorprendida

- Si es la mamá de Freddie, dile que acompañe a su niño – dijo Sam desde el sofá

- No es la señora Benson – dijo Carly un poco nerviosa mientras Sam se acercaba

- Y entonces quien….- dijo Sam hasta que vio a esas dos personas en la puerta – ouh, sí, ellos no son la señora Benson

- Griffin – dijo Carly – y… Lubert

- ¿Qué quieren? – dijo Sam de frente

- Alojamientos de vecinos por restauración – aviso Lubert con desgano – este se queda aquí hasta que su piso esté terminado

- ¿Espera qué? – dijo Carly sorprendida - ¿restauración?, ¿alojamiento?, ¿se quedará aquí? – dijo estresada

- Si tampoco es la mejor noticia – habló esta vez Griffin con su típico acento de chico malo

- Sí, hablaron de eso en la reunión pasada de vecinos – dijo Lubert chillando

- Spencer fue a patinar al patito feliz ¿lo olvidas? – murmuro Sam

- Oh rayos – se quejó Carly – pero no puede quedarse aquí, no hay habitaciones y…

- Sí, sí, sí, no me importa – dijo Lubert chillando – ahora entra que tengo más personas que ubicar, adiós – dijo Lubert empujando a Griffin con sus cosas y cerrando la puerta

- Esto si será una noticia – dijo Sam sorprendida

- No me mires así, no fue mi decisión – se quejó Griffin

- Tendré que hablar con Spencer, para solucionar esto – dijo Carly incómoda

- ¿Trajiste tus muñequitos? – dijo Sam burlonamente cuando vio dos contenedores a su lado

- Son Pee Wee Babies – dijo Griffin ofendido

- No de nuevo – se quejó Carly con cara de pocos amigos

- Esto si esta mejor que la película – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿Puedo usar tu baño al menos? – dijo Griffin sonriendo

- Pasa – dijo Carly haciendo una mueca

- Genial – dijo Griffin marchándose

- ¿Qué vas hacer? – dijo Sam mirándola inmediatamente

- Esperar a Spencer – dijo Carly – y tú no me dejarás sola hasta que se arregle esto – dijo señalándola

- Pero el tonto llegará en dos horas de su reunión – dijo Sam quejándose – me prometió un licuadote

- Bien, yo te lo compraré – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- Me quedo – dijo Sam sonriendo triunfante

- Gracias mejor amiga – dijo Carly sarcásticamente – no sé qué es lo va a pasar después de esto – dijo quejándose

Al día siguiente, domingo, tocaban en el apartamento de los Shay, hasta que un chico, alto, con cabello oscuro, y apenas cubierto de la cintura para abajo con una toalla, abrió la puerta

- ¿Si? – dijo Griffin esperando una respuesta

- Ah… - decía Adam muy confundido

- ¿Buscas a alguien amigo? – dijo Griffin con ese aire de chico malo, y sonriendo un poco

- ¿Esta Carly? – dijo Adam viendo a Griffin aun confundido

- Sí, ¿de parte? – dijo Griffin recargado en la puerta

- De su novio, ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Adam ya molesto

- Ouh…tú eres el chico – dijo Griffin con algo de superioridad y sonriendo

- ¿Quién eres tú? – repitió Adam

- Su ex novio – respondió Griffin – y vivo aquí – dijo sonriendo divertido

- ¿Qué tú eres quien, y vives en dónde? – dijo Adam alterado

- ¿Adam? – dijo Carly bajando las escaleras apresuradas y acercándose a la puerta - ¡Adam! – dijo nerviosa y sorprendida

- Tranquila, ya le explique cómo está todo – dijo Griffin poniendo un brazo en el hombro de Carly mientras Adam miraba sorprendido

- Oye – dijo Carly mirándolo severamente y sacando su mano de su hombro

- Carly…- decía Adam esperando una respuesta

- Mira, hay que calmarnos y pasa para que te explique bien ¿sí? – dijo Carly nerviosa

- Sí, claro – dijo Adam aun exaltado pasando al apartamento – ¡yo quiero saber la razón de porque tu ex novio semidesnudo está viviendo en tu casa! – dijo señalando a Griffin

- Salía de bañarme – dijo Griffin explicándose relajadamente

- Basta Giffin – dijo Carly mirándolo

- ¿Griffin?, ¿el de los muñecos raros? ¡Explícame! – dijo Adam consternado

- ¡Son Pee Wee Babies! – dijo Griffin ofendido

- Basta los dos – dijo Carly estresada – Adam, todo el piso de Griffin está en reparación, y ubicaron a los vecinos en diferentes apartamentos, él se quedó aquí porque el bobo de Lubert lo trajo, no fue mi decisión ni mi culpa, ¡ni siquiera tenemos otro cuarto!, está durmiendo en el estudio – decía quejándose

- ¿Y sus padres?, ¿Qué no hay otro lugar donde te puedas quedar? – decía Adam mirando a Griffin

- Vivo con mi mamá y está de viaje en una convención de gelatinas o algo así – dijo Griffin aun confundido de su respuesta

- ¿Entonces si existían? – le pregunto Carly sorprendida a Griffin – lo escuché, supuse que ella iría

- Lo sé, ¡no te parece loco! – dijo Griffin mirando a Carly – está obsesionada con eso

- Pero sus gelatinas son deliciosas – dijo Carly sonriéndole

- ¿Recuerdas la vez que te hizo probar esa de….? – trató de hablar Griffin

- ¡Oigan! – exclamo Adam haciéndose notar

- Lo siento – dijo Carly apenada mientras Griffin la veía sonriendo – pero no tienes por qué molestarte, será sólo por unos días, o semanas…

- O meses…- decía Griffin murmurando

- ¡Meses! – exclamo Adam

- Sólo está bromeando – dijo Carly mirando asesinamente a Griffin

- ¿No amas cuando hace esa carita? – dijo Griffin molestando a Adam – la extrañaba..., iré a cambiarme, adiós…– dijo desapareciendo de la sala

- Carly…- decía Adam

- Él es así, no le hagas caso – dijo Carly apenada

- Sabía que era un chico malo, me contaste todo sobre él, ¡pero nunca lo había visto!, ¡y ahora vive en tu casa! – dijo Adam sentándose en el sofá

- Spencer tampoco esta tan de acuerdo, pero es su culpa por no ir a la boba reunión – dijo Carly rodando los ojos y sentándose – ya olvídalo ¿sí?

- No estoy molesto,…tal vez un poco – dijo Adam viendo a Carly – pero estoy preocupado, es tu ex novio, y ahora está más cerca y…

- Yo no siento nada más de eso por Griffin, no deberías preocuparte – dijo Carly sonriendo y besando a su novio – eso se terminó

- ¿Me lo prometes? – dijo Adam mirándola

- Oye – dijo Carly alzando el brazo y dejando ver su muñeca, traía el brazalete de Adam – lo nuestro es algo muy especial, no lo cambiaría por nada, ni por un chico malo de nuevo – dijo sonriendo

- Eso me tranquiliza – dijo Adam sonriendo - ¿Llamamos a Sam y Freddie y vamos por un licuado?

- Claro – dijo Carly sonriendo – Sam me debe un licuadote – dijo Carly entrecerrando y recordando

- No te lo va a pagar – dijo Adam como lo más obvio

- Ya lo sé – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

Más tarde en licuados locos…

- Griffin de nuevo – decía Freddie pensando – eso será incomodo – dijo mirando a Adam

- Sí, gracias Freddie – dijo Adam sarcásticamente

- ¿A ti no te mandaron a nadie? – preguntó Carly

- Mi mamá no quiso, asustó a Lubert y así terminamos sin inquilino – dijo Freddie asintiendo

- Tú mamá puede ser peligrosa cuando se lo propone – dijo Sam mirándolo – son las únicas veces que me agrada – dijo haciendo una mueca

- Da igual, yo ya le dije a Adam, que no se tiene que preocupar – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Y yo confió en ella – dijo Adam mirando tiernamente a Carly

- Seguro….- decían Sam y Freddie no tan convencidos del problema y murmurando

- De todos modos, Griffin es sólo un chico malo que juega con muñecos de 8 años – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – y Carly fue la que terminó con él, así que, no hay problema – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Sí, "no hay problema" – seguía diciendo Freddie burlonamente y tomando su licuado, mientras Adam lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos

Por otro lado…

- Disculpa ¿aquí sigue atendiendo T- Boo? – dijo un chico rubio entrando a Licuados Locos y preguntándole a un grupo de chicos en la mesa del fondo

- Sí, claro, es el dueño – dijeron los chicos confundidos

- Lo siento, es que acabo de llegar, gracias – dijo el chico misterioso sonriendo – iré a comprar uno

Con los chicos…

- Sam sólo intenta decir que si fui yo quien terminó con él, es porque en ese momento ya no sentí nada, y ahora me da igual, ¿entiendes? – decía Carly rodando los ojos

- Es lo mismo – dijo Freddie rodando lo ojos

- Siempre serás un bobo – dijo Sam moviendo la cabeza

- Basta, ya dije que confió en Carly, y será así con su ex en su casa, o fuera de ella – dijo Adam sonriendo

- Claro… - decía Freddie no tan convencido – confíes o no, eso será incomodo

- Gracias "amigo" – dijo Adam sarcásticamente

En ese momento el chico rubio iba caminando por su licuado cuando…

- Yo sólo digo… - trato de decir Freddie

- Espera – dijo Sam interrumpiendo y viendo al chico que caminaba – ese es…

- ¿Cuate? – dijo Pete acercándose más - ¿Sam? – dijo sonriendo y dejando de caminar

- Sí eres tú – dijo Sam levantándose de inmediato y acercándose a prisa – no puedo creerlo

- Hola – dijo Pete abrazándola muy fuerte – te encontré al fin

- No puede ser – dijo Freddie viendo la escena con cara de pocos amigos

Pete había crecido tanto como ellos, seguía teniendo esa cabellera rubia que volvía locas a las chicas, esa sonrisa de niño tierno, también había mejorado físicamente, podía notarse los músculos de sus brazos bajo esa camiseta que traía, Sam no podía creer que ese chico estuviera frente a ella, él había abandonado Seattle por más de dos años con la idea de no regresar, y ahora simplemente abrazaba a la rubia carnívora como si su vida se acabara en ello.

- ¿Quién es él? – dijo Adam

- Sam salía con él – dijo Carly sonriendo viendo a Freddie

- Ouh… ¿Qué decías amigo? – dijo Adam divertido viendo a Freddie

- ¿Qué no dijo que se iba para siempre? – dijo Freddie preocupado

- Pues, yo, lo estoy viendo ahora – dijo Carly asintiendo

- ¿Qué haces en Seattle? – preguntó Sam separándose del abrazo

- Estoy de vacaciones por una semana, y quería regresar a Seattle por dos importantes razones – dijo Pete sonriendo – primero, encontrarte y hablar contigo y segundo, por un licuado loco

- Pues la primera ya se te hizo – dijo Sam sonriendo – ven para que saludes a los chicos

- Claro – dijo Pete siguiéndola

- Hey, hola, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Carly levantándose y saludando a Pete amablemente – teníamos tiempo sin saber de ti

- Carly Shay, tan simpática como siempre – dijo Pete sonriendo - ¿Cómo ha estado todo?

- Muy bien – respondió Carly – mira, él es Adam, mi novio

- Mucho gusto amigo – dijo Pete

- ¿Qué tal? – dijo Adam muy feliz viendo a Freddie – mucho gusto Pete, ah… Freddie ¿no vas a saludar?

- Deja de celebrar el karma – murmuro Freddie entrecerrando los ojos y viendo a Adam – hola Pete – dijo son muchos ánimos

- Wow, amiguito, has cambiado mucho – dijo Pete viéndolo – me da gusto volver a verlos chicos, ¿Dónde está Gibby?

- Es Gibby, debe estar haciendo… cosas de Gibby – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

- Claro – dijo Pete riéndose – tú siempre tan directa

- Oye… ¿y qué haces en Seattle?, la última vez que te vimos dijiste que te ibas por un largo tiempo, muy largo tiempo – dijo Freddie tratando de ser obvio

- Lo sé, pero estoy de vacaciones y necesitaba hablar con Sam de algo muy importante – dijo Pete – prácticamente vine a buscarla

- Y por un licuado – le recordó Sam sonriendo

- Cierto…no olvidemos el licuado – dijo Pete sonriendo

- Wow – dijo Carly – "incomodo" – decía murmurándole a Freddie

- Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí – decía Adam asintiendo y sonriendo

- Y… ¿Cómo de que "cosas" tienes que hablar con mi novia, Pete? – dijo Freddie tratando de no sonar tan curioso

- Espera ¿novia? – dijo Pete muy sorprendido - ¿son novios?

- Si…- decía Sam

- Pero se odiaban – dijo Pete confundido

- Ya sabes lo que dicen, un día se odian…y luego terminan siendo novios – dijo Adam asintiendo

- Nunca escuché algo así – dijo Pete confundido

- Bueno, eso ya no importa – dijo Carly

- Pues, me da gusto Sam – dijo Pete viéndola - ¿Cómo se porta el muchacho eh?

- No me quejo – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Y…..volviendo a mi primera pregunta – dijo Freddie haciéndose notar más - ¿Qué es tan importante que tienes que hablar con Sam?

- Es…algo privado, si no les importa – dijo Pete haciendo una mueca

- Oh, no, está bien, entendemos – dijo Carly - ¿Por qué no vas por tu licuado y nos cuentas como estuvieron las cosas en todo este tiempo?

- Claro – dijo Pete, ¿me acompañas? – le pidió a Sam

- Seguro – dijo Sam sonriendo – después de todo este tiempo, vas a querer comprar la tienda completa – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Deja de leer mi mente – dijo Pete riendo y caminando con Sam

- ¿Qué no puede comprar un licuado solo? – dijo Freddie fastidiado

- Estas celoso – afirmó Carly

- No…- decía Freddie - yo no soy un chico celoso

- Si lo eres – dijo Adam viéndolo

- Al menos el no vivirá en su casa – dijo Freddie como niño chiquito viendo a Adam

- Ay sí que maduro – dijo Adam de la misma manera

- Chicos – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

El día lunes en la mañana…

- Hola – dijo Carly viendo a Freddie acercarse a su casillero

- Hola – respondió Freddie - ¿Sam no está contigo?, quedamos en venir juntos, pero no me contesta el celular

- Sam ya llegó Freddie - dijo Carly confundida – hace como veinte minutos

- ¿Tan temprano?, ¿Por qué? – dijo Freddie

- No lo sé, esta con Pete, enseñándole algunas cosas de la escuela y…- decía Carly

- ¿Otra vez Pete? – dijo Freddie fastidiado

- Oye no hagas tonterías, Pete es sólo un gran amigo de Sam – dijo Carly

- Carly…por él cambió, ¿entiendes?, ha sido el único chico por el que Sam hizo todo eso, y ha sido el único chico que sí quiso a Sam por lo que era, si no se hubiera ido de viaje, quizá…

- Ok Freddie para – dijo Carly – no quiero que se salga de control, sí, Sam cambió por él, pero también hizo todo un show para que pienses que perdió la memoria ¿lo olvidas?, para que tengas "una novia perfecta"; es lo mismo que hizo por Pete, y aún más creo yo, ella realmente te ama, y tú también la amas por lo que es, ¿Qué no? – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Claro que sí, sólo que…- trataba de decir Freddie

- Entonces deja el drama Freddie – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- Esta bien – dijo Freddie sonriendo a penas

- Hola Freddie – dijo Sam llegando feliz con Pete

- Hola – dijo Pete sonriendo

- Hola – respondió Freddie no tan feliz

- Le enseñaba las novedades a Pete – dijo Sam riendo

- Osea…- decía Pete

- Absolutamente nada – dijo Sam riendo con Pete al mismo tiempo

- Genial – decía Freddie sarcásticamente

- Ah…bueno yo – decía Carly incomoda – iré a buscar a Adam, adiós – dijo marchándose

- Te llamé al celular, muchas veces – dijo Freddie serio

- ¿Enserio? – dijo Sam revisando – ah, claro, lo tenía en silencio, olvidé cambiarlo

- Sam me contó lo mucho que se divierten juntos – dijo Pete - tienes suerte Freddie

- Lo sé – dijo Freddie asintiendo, pero aun serio – y bueno, ¿te quedarás durante las clases?

- No, aun debo resolver unas cosas – dijo Pete

- Recuerda lo que te dije – avisó Sam mirando a Pete – y luego me cuentas

- Ah… ¿alguien me explica? – pidió Freddie confundido

- Es…algo entre nosotros – dijo Sam asintiendo – no te preocupes

- Claro…- decía Freddie desviando la vista

- Pero, regreso a la hora de salida – dijo Pete – necesito que me ayudes aun – dijo mirando a Sam - ¿no te molesta que te la robe unas horas cierto? – dijo viendo a Freddie sonriendo

- Supongo que no – dijo Freddie serio

- Bien, nos vemos – dijo Pete tomando la mano de Sam, mientras Freddie veía la escena de reojo sin mucha gracia – muchas gracias Samy – dijo sonriendo tiernamente – te deberé una

- Esta bien – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Adiós Freddie, saludos a Carly – dijo Pete marchándose

- Sí, adiós – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos

- ¿Buscamos a Carly? – dijo Sam tranquilamente

- ¿Ni siquiera a tu novio le vas a decir tu "asunto" con Pete? – dijo Freddie cruzando los brazos

- Es un secreto bobo – dijo Sam confundida - ¿algún problema?

- No, ¿Por qué lo habría?, ¿a qué chico le molesta que su novia este viendo al chico con el que salía hace un tiempo? – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Bien, entonces vamos – dijo Sam sin notar el sarcasmo de Freddie

- Espera – dijo Freddie deteniéndola y tomándola de la cintura, haciendo que el espacio que los separaba sea mínimo

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Sam sonriendo a penas

- Aun no me has dicho buenos días – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¿Vas a ponerte cursi tan temprano? – dijo Sam sonriendo y viendo a su novio – porque está funcionando

- Oh ¿enserio?...- dijo Freddie acercándose más y cerrando el espacio que quedaba con un tierno beso

- Ya vamos bobo – dijo Sam separándose de Freddie y tomando su mano – Carly me matará si llego tarde a clases, estoy en su equipo con Jessica

Durante las clases…

- Me hubiera gustado conocer a Pete – decía Jessica susurrando

- Lo verás a la salida – dijo Sam rodando los ojos - ¿Dónde te metes tú?

- Es cierto – dijo Carly opinando – no te vimos en todo el fin de semana

- Lo siento – dijo Jessica haciendo una mueca – trabajo en un comercial de nuevo y Sebastián me está ayudando esta vez para no estresarme tanto – dijo sonriendo un poco

- Recuerda que tenemos que hacer este trabajo – avisó Carly – hoy en mi casa ¿de acuerdo?

- Será en la tarde ¿cierto? – dijo Sam – aun debo acompañar a Pete a….un lugar – dijo disimulando

- Da igual, tú siempre haces lo mínimo – dijo Jessica como si nada – Carly y yo avanzaremos hasta que llegues, y de paso conoceré al chico malo misterioso – dijo Jessica sonriendo

- Oh, no, olvidé a Griffin – dijo Carly poniendo una mano en su frente – espero no sea una gran molestia – dijo rodando los ojos

- ¿Por qué lo sería? – dijo Jessica

- Adam me acompañará a mi casa hoy – dijo Carly como lo más obvio

- Ah… claro – dijo Jessica

- Bueno, porque no le dices a Sebastián que vaya, así Adam no prestará atención al niño de los muñecos y perderá el tiempo con su amigo – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Sebastián no tiene nada que hacer cierto? – dijo Carly esperanzada

- Bueno tendría que…

- ¡Dile que vaya hoy! – se apresuró a decir Carly

- Bien, bien, lo haré – dijo Jessica asustada

- ¡Dejen de parlotear! – dijo el profesor pasando al lado de las chicas

- Ay que malote – dijo Carly haciendo una mueca

Después de unas horas más, la escuela terminó, Pete regresó buscando a Sam, y conoció a Jessica y Sebastián, después que ellos dos se fueron, Freddie prefirió no ir a la casa de su castaña amiga, pues quería estar solo así que sólo Carly acompañada por Adam, Jessica y Sebastián obligado por esta, iban camino a casa de la castaña Shay, esta abrió la puerta para que sus amigos y su novio pudieran pasar…

- ¿Harán su trabajo en la sala? – pregunto Adam mientras dejaba sus cosas en el suelo al lado del sofá, igual que los demás

- Pues sí, ¿Dónde más? – dijo Carly siendo obvia

- Yo… sólo tomaré agua – dijo Sebastián aburrido marchándose a la cocina

- Yo también – dijo Adam siguiéndolo

- Bien, yo ya tengo algunas ideas apuntadas en mí… - no término de hablar Jessica

Griffin bajaba las escaleras y caminaba de frente sin darle importancia a los que estuvieran ahí, tomo asiento en el amplio sofá y miró a las chicas sonriendo…

- Ah… ¿hola? – dijo Jessica mirándolo sorprendida

- Tenemos una tarea importante Griffin – dijo Carly mirándolo molesta

- ¿Y no me vas a presentar? – dijo Griffin sonriendo y con su tono sexy

- Jessica – dijo ella adelantándose y aun sorprendida por el muchacho y su estilo – mucho gusto

- Igualmente – dijo Griffin – espero que Carly no haya hablado mal de mí, lo hace para que no cause impresión en chicas, es muy celosa

- Claro – decía Jessica aun pasmada

- Tú y tus…tontas bromas – dijo Carly mirándolo asesinamente

- Hola – dijo Adam acercándose y poniéndose al lado de Carly

- Oh… tú eres Griffin – dijo Sebastián acercándose y sentándose en el sillón individual negro – si… hemos oído de ti

- Vaya, cada vez me vuelves más famoso – dijo Griffin divertido viendo a Carly

- Es, un trabajo privado, no te ofendas – dijo Adam molesto

- Ah, no me ofendo, seré invisible – dijo Griffin todo relajado

- Pero para nosotros no lo eres – dijo Adam ya enojado acercándose – es mejor que nos dejes tranquilos

- ¿Por qué amiguito?, yo vivo aquí – dijo Griffin retándolo

- Ah… ¿Sebastián? – dijo Jessica con intensión

- Bueno, ya – dijo Sebastián interviniendo – sabes qué, iremos a traer algo para las chicas, en lo que Carly – dijo mirándola obviamente – resuelve este asunto ¿sí?, vamos, ya – dijo Sebastián llevándose a Adam del apartamento

- Gran temperamento – dijo Griffin como si nada

- Oye basta ok, es mi novio, se siente ofendido, de que mi ex, se exprese así, y viva en mi casa, ya no me causes problemas – dijo Carly molesta y levantando la voz – las cosas entre nosotros ya se estaban arreglando, para que alguien las arruine de nuevo, hablo enserio Griffin – dijo Carly haciendo una mueca

- De acuerdo, está bien, iré a caminar un poco – dijo Griffin algo desanimado – nos vemos al rato – dijo saliendo del apartamento

- Creo que fuiste muy dura con él – dijo Jessica entrecerrando los ojos – es sólo un chico, malo –dijo pensando – pero un chico en fin

- Lo sé, pero ya me cansé de la situación – dijo Carly rodando los ojos – tal vez si me pasé – dijo haciendo una mueca – sólo….hagamos el trabajo ¿bien?

- De acuerdo – dijo Jessica mirándola

Después de unos minutos que llegó Sam, las chicas ya habían acabado el trabajo, y se pusieron a platicar, mientras esperaban a Adam y Sebastián

- Adam es un tonto por sentir celos – dijo Sam con un emparedado en la mano

- ¿Puedes dejar de comerte mi casa y entenderme? – dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- Él confía Sam, sólo está molesto, y bueno, no lo culpo, Griffin es… tú sabes – dijo Jessica haciendo una mueca

- Sí, pero ahora heriste los sentimientos del niño de los muñecos – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Tú si ayudas – dijo Jessica rodando los ojos

- Basta, ya me siento lo suficientemente mal como para que me digas eso ¿no? – dijo Carly

- Carly…amiga, te quiero, pero eres muy tonta – dijo Sam asintiendo

- ¡Oye! – dijo Carly ofendida - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es obvio que Griffin sigue enamorado de ti – dijo Sam como lo más obvio

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carly confundida

- Llegué – dijo Sebastián entrando y saludando a las chicas

- ¿Dónde está Adam? – preguntó Carly cuando lo vio entrar solo

- Agh, tu novio es un bobo – dijo Sebastián – después que salimos de aquí echaba humo, así que fuimos a su casa para que se tranquilice, y… si fueras yo, también lo hubieras dejado ahí, pero descuida, mañana estará mejor

- Pues ya qué – dijo Carly

- Bueno; linda, es hora de irnos, se hace muy tarde, y no manejaré con esta lluvia – dijo Sebastián a Jessica que se quedó mirándolo raro

- ¿Qué tonterías dices? – dijo Jessica riendo – a penas y son las 6 pm, no traes auto, vamos caminado y ni siquiera está lloviendo

- Lo sé, pero siempre quise decir eso – dijo Sebastián sonriendo como tonto

- Sólo cállate y vamos ¿sí? – dijo Jessica con cara de pocos amigos

- Si mi amor – dijo Sebastián bajando la cabeza avergonzado y saliendo del apartamento

- ¿No es extremadamente lindo? – dijo Jessica sonriéndole a las chicas

- Si… ah… - decía Sam tratando de pensar en algo - no

- Bueno, ¿te quedas o vas con nosotros? – dijo Jessica rodando los ojos

- ¿Te puedes quedar un rato más? – dijo Carly mirando a Sam

- Sí, está bien – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros – te veo luego – le dijo a su prima

- De acuerdo, adiós Carly – dijo Jessica despidiéndose y saliendo del apartamento

- ¿Sabes por qué Freddifer no ha asomado su cabeza por aquí? – preguntó Sam confundida

- ¿Por qué crees que Griffin sigue enamorado de mí? – preguntó Carly con curiosidad

- Ahg, ¿es por eso que me retienes? – dijo Sam

- ¡Dime! – pidió Carly

- Es un chico malo ¿cierto? – dijo Sam – digamos que comprendo su mente, si es que la tiene – dijo rodando los ojos – sé cómo actúan ellos

- ¿En lenguaje de chica buena? – dijo Carly confundida

- ¿Tú crees que el tacaño dueño de este edificio mandaría a restaurar el piso de Griffin así porque sí? – dijo Sam como lo más obvio – o peor aún, que este edificio sufriera "daños" de la nada

- Ah…- decía Carly sin comprender

- Él tonto de los muñecos hizo algo malo por propia voluntad allá arriba, y tuvieron que mandar a restaurarlo, y según las "normas del buen vecino" de la loca de la señora Benson, cada vez que hay restauración deben reubicarlos en otro apartamento – finalizó Sam con un suspiro – pero excepto en el suyo – se quedó pensando – ¡qué mujer!

- Eso no es posible – dijo Carly – es una locura

- Yo ya te dije lo que creo – dijo Sam – ahora dime donde está el tonto

- No lo he visto desde la escuela – dijo Carly suspirando – tal vez deberías hablar con él sobre Pete – dijo rodando los ojos – creo que está preocupado

- ¿Por Pete? – dijo Sam con asombro

- Es que pasas mucho tiempo con él – dijo Carly – y no nos has dicho de que se trata

- Es algo…. – decía Sam insegura

- "Privado" ya lo sé – dijo Carly interrumpiéndola

- Te lo contaré cuando se termine ¿bien? – dijo Sam

- Claro – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Será mejor que vaya a casa, ya sabes, es tarde, y no puedo manejar con esta lluvia – dijo Sam imitando graciosamente a Sebastián mientras Carly reía un poco - ¿no te molesta?

- No, está bien, nos vemos mañana en la escuela – dijo Carly despidiéndose de su amiga

- Adiós – dijo Sam marchándose

Después de varias horas, ya eran como las 2:00 am, Carly estaba en su sala, Griffin no llegaba y la verdad estaba preocupada, ¿tan duro fue lo que le dijo?, ¿de verdad hirió sus sentimientos?, ahora se sentía culpable de esa situación

- ¿Sigues despierta? – dijo Spencer llegando a la sala algo soñoliento con una manta en la mano

- No llega y ya me preocupé – dijo Carly haciendo una mueca

- Tranquila hermanita – dijo Spencer colocando la manta sobre los hombros de Carly, cubriendo su espalda – deberías ir a descansar ya

- Me quedaré unos minutos más – dijo Carly

- Si no te conociera, pensaría que ya piensas en Griffin como algo más – dijo Spencer viéndola

- No es eso, sólo… yo me entiendo – dijo Carly sonriéndole a su hermano – ve a dormir

- Descansa – dijo Spencer marchándose

Mientras Freddie estaba en su habitación, tampoco podía dormir, pensaba en Sam y Pete todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué pasaban tanto tiempo juntos?, ¿Qué era lo importante que hacían?, sí, estaba celoso, lo admitía, estaba celoso de que ese niño bonito le quitara a Sam, si la semana no pasaba rápido, él tendría un ataque…

La puerta de Carly se empezó a abrir de a pocos, un chico con chaqueta de cuero, entraba silenciosamente, hasta que alguien se levantó de repente del sofá

- ¡Son casi las tres de la mañana! ¿Dónde te metiste? – decía Carly sin levantar tanto la voz

- Estaba caminando – dijo Griffin encendiendo la luz - ¿Por qué estás en el sofá?

- Yo…estaba preocupada – dijo Carly desviando la vista

- Pensé que me odiabas – dijo Griffin alzando la mirada

- Yo no dije eso – dijo Carly un poco culpable – tal vez se me pasó la mano, lo siento

- ¿Estabas esperándome? – dijo Griffin sonriendo de lado y poniéndola nerviosa

- No, si…no lo sé – decía Carly nerviosa – sólo pensé que te había pasado algo

- Entonces aun te importo – dijo Griffin sonriendo

- Sólo como amigo – dijo Carly – Sam tiene la loca idea de que todo esto lo hiciste a propósito para acercarte a mí, porque… aún…estas…

- ¿Enamorado de ti? – dijo Griffin acercándose

- Sí, lo sé, es tonto – dijo Carly retrocediendo

- Ah…no, no lo es – dijo Griffin acercándose a su oído – porque Sam tiene razón – luego se separó de ella – iré a dormir, buenas noches – dijo subiendo las escaleras y dejando a una Carly atónita

- Oh por Dios – dijo Carly como estatua y los ojos muy abiertos

Los días pasaron lentos para Freddie y Carly, esta no quería ni encontrarse con Griffin, y cuando lo hacía, siempre intentaba huir, se sentía incomoda y ya estaba pensando mucho en él, mientras Freddie ya estaba cansado de ver a Pete en la escuela cada tarde recogiendo a Sam, y sin ninguna explicación, aún faltaban dos días para que se vaya, y ya no podía soportarlo más, esa tarde escucho una conversación que lo dejo atónito mientras iba a buscar a Sam…

- ¿Todo está listo para esta noche? – dijo Sam en el pasillo de la escuela con Pete

- Creo que no se me fue ningún detalle – decía Pete sonriendo

- Ok, será tu oportunidad – dijo Sam golpeando con suavidad su hombro

- Tengo que enseñarte algo – dijo Pete sacando una cajita color rojo y sacando lo que había dentro

- Es increíble – dijo Sam mirando el collar que el chico sacaba

- Déjame, te lo pruebo – dijo Pete tomando el collar

- No… yo creo que deberías dejarlo para la noche – dijo Sam

- Ah por favor, yo quiero ver cómo te queda – dijo Pete volteándose y colocándole el collar a Sam – perfecto

- Pues gracias – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – aunque no soy de estas cosas – dijo quitándose el collar y dándoselo a Pete

- ¿Hice una mala elección? – dijo Pete

- No, no, sí fue una buena idea, pero no es el momento – dijo Sam sonriendo – vamos ¿Quién no podría amarte? – dijo como lo más obvio

- Sam… ¿Sabes que me estas confesando tu amor? – dijo Pete sonriéndole

- Vámonos bobo, llegaremos tarde, aún hay cosas que hacer – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Pero, ¿no esperarás para hablar con Freddie? – preguntó Pete

- Nah – dijo Sam como respuesta – hablaré con él luego, ya vamos – dijo tomando su brazo y jalándolo

Esa fue la gota que derramó su paciencia, no podía soportarlo más, al día siguiente en la escuela, estaban Carly y Sam en sus casilleros, con Adam, Sebastián y Jessica, platicando de algo importante que les decía Sam, aún era temprano y la primera clase tardaría un poco, Freddie no pudo soportarlo más y se acercó a ellos molesto

- Y entonces… – contaba Sam sorprendida

- ¡Ahora sí hablaras conmigo! – dijo Freddie enojado - ¡de todo!

- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Sam confundida

- ¡Estoy harto, ese es el problema! – dijo Freddie - ¿Qué te traes con Pete?

- Ay no – dijo Carly alarmada – cálmate, justo nos estaba contando que…

- ¿Qué están saliendo de nuevo? – decía Freddie entrecerrando los ojos

- Amigo – decía Adam tratando de callarlo

- Tienes que escucharla – dijo Sebastián

- Oh… aquí se arma – dijo Jessica haciendo una mueca

- Sabes que, si ese chico te llamó de nuevo la atención, pudiste haberme dicho – decía Freddie molesto, Sam permanecía callada y mirándolo, un tanto decepcionada – sé que te gustaba, y seguro que ahora también, pero pudiste haber terminado conmigo antes ¿no te parece? – decía enojado

Todos se quedaron callados, no había chicos en el pasillo, más que ellos, así que sólo fueron ellos quienes presenciaron ese show, Sam miraba a Freddie sin decir una sola palabra, estaba molesta, pero no quería golpearlo

- Hola – dijo un chico conocido, era Pete que llegaba a la escuela a buscar a Sam muy feliz

- Aww mira quien llegó Sam – dijo Freddie fingiendo ternura mientras esta lo miraba molesta

- Hay una persona que quería hablar contigo antes de irse – dijo Pete yendo a la puerta y caminando hasta ellos, con una chica muy bonita, de cabello castaño con ondas, parecido al de Sam, que llegaba sonriendo, traía puesto el collar que Pete le había probado a Sam ese día

- Hola Kathy – dijo Sam sonriendo y luego mirando a Freddie con cara de pocos amigos

- Hola Sam – dijo la chica sonriendo sin dejar de soltar la mano de Pete

- Chicos, ella es Kathy, LA NOVIA DE PETE – dijo Sam enfatizando esa descripción y mirando a Freddie

- ¿Novia? – dijo Freddie abriendo muy bien los ojos

- Bobo – murmuraron Carly, Jessica, Adam y Sebastián al mismo tiempo

- Sí, ayer cumplimos 6 meses de novios y gracias a Sam, Pete me dio la sorpresa más hermosa del mundo – decía la chica sonriendo – preparó una cena increíble, ¡me dio este hermoso collar! Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida

- Sí, estuve ayudando a Pete toda la semana para eso – dijo Sam asintiendo

- Muchas gracias – dijo Kathy abrazando a Sam – sino fuera por ti, este menso no hubiera hecho nada comparado a lo de ayer

- Sí… de eso no tengo dudas – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿Novia? – seguía Freddie murmurando

- Gracias enserio – dijo Pete abrazando a Sam también – voy a extrañarte muchísimo de nuevo

- Ah, descuida, sé que volverán cuando sea el aniversario de un año – dijo Sam sonriendo y todos los chicos rieron un poco, excepto Freddie

- ¿Novia? – seguía sin reaccionar Freddie

- Nuestro vuelo sale esta noche, tenía que despedirme de ti – dijo Kathy sonriendo – fue un placer conocerte

- Igualmente – dijo Sam – y obliga a este bobo a cumplir tus caprichos – dijo señalando a Pete

- ¡Oye!, se hace lo que se puede – dijo Pete sonriendo

- Adiós Sam – dijo Kathy

- Hablaremos por video chat ¿ok? – dijo Pete

- Seguro, buen viaje – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Adiós chicos – dijo Pete

- Adiós – dijeron todos mientras él se iba con su novia

- Yo…- decía Freddie avergonzado

- Eres un tonto – dijo Carly

- Un Bobo – dijo Jessica

- Baboso – dijo Adam

- Tarado – dijo Sebastián

- Gracias – dijo Freddie mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos – Sam…

- ¿Creíste que sería tan mala como para salir con un chico mientras estoy con otro? – dijo Sam decepcionada - ¿acaso no te acuerdas de mis relaciones anteriores?, ¿crees que me gustaría que alguien sintiera lo que yo sentí?

- Lo siento, es que…- decía Freddie

- Sí lo que querías era que terminara contigo, listo terminamos – dijo Sam de frente mientras todos se quedaron sorprendidos

- ¿Por cometer un error? – dijo Freddie sorprendido

- Por ser un completo estúpido – dijo Sam marchándose de ahí al momento justo que tocaban el timbre

- Ahora si superaste el limite – dijo Carly negando

- Tienes que ayudarme – le dijo Freddie

- Sam no me va a escuchar – dijo Carly quejándose – piensa en algo, pero ya – dijo marchándose con todos los chicos y dejando a Freddie solo

Más tarde durante el periodo libre, Sam estaba en el patio de atrás, pensando en lo bobo que fue Fredwardo, ¿Cómo pensó que haría algo como eso?, una cosa es ser mala y otra cosa es lastimar de esa manera a una persona que quería, hasta que alguien entra y la sorprende

- Oye, desconocida, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo alguien sonriendo, entrando y acercándose a ella

- ¿No deberías estar alistando tus cosas? – dijo Sam mirándolo

- Sí….estaba haciendo eso, hasta que un consternado chico, me llamó desesperado y me contó que cierta señorita terminó con él – dijo Pete sentándose a su lado - ¿sabes que me siento culpable no cuate?

- No fue tu culpa, él es un tonto – dijo Sam

- Un tonto que te ama Sam – dijo Pete

- Pero…

- Y al que tú también amas – dijo Pete – porque nadie lastima a Samantha Puckett sin ser golpeado

Mientras con Carly, esta había ido a su casillero a buscar unas cosas, cuando alguien la sorprende llegando

- ¡AH! – dijo Carly asustada cerrando su casillero - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Viene a verte – dijo Griffin sonriendo - ¿quieres comer conmigo cuando terminen tus clases?

- Griffin tengo novio – dijo Carly haciendo una mueca de confundida

- Pero estas dudando – dijo Griffin acercándose

En ese preciso momento Adam que iba a buscarla, los vio y se escondió a una distancia razonable donde podía ver y oír todo

- No estoy dudando – dijo Carly nerviosa

- Hoy regresaré a mi casa, después del desastre que hice y…- decía Griffin – yo sigo enamorado de ti, quiero una oportunidad más

- ¿Qué parte de tengo novio no entendiste? – dijo Carly entrecerrando los ojos

- Carly… - decía Griffin acercándose más y poniéndola muy nerviosa – puedes decidir ahora, tal vez quieras intentar algo conmigo, otra vez, sé que estas dudando

- Ah…yo… - dijo Carly acercándose a Griffin perdiendo el control – no – dijo separándose de inmediato

- ¿No? – dijo Griffin

- No puedo hacerle esto a Adam, lo amo, jamás dudaría de eso – dijo Carly sonriéndole a Griffin – lamento que hicieras esto y no consiguieras nada a cambio, aun te considero un amigo, enserio, y si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo – dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera

- Debo saber perder – dijo Griffin sonriendo de lado – sacaré mis cosas del estudio hoy, gracias por todo

- Adiós Griffin – dijo Carly sonriendo mientras Adam tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción de oreja a oreja

Con Sam…

- Lo sé – dijo Sam sonriendo – fue bueno que estuvieras aquí, no lo sé, necesitaba pasar tiempo con… alguien que me conociera pero…

- ¿Qué fuera un amigo? – dijo Pete

- Antes Fredbobo y yo nos divertíamos sin complicaciones, y ahora…

- Se comporta más como novio y olvidó que también son amigos – dijo Pete

- ¿Quieres dejar de terminar mis frases? – dijo Sam golpeándolo en el hombro

- Ya, lo siento, auch, golpeas igual – dijo sobando su hombro

- Ay, ya que delicado – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- También te extrañé, y lo que te dije ese día es muy cierto – dijo Pete sonriendo

- ¿Así? – dijo Sam

- Amo a Kathy, muchísimo, fue la primera persona que conocí cuando me mude, pero tú – dijo sonriendo – siempre vas a ser una persona muy importante para mí, eres el mejor recuerdo que tengo de aquí

- Me dijiste que…- decía Sam incómoda

- Sí, que si yo no me hubiera ido de viaje, ahora seriamos novio y novia – dijo Pete mirándola tiernamente – pero perdimos esa posibilidad, sin embargo, ambos encontramos a dos increíbles personas, acéptalo Sammy, lo amas

- Sí – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Bueno, tendrás que perdonarlo – dijo Pete mirándola – te dejé un regalo en la azotea

- Tengo clases en 10 minutos – dijo Sam

- Cómo si la maestra Briggs te quisiera ahí – dijo Pete sonriendo – aun no la olvido

- Bueno, vamos – dijo Sam levantándose

- Así se habla – dijo Pete siguiéndola

Carly iba camino a sus clases hasta que llega Adam impidiéndole el paso

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Carly sonriendo – llegaremos tarde

- ¿Te había dicho que te amo tanto, que a veces no lo soporto? – dijo Adam sonriendo

- Aww, ¿y eso? – dijo Carly

- Nada, simplemente agradezco tener como novia a la chica más perfecta del mundo – dijo Adam dándole un beso en los labios

- Pues esta chica perfecta llegará a sus clases tarde por tu culpa – dijo Carly riendo

- Vamos – dijo Adam tomando su mano y caminando con ella a clases

Sam llegaba a la azotea con Pete, los maestros nunca iban a ese lugar y menos en horario de clases, cuando llegó, encontró una mesa, muy bien decorada, con platos llenos de deliciosa comida, y dos asientos…

- ¿Me estas invitando a comer? – dijo Sam confundida

- Aunque quisiera ser el afortunado, no, no lo soy – dijo Pete sonriendo – es él – dijo señalando a Freddie que daba pasos lentos acercándose a ellos

- Ah no, no, no, no – decía Sam mirando a Pete – no quiero

- Vamos, este es mi regalo para los dos – dijo Pete – él chico merece una oportunidad, se volverá loco si no lo perdonas

- Te odio ¿lo sabias? – dijo Sam sonriéndole

- Aww, eso quiere decir que me amas, yo también – dijo Pete guiñándole un ojo – vamos, ¿aceptarás?

- ¿Tengo opción? – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Que lista eres – dijo Pete sonriendo

- Entonces…- dijo Freddie llegando

- Eres un bobo y ridículo, Benson, pero aceptaré tus disculpas esta vez – dijo Sam mirándolo

- ¿Puedo respirar tranquilo? – dijo Freddie

- Aún – dijo Sam sonriendo

- Gracias – dijo Freddie viendo a Pete

- No te preocupes – dijo Pete mirando a Freddie y asintiendo – ahora si me voy, ¿bien? – dijo besando la mejilla de Sam - cuídate y ¡se feliz!, estaremos en contacto para lo que necesites

- Claro – dijo Sam – adiós Pete

- Trátala bien, tu vida está en juego amigo – dijo Pete viendo a Freddie y sonriendo

- Lo tengo en cuenta – dijo Freddie asintiendo – gracias por esto

- Adiós – dijo Pete marchándose

- Así que… ¿podemos regresar? – dijo Freddie entrecerrando los ojos cuando se quedaron solos

- ¿Hay grasitos? – preguntó Sam

- Sí – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- ¿Y dejarás de ser la mitad de lo bobo que eres? – dijo Sam seria

- Lamento lo que pasó, de verdad, no pensé las cosas, ni siquiera soy un chico celoso – dijo Freddie haciendo una mueca

- Sí lo eres – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – pero…está bien – dijo sonriendo – ya no tengo opción

- Eres la mejor – dijo Freddie abrazándola de la cintura y dándole un dulce beso en los labios

- Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos?, quiero comer – dijo Sam tomando su mano y jalándolo

- Wow, sí, parece que todo volvió a la normalidad – dijo Freddie siendo jalado a la fuerza y sonriendo

- Vamos Freddie - decía Sam jalándolo hacia la mesa y sonriendo

**Bueno hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado mucho, perdón si fue tan largo, pero traté de cortar lo que más pude y estaba inspirada haha, los extraño, extraño mucho escribir, y extrañaré demasiado iCarly, sea como sea, una parte de mí, se va con ellos, y quiero hacer de esta historia, algo más personal, habrá un final, sí, obviamente, pero no con chicos de 17 años simplemente, quiero que vaya más allá, nunca lo había intentado, y quiero hacerlo esta vez, habrán, bodas, peleas, nuevas parejas, tal vez hijos, un rencuentro, amor verdadero, etc, en fin, espero que les haya gustado mucho, y usé a Pete, porque, sinceramente lo amé desde que salió en el show, y siempre pasó por mi cabeza que él estaría con Sam y que ella tendría dudas por él y Freddie, algo que no pasará ¬¬', bueno, no escribo más, cuídense y trataré de actualizar pronto, los quiero :D **

**Caaro13** **Espero no te pierdas el final, eres una de las que más extrañaba :3, a mí también me afecto un poco iLove you, pero seguí la serie, porque, me siento identificada, no sé, pasé muchas cosas gracias a iCarly, y siempre lo voy a recordar como una de las mejores cosas que me sucedieron, muchas gracias por leer, espero sigas por aquí :D**

**Gracias a todos: purplehAM138, sabrynaseddie, Amoseddielocamente, eva-seddieporsimpre, Guest**


	13. I hate exams

**HOLA! Me golpearan, si lo hacen, que sea rápido por favor :S siento la demora, pero mi inspiración se estaba marchando y fue gracias a un comentario en Twitter donde vi que mencionaban mis fics, diciendo que eran legendarios o algo así, y no saben la alegría que sentí, gracias a iCarly entré a este lindo espacio a poder compartir mis ideas con todos ustedes, sé que ya no muchos lo visitan, pero fanfiction es importante para mí, y siempre será así, además prometí que terminaría la historia. ¿Vieron iGoodbye cierto? Lloré muchísimo, iCarly es y será un show que marcó mi vida, no podría describir cómo, porque serían muchísimas páginas, pero bueno, basta de palabras, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste mucho, nos vemos abajo **

**Nota: Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, al igual que los personajes que inventé :)**

"**I hate exams"**

- Estoy preocupada por los exámenes – decía Jessica sentada en la banca de un parque junto a Sebastián

- Siempre has sido muy buena para esto, ¿Por qué estas preocupada? – preguntó Sebastián tomando su mano

- Hay un evento, otra vez – dijo Jessica con algo de cansancio – ¿escuchaste del concurso de nuevos creadores?

- Soy un chico, a penas y sé lo que son zapatos, Jessi – dijo Sebastián como lo más obvio

- Sí, claro – dijo Jessica rodando los ojos – bueno, era un concurso, para estudiantes de diseño, sacaron los participantes, finalistas, y los ganadores

- ¿Y el problema es….? – decía Sebastián sin entender

- Que presentarán el desfile de esos ganadores en una pasarela, y están convocando a diferentes diseñadores para presentar una colección, en ese evento – dijo Jessica – y Roger aceptó sin consultarme

- ¿No crees que tu agente debería estar pendiente de lo que puedes y quieres hacer, sin afectar tus estudios? – dijo Sebastián

- Él hace su trabajo, nada más – dijo Jessica – y la verdad si quiero hacerlo, el problema es el tiempo

- Pues él debería encargarse de eso – dijo Sebastián haciendo una mueca - ¿Qué harás con los exámenes?

- No te preocupes – dijo Jessica sonriendo para calmar el asunto – ya pensaré en algo para poder hacer las dos cosas

- Hace unos días acabas de terminar el comercial, tu proyecto de literatura, el concurso de creatividad y la publicidad de dos marcas – dijo Sebastián mirándola – estas cansada, no quiero que te enfermes o algo

- Ya te dije que estaré bien, tú lo dijiste, siempre fui buena para esto – dijo Jessica sonriendo

- Esta bien… – dijo Sebastián no tan convencido

En casa de los Shay…

- ¿Entonces estudiaremos juntos? – dijo Adam coquetamente acercándose a Carly, ambos sentados en el sofá

- Estudiaremos, tú lo has dicho – dijo Carly dándole un zape en la cabeza

- ¡Auch! – se quejó Adam – me dolió en serio

- Y yo quiero estudiar en serio – dijo Carly sonriendo

- ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con eso? – dijo Adam

- Hay que poner mucho empeño ahora, ya sabes, el promedio es muy importante si quieres entrar a una buena universidad – decía Carly haciendo una mueca

- Aún falta para eso – dijo Adam frunciendo el ceño

- No es tanto el tiempo si te pones a pensar, son sólo meses – dijo Carly

- Tienes razón – decía Adam pensando – es sólo que… el tema del futuro me aterroriza un poco; será mejor organizarnos – dijo sonriendo

- Hola Carly, Adam – dijo Spencer saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose a la cocina muy feliz

- ¿Me llamó por mi nombre? – dijo Adam sorprendido – creo que esa chica con la que está saliendo, lo está poniendo de muy buen humor

- Amanda es muy linda, yo veo un gran progreso ahí – dijo Carly sonriendo – además, es ilustradora, tienen el arte en común, supongo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- ¡Oye Spencer! – gritó Adam - ¿le das permiso a Carly para ir al cine conmigo ahora?

- Regresan temprano – dijo Spencer sonriendo

- Bueno, también sirve para mí – dijo Adam sonriendo levantando a Carly del sofá

- Andando – dijo Carly sonriendo y marchándose con Adam

- ¿Espera qué? – dijo Spencer reaccionando cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse

En licuados locos…

- No creo que sea una buena idea – dijo Sam quejándose

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Freddie – necesitas estudiar, y no seré tu tutor, ya tengo dos personas más

- Yo soy tu novia – dijo Sam - ¿eso no sirve?

- Sam…- decía Freddie seriamente – entiende, son exámenes importantes

- Ya que, ¿entonces, a qué hora llega el ñoño de tu amigo? – dijo Sam de mala gana

- No es un ñoño – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos – que lo hayan ascendido hasta la universidad, con sólo 15 años por un proyecto de ciencias no lo hace un…

- Cállate…- decía Sam aburrida mientras Freddie hizo una mueca resignada

- ¿Freddie? – dijo un chico llegando hasta ellos

- Ray – dijo Freddie levantándose

- Cuánto tiempo amigo – dijo el chico asombrado, era un poco más alto que Freddie, tenía el cabello oscuro, ojos verdes, traía gafas, pero unas modernas, parecían de complemento, y en definición se veía muy bien

- Si…ya veo – dijo Freddie asombrado – te recordaba de otra… manera

- Que te digo, quitarte los aparatos de los dientes, una operación laser para los ojos, un corte de cabello diferente y dejar los chalecos que me hacia mi mamá, sirve de mucho – dijo el chico sonriendo

- Ah, claro – dijo Freddie confundido – mira te presento a mi novia

- Hola – dijo Sam sin ganas

- Hola, mucho gusto, supongo que seré tu tutor por unos días – dijo Ray amablemente

- Sí, ¡que viva! – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Perdón es que ella…- decía Freddie apenado

- Descuida – dijo Ray sonriendo y luego viendo a Sam - ¿no te gusta la idea?, serán sólo días, y no será tan malo, confía en mi

- Días, horas, estudiar es la misma cosa – dijo Sam aburrida

- Buscaremos tu motivación, estoy seguro – dijo Ray

- Gracias – dijo Freddie - y… trata de no hacerla enojar, no me hago responsable de las consecuencias – dijo desviando la vista

- Claro…- decía Ray confundido

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

- ¿Sam? – dijo Carly llegando hasta sus casilleros - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Bueno, al parecer mamá está tomando esto de las terapias con demasiado entusiasmo – respondió la rubia carnívora apoyada sobre su casillero – o quizá se enamoró de su terapeuta – dijo rodando los ojos

- ¿La lección de hoy es la puntualidad? – preguntó Carly abriendo su casillero y sonriendo

- Dice que no puedo tener el mismo comportamiento en la universidad, ¡se volvió loca, amiga! ¡Loca! – exclamó Sam levantando las manos

- Pues… - decía Carly pensando y sacando algunos libros – la verdad... y créeme que será extraño decirlo – dijo rodando los ojos – pero tú mamá tiene razón

- Debo estar soñando – dijo Sam pasmada

- Es que, la universidad no es lo mismo que la escuela Sam – dijo Carly cerrando su casillero – tienes que prepararte

- ¿Y quién dijo que entraré a la universidad? – dijo Sam mirando a Carly con una mueca y marchándose del pasillo

Carly se quedó analizando un poco lo que acababa de pasar, Sam había tomado ese comentario un tanto extraña

Por otro lado del pasillo…

- Oye ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Sebastián persiguiendo a su novia

- Debo irme a la reunión de la presentación, para el evento del concurso – dijo Jessica que se veía realmente cansada – es dentro de una hora, acaban de avisarme

- Jessica ¿y tu agente? – dijo Sebastián un poco molesto – se supone que es su trabajo

- No sé, ya te dije que no lo ubico, debe estar trabajando más – decía Jessica un poco exaltada – tengo que irme, de verdad, pedí permiso, sólo necesito que me prestes tus apuntes, ¿bien?

- No espera, iré contigo, necesitas ayuda – dijo Sebastián – puedo hacerlo

- Gracias – dijo Jessica sonriendo – pero no quiero que pierdas clases por mí

- No aceptaré un no – dijo Sebastián cruzándose de brazos

- Bien, escúchame, ve a un lugar al terminar las clases, te mandaré la dirección por mensaje – dijo Jessica - ¿puedes vivir con eso?

- Nos vemos ahí – dijo Sebastián despidiéndose de su novia con un dulce beso en los labios

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando Freddie llegó con Adam hasta el casillero de Carly

- Hola Carly – dijo Freddie

- ¿Cómo está la novia más linda del mundo? – dijo Adam mirando a Carly

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Freddie notando la mirada perdida de su amiga

- Sí claro – dijo Carly poniendo atención – hola – dijo abrazando a su novio

- ¿En qué pensabas? – preguntó Adam

- Es sólo que… - Carly pensaba que tal vez el asunto con Sam debería tratarlo confidencialmente – Sam llegó temprano y me sorprendí, sólo eso

- ¿Sam ya llegó? – preguntó Freddie sorprendido

- Sí tal vez deberías buscarla – dijo Carly

- Claro, nos vemos luego chicos – dijo Freddie despidiéndose

- Adiós – dijo Adam - ¿Carly segura que estas bien? – dijo Adam cuando Freddie se fue

- Yo sí…- dijo Carly haciendo una mueca

Freddie encontró a Sam caminando por un pasillo con un grasito en la mano

- Hey – dijo Freddie acercándose - ¿comiendo tan temprano? – dijo sonriendo

- Necesito calmar mis ansias locas – dijo Sam apretando un puño

- Si…yo sugiero – dijo Freddie tomando su mano y calmándola – que debes tranquilizarte un poco, ¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa?

- Primero mi mamá se toma un vuelo al país de la locura obligándome a venir temprano y diciéndome que…ah olvídalo, esto debe ser un sueño – dijo Sam comiendo más desesperada – o pesadilla

- Bueno tal vez un abrazo te calme un poco – dijo Freddie sonriendo

- No, prefiero golpear algo – dijo Sam – y lamentablemente tú ya no eres una opción

- Awww, eso es muy tierno – dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

- Como sea, sólo vamos a clases, ya va a tocar la campana – dijo Sam sonriendo, aunque no lo dijera seguido, Freddie siempre la ponía de buen humor en momentos como estos

Después de las clases; Sebastián se marchó enseguida a la dirección que Jessica le había mandado por mensaje de texto, era un salón muy grande, y había muchas personas ordenando cosas y con papeles en las manos, él trataba de buscar a Jessica, pero sólo veía a desconocidos corriendo por todos los lugares posibles, hasta que la encontró, sentada en un pequeño sofá color gris, junto con un chico, que parecía tener unos 19 años, platicaban mientras él le enseñaba algo en una laptop; Sebastián no era celoso, pero tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a esa escena, se acercó con algo de serenidad hasta ellos

- Ya estoy aquí – dijo Sebastián

- Hola – dijo Jessica levantándose - ¿todo bien en la escuela?

- Pues nos hizo falta una linda chica – dijo Sebastián sonriendo

- Aceptaré eso – dijo Jessica sonriendo

- Y…- decía Sebastián siendo obvio

- Oh, sí – dijo Jessica – él es Frank – dijo mientras el chico se levantaba

- Soy Sebastián, un gusto – dijo él presentándose

- Igualmente – dijo Frank respondiendo, era alto, de piel morena y cabello oscuro – ¿también te preparan para tu momento de acción? – dijo con un tono divertido

- Basta con eso – dijo Jessica sonriendo

- Am… creo que estoy perdido – dijo Sebastián confundido

- Frank es hijo de uno de los organizadores del evento – dijo Jessica – su padre se encarga del comercio y análisis de las prendas a nivel internacional

- Él dice si entra o no alguna determinada marca al país, del mismo modo que si sale o no – dijo Frank con algo de fastidio – así que, según él, debo envolverme de todo esto – dijo rodando los ojos, pero, hasta que me enteré que pueden existir chicas como Jessica, creo que ya no me parece tan malo – dijo sonriendo

- Ah pues, que interesante – dijo Sebastián sin entender aún y algo fastidiado con ese comentario – y yo no vengo a preparar mi momento – dijo enfatizando las palabras

- Sebastián es mi novio – dijo Jessica – vino a ayudar

- Eso sería bueno, pero ¿sabes algo de esto? – preguntó Frank viéndolo con cierta superioridad

- Soy bueno aprendiendo – dijo Sebastián devolviéndole el gesto

- Nosotros descasábamos un poco, veíamos videos de iCarly – dijo Jessica – y de hecho, ¿Cómo están los chicos?, no he podido verlos en todo el día, ni siquiera vi a Sam esta mañana, creo que salió temprano

- Están como de costumbre Jessi, jamás puedes preguntar por ellos, son impredecibles – dijo Sebastián sonriendo – así que… ¿nos ponemos a trabajar? – dijo viendo a Frank

- Creo que ya es hora – dijo el chico sonriendo

En la casa de los Shay…

- ¿Quieres hablar Sam? – dijo Carly sentada con su amiga rubia al lado

- Tal vez exageré esta mañana – dijo Sam

- No hablo de eso – dijo Carly viéndola

- Creo que todo el mundo se está volviendo loco con eso del futuro y la Universidad – dijo Sam levantándose y caminando por la sala – Freddie me contrató un ñoño amigo para que me ayude con los exámenes, mi mamá también se alocó y tú igual, no quiero pensar en eso aún

- No creo que estemos todos dementes por eso – dijo Carly tranquilamente – sólo que a veces es mejor prepararse y listo, nos graduaremos en unos meses

- ¿Y qué pasaría si no quisiera entrar a la Universidad?, digo, ¿de verdad eso sería posible? – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros – no soy buena estudiando, no soy una buena alumna, odio los maestros, lo único que me gusta hacer es comer y dormir, y odio la educación, así que una Universidad, no está en mis planes – dijo volviendo a sentarse

- Esta bien Sam – dijo Carly haciendo una mueca – nadie te disparará para que lo hagas – dijo de tono divertido – sólo no lo tomes de esa manera

- Pues gracias – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- ¿Vemos una película? – dijo Carly – haré palomitas

- Quisiera, pero Freddie llegará en unos minutos, iremos por un licuado y luego por pizza – dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿Ah si?, no lo sabía – dijo Carly entrecerrando los ojos

- Lo acordamos durante clases, por mensajes – dijo Sam haciendo una mueca divertida – su ñoño amigo me enseñará algunas horas por las tardes desde mañana y Freddie será tutor también, así que, quiere que aprovechemos momentos libres – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – el punto es que me alimentará – dijo sonriendo

- Claro – dijo Carly haciendo una mueca – creo que está bien, deben aprovechar el tiempo

- ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? – preguntó Sam

- No Sam… yo… quiero estudiar – mintió Carly – mejor desde ahora

- ¿No estudiarías con Adam? – preguntó Sam confundida

- Hoy lo haré sola – dijo Carly asintiendo

- Hola – dijo Freddie entrando

- Hola – respondieron las chicas

- ¿Estas lista? – preguntó Freddie

- Sí, vamos – dijo Sam mientras se levantaba

- Que se diviertan – dijo Carly desde su lugar

- ¿No quieres venir? – dijo Freddie

- No, ya me preguntó Sam, descuida – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Bueno nos vemos Carly – decían los chicos despidiéndose

- Adiós – dijo Carly con una mueca

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

- Jessi, los exámenes comienzan la semana que viene, sólo tienes esta semana para estudiar – dijo Carly cerrando su casillero

- Lo sé, pero, tal vez me baste con las clases, tengo que estar metida en ese evento, mi nombre está ahí, es una responsabilidad – dijo Jessica

- ¿Hasta qué hora se quedaron ayer los dos? – preguntó Carly

- Casi hasta las 10:00 pm – respondió Jessica haciendo una mueca

- ¡Estás loca! – dijo Carly – tienes que estudiar, comer, dormir, ¿de verdad no hay otra manera?

- Estoy segura que el trabajo irá disminuyendo – dijo Jessica - espero

- ¿No faltarás a clase hoy cierto? – preguntó Carly

- No, iré apenas terminen las clases – respondió Jessica - ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

- Claro, dime – respondió Carly

- Sé que estudiarás con Adam, ¿puedes hacerlo con Sebastián también? – dijo Jessica – convéncelo, eres buena para eso

- No entiendo la razón – dijo Carly confundida

- Él va a querer ir conmigo, de nuevo – dijo Jessica – yo no quiero que baje sus notas por mí, ¿puedes hacerlo?

- Sí claro – dijo Carly – hablaré con él y Adam, aunque me gustaría que tú también estudiaras

- Yo estaré bien – dijo Jessica sonriendo a fuerza – se lo iba a pedir a Sam, pero creo que tendrá tutor por las tardes

- Sí, y Freddie también será tutor, así que ambos aprovecharan sus momentos libres – dijo Carly con cierto fastidio

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Jessica – suenas molesta

- Estoy bien – dijo Carly – es que, los exámenes son estresantes, sólo eso

- De acuerdo…- dijo Jessica no tan convencida

- Hola – dijo Sam llegando – gracias por esperarme – dijo sarcásticamente y mirando a Jessica

- Te dije que te dejaría si no te dabas prisa – dijo Jessica rodando los ojos

- Sí ya me di cuenta – dijo Sam

- Bueno, al menos no llegaste tarde – dijo Carly – la campana sonará pronto

- Vamos al salón – dijo Jessica marchándose con las chicas

Luego de unas clases un tanto agotadoras, Carly, Adam y Sebastián se encontraban en el pasillo…

- ¿Jessica se los pidió cierto? – dijo Sebastián con cara de pocos amigos – ya no pueden seguir ocultándolo más

- Es cierto – dijo Adam

- Oye – dijo Carly mirándolo

- ¿Qué más querías que dijera? – dijo Adam frustrado – se acabaron las excusas

- Es mi culpa – dijo Jessica apareciendo – yo convencí a Carly

- ¿No quieres que te ayude más? – dijo Sebastián un tanto triste

- Amo que lo hagas – dijo Jessica sonriendo – sólo no quiero que salgas perjudicado de esto, de verdad, sólo será esta semana, y me arreglaré para los exámenes

- ¿Así que debo soportar a estos dos empalagosos por ti? – dijo Sebastián señalando a Carly y Adam

- ¿Estas bromeando amigo? – dijo Adam entrecerrando los ojos – ¿Carly con exámenes?, te juro que preferiría ceder mi puesto

- ¡Hey! – dijo Carly reclamando

- Gracias chicos – dijo Jessica sonriendo

- ¿Sólo esta semana? – dijo Sebastián cuestionando

- Lo prometo, y el sábado pueden ir todos a mi presentación y luego de la semana de exámenes, tomaremos un descanso de todo esto – dijo Jessica suspirando

- Tú presentación del sábado podría relajarnos antes de empezar la horrible semana de exámenes – dijo Carly con una mueca

- Es lo que necesitamos todos, y ya aparté tres lugares para ustedes – dijo Jessica

- ¿Y Sam y Freddie? – preguntó Adam

- Le dije a Freddie, pero parece que ellos ya tienen planes para ese día – dijo Jessica encogiéndose de hombros

- Creo que todos deberíamos estar ahí, es algo importante para ti – dijo Carly fastidiada

- Sólo presentaré una pequeña colección Carly, es mucho trabajo, sí, pero no es como si fuera el desfile de mi vida, de hecho lo comparto con seis diseñadores más – dijo Jessica entrecerrando los ojos – y ellos ya tienen bastante con los exámenes, no los obligaré

- Somos TODOS Jessica, no sólo ellos dos que están afectados con los exámenes – dijo Carly molesta – iré por dulce a la máquina – dijo marchándose del lugar

- Ah…- decía Adam tratando de pararla

- Déjame, iré yo – dijo Jessica siguiendo a Carly

Por otro de los pasillos…

- Por favor Sam, de verdad no lo asesines – dijo Freddie señalándola

- Relájate, no mataré a tu amigo – dijo Sam rodando los ojos – no por el momento…

- Sam…- dijo Freddie

- Bien, seré linda – dijo Sam con una mueca

Cerca de la máquina de golosinas…

- ¡Tonta máquina! – dijo Carly golpeándola

- A estas alturas, deberías saber que es la hora en que se descompone, descuida, será unos minutos – dijo Jessica apareciendo y sonriendo

- Sólo fue un ataqué de estrés, me siento mejor – dijo Carly encogiéndose de hombros

- Sabes… cuando yo era niña, una vez Melanie puso pintura rosa dentro de mis zapatos favoritos, tuve que tomar más de cinco duchas para remover la pintura de mis pies – dijo Jessica sonriendo – siempre fue su color favorito

- ¿Melanie? – dijo Carly sonriendo - ¿Por qué haría algo así?

- Yo estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Sam, fue un error no darme cuenta que la estaba haciendo a un lado – dijo Jessica haciendo una mueca – la quiero tanto como a Sam, sólo que no lo recordé en ese momento

- ¿Qué pasó luego? – preguntó Carly

- Le pedí disculpas, pasamos divertidos días antes de que ella se fuera al internado, sus padres se separaran, Sam se fuera con mi tía Pam y las tres perdiéramos comunicación – dijo Jessica asintiendo

- No entiendo que tratas de… - dijo Carly al instante que su golosina cayó

- Sólo….- dijo Jessica tomando el dulce y dándoselo a Carly – gracias por lo de Sebastián

- De nada – dijo Carly sonriendo

La semana pasaba lenta, aburrida y agotadora para todos, Carly, Adam y Sebastián, lo único que hacían era estudiar, Freddie hacía lo mismo mientras estaba de tutor, Jessica no estudiaba lo necesario, estaba preocupada por el evento que tenía y pasaba más tiempo con Frank mientras trataban de hacer que todo estuviera listo, y Sam, también estudiaba por las tardes con el tutor que Freddie le consiguió, los chicos no se veían mucho, a penas y en la escuela, cruzando pasillos, todos los estudiantes estaban de ese modo, la mayoría sólo prestaba atención a clases y una vez terminada la escuela, todos a estudiar para los exámenes.

- Odio esta semana – dijo Sam recostada en su sofá

- Pues ya se termina – dijo Ray rodando los ojos – tomemos un descanso, hoy es viernes, será el último día de estudios

- Sí, ya es hora, todos parecemos muertos vivientes – dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos – sólo he visto a Freddie unos minutos toda esta semana

- Pero el mañana estarán todo el día juntos – dijo Ray tratando de sonreír – y espero que estés lista para los exámenes, soy buen tutor – dijo con orgullo

- Claro, eres un ñoño – dijo Sam divertida – no luces como uno, pero lo eres niño, estas en la universidad

- Soy un buen estudiante – dijo Ray ofendido – y cuéntame, ¿estas interesada en alguna universidad?, ¿Qué carrera te gustaría seguir?

- Oye alto amiguito – dijo Sam sorprendida - ¿Quién dijo que iría a la Universidad?, no, yo no, claro que no – decía algo alterada

- ¿No? – dijo Ray confundido – creo que serías una buena estudiante, tienes lo que la mayoría de universidades espera

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sam confundida

- Fuerza en sus alumnos para conseguir lo que quieren, y personalidad propia – dijo Ray sonriendo

- No me interesa nada de eso – dijo Sam

- De acuerdo – dijo Ray sorprendido – pero… - dijo sacando algo de su mochila – toma – dijo entregándole un pequeño libro a Sam

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Sam examinándolo

- Ahí puedes encontrar información de universidades si llegas a cambiar de opinión, también tiene consejos sobre qué carrera escoger, si llegas a interesarte, es muy bueno, me ayudó, no me lo devuelvas – dijo Ray presintiendo que Sam estaba a punto de hacerlo – tengo otro igual, consérvalo, tal vez te sirva de algo

- No lo creo – dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos – pero ya que, da igual, ahora, terminó el descanso, quiero librarme de esto de una vez

- Claro – respondió Ray – déjame decirte, que eres una alumna que no olvidaré, es difícil hacerlo – dijo sonriendo – por eso estoy seguro que hagas lo que hagas, si es realmente lo que quieres, te irá muy bien

- Pues gracias – respondió Sam pensativa

Por otro lado con Jessica…

- Genial, ya terminamos por hoy, aún es temprano y podré estudiar algo, los exámenes serán una tortura para mí, pasaré todo el domingo, estudiando por toda la semana que no lo hice – dijo Jessica preocupada

- Relájate, mañana es este evento y descansarás algo, eres buena estudiante – dijo Frank sonriendo – lograrás hacer todo lo que te propongas

- Gracias – dijo Jessica – de verdad no sé qué hubiera pasado si no me hubieras ayudado todos estos días, dándome consejos y ánimos – dijo sonriendo

- En realidad…es lo que un novio haría – dijo Frank frunciendo el ceño – y veo que el tuyo no lo hace, necesitas a alguien que te apoye en todo

- Eso no es así – dijo Jessica negando – él también tiene responsabilidades y fui yo quien lo sacó de todo esto, Sebastián me ayuda muchísimo

- Tal vez, pero si tuviera algo que ver con todo este mundo del que ambos sabemos, ¿sería más fácil no? – cuestionó Frank

- Puede ser – dijo Jessica pensándolo

- Aún hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Frank – cualquier universidad de artes en diseño de modas te aceptaría justo ahora, ¿Por qué aún quieres asistir a una escuela?

- Porque no hay nada mejor que vivir cada etapa de la vida, y hay muchas que me perdí, no quiero ser grosera, pero es una larga historia, y no quisiera contarla ahora – dijo Jessica – pero, claro que me gustaría ir a la Universidad, es uno de mis sueños

- Interesante – dijo Frank sonriendo - ¿quieres que te ayude a estudiar?

- No, aún tengo tiempo para ir a casa de una amiga y ponerme un poco al corriente, necesito platicar con ellos y verlos, pero gracias, nos vemos mañana para el grandioso evento al fin. Adiós – dijo Jessica marchándose

- Adiós – dijo Frank

Al día siguiente, fue el gran evento por el que Jessica se había ocupado tanto, salió muy bien después de todo, y Carly, Adam y Sebastián estaban disfrutando de la pequeña fiesta que se estaba dando por agradecimiento, aunque sólo platicaban y comían, porque la música era aburrida y había muchos adultos hablando cosas que nadie entendía

- Chicos – dijo Jessica abrazándolos

- Al fin – dijo Adam sonriendo – te libraste de esto

- Sí, pero…- decía Jessica preocupada

- Te irá muy bien en los exámenes, tranquila – dijo Carly sonriendo

- Gracias – dijo Jessica

- Por cierto, el chico que nos presentaste antes de que comenzará esta cosa – dijo Adam – perdón, "evento" – se corrigió rodando los ojos – es como muy presuntuoso

- Frank – dijo Sebastián – a todos les parece así

- Es que no lo conocen como yo, es buena persona – dijo Jessica

- Sí, y ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto con él?, sólo si se puede saber – dijo Sebastián

- Sólo quería hablar y me dio un sobre, parece una carta, no lo sé – dijo Jessica encogiéndose de hombros – no debe ser nada importante

- Bueno, entonces, yo sugiero, irnos de esta "fiesta" que no lo parece – dijo Adam rodando los ojos – y tomar un licuado, luego todos a descansar, mañana es domingo, y debemos seguir estudiando

- Tomo esa idea – dijo Jessica sonriendo – tengo que estudiar mucho

- Entonces andando – dijo Carly marchándose con los chicos

Al día siguiente en casa de Sam…

- Oye – dijo Sam entrando a la habitación de Jessica, ella estaba aún en pijamas y estudiando en su cama – no me dijiste como te fue ayer

- Bien – dijo Jessica aún concentrada en sus libros – llegué tarde, me distraje un poco con los chicos, pero aquí estoy, estudiando – dijo un poco apresurada

- Me hubiera gustado ir, pero… - decía Sam haciendo una mueca

- ¿Sabes?, no es malo decir que querías pasar un día con tu novio, querida prima – dijo Jessica viéndola esta vez y sonriendo – aunque no sea muy tu estilo

- Ya lo sé – dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Sólo espero que te des cuenta que no es la única persona del planeta – dijo Jessica sonriendo divertida - después de los exámenes planeamos con Carly, salir todos para despejarnos, supongo que Freddie y tú irán

- Seguro, todos necesitamos distracción después de esta semana – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros

- Sí, es cierto – dijo Jessica alzando un libro – pensé que irías a casa de Carly hoy

- No, seguro estudiará – dijo Sam haciendo una mueca – me parece que ella es la más estresada por los exámenes – dijo rodando los ojos

- Eso parece – dijo Jessica frunciendo los ojos al momento que un sobre caía de una de las páginas del libro que sostenía

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Sam notándolo

- Oh cierto – dijo Jessica abriendo el sobre – esto me dio Frank, lo había olvidado

- ¿Y qué es? – dijo Sam mientras su prima leía el contenido de la carta

- Ah…- es lo único que puso decir Jessica al terminar de leer la carta muy perpleja – pero…

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Sam confundida - ¿Qué dice?

- ¡Nada! – exclamó Jessica guardando la carta de nuevo en el sobre y en el libro – no es nada, am… Sam, yo…- decía un poco nerviosa – yo…quisiera seguir estudiando, ¿por favor?

- De acuerdo…- dijo Sam un poco confundida – veré que hay para comer, nos vemos – dijo saliendo de la habitación

- Yo…no quiero irme – decía Jessica murmurando – ¿o sí?

**¿Y qué les pareció?, lo tuve que dejar ahí, ¿Qué creen que dice la carta?, ¿Por qué Carly está tan molesta?, ¿estará celosa?, ¿Qué sucede con Sam y el asunto de la universidad?, ¿La chica que sale con Spencer?, ¿veremos a nuestro artista comprometido?, ay bueno, demasiadas preguntas, otra vez miles de disculpas, sé que ya no entra mucha gente a fanfiction, es algo que me apena mucho, y yo me incluyo, aún extraño esos días que me metía cada vez, para ver las actualizaciones de historias increíbles, para comentar, para leer sus reviews, pero pues, parece que todo se va terminando, yo prometí terminar esta historia, y lo haré, ahora tengo un poco más de inspiración, así que tal vez mis ideas fluyan más rápido, muchas gracias a todos, nos vemos n.n **


End file.
